Harry Potter e o Código da Bíblia
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Uma descoberta trouxa abala o mundo dos bruxos... Palavras escritas na Bíblia despertam a atenção de todos para uma poderosa "arma". E uma garota é a única que sabe que Harry corre risco por causa de tal "arma". Será que Adonai Jire irá protegê-los?
1. Os sonhos e as palavras

**ATENÇÃO: **Os acontecimentos dessa Fanfic passam-se após os acontecimentos do livro "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo", e poderão ir contra os que estão nos livros subseqüentes.

**ATENÇÃO 2:** Apesar da "licença poética" que estaremos adotando, o Código da Bíblia REALMENTE existe, como descrito nessa fic. Para aqueles que quiserem saber mais sobre o mesmo, recomenda-se a leitura do livro "O Código da Bíblia", de Michael Drosnin, publicado pela Editora Cultrix, que traz muitas informações sobre o Código da Bíblia, inclusive uma transcrição do artigo "Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis". O programa de computador "Bible Decoder", que executa a mesma função que o programa criado pela protagonista dessa história, está disponível, junto com uma cópia da _Torah_ para uso com o programa, na Internet, em É necessário saber hebraico para fazer-se o uso desse programa de computador.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Os sonhos e as palavras **

* * *

_"Tu porém, Daniel, conserva secretas as palavras e lacra o livro até o tempo final! Muitos vaguearão perplexos para que cresça o saber"._

**_(Daniel 12:4)_**

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry acabara de cair no chão do quarto pela enésima vez naquele verão. Era assim desde que voltara de Hogwarts. Sua cicatriz ainda parecia doer daquilo. Harry não conseguia esquecer-se dos olhos vazios e da expressão de terror que ele tinha em seus olhos, e que voltava todas as noites, em seus sonhos.

"Se tivesse pego sozinho a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo, como ele propora, ele talvez ainda estivesse vivo!", pensava Harry com um sentimento de culpa. Harry realmente sentia-se culpado pela morte de Cedric Diggory. Ele tinha forçado Cedric a apanhar a taça junto com ele, sem saber que a mesma era uma Chave de Portal para entregá-lo diretamente nas mãos de Voldemort. O maldito que havia matado seus pais. E que o usou para "ressuscitar", usando seu sangue para voltar à vida.

"E agora, será que devo avisar Sirius ou Dumbledore do que me acontecer?", pensou Harry. Mas então ele desistiu da idéia: tanto um quanto o outro tinha muito trabalho a fazer, organizando a resistência contra Voldemort.

Foi nessa hora que Harry reparou que era 31 de julho de 1995, e que acabara de completar 15 anos, o que era algo heróico, vindo de alguém que já havia, entre outras coisas, sido picado por uma cobra venenosa, alvejado pelo mais perigoso e maligno feitiço conhecido, a _Avada Kedavra_, e perdido todos os ossos de um dos braços, vítima de uma magia mal feita.

Naquele momento, várias corujas chegaram para Harry, com cartas e presentes por seu aniversário. Todos eles muito legais: dos Weasley, Harry ganhara a tradicional suéter Weasley em verde-garrafa. Hermione lhe mandara um livro sobre os times de quadribol do Brasil, aonde estava de férias. Hagrid lhe mandara algumas coisas sobre a França, e sobre como tinha conseguido convencer os gigantes de lá a ajudá-lo, junto com uma grande bandeira francesa (provavelmente apenas um "lencinho" para o meio-gigante Hagrid). O presente de Sirius foi, porém, o mais intrigante. Ele lhe dera um livro chamado _Teorias da Aritmancia_. Algo dizia a Harry que Sirius tinha pirado, mas Sirius parecia estar tão são quanto era possível para um fugitivo da Justiça Bruxa, ou ao menos é o que Sirius demonstrava na sua carta:

* * *

"Harry,

Sei que você não estuda Aritmancia, mas algo me diz que você vai precisar desses conhecimentos. E, como animago, aprendi a confiar em meus instintos.

De uma olhada pelo menos uma vez nele. Talvez você goste.

Um abração.

Sirius Black

**PS:** Ah, antes que você pense algo, quem me disse que esse livro era bom foi o Remo. Sabe como ele é... Aluado que nem ele, mas se tinha alguém bom de Aritmancia nos Marotos, era o Aluado aqui."

* * *

"Acho que o Sirius deve estar pirado. Mas, para todos os efeitos, perdido não é!", pensou Harry, indo dormir. De manhã passaria a ler aquele livro, nem que fosse para matar o tédio em que sua vida se encontrava.

Mal sabia ele o quão certo Sirius está.

* * *

Dumbledore acabara de ler o artigo da revista trouxa _Statistical Science_que a professora Vector lhe trouxera. Ela o havia recebido do professor de Estudo dos Trouxas, que ficara apavorado ao lê-lo:

- E então, acredita que seja sério, Professor Dumbledore? - perguntou Vector, tão logo Dumbledore entregou-lhe o artigo "Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis".

- Tudo leva a crer que sim, professora Vector. Aparentemente, esses cientistas trouxas, Witztum, Rips e Rosenberg realmente encontraram a Chave de Daniel...

- Mas como? - disse Vector - Como eles conseguiram descobrir a lendária Chave de Daniel?

- Não sei. Mas você se lembra do que a própria Bíblia diz...

_- "Tu porém, Daniel, conserva secretas as palavras e lacra o livro até o tempo final! Muitos vaguearão perplexos para que cresça o saber."_ Tem razão. Mas muitos aritmânticos de todos os tempos tentaram encontrar a Chave de Daniel...

- Isso é mais uma prova de que não podemos mais subestimar os trouxas: eles podem não usar magia, mas têm muitos recursos, e acima de tudo uma curiosidade pura que não possui igual.

- Mas, e agora, professor Dumbledore? Como poderemos acessar a Chave de Daniel?

- Não sei. Professora, a senhora não conseguiria...

- Estou em dúvida sobre muitas coisas, mas acho que consigo, embora levarei provavelmente muito tempo para isso. Além disso, vou precisar da ajuda dos professores de Runas Antigas e de Estudo dos Trouxas, além da de... por menos que eu goste... Sibila Trelawney.

- Você terá toda a ajuda necessária, mas preciso que você trabalhe o mais rápido possível. Temos que encontrar a Chave de Daniel antes que Voldemort o faça.

E a preocupação de todos era realmente essa.

Mal sabia Dumbledore que, a mais de dez mil quilômetros dali, uma garota bruxa já tinha acesso à Chave de Daniel.

* * *

- Christine, já está tarde. Lembre-se que amanhã deverá partir para a Inglaterra. Foi muito difícil para você conseguir essa transferência para a Inglaterra, e você não vai querer perder essa chance, não é? - disse a Sra. Tanenbaum, do andar de baixo.

- Já vou dormir, mamãe. - disse a garota, alta para a sua idade, morena e com pequenos e discretos óculos.

Ela consultava seu PDA (_Personal Diary Assistant_), um computador portátil aonde a mesma colocara todas as informações para usar o programa que desenvolvera usando informações que obtivera.

- Vejamos... Voldemort. - disse ela, escrevendo na tela do PDA.

O programa começou a processar combinações matemáticas atrás da palavra Voldemort e de ligações.

- Espero que eu tenha sorte dessa vez. Até agora, tudo que tive foi dificuldades. - disse para si mesmo Christine.

Christine Tanenbaum tinha 15 anos completos e morava em Salem, Estados Unidos. Era filha de uma matemática, Elise Tanenbaum e de um programador de Computadores e Criptógrafo, Joseph Tanenbaum. Mas algo a tornava diferente dos dois. Embora eles a amassem, jamais compreenderiam o que ela estava passando e como ela estava preocupada naquele momento... Pois ela era uma bruxa.

Foi aos 11 anos, após uma queda de uma grande árvore, da qual sobreviveu sem um arranhão por descer flutuando, que descobriu que era especial. Alguns dias depois, uma coruja do Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria, que ficava bem perto de sua casa, lhe convidou para estudar lá. Ela estava para ir para o 5º Ano da Irmandade Sigma, aquela composta pelos bruxos mais inteligentes e perspicazes, mas era admirada até mesmo pelos arrogantes da Gilgul. Seus pais ficaram muito surpresos, mas eles decidiram que nada havia de errado, embora a _Torah_, a lei máxima de seu povo, proibisse a bruxaria. Eles porém, conversaram com o rabino e explicaram tudo. Então, ele disse que não haveria problema, desde que Christine mantivesse-se seguindo os Mandamentos que _Adonai_ dera a Moises no Monte Sinai. Então ela começou a estudar bruxaria.

Foi no meio do ano anterior que ela descobriu o que tanto a preocupava. Foi lendo um artigo que seu pai, Joseph Tanenbaum, estava folheando na _Statistical Science_, que a fez tremer. O nome do artigo era "Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis", e falava sobre a possibilidade da profecia de Daniel estar se cumprindo: _"Tu porém, Daniel, conserva secretas as palavras e lacra o livro até o tempo final! Muitos vaguearão perplexos para que cresça o saber."_ E isso a preocupou muito: sabia que, embora os trouxas não soubessem, a maior parte das formas de profecias e adivinhações tinham algum sentido. Conhecendo bastante de programação de computadores e matemática avançada, ela própria programou seu _laptop_ segundo as informações apresentadas pelo doutor Eliyahu Rips, e, com uma cópia da _Torah_ em hebraico messiânico, começou a analisar as Combinações conforme a experiência proposta por Rips e Witztum, e, para surpresa dela, a experiência deu certo. Conforme as propostas da _Statistical Science_, ela também tentou encontrar "Shakespeare", "Kennedy" e "Hitler", sempre com sucesso. Também tentou coisas com "Mussolini", "Castro" e outros, novamente sendo bem sucedida, com resultados que aconteceram. Foi quando ela teve a idéia de entrar com "Potter". Para surpresa dela, apareceu no Código da Bíblia as palavras "Harry Potter", "o inimigo morto retornará" e "risco a todo" em três trechos. Em outros dois trechos, apareceu "Potter", "mortos", "grande inimigo" e "o novo vencerá o poderoso". E esse trecho estava codificado por cima da história de Davi e Golias.

E ela esperava os resultados do processamento do PDA para Voldemort. Ler o hebraico não era problema para Christine, que, sendo judia, sabia muito bem escrever e ler o hebraico, em todas as suas variações. Ela estava preocupada com a parte sobre "o inimigo morto retornará". Foi quando ela decidiu que poderia, ou melhor, deveria ficar de olho em Harry Potter. E todos sabiam que o famoso "menino que sobreviveu" estava atualmente estudando em Hogwarts.

Então ela enviou sua coruja, Esther, para Hogwarts, solicitando uma transferência. Após uma rápida troca de corujas com a Escola de Magia, _Christine bas Tanenbaum ben Perez_ (como ela era chamada entre seus irmãos judeus: Christine, filha de Tanenbaum, filho de Perez), recebeu a seguinte resposta, dez dias antes:

* * *

"Cara Srta. Tanenbaum:

Temos o prazer de lhe informar que seu currículo foi analisado e aprovado e sua solicitação de transferência do Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi aceita. Aproveitamos essa para lembrar a você que o embarque para Hogwarts dará-se às 11 da manhã do dia 1º de Setembro, em King's Cross, na Plataforma nove e Meia. Em anexo estão relacionados os materiais que deverá comprar, assim como a autorização que seus pais deverão assinar para as visitas ao vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade. Após sua seleção pelo Chapéu Seletor, que irá determinar a Casa e ano, você deverá selecionar suas matérias optativas.

Atenciosamente

Professora Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Adjunta

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts"

* * *

- Então, terei aulas com alguns dos maiores especialistas em suas matérias do mundo. - disse Christine. - Bem, espero que valha a pena. Não espero estar largando tudo à toa.

Foi quando o PDA apitou. E, rapidamente, Christine foi ver a resposta. E a resposta que deu-se foi surpreendente.

Aparecia "Voldemort", "o maligno", "perigo para bruxos e trouxas" e "assassino que assassinará", este último cruzado com "Harry Potter". Embaixo de tudo isso, apenas uma frase:

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?", cruzada por dois nomes: "Hermione Granger" e "Ronald Weasley".

"O que será que _Yeovah_ tem em meu destino? Porque meu nome estava escondido na Bíblia?", pensou Christine. Foi quando ela desligou o PDA, sem ler uma outra coisa que o Código da Bíblia revelava:

"Voldemort" estava cruzado por "Ele sonha com o inimigo". Logo abaixo disso estava um nome.

"Harry Potter".


	2. O Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo 2: O primeiro encontro **

* * *

Dois dias se passaram e Harry estava entediado: não fora autorizado por Dumbledore para deixar a casa dos Dursley durante as férias, o que queria dizer que se tivesse sorte, iria realmente ter férias de matar de tédio. Todos estavam ainda sob a rigorosa dieta imposta por Tia Petúnia: Duda não emagrecera um nada durante o ano. Pior: ele continuava a engordar no mesmo ritmo de um porco para o abate. Então, todos tinham que entrar na linha em uma dieta ainda mais rigorosa.

Isso para Harry não foi problema: ele ainda contava com os fornecimentos regulares de comida pelo correio-coruja. Pichi e Errol, as corujas dos Weasley, mandavam regularmente pacotes de sapinhos de chocolate (que agora podiam também trazer cartões sobre grandes jogadores de quadribol, o que animava Harry, que adorava esse esporte bruxo como poucas coisas na vida), bolos de frutas e _scones_ feitos pela própria Sra. Weasley. De Hermione, continuava a receber as barras de cereais e os doces sem açúcar, agora acrescidos de bebidas lácteas a base de soja que Hermione conhecera no Brasil.

Mas isso não era o grande problema: o problema era ele saber que Voldemort estava lá fora, doido para o pegar, e ele sem poder fazer nada. Claro que ele respeitava as decisões de Dumbledore, mas ele não gostava de ficar sentado, esperando as coisas, enquanto outros corriam riscos por ele. E pior que tudo isso era não ter com quem desabafar: seus amigos iriam ficar preocupados, enquanto os Dursley não dariam a mínima.

Foi quando, naquela noite, seu tio Valter disse:

- Moleque, eu e Petúnia estamos indo para uma viagem de negócios, então eu já mandei alertar tia Guida para vir cuidar de Duda e de você! Eu não quero gracinhas enquanto ela estiver aqui...

- Olha, é só ela não falar besteira que eu não vou fazer nada. Se ela me deixar no meu canto, tudo bem.

- Você realmente é um ingrato! - disse Tia Petúnia - Depois de tudo que ela fez por você?

- Ah, sim: depois de ela me esfregar na cara coisas sobre meus pais todo santo dia.

- Se acha ruim, pode ir para a casa de algum daqueles seus amigos anormais. - disse Tio Valter - Duvido que eles te recebam tão bem.

- Tem razão. Sem avisar... - disse Harry, ao lembrar que não comunicara a ninguém que precisaria sair da casa. Foi quando ele teve a idéia.

- Tio Valter, eu já vou precisar comprar mesmo meu material... Que tal você me levar para Londres? Eu fico por lá durante a sua viagem. E ninguém vai ter problemas...

- Está maluco! Você provavelmente destruiria a cidade!

- Bem, sabe o que é, tem um lugar aonde os bru... quero dizer, aonde pessoas como eu se encontram e podem dormir, tipo um hotel...

- Eu não estou nem aí para isso! - disse Valter ríspido.

- ... e meu padrinho poderá estar lá...

Tio Valter ficou branco como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Harry não contara que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, era inocente das acusações que sofrera, e isso fazia com que os Dursley o vissem como um assassino:

- E o que eu devo fazer?

- É só me deixar em um local onde eu te indicar, e tá tudo certo. Depois você pode ir para sua viagem sossegado de que nada de errado irá acontecer. - disse Harry, com um sorriso inocente.

Valter Dursley pensou muito: deixar ele ir era deixá-lo feliz, o que ele sempre evitava fazer; mas não deixar era colocar-se em risco de receber uma "visitinha" de um assassino foragido. Foi quando Valter disse:

- OK, fedelho! Esteja de pé amanhã de manhãzinha, com todas as suas... tralhas... prontas. Eu e Petúnia estamos indo para a viagem mesmo. Seja como for, espero que não tenha piadas nisso! - disse Tio Valter, terminando seu café.

Harry subiu, ajeitou seu malão e todas as suas coisas, pegou um pouco de pergaminho e sua pena, apanhou Edwiges e disse:

- Olha, Edwiges, você vai ter trabalho extra hoje. Quero que você envie algumas cartas para mim.

Edwiges inicialmente achou ruim, mas após alguns afagos de Harry, a coruja estava disposta a tudo.

Harry então escreveu os bilhetes para Hermione, Rony, Sirius e para o professor Dumbledore, colocou-os todos em Edwiges, que bateu asas e foi às entregas.

Tão logo acabou isso, armou o despertador para acordar bem cedo e foi dormir, imaginando o que estava para acontecer.

* * *

_"Senhores Passageiros, em alguns instantes estaremos aterrisando em Londres. Por favor, voltem aos seus lugares e apertem os cintos. São oito e meia da manhã, horário local, o dia está nublado e faz 15 graus..." _

O alto-falante do avião despertou Christine, que fez uma verdadeira maratona de vôos. Primeiro, quatro horas de Salem para Chicago. Depois, mais três horas de lá para Nova York. E de lá, oito horas de vôo sobre o Atlântico para Londres. Claro que ela tinha coisas que lhe ajudavam a passar o tempo: sua bolsa de mão tinha muitos livros trouxas e revistas, seu _discman_ e seu _laptop_ estavam à mão, com porta CDs repletos de puro _blues_ e muito _rock'n'roll_ de Joe Cocker, Janis Joplin, e claro, do Deus Negão Jimmy Hendrix, e usou e abusou dos confortos e regalias oferecidas pelas companhias aéreas, como chuveiros, _necessaries_ para banho e mesas de frios e café nas salas _vip_. Mas mesmo assim ela estava detonada. Parecia ser um efeito da _Jet Lag_, a doença do fuso horário que dava nas pessoas que passavam muito tempo em aviões.

A preocupação de Christine com a Alfândega era grande: embora ela tivesse, após pedir autorização para o Ministério da Magia dos Estados Unidos, aplicado Feitiços Desilusórios em todos seus ingredientes de poções, caldeirões e afins, algum trouxa da Alfândega poderia acabar vendo o que não deveria. E então, tome ela obliviando gente. Ela odiava fazer isso, não por preocupações morais, mas porque ela era PÉSSIMA em obliviar pessoas, embora até aquele momento tudo estivesse correndo tranqüilamente.

Ela continuava pensando no Código da Bíblia: "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?".

"_Adonai_, por que colocaste meu nome no Livro?", pensou Christine. Mas ela tinha preocupações mais urgentes: ela acabara de sentir o solavanco dos pneus do avião encontrando o solo. Logo desceria em solo inglês e poderia ter que dar explicação de seus objetos ao pessoal da Aduana Inglesa.

Ela desceu do avião, procurando aparentar a máxima naturalidade possível. Claro que ela preferia ter vindo de navio: teria que dar menos explicações. A fila para passar pela Aduana foi se formando. Christine retirou seu Cartão da Seguridade Nacional (o RG americano), seu passaporte, a autorização para a viagem assinada por seus pais, por ser de menor de idade, e seu Cartão de Desembarque.

- O seguinte! - disse o fiscal da Aduana, quando Christine dirigiu-se a ele.

- Por favor, seus documentos. - Christine entregou então o Cartão da Seguridade Nacional, o passaporte e o Cartão de Desembarque.

- Srta. Tanenbaum, seu nome não aparece em nossos registros. Por favor, aguarde aqui ao lado alguns instantes, pois vou ter que checar os nossos registros internacionais.

Christine ficou de lado, preocupada. "O que estará errado? Eu regularizei tudo! _Adonai Jire_, me ajude!", pensou Christine. Ela só poderia mudar tentar mudar o que o Código da Bíblia dizia se conseguisse passar pela Aduana.

Christine estava aguardando junto com outros dois jovens. Um parecia um brasileiro, e pelo que Christine descobriu parecia estar tentando entrar ilegalmente na Inglaterra. O outro era aparentemente palestino, e parecia que estavam checando informações sobre ele nos registros da Interpol.

- Srta. Tanenbaum? - disse o fiscal, aproximando-se dela - Desculpe, é que os registros internacionais que o Consulado Britânico em Nova York envia ainda não estavam disponíveis. Realmente está tudo certo com o seu visto de estudante. Bem vinda à Inglaterra.

- Obrigada! - disse Christine.

Ela pegou seu malão, colocou em um carrinho e foi até a estação de Metrô. Lá chegando, pediu informações:

- Preciso chegar nesse endereço aqui. - disse Christine, entregando um pedaço de papel rabiscado com caneta.

- Bem, não conheço esse tal Caldeirão Furado, mas a rua que você deseja é essa aqui. - disse a moça do Serviço de Informações, rabiscando algumas coisas e circulando um trecho de um mapa - Essa é a estação aonde deverá descer. Fica a oito estações daqui. - disse ela, entregando o mapa a Christine.

Christine comprou o bilhete e entrou no trem. Uma viagem rápida se seguiu. Em menos de vinte minutos, Christine estava na rua indicada no mapa. Ela percebeu que a rua não tinha nenhum tipo de tráfego de carros. Para falar a verdade, Christine já ouvira falar nessas ruas de Londres: nessas ruas de comércio, ela sabia que os trouxas vendiam de tudo, e nelas, portanto, o trânsito de veículos era proibido. Foi quando andou e viu a placa escrito "O Caldeirão Furado". Ela entrou arrastando seu malão para dentro. Tão logo colocou os pés dentro do "Caldeirão Furado", largou o malão, sacou sua varinha, que tinha 22 cm, era feita de álamo com os pelos de um pé-grande como cerne, e, apontando para a varinha disse:

_- Wingardium Leviosa_. - executando o Feitiço de Levitação. Após erguer um pouco (não o suficiente para que os trouxas percebessem, apenas para tirá-lo do contato do chão), ficou muito mais fácil para a jovem garota trazer seu malão para dentro do _pub_. Foi quando o atendente se aproximou:

- Primeira vez em Hogwarts? Nunca te vi por essas bandas...

- Sim.

- Parece um tanto velha para ser primeiro-anista, mas jovem demais para ser formada...

- Estou vindo transferida do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salem.

- Ah, é americana. - pensou o _bartender_, um pouco pesaroso.

- Algum problema?

- É que os americanos são conhecidos por suas práticas, digamos assim, "pouco ortodoxas".

- Olha, senhor...

- Pode me chamar de Tom.

- Tom, se você acha que me envolvo com coisas como _vodu_, esqueça. Tudo isso é balela, _mumbo-jumbo_, se é que você me entende.

- Ah... E o que vai ser?

- Preciso de um quarto até o embarque para Hogwarts.

- Temos dois quartos sobrando, o 7 e o 11.

- Queria o 7.

- Tudo bem. São 5 Galeões e 5 Sicles a estadia... Adiantados.

- Nossa... Bem, seja como for, aqui está. - disse Christine, entregando o dinheiro a Tom, sacando algumas moedinhas douradas e prateadas.

- Certo. Eu vou levar suas coisas.

- Ah, Tom?

- O que?

- Sabe fazer comida _kosher_? - disse Christine.

- Você é judia?

- Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum! É que existem poucos bruxos judeus... Não sei porque. - disse Tom, carregando o malão de Christine.

Christine poderia fazer as compras dela naquele dia mesmo, mas era _sabbath_. Ela iria descansar naquele dia e no seguinte, passando a fazer suas compras na segunda feira. Ela não sabia aonde havia uma sinagoga em Londres, mas não se importou, procurando descansar e refletir no que a fizera abandonar tudo em salem e viajar para Londres.

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"

* * *

Harry tinha colocado seu malão no porta-malas do carro dos Dursley. Edwiges ainda não tinha retornado, o que levou Harry a imaginar que ela chegaria tão logo ele colocasse os pés no Caldeirão Furado. Ele estava mais preocupado nos possíveis comentários irônicos que seus tios viessem a fazer durante sua ida a Londres.

Mas a viagem foi muito tranqüila, até que, próximo a uma rua de comércio, o carro dos Dursley parou:

- É esse o lugar? - disse Tio Valter mal-humorado.

- Sim. É aqui que eu fico. - disse Harry.

- Agora, o seguinte: se eu ficar sabendo que você aprontou alguma, fedelho, eu juro que faço outra cicatriz em sua testa, igualzinha essa ridícula que você tem...

- Pode ter certeza que você não tem condição de abrir uma cicatriz como essa. Foi o cara que matou meus pais que me fez isso. - disse Harry, em resposta, retirando a gaiola de Edwiges e o malão de dentro do porta-malas do carro dos tios.

Tão logo Harry baixou a porta do porta-malas, os dois dispararam, como se não quisesse ficar próximos de Harry mais que o estritamente necessário. Harry, entretanto não se preocupou nem um pouquinho com esse comportamento dos seus tios: eles o odiavam, como odiavam a qualquer coisa que lembrasse a eles a existência de bruxos. E Harry achava até melhor que eles não ficassem perto.

Harry entrou na rua de comércio sozinho. Era Sábado, o que fazia com que as ruas estivessem vazias. Ele então aproximou-se do "Caldeirão Furado", e entrou...

* * *

- Ah, olá, sr. Potter! - disse Tom, o _bartender_.

"Potter? Será que é ele?", pensou Christine. E foi quando ela viu aquele garoto mirrado, pequeno, com olhos verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes em tudo batendo com a descrição do famoso Menino que Sobreviveu. Por sua vez, Harry viu aquela garota: ela era alta, tinha cabelos e olhos negros, e usava óculos como ele, mas de armação mais discreta que os óculos de aro de tartaruga de Harry. Seu rosto era bonito e jovial, mas ela vestia-se sobriamente: uma jaqueta de couro bege, calças _jeans_, botas de cano alto e uma boina azul-marinho.

- Oi, Tom! Tem quartos?

- Temos um sim, o número 11.

- Bem, quero alugá-lo até o dia do embarque para Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem. São 5 Galeões e 5 Sicles.

- Obrigado.

"É ele! Não devem haver outros Harry Potters por aí...", pensou Christine. Ela então aproximou-se de Harry. Conforme se aproximou é que ela reparou que realmente tratava-se do lendário Harry Potter: a conhecidíssima cicatriz em forma de raio marcava-lhe a testa. Foi então que ela disse:

_- Shalom_!

- Como? - perguntou-se Harry. Nunca ninguém o cumprimentou com um _shalom_ antes. Além disso, reparou no sotaque estranho do inglês da garota.

- Ah, desculpe! É que eu sou judia, apesar de também ser bruxa. Meu nome é Christine Tanenbaum. Você é... - disse Christine, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Harry Potter.

- Ah, você então é o famoso Harry Potter. Porque não se senta comigo?

- Ah, claro...

Harry foi para a mesa aonde Christine estava.

- Você não é inglesa, é?

- Não. Sou americana, de Salem.

- É seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

- Mais ou menos. Eu fui transferida do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salem para Hogwarts.

- Sei. Mas então, já fez suas compras no Beco Diagonal?

- Não. Mas vou fazer elas Segunda-feira. Hoje é _sabbath_, é o Sábado sagrado. Hoje é dia de descanso...

- Como assim?

- Se até mesmo _Adonai_ trabalhou seis dias e descansou um, quem somos nós para julgarmo-nos perfeitos ao ponto de trabalhar todos os dias.

- Entendi. Mas o que foi aquilo que você me disse antes?

- Ah! _Shalom_ quer dizer "paz" em hebraico.

- Ah... - disse Harry.

- Bem, você parece realmente com o que dizem. - disse Christine, bocejando. - Desculpe, é que estou muito cansada. Foram muitas horas de viagem de Salem até Londres. Vou aproveitar e dormir um pouco...

- Tudo bem. Acho que também vou subir.

Os dois, Harry e Christine subiram juntos as escadas para seus quartos. Quando chegaram nos respectivos quartos, desejaram um bom descanso um para o outro.

Mal sabia Christine que seu destino começava ali...


	3. As Compras no Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 3: As Compras no Beco Diagonal **

* * *

Christine e Harry conversaram bastante durante aqueles dois dias. Foi quando, na Segunda-feira pela manhã, Rony e Hermione chegaram. Christine e Harry tomavam café da manhã tranqüilamente e conversavam como se já se conhecessem à algum tempo:

- Ei, Harry, quem é essa gatinha? - perguntou Rony.

- O nome dela é Christine Tanenbaum. Ela é novata...

- Não está um pouco velha para começar a estudar magia? - perguntou Hermione, estranhando.

- Não. É que eu estou entrando transferida. Estudava no Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria, em Salem.

- Sei. Mas por que saiu de lá?

- Eu queria ter um estudo melhor em Herbologia e Poções: Sabe, Salem é muito fraca nesse quesito. Além disso, queria ter algumas aulas melhores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Dessa forma, posso dar uma melhorada... - disse Christine, desconversando.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou Hermione Granger, e esse é Rony Weasley...

Christine teve um choque. Lembrou-se que cruzando "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?", o Código da Bíblia também trazia o nome desses dois. Aparentemente, eles não perceberam que ela ficou chocada por ter os encontrados, pois continuaram falando:

- Bem, garota. Tem algum material para comprar?

- Sim. Vou ter que comprar uns trocentos livros. Acho que todos desde os do 1º Ano de Hogwarts... Não entendo porque não aproveitaram os meus livros de Salem!

- Bem, seja como for, venha conosco! - disse Rony - Vai ser bem legal.

Harry, Mione, Rony e Christine dirigiram-se ao fundo do "Caldeirão Furado":

- Aonde fica o Beco Diagonal que tanto falam? - perguntou Christine.

- Só um instante! - disse Harry - Deixa que eu faço as honras.

Harry tocou no habitual terceiro bloco, contando da parede, acima do cesto de lixo, que abriu o portal para o Caldeirão Furado.

- UAU! Bem legal mesmo!

- Como vocês fazem suas compras em Salem? - perguntou Hermione, sempre curiosa para saber os hábitos dos bruxos de outros paises.

- Existem alguns _shoppings_ mágicos...

- Shoppings? - perguntou Rony.

- Depois eu explico! - cortou Hermione.

Bem, como eu ia dizendo, existem alguns _shoppings_ mágicos, como o Wizard's Center de Nova Iorque e o WitchMart de Los Angeles, aonde você pode comprar de tudo. Mas eu não consegui encontrar nada desse material no MagiMall, que fica perto de onde moro e é aonde eu costumo comprar minhas coisas.

- Certo. - disse Harry - Você tem conta no Gringotes?

- Sim. Vou precisar sacar bastante dinheiro. Graças a _Adonai_ eu tenho uma bolsa de estudos do Ministério da Magia Americano bem generosa.

- Você é judia, não é? - disse Hermione. - Pouquíssimos não-judeus utilizam o termo _Adonai_ para Deus!

- Você está certa! Você é bem esperta mesmo. - disse Christine, rindo.

- Você joga quadribol? - perguntou Rony.

- Claro, apesar que é difícil achar gente para jogar quadribol em Salem: eles preferem o Trancabola. Mas eu simplesmente adoro quadribol. Meu time da Liga Americana é o Chicago Ghostriders, mas também gosto muito dos Montrose Magpies...

- Os Magpies? Você tem é que conhecer um time de Quadribol de verdade, tipo os Chudley Cannons!

- "Vamos fazer figa e torcer pelo melhor?" - disse Christine, brincando com o lema dos Chudley Cannons.

- Ora. - disse Rony.

- Bem, vamos deixar de conversa. - disse Harry - Em que posição você joga? E com que vassoura?

- Eu uso uma vassoura _Silent Hill_, é um modelo americano muito bom, e jogo como artilheira. E você Harry?

- Jogo como apanhador, usando uma _Firebolt_.

O papo estava bem animado. Hermione gostava de saber sobre como os estudantes de Salem estudavam (_"Eles puxam bastante em Feitiços."_), enquanto com Harry e Rony o papo se resumia a quadribol (_"Vocês acham a Finta de Wronski grande coisa? Deviam ver o Ataque dos Cavaleiros Fantasmas... Invenção dos Chicago Ghostriders!")_. Então sacaram algum dinheiro em todas as contas. Harry reparou que Rony trazia um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

- Fred e Jorge abriram as "Gemialidades" durante as férias e já ganharam um bom dinheiro. E como eu ajudei eles nesse meio tempo, eles me arrumaram um ourinho para eu poder comprar minha própria vassoura de corrida!

Os quatro ficaram então bastante contentes pela alegria de Rony, inclusive Christine, após saber que Rony era pobre e nunca teve dinheiro para ter sua vassoura de corrida. Após as compras na Floreios Borrões, na Botica e na Madame Malkin, Rony então fez questão de ir até a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol com os amigos:

- Pois não, em que posso ser útil? - disse o atendente da Artigos de Qualidade.

- Queria uma vassoura de Corrida. - disse Rony.

- Algum modelo em especial?

- A Nimbus 2000. - disse Rony.

- Você pode optar pela Nimbus 2002, que veio para concorrer com a _Firebolt_. Ou então, temos um modelo recente vindo do Japão, chamada _Sengoku Kamikaze_... Quer testar?

- Claro! - disse Rony.

Rony sentou-se sobre uma vassoura feita de cedro puro, com palhas de arroz formando a cauda.

- Parece bastante confortável. Mas será que voa tão rápido quanto a Firebolt?

- Teste...

Rony deu um impulso. Era como se ele não saísse do lugar, mas a vassoura correspondia aos comandos naturalmente.

- UAU! - disse Rony - Esse negócio é rápido demais!

- Acho que não gostou...

- Claro que gostei, mas é que eu provavelmente vou ser goleiro. Queria uma que não fosse tão veloz, mas principalmente mais manobrável.

- Bem, a Nimbus XL está fantástica. É o supra-sumo da manobrabilidade das antigas Silver Arrows combinada com a velocidade que tornou a série Nimbus conhecida. Ela é quase tão aerodinâmica quanto a Firebolt, e conta com um sistema de compensação de peso, que permite que a vassoura fique estável até mesmo na pior descida.

- Acho que vou querer essa XL. Quanto custa?

- São noventa Galeões.

- Está quase no mesmo preço da Firebolt.

- Esse é um modelo _top_.

- Rony, você tem como pagar isso? - perguntou Harry.

- Olha aqui! - disse Rony, com um sorriso maroto na cara, sacando uma pequena bolsa de moedas - Cem Galeões. É tudo que economizei nos últimos meses, mais o que os gêmeos me deram, mais um ourinho que mamãe e papai me deram de presente de aniversário, e mais algum dinheiro que fiz vendendo a minha coleção de gibis do Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Pirado. Moço, quero uma dessa, um Estojo de Manutenção para Vassouras e um conjunto de vestes de quadribol dos Chudley Cannons.

Agora com Christine mais enturmada ao grupo e todos muitos felizes pela nova vassoura de Rony, todos foram até a Florean Fortescue, aonde os três amigos Harry, Rony e Mione pediram cervejas amanteigadas, enquanto a jovem Christine pediu um Cappuccino.

- Você não gosta de cerveja amanteigada, Christine? - perguntou Rony.

- É que pelas leis da _Torah_, eu não deveria tomar nenhuma bebida alcoólica.

- Mas cerveja amanteigada é super-leve! - disse Hermione.

- Mesmo assim, prefiro não fazer isso. Questão pessoal.

- Bem, seja como quiser... - disse Harry.

Os quatro conversaram muito sobre Hogwarts e sobre o Instituto de Bruxaria de Salem, comparando as aulas. Aproveitaram para comer alguma coisa, já que não tinham comido nada até aquele momento. Foi quando, para variar um pouco as coisas quando trata-se de Harry Potter e seus amigos, apareceu uma pessoa que os mesmos simplesmente detestavam: Draco Malfoy. Obviamente devidamente acompanhado dos armários Vicente Crabble e Gregório Goyle.

- Ei, Potter! Pensei que seu negócio era viver pendurado no Weasley. Mas estou vendo que arrumou uma gatinha. E não estou falando da sangue-ruim com cabelos-de-vassoura!

- Ora seu... - ia falando Rony.

- Ele não vale a pena! - disse Christine.

- Qual é a sua, Malfoy? - disse Harry - Até quando vai nos infernizar?

- Lembre-se do que disse no Expresso, no final do ano passado: o tempo dos trouxas, dos sangue-ruins e dos amiguinhos dos trouxas está terminando. Vejamos depois que o tempo acabar, se vai continuar com a língua tão grande, Potter.

- Malfoy, você é quem deveria maneirar a língua. Ela é que nem fogo, sabia? Pode voltar-se contra você! - disse Christine.

- Quem é você, garota, para falar assim comigo? Você sabe com quem você está falando?

- Sim, com um tremendo babaca.

- Ora, sua sangue ruim!

- Sou mesmo. E daí?

Christine falou isso com uma tamanha naturalidade que desnorteou Malfoy, que não sabia o que fazer:

- O dragão comeu sua língua, Malfoy?

Malfoy não sabia o que falar.

- Vamos ir embora, gente. Esse lugar já está fedendo a sangue-ruim.

Os três saíram.

- Só mesmo Draco Malfoy para acabar com a alegria da gente! - disse Harry.

- Esse é Draco Malfoy?

- Já ouviu falar nesse panaca? - disse Rony.

- Já... O _USA Magical Today_ fala direto no pai dele, dizendo que é um filantropo e o diabo a quatro, mas alguns amigos meus me disseram que isso é pura armação. Seja como for, já deu para perceber que esse babaca não é flor que se cheire.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Harry - Ele é um otário. Não sairia de um quarto vazio...

Todos riram e continuaram a conversar, até que a senhora Weasley chamou Rony e Hermione para voltarem para a "Toca", através da lareira do Caldeirão Furado. Harry então os acompanhou até o Caldeirão Furado, para despedir-se dos amigos. Christine aproveitou que Harry voltou sozinho para o Caldeirão Furado para comprar um novo malão para ela. Ela gostou muito de um, chamado Malão de Contravolume, com 7 trancas, que revelava seus conteúdos conforme a tranca aberta, e que fazia com que a pessoa não sentisse todo o peso do que estivesse carregando nele. Isso seria bom para ela, que teria que guardar seus livros de Tecnomancia, matéria que ela sabia que não era lecionada em Hogwarts, assim como todas as suas coisas trouxas. Ela então voltou para o Caldeirão Furado e, utilizando dessa vez o seu _laptop_, chamou o programa do Código da Bíblia, escrevendo:

- Draco Malfoy!

Ela então esperou o programa dar o sinal de que encontrou alguma coisa. O Caldeirão Furado não possuía nenhuma entrada de energia elétrica, mas o computador funcionava assim mesmo, pois ele era _compatibilizado_, ou seja, mesmo em áreas protegidas por Feitiços Anti-Trouxa, ele funcionava naturalmente, por utilizar as energias mágicas da região para funcionar.

Ela escutou um _bip_ vindo do _laptop_. Ela então foi ver o processamento. Ela então viu o que o Código dizia...

Lá estava "Draco Malfoy", "Filho de Lucio Malfoy", "Se unirá ao seu pai", "Terá o mesmo destino" e "Beijado para a destruição", cruzando o nome de Draco e Lucio Malfoy. E novamente estava escrito, abaixo de tudo isso.

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"


	4. A Chegada a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4: Chegada a Hogwarts **

* * *

Christine dividiu seu tempo até o dia 1º de Setembro entre o Beco Diagonal e visitas a vários lugares de Londres, com ou sem Harry. Passou a freqüentar a sinagoga local, mas sem dizer ao rabino que era uma bruxa. Sempre deixava sua varinha no Caldeirão Furado quando ia à sinagoga, para não dar na telha de que era uma bruxa. Ela sabia que muitos rabinos não tinham a mesma mente aberta de _Rabi_ Johnson, o rabino da sinagoga de Salem. Eles poderiam desautorizá-la de freqüentar a sinagoga por ser uma bruxa. E, como ela sabia que ficaria muito tempo sem ir até uma sinagoga, ia ser a morte para ela ficar tanto tempo distante dos estudos da _Torah_.

Foi quando o _Rabi_ Albrecht, rabino da sinagoga que Christine freqüentava em Londres, lhe perguntou:

- Algo lhe atormenta, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum?

- Sim, _Rabi._ Estou indo para um colégio interno. Vou ficar muito tempo sem freqüentar a sinagoga. E não queria ficar longe dos estudos da _Torah_ e dos profetas... - disse Christine.

- Sei! E também sinto que você teme me contar alguma coisa sobre esse seu colégio interno. Mas não se preocupe, não te obrigarei a dizer nada que você não queira contar.

- Tenho medo de perder sua amizade, _Rabi_. O senhor foi muito bom para mim, me introduzindo na comunidade. Existem coisas sobre minha vida que não devo contar, pois acredito que as pessoas me julgariam por causa delas e isso me custaria sua amizade.

- Não tema em perder minha amizade. Vejo que é bastante fiel aos Mandamentos do Senhor, e isso me basta. Tenho grande orgulho disso, principalmente por sua aplicação nos estudos da _Torah_. Você é de que tribo?

- Sou filha de Benjamin.

- Benjamin? Eu sou filho de Judá, mas isso não deve ser problema: afinal de contas, somos irmãos em _Adonai_. Devo dizer que sempre quis te dar uma coisa. Queria lhe dar isso de presente...

O rabino lhe entregou uma caixa, aonde estava um exemplar muito bonito da _Tanakh_ (**N.A.: **o Antigo Testamento completo, que é formado pela _Torah_, que os cristãos chamam Pentateuco, as Profecias e as Escrituras). Filigranado e tudo o mais. E todo comentado por um grande _Rabi_ de Israel.

_- Rabi_, é muito bonito! Deve ter custado muito caro ao senhor. Eu não posso aceitar algo tão valioso...

- Claro que pode! Você deve aceitar isso. É um presente não meu, mas de _Adonai_ que está a recompensando por sua fé. E dizendo que você deverá estudar mais!. E seja no que for, se você seguir os Mandamentos de _Adonai_, a sua cólera sempre se erguerá contra seus inimigos, e apenas contra eles.

- Obrigada! Queria dizer que hoje será minha última visita esse ano à Sinagoga, e que sou muito grata por todos os ensinamentos que o _Rabi_ me deu. Talvez ano que vem eu volte... Até lá, não poderei conversar mais com o _Rabi_, por motivos que não devem ser discutidos...

- Tudo que posso lhe desejar então é _shalom_, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Perez _ben_ Benjamin...

_- Shalom, Rabi_ Albrecht _ben_ Goldstein _ben_ Yussef _ben_ Judah. Que _Adonai_ lhe abençoe. - disse Christine, beijando a face do rabino carinhosamente, como uma filha que despede-se de seu pai.

- Que _Adonai_ deseje assim.

- Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum deixou a sinagoga, pedindo que _Adonai_ a iluminasse quanto ao significado daquela frase que achara duas vezes no Código da Bíblia.

- "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"

* * *

Era dia 1º de Setembro. O primeiro dia de Christine em sua nova jornada. Seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Christine já deixara preparada todas as suas coisas, enquanto descia o seu novo Malão de Contravolume para levar a Hogwarts. Harry então perguntou a Christine:

- Como pretende ir até King's Cross?

- De táxi, ou de metrô, quem sabe...

- Ficou maluca? - disse Harry - O que os trouxas iriam dizer ao ver alguém carregando um malão desse tamanho?

- E você?

- Vou com o Rony. Se quiser uma carona, os Weasley vêm me pegar daqui a pouco...

- Espero que caiba mais um...

- Que nada! Não se preocupe, Christine. A família Weasley é que nem coração de mãe: sempre cabe mais um...

E realmente, Christine descobriu que sempre cabia mais um "Weasley honorário" entre todos eles. O sr. Weasley foi muito gentil em levar todos até King's Cross no carro que o Ministério da Magia Inglês cedeu. Depois, foi a vez de Rony ensinar a Christine como atravessar a barreira entre as plataformas Nove e Dez para alcançar a plataforma Nove e Meia.

Christine ficou impressionada com a quantidade de gente a pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Para ela era meio novidade tudo aquilo: eram muitas pessoas, corujas, sapos, gatos e ratos por todos os lados...

- Christine, o que houve? - disse Harry.

- Já sabia que tinha muita gente em Hogwarts, mas nunca que tinha TANTA gente!

- Como é que é? - disse Harry - Como você...

- Bem, ganhei _Hogwarts - Uma história_, do diretor Willows antes de vir para a Inglaterra.

- Será impressão minha, ou TODO mundo que vai para Hogwarts resolve ler esse bendito livro? - disse Rony.

- Vamos embarcar então. - disse Christine - Quero chegar logo em Hogwarts.

Christine entrou com toda a cautela no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione a convidaram para ir até Hogwarts em sua cabine. Hermione parecia lustrar seu novo distintivo de Monitora de Grifinória:

- Para que ano você vai? E que casa? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto uma coruja lhe entregava o _Profeta Diário_.

- Não sei... Parece que vai ser o Chapéu Seletor quem irá decidir isso...

- Vejam! - disse Hermione - Olhem só: _"Mundo mágico em polvorosa: descoberta pesquisa secreta sobre a Chave de Daniel."_

- Como? - perguntou Christine.

- Aqui: _"O Ministério da Magia descobriu recentemente que a famosa aritmântica Eleanor Vector, professora de Aritmância da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estava envolvida em uma pesquisa secreta sobre a lendária Chave de Daniel..."_ Que estranho.

- O que é a Chave de Daniel? - disse Harry.

- Diz a lenda que um profeta chamado Daniel teria colocado na Bíblia uma série de profecias, mais exatamente, uma espécie de grande mapa de profecias. Mas que a teria ocultado de alguma forma, através do uso de algo chamado a Chave de Daniel. - disse Rony.

- Isso é verdade, Rony! Daniel realmente ocultou alguma coisa na Bíblia! - disse Christine, sem deixar transparecer que ela já sabia, e mais, que ela tinha acesso ao Código da Bíblia.

- Como você tem certeza, Christine? - disse Hermione, sacando que a menina algo sabia a mais.

- Está escrito na _Torah_: _"Tu porém, Daniel, conserva secretas as palavras e lacra o livro até o tempo final! Muitos vaguearão perplexos para que cresça o saber."_

- Sei... - disse Hermione, ainda observando Christine como quem dizia: "Ainda vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, garota!"

Christine estava muito preocupada: a Presidência da Magia Norte-Americana era bastante liberal quanto ao uso da magia, desde que isso não comprometesse leis básicas, como o sigilo da Magia... Mas ela sabia que o Ministério Inglês era muito rígido. O medo dela era ser descoberta: ela tinha posse de objetos tecnomânticos, o que poderia ser considerado ilegal pelo Setor de Mau-Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

Mas com o tempo, Christine foi relaxando. Os sapinhos de chocolate vieram muito a calhar para animar a jovem judia. Mas ela continuava preocupada: se os bruxos já sabiam do Código da Bíblia, isso queria dizer que Voldemort poderia estar por dentro do que estava acontecendo quanto ao Código da Bíblia no mundo dos trouxas. E se isso acontecesse, muitos estariam correndo risco.

Foi então que Christine percebeu que estava com muito sono, devido a toda essa tensão, e acabou descansando um pouco...

* * *

Christine acordou com Hermione a cutucando:

- Ei, Christine! Acorda! Estamos chegando em Hogwarts!

- Ah! Droga! - disse para si mesma Christine - Perdi algo importante?

- Não, Christine, mas é bom você levantar e colocar suas vestes, pois o trem está quase chegando na estação de Hogsmeade. Venha, vamos nos vestir.

Christine e Hermione foram para outra cabine, que estava desocupada para se vestirem. Foi quando Christine percebeu que as vestes de Hermione tinham as cores Vermelha e Dourada da casa de Grifinória, enquanto a sua própria ainda era totalmente negra.

- Não se preocupe! Depois de ser selecionada, suas vestes receberão as cores de sua casa.

- Sei. Espero que sejam as mesmas da sua casa, Hermione.

Depois de vestida, as duas garotas voltaram ao encontro dos dois garotos. Ao ver a veste de todos, Christine percebeu o quão diferente eram das vestes de Salem, que costumavam ser coloridas, em geral em azul, branco e vermelho, com muitas estrelas e brilhos. Apenas os brasões e símbolos das Irmandades, como a Coruja com a letra grega que dava nome à Irmandade Sigma de Christine, eram escuros.

- Bem, vamos ver como é Hogwarts. - disse baixinho para si mesma Christine.

_"Todos os alunos, favor seguirem as orientações da Guarda de Hogwarts no desembarque. Como de costume, deixem todos os seus pertences aqui, que eles serão levados até o Castelo..."_

_-_ Guarda de Hogwarts? - perguntou Rony - Hermione, você está sabendo de algo?

- Não! Não contaram nem aos Monitores. Talvez, só os Monitores-Chefe estejam por dentro da questão...

- Bem, seja como for, temos que tomar muito cuidado, agora que Vocês-Sabem-Quem voltou. - disse Rony.

- Como? - disse Christine - O Vocês-Sabem-Quem voltou?

- Sim! Tudo aconteceu no ano passado...

Harry explicou a Christine tudo que se sucedera durante o Torneio Tribruxo.

- E foi assim. - disse Harry.

_- Adonai Jire_! Tudo isso... Por causa...

- Sim! Poder!

A cada segundo que passava, parecia mais e mais claro a Christine a importância dela naquilo tudo:

- "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"

O trem então parou e alguns alunos, paramentados com capas azuis-escuras com o brasão de Hogwarts bordado nelas estavam posicionados em cada porta.

Foi quando um homem de aspecto selvagem e muito grande, mas muito grande MESMO, começou a gritar:

- Alunos de Primeiro-Ano! Alunos de Primeiro-Ano! Desçam e formem fila!

- Quem é esse cara? - perguntou Christine.

- Ele é o Hagrid. Ele só parece assustador: na verdade, ele é um cara muito bacana mesmo. Pode confiar.

- E eu devo ir com ele?

- Sim. Você ainda vai ser selecionada. E só alunos em seus primeiro anos em Hogwarts são Selecionados.

- Certo!

Christine desceu do trem quando a tal Guarda de Hogwarts permitiu que eles saíssem. Ela então viu que realmente Hagrid parecia ter um bom gênio. Hagrid pegou os alunos do primeiro ano, acrescidos por Christine, e levou-os até os barcos:

- Ali está, pessoal! Hogwarts! - disse Hagrid, enquanto saiam de uma clareira pela qual haviam andado para chegar até lá.

Eles estavam na beira de um lago... E no outro lado do lago, um majestoso Castelo, que Christine não sabia definir como acolhedor ou como assustador, embora ele fosse ambas as coisas...

- Bem, apenas quatro por barco. Senhorita Tanenbaum, a senhorita vem comigo! - disse Hagrid.

Tão logo todos se acomodaram, os barcos saíram em disparada, aparentemente guardados por bruxos da Guarda de Hogwarts montados em vassouras, observando a passagem da flotilha de barcos, até uma passagem na beira do lago, que desembocava em uma espécie de passagem secreta, que por sua vez levava até uma espécie de doca. Nesse local, Christine e todos os outros desceram.

Então Hagrid entregou todos à professora McGonagall, que por sua vez explicou detalhadamente sobre as Casas e sobre a questão dos pontos. Antes de entrar, porém, ela chamou Christine de canto, lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e disse:

- Senhorita Tanenbaum, preciso que você me entregue ainda hoje, antes de ir dormir, a confirmação das suas opções de Matérias Facultativas. Aconselharia você a esperar o Chapéu Seletor te selecionar quanto a Ano e Casa. Quando isso acontecer, todas as matérias estarão distribuídas adequadamente nesse papel, de forma que você possa fazer suas decisões. Pode voltar ao seu lugar...

Logo em seguida, os quatro fantasmas das Casas apareceram diante dos mesmos, falando e comentando sobre tudo que acontecia em Hogwarts. Foi quando a professora abriu a porta do Salão Principal e Christine sentiu que ia de encontro ao destino que o Código da Bíblia lhe revelara:

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"


	5. O Chapéu Seletor

**Capítulo 5: O Chapéu Seletor **

* * *

Claro que Christine notou que ela aparentemente era uma atração à parte: Notou que havia um burburinho em relação a ela, chegando a escutar coisas como: "Ela é uma novata?", "Está um tanto velha para aprender magia." e "O que aconteceu para ela só estar vindo agora para Hogwarts?". Ela então resolveu acompanhar os demais na travessia do Salão Principal, sendo que ela ficou então, cara a cara, com todos os professores de Hogwarts, que estavam na mesa reservada aos mesmos, diante das outras quatro mesas que, pelo que ela entendeu, eram as Mesas das Casas.

Isso lembrou para Christine sua Seleção em Salem, quando ela teve que andar no Circulo dos Fundadores, um grande círculo místico com runas marcadas que apontavam cada uma para uma direção. Em cada uma das direções, uma das Mesas das Irmandades. Lembrara-se até hoje de como entrara no Círculo pelo Portal dos Novatos, e aros ergueram-se dele, fechando-a lá dentro, de forma que o Círculo decidisse seu destino, acendendo a seta que indicava a Mesa da sua Irmandade, a Sigma.

Foi quando ela viu a professora McGonagall colocar sobre um banquinho de madeira um Chapéu extremamente velho e surrado, como se tivesse centenas de anos. _"Esse é o famoso Chapéu Seletor! Que coisa mais velha!"_, pensou Christine, que nunca fora de meias-palvaras, como cabia a alguém da Tribo de Benjamin. Seu queixo caiu ao ver um rasgo na forma de uma boca se abrir no Chapéu, que começou a cantar.

* * *

_"Podem achar que sou algo velho e acabado, _

_Mas com suas visões deveriam tomar maior cuidado, _

_Pois chapéu mais útil e esperto que eu, _

_Jamais terão encontrado. _

_Se hoje sou o Chapéu Seletor, _

_Podem ter certeza que não nasci assim. _

_Há mais de mil anos, era um Chapéu comum, _

_Como tantos outros que existem por aí. _

_Nessa época, bruxos e trouxas se evitavam e temiam, _

_Numa época de horror e hipocrisia. _

_Foi quando quatro Grandes bruxos, ao perceberem do problema _

_Resolveram criar uma Escola de Bruxaria para solucionar o dilema _

_De não ter como orientar _

_Os jovens bruxos que a natureza viesse a gerar. _

_De distantes terras eles vieram, _

_E muitas coisas eles fizeram. _

_O primeiro, Godric Gryffindor, de suas altas highlands desceu, _

_Com a velocidade e coragem do leão. _

_Com a ajuda dos primeiros de Grifinória, _

_De Hogwarts participou da construção. _

_Dos vales alemães, com grande coração e alegria, _

_Helga Hufflepuff apareceu com sua típica euforia. _

_E com a ajuda dos seus filhos de Lufa-Lufa, _

_Na tarefa árdua da criação esbanjou energia. _

_Das planícies inglesas, a todos observando e orientando _

_Veio a bela Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_A inteligência dela e de seus primeiros de Corvinal _

_Escolhidos não tinha em local algum igual. _

_Aqueles que refletiam nas coisas com inteligência e ambição _

_Carregavam a marca da Cobra Sonserina em seu coração. _

_E justamente tais pessoas eram as que Slytherin procurava _

_Para na tarefa árdua oferecer a ajuda necessária. _

_Agora, cada um de vocês irá renovar essa história, _

_Pois ao mesmo tempo em que uma pessoa morre, _

_Uma flor aflora, _

_Um círculo floreia, _

_Uma centelha incendeia, _

_E a cada um de vocês é dada uma nova família. _

_E justamente para isso que os Quatro Grandes me dotaram _

_De toda essa algaravia, _

_Para que eu possa ver para qual deles, _

_Cada um de vocês se destina!" _

* * *

Todos aplaudiram, inclusive a embasbacada Christine, que estava percebendo que a Seleção de Hogwarts era mais cheia de pompa que a de Salem:

- Esse ano, - disse a professora McGonagall - temos uma seleção especial: um dos alunos que está aqui está sendo transferido de outra Escola de Magia para Hogwarts. Gostaria que a Casa à qual esse aluno fosse selecionado o recebesse bem. Chris Ahern!

Um garoto um tanto baixo para a sua idade sentou-se no banquinho, e a professora McGonagall colocou o Chapéu Seletor nele. Poucos segundos depois, o Chapéu mandou-o para:

_- Lufa-Lufa_!

- Flint Alyn!

Um garoto mais alto que o anterior, de olhar arrogante, dirigiu-se ao banquinho, colocou o Chapéu Seletor e automaticamente foi mandado para:

_- Sonserina_!

- Gillian Baker!

Foi a vez de uma garota, estranhamente mais forte que o garoto anterior, mas de um olhar mais humilde e compenetrado. Quando a mesma sentou-se, ela mal teve o Chapéu Seletor colocado sobre sua cabeça e foi mandada para:

_- Lufa-Lufa_!

Cada nome que ia passando, o nervosismo ia aumentando em Christine. Logo ela saberia se seria fácil para ela cumprir com o objetivo que _Adonai_ deixou escondido na _Torah_ para ela.

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione observavam atentos à Seleção dos novos alunos: queriam saber qual seria o destino daquela garota que era tão amiga e forte.

- Que foi, Harry? - perguntou Parvati Patil, quando ela reparou que Harry não tirava os olhos de Christine Tanenbaum, ficando MUITO brava - Ah, está interessado na novata!

- Ah, não enche, Parvati! - disse Harry - Se estou, isso não é problema seu!

- Harry... - disse Hermione - Em que Casa será que ela cairá?

- Por mim, só Grifinória.

- Eu espero que ela não caia em Sonserina! - disse Rony. - Só para não dar o gostinho daquele babaca do Malfoy ficar com aquela gatinha.

- Francamente, Rony! Acho que seu cérebro está em outras partes. - disse Hermione

- E você, Mione?

- Olha, pelo que percebi dela, existem apenas duas casas que batem com ela: Grifinória e Corvinal.

- Bem, acho que a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é esperar a Seleção acabar. - disse Harry, quando Bruce Cordell foi selecionado para a Corvinal.

* * *

Anthony Dauer foi mandado para a Sonserina, enquanto Helen Decker foi para a Lufa-Lufa. Kelly Eckelberry foi mandada para Grifinória, e Nathan Keller para a Corvinal...

A cada selecionado, a tensão entre todos aumentava: todos queriam saber qual dos alunos que estavam ali era o transferido, para que pudessem ficar com ele, para, quem sabe, terem mais "munição" na Taça das Casas.

Kestrel, Kulp, Latin, Maxwell... Conforme avançavam os nomes, Christine ficava ainda mais tensa. Ela lembrou-se da tensão de quando entrou em Salem. Mas a coisa era bem diferente: na época ela tinha apenas 11 anos, era jovem, viva, inexperiente, e sem uma missão oculta por _Adonai_ na _Torah_, o que agora colocava um peso ainda maior nas suas costas!

_"Adonai_, o Senhor dá, o Senhor tira! Bendita seja a Sua Vontade!", pensou consigo mesmo Christine.

McDermott, Murphy, Otaguro, Redman... Cada vez mais se aproximava o momento da Seleção de Christine, o momento de seu destino: o momento no qual saberia para onde iria... E isso a deixava temerosa: se caísse em Sonserina, tudo poderia ir por água a baixo, pois sua missão dependia de ficar o mais próximo possível de Harry Potter.

"_Adonai_, sua serva precisa de sua ajuda para cumprir aquilo que é de Sua Vontade!", rezou consigo mesmo Christine.

Rothstein, Schubert, Stein... Cada vez mais próximo o nome de Christine estava... Ela tinha medo de não ser capaz de cumprir sua missão, pois tudo que deixara para trás, toda a preparação, tudo, em absoluto, estaria perdido, teria sido em vão.

Rubeus Stellmach foi selecionado para Corvinal. Anita Sussenberg foi para a Sonserina. Então chegou o momento:

- Christine Tanenbaum! - disse de forma doce a professora McGonagall.

Christine foi andando lentamente, suas pernas travavam, sua garganta parecia ter ácido sulfúrico. Mesmo assim Christine conseguiu chegar e sentar-se no banquinho, que era muito baixo para uma garota cuja altura era de pelo menos uma garota dois anos mais velha que seus 15 anos. Ela então sentiu quando o Chapéu Seletor tocou sua cabeça. Tão logo o mesmo foi solto pela professora McGonagall, Christine sentiu que ele falava em sua mente:

- Humm... Quanto ao ano no qual deverá entrar, Christine Tanenbaum, não tenho dúvidas. Mas quanto à Casa... Parece um caso bastante difícil! Vejo uma grande ambição, e muito conhecimento também! Esforçada e aguerrida... Daria uma ótima integrante para Lufa-Lufa. Mas Sonserina e Corvinal também poderiam ser seu lar. Mas, puxa, agora vejo... Uma honra inigualável, e talvez a maior das coragens, a de ser você mesma. Judia... Nunca deixou-se entregar e sabe o que quer da vida. Isso é muito interessante... Alguma idéia, Christine?

_"Preciso cumprir minha missão! Preciso ajudar Harry Potter!_ Adonai _quer assim! Preciso estar aonde Harry está para cumprir minha missão!"_, pensou Christine, com grande força e convicção.

- Precisa cumprir sua missão! Interessante... Obstinação, garra! E posso ver qual é essa sua missão! Isso deixa tudo muito claro. E pode ter certeza de que irá conseguir cumprir sua missão, pois você irá para o _5º ANO DE GRIFINÓRIA_!

* * *

- Vocês ouviram! - gritou Rony - Quinto Ano de Grifinória! Christine irá estudar conosco!

- Legal! - disse Hermione - Precisava de uma companheira como ela nos estudos.

- Maravilha! Ela vai ser um ótimo acréscimo para Grifinória! - disse Harry, enquanto Christine corria para a cadeira separada ao lado de Hermione, aonde sentaria junto com os outros três do quinto ano de Grifinória.

Christine sentou-se no lugar reservado a ela, olhando agora para todos os seus novos companheiros de aula:

- Eu sou Neville Longbottom... - disse Neville, apresentando-se.

- ... e eu sou Simas Finnigan, doçura! - disse Simas, como que tentando cantar Christine.

- Não querendo ser chata, mas não se canta uma garota no primeiro encontro, Simas. - disse Christine, desconcertando Simas.

- Ah. - pensou Simas, um tanto decepcionado.

- Eu sou Lilá Brown, e essa é a Parvati Patil. - disse uma garota de cabelos de tom castanho acobreados, apontando para uma garota morena, de provável descendência indiana.

- Oi! - disse Parvati, meio a contra-gosto.

- Olá! - disse Christine, já se acostumando a dizer termos não-judeus.

Foi então que a seleção terminou, com Erick Zimmerman sendo mandado para a Grifinória. Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

- Depois de uma Seleção bastante tensa e inovadora, podemos começar nosso jantar. _Bom Apetite_!

Conforme a comida foi aparecendo, Christine fez uma cara um pouco estranha:

- O que foi, Christine? - perguntou Rony - Está sem fome?

- Não! - disse ela, servindo-se de uma salada de aspargos - É que não tem nenhuma carne _Kosher_...

_- Kosher_! O que é isso? - perguntou Rony.

_- Kosher_ são normas de alimentação judaicas. - disse Hermione - Não comer carnes de porco e outros animais considerados impuros, não comer carnes com sangue e não comer nenhum tipo de víscera. Elas aparecem na Bíblia, em Levítico.

- Nossa, mas o que você vai fazer, Christine? - perguntou Rony.

- Por enquanto, comigo é só salada e um pouco de pão! - disse Christine.

- Podia experimentar alguma coisa. - disse Rony.

- Não. Prefiro não arriscar. É parte do que eu acredito, e acho que temos que ser fiéis a isso.

- Bem, não se preocupe, Christine! - disse Harry, visivelmente preocupado com o comportamento de Christine - Tenho um amigo elfo doméstico que trabalha aqui em Hogwarts. Vou ver o que consigo ajeitar para você...

- Obrigado.

Naquele Banquete, porém, Christine comeu apenas saladas e outras coisas que não envolviam carnes... Claro que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil acharam que a história de _Kosher_ era apenas uma desculpa para ela não engordar. _"Fúteis!"_, pensou Christine.

Depois do jantar, durante a sobremesa, ela aproveitou para repor as energias nos doces. Afinal de contas, não existia nada na _Torah_ contra doces, exceto em certas ocasiões, como na Páscoa. Claro que começaram a chover aquelas perguntas óbvias dos demais Quinto Anistas de Hogwarts.

- Como é Salem? - perguntou Neville.

- Bem diferente de Hogwarts. Na verdade, digamos assim, parece até um tanto trouxa demais. Salem é composta de vários prédios, sendo que cada um deles é dedicado a uma matéria. Existem também quatro grandes dormitórios, aos quais chamamos Alojamentos, um para cada Irmandade.

- Irmandade? - perguntou Parvati.

- As Irmandades de Salem equivalem às Casas de Hogwarts. Todos os anos, também disputamos por uma Taça de Quadribol, uma do Trancabola, esporte bruxo muitíssimo popular lá, mas que não tem a mesma graça do Quadribol, e uma Taça das Irmandades, a Taça do Ano. São quatro Irmandades, cada uma fundada por um dos Quatro Fundadores, o equivalente de Salem aos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts. A primeira dela é a Irmandade Catskill, fundada por Jake Catskill, aonde ficam as pessoas que ousam sonhar e mudar. O símbolo o coiote, e suas cores tradicionais são o marrom e o amarelo.

"Eu era da Irmandade Sigma, fundada pela grande Lisa Shefield, a Irmandade aonde ficam as pessoas mais inteligentes e estudiosas, cujo conhecimento é tudo. O símbolo da minha Irmandade era a coruja, e as roupas sempre eram em marrom escuro e prata."

"Galleus é a Irmandade dos que prezam a amizade e a honra, e foi fundada por Thomas Galleus. Seu símbolo é o urso pardo e o pardo e o azul escuro estão em suas roupas."

"E a última é Gilgul, criada por Kevin Hemingway. Os de Gilgul são desejosos de poder, mas são unidos e honrados. Eles visam superar a tudo e a todos, mas nunca usam os outros como prancha para crescerem. Seu símbolo é o lobo, e suas cores o branco e o cinza."

- Puxa, deve ser bem legal Salem. - disse Neville.

- É, é bom. Mas Hogwarts parece ser também muito legal. - perguntou Christine.

- E é sim. É só você não dar bola para o que os sonserinos dizem. - disse Simas Finnigan - Aliás! Você é de que tipo?

- Se está falando de sangue, sou sangue comum... E com muito orgulho! Minha mãe é matemática e meu pai programador de computadores. Talvez meu grande Dom bruxo, até ser chamada para Salem, tenha sido sobreviver a uma queda de árvore.

- Que nem eu... - disse Neville, tímido - Mas sou sangue puro.

- Bem. - disse Hermione - Acho que não sou a única de sangue comum aqui.

Todos riram rapidamente e então o professor Dumbledore observou-os e disse:

- Queria aproveitar que todos estão alimentados e de coração leve para deixar claro as seguintes coisas:

- "A Floresta Proibida é, para todos os alunos, SEM EXCEÇÃO, proibida!"

- "Depois da pausa no ano anterior, esse ano teremos o Torneio de Quadribol. Como algumas casas perderam componentes por formatura ou por outros motivos menos agradáveis, haverá seleção para as vagas que ficaram em aberto. Os interessados, a partir do segundo ano, favor apresentarem-se na segunda semana de aulas para os testes."

Depois de dar os comunicados, Dumbledore apresentou o Hino de Hogwarts, o qual Christine cantava pela primeira vez, e liberou todos para deitar:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, favor me acompanhar! - disse Hermione Granger, que agora era Monitora de Hogwarts.

- Vá na frente, Hermione. Preciso entregar uma coisa para a professora McGonagall. Você tem uma pena fácil aí?

- Tenho. - disse Hermione, entregando a Christine a pena - Se quiser, é só subir direto a escada da direita daqui até o 7º Andar. Vou te aguardar perto da entrada da Torre de Grifinória.

- OK!

Ela então pegou o horário e fez as comparações. Não queria fazer Estudo dos Trouxas: ela nunca viu necessidade em estudar essa matéria (_"Caracas! Eu nasci trouxa! Vivo com trouxas! Tenho pais trouxas! Para que vou precisar estudar mais sobre os trouxas?"_), só fazendo-a porque em Salem ela era obrigatória; resolveu a trocar por Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Também percebeu que não poderia fazer Adivinhação e Aritmancia, pois as duas matérias ficavam no mesmo horário. Então ela optou por Aritmancia, pois queria saber mais sobre a Aritmancia, quem sabe para no futuro, adaptar a Chave de Daniel para o mundo dos bruxos. Confirmou, também, as aulas de Runas Antigas. As demais matérias não lhe interessavam. Foi quando ela se aproximou da professora McGonagall e disse:

- Professora, aqui está minha Confirmação. Você vai entender porque troquei Estudo dos Trouxas por Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e porque confirmei apenas Aritmancia, e não Adivinhação.

- Tudo bem. - disse a professora McGonagall - Agora, eu irei conduzi-la até a entrada da Torre de Grifinória.

- A Hermione... quero dizer, a senhorita Granger já está me esperando lá e me explicou o caminho até lá. Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito.

- Não se preocupe. - disse McGonagall, com um leve meio-sorriso - Primeiro, meus aposentos ficam bem perto da Torre de Grifinória. Além disso, eu sou a Diretora da Casa de Grifinória, e é minha responsabilidade os Alunos da Casa do Leão...

- Entendi! Muito obrigada! - disse Christine.

Christine acompanhou os passos da professora McGonagall, procurando memorizar cada passo, cada escada, cada corredor por onde passaram, até chegar na Torre de Grifinória. Elas chegaram no mesmo instante em que Hermione dava as explicações sobre a questão da passagem secreta aos demais novatos:

- Professora McGonagall, o que houve? A Christine... - disse Hermione

- Não, senhorita Granger, a senhorita Tanenbaum não aprontou nada, apenas estava perdida! E eu resolvi trazê-la pessoalmente.

- Desculpe o incômodo, professora McGonagall! - disse Hermione, um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Não há problema! Para falar a verdade, eu precisava conversar realmente com a senhorita Tanenbaum. Mas vejo que é melhor você continuar explicando-lhe sobre as normas da Torre, que seriam meu assunto. Deixo-a então sob seus cuidados...

- Tudo bem. Obrigada, professora McGonagall!

A professora afastou-se, e Hermione voltou-se aos alunos:

- Bem, lembrem-se sempre: o retrato da Mulher Gorda é quem guarda a passagem secreta da Torre de Grifinória, e só irá abrir para vocês se vocês derem uma senha. Essa senha poderá ser trocada periodicamente, mas não importa como e nem porque, nunca, JAMAIS dêem essa senha a alguém que não seja de Grifinória, principalmente aos alunos da Sonserina! Só Deus sabe o que aquelas Cobras poderiam fazer!

Nesse momento, Hermione voltou-se para o quadro, que lhe disse:

- Olá, Hermione! Então você é a Monitora de Grifinória desse ano?

- Sim! Estrela de Davi!

- É claro!

O quadro afastou-se então, dando lugar a um corredor, que por sua vez rapidamente deu lugar, conforme os alunos avançaram, ao Salão Comunal de Grifinória. Christine realmente ficou impressionada:

- Puxa! O Alojamento da Sigma não era tão legal! - disse Christine, começando a gostar daquele que seria o seu lar pelos próximos meses.

Ela sentou-se em uma das poltronas, enquanto Hermione terminava as explicações quanto aos dormitórios:

- Os meninos do primeiro ano: a porta da esquerda, subindo duas escadas. As meninas, a porta da direita, também subindo duas escadas. Não há como errar, está escrito "Primeiro Ano". E sem algazarras!

Os alunos do primeiro ano subiram e então Hermione foi chamar Christine:

- Christine...

- Ahn?

- Acho que é hora de ir dormir, a não ser que você esteja pensando em perder suas primeiras aulas em Hogwarts amanhã.

- É! Tem razão!

Christine subiu com Hermione. Entrou no quarto, aonde Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil já dormiam a sono pesado. Christine viu que havia uma cama de frente para a de Hermione, aonde seu Malão de Contravolume já estava colocado...

- Então essa é minha cama?

- Sim. E acho bom você ir dormir logo... Amanhã provavelmente será um dia cheio.

- Tenho quase a impressão de que será o primeiro dia do resto da minha vida.

E Christine não sabia o quão certa estava no que acabara de dizer.


	6. As Primeiras Aulas

**Capítulo 6: As primeiras aulas **

* * *

Christine acordou de manhã bem cedo. Fazia um frio com o qual a garota não estava habituada, portanto vestiu um roupão pesado e foi tomar banho: daria a vida por um banho bem quente para superar o frio tremendo que fazia. No banheiro das meninas ouvia-se apenas o barulho de alguém cantarolando...

Percebeu que se tratava de Hermione:

- Bom dia, Hermione! - disse Christine.

- Bom dia, Christine!

- Deixa eu pegar uma ducha, pois tá um frio de rachar! - disse Christine.

- Você é que não está habituada. Lá em Salem, pelo que sei, a temperatura é bem maior que aqui.

- Deve ser isso.

- E então, o que está achando de Hogwarts?

- Bem legal. E bem diferente de Salem também. - disse Christine - Esqueci de uma coisa: acho que vou precisar de mais uma coruja.

- Por que?

- Meus pais moram nos Estados Unidos, esqueceu-se? Uma viagem transatlântica demora muito tempo para ser feita: uma coruja que eu passe hoje, só vai chegar lá amanhã cedo...

- Tem razão. E então, que matérias vai fazer?

- Aritmancia, Runas Antigas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Legal! É justamente as matérias nas quais eu estou inscrita!

- Isso vai ser bom! Hermione, se eu te contar, você não fica chateada?

- O que?

- Eu não sou nem um pingo boa em Poções. Para falar a verdade, andei lendo os livros de Poções que vocês usam aqui e fiquei apavorada. Nunca imaginei que vocês aprendessem Poções tão complexas apenas no 5º Ano: em Salem, se desse sorte, você teria poções como essas no 7º Ano. Senão, apenas se você topasse os Cursos Avançados!

- Sei... Não se preocupe, que eu ajudo você.

Hermione e Christine terminaram seus banhos, colocaram suas vestes, e desceram até o Salão Comunal, onde Harry e Rony as aguardavam. Então eles desceram até o Salão Principal, aonde eram feitas as refeições diárias dos alunos. Christine então serviu-se do pão de centeio e de manteiga, com chá preto acompanhando...

Durante a chegada do correio matinal, claro que todos estranharam que Christine estivesse recebendo correspondência. Na verdade, era a edição do _USA Magical Today_, o jornal bruxo norte-americano, equivalente ao _Profeta Diário_ inglês:

- Algo interessante, Christine?

- Nada, só uma nota sobre a vitória do Chicago Ghostriders sobre os San Antonio Hobbits no quadribol... Qual é o horário de aulas de hoje para nós?

- Que tal você mesmo ver? - disse a professora McGonagall, entregando a Christine seu novo horário de aulas.

Christine observou o horário:

- Vejamos: Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas durante o dia e dupla de Aritmancia de Tarde...

- Preocupada com alguma coisa, Christine? - perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade, estou... Nunca fui muito boa em Herbologia.

- Não se preocupe: Sprout é muito querida por ser uma boa professora, e apesar de ser a diretora da Lufa-Lufa, nunca tirou pontos à toa!

- Bem, vamos nessa então. - disse Christine.

Christine subiu para pegar seu material. Foi quando pensou em, secretamente, deixar o seu _laptop_ processando informações sobre os outros alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória no Código da Bíblia. Ela abriu rapidamente seu malão na parte aonde estava oculto o _laptop_, ligou-o e digitou o nome de todos. Depois colocou o _laptop_ de volta no malão, separou seu material e desceu para encontrar os outros na frente da estufa.

- Puxa, Christine: pensei que ia chegar atrasada! - disse Hermione.

- Bem, espero não destruir minhas plantas: é que Herbologia nunca foi o forte em Salem.

- Relaxa, Christine. - disse Rony - Se existe uma coisa que é muito difícil de ser feita, é errar nas aulas de Sprout.

E realmente, Christine nunca teve uma aula tão boa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão divertida quanto aquela em Herbologia. A professora Sprout conseguia tornar a tarefa de podar folhas de samambaia-gilete, que eram extremamente perigosas, cortando carne como faca quente na manteiga, uma coisa divertidíssima, e ao mesmo tempo interessante e produtiva. Christine começou a sentir que respeitaria aquela professora, pelo amor que tinha às plantas que _Adonai_ criara.

Depois foi a vez de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. E, como era de se esperar, quando trata-se de aulas com Sonserina:

- Ei, Weasley! E aí? Quando é que vai encarar a sangue-ruim americana? - disse Draco, quando as duas turmas se agrupavam. Inevitavelmente, ele estava com os dois babacas que sempre o acompanhavam: Crabbe e Goyle.

- Isso é da sua conta? - respondeu Rony. - Aliás, qual é o interesse do graaande Draco Malfoy, o Sr. "nunca me misturaria aos trouxas" em alguém de sangue comum?

- Esse! - disse Draco, beijando Christine a força.

Claro que Christine não perdoou. Antes que Draco se desse conta, ela deu uma joelhada com tanta força em certas partes dele, que quase elas saíram pelas órbitas do crânio.

- Aaaaiii! Cadela! Crabbe, Goyle, dêem um jeito nessa vadia de sangue-ruim!

Os dois capangas foram avançando na direção de Christine. Essa sacou sua varinha e disse, apontando contra si própria:

_- Acceleratis_!

Antes que os dois vissem o que aconteceu, eles estavam esparramados no chão, vertendo sangue.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Hagrid, ao mesmo tempo que os alunos da Sonserina se aproximavam.

- Foi essa sangue-ruim que bateu no Draco! - disse Pansy Parkinson, quando Christine olhou dentro dos olhos de Pansy com tanta fúria que a sonserina teve uma reação muito estranha, como se a bruxa judia a tivesse socado no olho e na boca do estômago.

- Modere as palavras, garota, se não quiser que eu arranque essa sua língua fútil, cobra venenosa. - disse Christine, trincando os dentes.

- Hagrid, esse nojento do Malfoy a beijou a força. Ela se defendeu e então ele mandou os dois capangas a atacarem! Ela então defendeu-se do Crabbe e Goyle. - disse Rony, revoltado.

- É mentira dessa vagabunda americana! - disse Emilia Bulstrode tentando crescer para cima de Christine.

- Quer pagar para ver? Se pensa que estou com medo, prepare-se para surpresas! - disse Christine

- A Bulstrode está dizendo a verdade, sua aberração! - disse entre gemidos Draco Malfoy.

- Veremos se a sua língua, quando freada, consegue ser tão mentirosa! - disse Christine, sacando a varinha - _Verita Vocallis_!

Draco foi atingido pelo feitiço:

- OK, Malfoy! Conte o que se passou. - disse Christine, de forma bem irônica.

Draco tentou resistir, mas finalmente confessou:

- Eu agarrei a sangue-ruim a força e a beijei! - disse Draco. Quando ele disse isso, tanto Parkinson quanto Bulstrode se viraram de nojo - E foi bom! Calar a cadela, até que ela me acertou um joelhada no... - disse então Draco certas coisas que referem-se ao órgão sexual do homem, mas de forma muito mais chula - Então, mandei os dois, Crabbe e Goyle darem uma lição nessa vadia. E esses incompetentes apanharam de uma garota de sangue-ruim!

Foi nisso que Draco acordou para a realidade:

- Não foi nada disso, professor! - disse Draco desesperado.

- Ora, ora, Malfoy! - disse Hagrid - Nunca lhe disseram que beijar uma dama sem sua permissão é falta de educação? São 30 pontos a menos para a Sonserina. E, desculpe Christine, mas normas são normas, e agressão a outro aluno tira 20 pontos... Mas, como foi legítima defesa, vou tirar apenas 5!

Quando a turba se dispersou, Draco passou por perto de Christine e disse:

- Ninguém faz isso a um Malfoy, principalmente uma garotinha de sangue-ruim vinda do outro lado do Mar. Aguarde! Vai desejar nunca ter vindo para Hogwarts.

"Ameaças vazias não afetam a uma filha de _Benjamin_, Draco Malfoy!", disse Christine.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, com todos estudando mais uma das maravilhosas criaturas que Hagrid trazia. Ao menos na opinião dele, o que quer dizer que tais criaturas costumam incluir um belo arsenal de armas naturais, que poderiam incluir garras, presas, chifres, asas, lâminas, venenos, ou quaisquer combinações desses elementos.

Naquele dia, essas aulas da manhã foram muito benéficas para Christine, principalmente por notar que não estava tão fora de mão assim, pelo menos naquelas matérias. Isso a preparou para o grande embate que ainda viria...


	7. O Desastre na Aula de Snape

**Capítulo 7: O desastre na aula de Snape **

* * *

A semana passou rápido para Christine. Os resultados do Código da Bíblia não lhe interessavam muito, exceto pelo o de Neville Longbottom: por algum motivo, ele estava codificado também sobre o conto de David e Golias, mas mais espaçado que o de Harry. Dizia: "Longbottom", "o filho do pai ferido de loucura", "ressurgirá do esquecimento", "será um dos amigos" e "Harry Potter", quase tudo cruzado um com o outro. Novamente a frase "Christine _bas_Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?", estava junto. Claro que Christine não entendeu, mas mesmo assim, preferiu pensar nas demais aulas.

Como reparou, parecia que Harry e Hermione realmente disseram a verdade sobre as aulas:

História da Magia conseguia ser um incrível Tédio (com T maiúsculo). Como ela próprio se pegou dizendo: _"Esse cara mataria até as almas do Sheol de tédio!"_. Não que isso fizesse qualquer diferença para o velho fantasma:

- O Fred disse certa vez que corre o seguinte boato sobre o Binns: - disse Rony, certa noite, no Salão Comunal - Ele já era muito velho quando era vivo. Aí, certo dia, simplesmente apagou de cansaço perto demais da lareira da Sala dos Professores. No dia seguinte, ele acordou e foi dar normalmente suas aulas, apenas se esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante: o corpo!

Transformações, que era ensinada pela professora McGonagall, era uma das matérias mais puxadas para Christine: embora não estivesse avançada ou recuada nessa matéria, a professora McGonagall exigia dela quanto de todos os demais alunos de Grifinória. E, sendo a Diretora de Grifinória, claramente que a professora McGonagall exigia o melhor de seus alunos:

- Pois bem, Christine, sua transfiguração de uma pessoa em um pato está ótima, mas é uma pena que o pato tenha penas ruivas... - disse a professora, após seu trabalho em conjunto com Rony Weasley.

Feitiços: se tinha uma matéria na qual Christine estava se dando muito bem, ela era Feitiços, pois muitos Feitiços Avançados, que eram matéria, na melhor das hipóteses, do 7º Ano de Hogwarts eram dominadas pela jovem judia. A tarefa daquele dia era criar uma barreira de aprisionamento ao redor de um rato que corria sobre suas mesas:

_- Prisionis_! - disse Rony, fazendo gestos mirabolantes com a varinha.

- Rony, você está fazendo errado! - disse Christine, sua parceira. - É só girar a varinha, formando um círculo no ar ao redor do alvo. E a Fórmula é _Pri-sio-nis_, e não _Pri-si-onis_.

- Ah, é? Que tal mostrar? - disse Rony, revoltado.

- Tudo bem! - disse Christine. Armada de sua varinha, ela apontou o rato, fez um círculo rápido no ar e disse.

_- Prisionis_! - falando corretamente a Fórmula Mágica.

O rato não conseguia mais sair do círculo mágico de aprisionamento criado pela Azaração do Aprisionamento.

- Deus, onde amarrei meu pufoso? - disse Rony - Tudo o que eu precisava: outra Hermione!

Claro que o comentário não agradou muito Hermione.

Mas aquilo tudo não a tinha preparado ainda para a pior aula que iria ter.

Poções.

Claramente, Christine estava com medo, e Hermione percebeu isso na hora:

- Christine, preocupada?

- Claro que sim, Hermione! - disse Christine - Você se lembra do que eu disse! Em Salem, Poções não eram coisas muito vistas. Tenho medo de dar chabu.

Não se preocupe com isso, embora o professor Snape seja uma lástima! Tome muito cuidado com ele: ele é o Diretor da Casa de Sonserina e adora tirar pontos da Grifinória.

Christine ficou mais preocupada ainda: se Snape adorava tirar pontos da Grifinória, Christine temia que pudesse ser uma ótima fonte de "divertimento" para o sádico professor. E o fato de as aulas serem com os Sonserinos não ajudava em absolutamente nada os alunos da Grifinória:

- Ei, judia de sangue-ruim! Eu não esqueci o que você fez! - disse Draco.

- Bom para você... Isso vai te ensinar a não brincar com Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Benjamin...

- Os olhares de Draco e Christine se encontraram... Draco, por algum motivo, sentiu algo estranho em relação a Christine, como se a estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez naquele momento. Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir ódio por aquela cadela judia grifinória de sangue ruim... Já Christine sentia que Malfoy tinha algum interesse nela. E, por algum motivo, não se importava com isso.

Os alunos entraram na fria sala do frio professor de Sonserina. Logo ele chegou com sua pose de dar inveja a Bela Lugosi e começou a chamada. Foi quando parou no nome de Christine Tanenbaum:

- Srta. Tanenbaum... Estive observando o seu currículo. Parece que, em Salem, não valorizam tanto as Poções quanto menciona-se. Vi o que a Srta. aprendeu lá e vejo que não se equipara a seus companheiros de turma, sabendo poções do nível do 3º ano. Isso é mau, pois não posso perder meu tempo dando-lhe orientações extras. Bem, espero que encontre uma forma de acompanhar o ritmo de sua turma, ou então vejo que terá dificuldade para obter seus N.O.M.s. Deixando de conversa, vamos trabalhar hoje com Poções de Agilidade Mental...

A parte teórica até não foi tão difícil para Christine, principalmente por ela ter se preparado adequadamente para essa parte.

A parte prática foi o problema:

A sala foi dividida aos pares, sendo que Christine foi colocada como par de Neville Longbottom, o "desastre da Grifinória", como os Sonserinos passaram a apelidar o jovem garoto de rosto redondo:

- Você também é ruim em Poções? - perguntou Neville.

- Sim... Espero que me ajude.

Claro que Neville e Christine, tendo mais ou menos o mesmo conhecimento em Poções, podiam fazer a Poção corretamente, com calma e tranqüilidade. A cada vez que Snape aproximava-se dela, ele emitia algum comentário ríspido sobre Salem e sobre a própria Christine. Novamente, uma característica dos filhos de Benjamin aparecia: uma capacidade imensa de, mesmo sob pressão, suportar qualquer coisa.

Claro que ela não contava com Draco Malfoy.

O que sucedeu-se foi muito rápido: um Filibusteiro explodiu aos pés de Neville que, assustado, derrubou todo seu estoque de escamas de Farosutil no caldeirão. Isso fez uma explosão verde e muito luminosa, que cegou Christine. Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu respingos ácidos tocando sua pele:

- Longbottom, será que nunca vai aprender a fazer uma única poção direito? E senhorita Tanenbaum, a senhorita deveria ter assumido esse ponto da poção. São 30 pontos a menos para Grifinória. E Weasley, retire-a daqui! Agora!

Rony, ajudado por Neville, colocou Christine numa maca. Christine nunca sentiu tanta dor em sua vida quanto naquele momento, principalmente ao escutar as risadas dos alunos da Sonserina:

- Você está legal, Chris? - perguntou Rony.

- Desculpe, Christine! - disse meio aos prantos Neville.

- Não foi culpa sua, Neville! - disse Christine, em meio a dor - Meu rosto está queimando, Rony!

- Deve ser alguma reação da Poção! - disse Rony. - A Pomfrey deve ser capaz de dar um jeito nisso.

Christine não viu o trajeto que tomaram, mas a cada segundo que passava, mais a sua pele era carcomida pela solução ácida, com uma dor violenta que não havia o que fizesse ela reduzir.

- Madame Pomfrey! - gritou Rony, ao entrar em algum lugar que ela não via.

- O que... Deus do Céu! O que houve? - perguntou Pomfrey.

- Eu... - ia dizendo Neville.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, senhor Longbottom, já entendi o que se passou. Bem, você está vendo alguma coisa, senhorita Tanenbaum? Faz idéia de onde está?

- Não estou vendo. Não estou vendo nada, mas acho que estou na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. - disse Christine.

- É pior do que pensei. - disse Pomfrey - Vai precisar de uma intervenção mais pesada. _Anestesia_! - disse Pomfrey, utilizando o Feitiço de Anestesia contra Christine. Ela começou a pegar no sono, até que ela caísse inconsciente.


	8. A aparição de Almofadinhas

**Capítulo 8: A aparição de Almofadinhas **

* * *

O resultado final da "brincadeirinha inocente" de Draco Malfoy, à qual Severo Snape visivelmente fechou os olhos, foram queimaduras terríveis na face de Christine: inicialmente, sua pele tinha ficado verde e com grandes escamas, como a pele de uma cobra, na região que foi tocada pela Poção. Durante oito dias não foi às aulas. Cinco dias ficou inconsciente, sob tratamento da Madame Pomfrey. Ela também ficou cega por mais dois dias, até que, no terceiro (curiosamente, um Sábado), sua visão voltou. Ao ver o estado no qual sua pele se encontrava, ela disse a Rony, revoltada:

- Que _Adonai_ extermine os Malfoy da comunidade e risque seus nomes do Livro da Vida, jogando-o no _sheol_, o Poço do Inferno, aonde há apenas fogo, enxofre, lágrimas e ranger de dentes!

- Calma, Chris! Eu também quero arrebentar aquele idiota do Malfoy, mas agora a coisa passou dos limites: pela primeira vez na vida vi alguém tirar o Neville do sério. Quando a gente deixou você aqui, a gente encontrou aquele babaca do Malfoy, que estava rindo da aprontação que fez com você. Quando o Neville ouviu, ele correu de um jeito que parecia um Hipogrifo desembestado: se eu, o Harry e a Mione não tivéssemos segurado ele, acho que nem todos os Homens de Você-Sabe-Quem tinham defendido Draco. Até mesmo os dois armários dele estavam com medo do Neville! Ele parecia um animal descontrolado.

- Coitado do Neville! Ele não tem culpa de nada.

Neville a visitou também, se remoendo em culpa. Christine disse para ele que ele não tinha culpa, o consolando das coisas que lhe acontecera.

Christine retornou às aulas na segunda, com uma marca de queimadura terrível na bochecha direita. Claro que a Sonserina morreu de rir. Foi quando Christine observou Draco e disse:

- Aguarde, filho de Gog e Magog! Filho de Sodoma e Gomorra! O Dia do Senhor está chegando! E nesse dia, não ficará pedra sobre pedra naqueles que cometem abominações diante do Senhor!

- Profecias trouxas nada significam para um Malfoy, Tanenbaum! - disse Draco, em desdém.

- Desdenhe, como desdenharam os habitantes da Terra antes do Dilúvio. E então, quando o Dia do Senhor chegar, só haverá choro e ranger de dentes! - disse Christine, nem fuzilando, metralhando Draco Malfoy com o olhar, e depois desviando-se em seu caminho.

Malfoy não se abalou. _"Idiota! Desdenhe enquanto pode! Logo receberá o salário do ímpio, que é a morte!"_. Christine sabia disso, por causa do Código da Bíblia.

Foi quando, algumas semanas depois, na quarta feira, Christine recebeu uma ótima notícia:

- Ei, Chris! - disse Hermione - Primeiro fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade! Que tal ir lá? Acho que não terá problema você passear, ou durante o _sabbath_ você não pode passear também?

- Claro que vou! - disse Christine - Mas quero aproveitar depois o Domingo para por minhas lições em dia.

Hermione e Christine estavam ficando bem amigas, mas mesmo para ela Christine não contava quais eram seus objetivos em Hogwarts, nem nada sobre a Chave de Daniel, sobre o Código da Bíblia, e sobre o _notebook_ e PDA que tinha escondido no Malão de Contra-Volume. Mas sobre muitas coisas que trouxe de Salem, como os livros de estudos e alguns livros de literatura trouxa, Christine comentou.

- Olha só! - disse Christine, mostrando sua pequena biblioteca particular - Curto pra caramba ficção trouxa: Brumas de Avalon, _Wheel of Time_, Duna, Tolkien, Star Wars, Sagas de Dragonlance... Tudo isso é muito maneiro! Muita balela, mas tudo muito bem escrito!

- Alguém sabe que você tem esses livros, Chris? - disse Hermione.

- Não... Quero dizer: você é a primeira.

- Então é melhor que mais ninguém saiba. Não sei como os professores reagiriam com alguém tendo livros trouxas em Hogwarts.

- Ah, peraí, Mione! São só livros! Não é nada ilegal! - disse Christine

- Sei, mas existem professores aqui que são meio... digamos assim... paranóicos quando o assunto envolve objetos dos trouxas...

- Você quer dizer Snape! - disse Christine, trincando os dentes. - Se aquele grande filisteu vier dar uma de engraçadinho, juro por _Adonai_ que ele irá se arrepender.

- Bem, esqueça Snape. Vamos dormir. Amanhã é Sábado! Dia de Hogsmeade!

As duas dormiram. Christine, especialmente, estava muito interessada em saber mais sobre Hogsmeade.

No dia seguinte, Christine acordou muito animada. Parvati e Lilá estavam se arrumando muito cuidadosamente, e a olharam com repugnância e certa satisfação, pois ela ainda tinha no rosto a marca da "brincadeira" de Draco Malfoy. _"Fúteis! Jezebéis!"_, pensou Christine, enquanto foi tomar um banho.

No chuveiro encontrou Hermione, que parecia estar de bom-humor:

- E então, qual é a boa? - perguntou Christine.

- Temos encontro com um... amigo...

- Que amigo?

- Bem... não posso contar...

- É que eu realmente não quero ficar sozinha, e - disse bem baixinho para Hermione - Não suporto aquelas duas, principalmente a Patil!

- Você não é a única! - disse Hermione, também baixinho - Aquela Lilá consegue ser fútil ao extremo! E é falsa como moeda de 2 nuques. Vou conversar com o Rony e o Harry, e então eu vou ver se consigo liberar que você vá conosco encontrar esse nosso amigo...

- OK!

Hermione vestiu roupas mais leves, não usando as vestes, mas sim calças _jeans_ e outras roupas mais simples. Já Christine, que ainda não estava acostumada ao frio de Hogwarts, vestiu uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro, camisa branca, botas marrons de cano alto, calças acinzentadas e uma boina azul marinha. A única curiosidade da jaqueta era o fato de ter um C e um T prateados sobrepostos na frente e uma letra grega Sigma prateada nas costas:

- Bela jaqueta, Chris!

- Era parte do "traje de passeio" da Sigma. O C e o T na frente é de Christine Tanenbaum, obviamente. Eu sempre gostei de usar essa jaqueta.

- Bem, vamos nessa.

Hermione e Christine desceram, quando Harry e Rony as encontraram no Salão Comunal:

- Harry, será que poderíamos levar a Chris conosco? - disse Hermione.

- Pensei nisso, e mandei a Edwiges entregar uma coruja para ele, e ele disse que não teria problema em levar a Chris...

- Bem, então vamos! - disse Christine, guardando uma bolsa de dinheiro no bolso marrom escuro de sua jaqueta.

Os quatro desceram e tomaram o café da manhã. Hermione, como fazia por hábito, lia o _Profeta Diário_, enquanto Christine lia o _USA Magical Today_.

- Droga! - disse Christine - O Chicago Ghostriders perdeu para o Los Angeles Lightsabers! Com tantos times na Liga para eles perderem, tinha que ser logo para os Lightsabers!

- Ei, Chris! - disse Hermione - Veja só: _"Trouxas descobrem seqüência matemática de obtenção de palavras no Gênesis."_

- Como? - perguntou Christine.

- Não tem nada no _USA Magical Today_?

- Não! Só algo sobre um pé-grande assassino em série.

- Veja aqui, então: _"Os trouxas Witztum, Rips e Rosenberg, todos matemáticos, desenvolveram e comprovaram uma série de seqüências matemáticas com informações proféticas dentro da_ Torah_, a Bíblia Judaica. O recente assassinato do líder trouxa israelense Yitzhak Rabin (que acredita-se era um aborto) por um extremista judeu trouxa estava codificado nesse, como os trouxas chamaram,_ Código da Bíblia_, foi descoberto a pelo menos 12 meses pelo jornalista judeu trouxa norte-americano Michael Drosnin..."_.

- O Senhor dá, o Senhor tira! Bendita seja a Sua Vontade! - rezou baixinho e tristemente Christine, depois de ouvir o que Hermione lera - Ouve, ó Israel! O Senhor, seu Deus, o Senhor é o Único!

- O que foi, Christine? Conhecia esse tal Yitzhak Rabin? - perguntou Rony.

- Rony, ele era muito famoso entre os trouxas, principalmente entre os judeus! - disse Hermione - Ele era quase tão famoso quanto Harry é entre os bruxos...

Hermione explicou então sobre o conflito entre judeus e palestinos e como os líderes trouxas Yitzhak Rabin e Yasser Arafat conseguiram fazer um acordo para que os dois se unissem.

- Então é isso. - pensou Rony - Realmente, é uma grande perda.

- Na verdade - disse Christine - é muito mais do que isso: diferentemente dos trouxas, os bruxos islâmicos e judeus se dão razoavelmente bem... Mas corre boatos de que bruxos islâmicos estariam envolvidos nos Comensais do Vocês-Sabem-Quem, utilizando poções e magias exóticas e realizando pactos com entidades obscuras...

- E quanto ao Código da Bíblia? Seria a...

- Sim, Hermione! É a Chave de Daniel!

- Como você sabe?

- Mione, eu vou contar tudo, mas em um momento mais correto.

- Bem, se não quer falar, tudo bem. Mas pode ter certeza que um dia você ainda vai abrir o jogo.

- Tudo bem! Eu prometo contar tudo, mas não aqui, nem agora. Você mesmo disse: hoje é dia de Hogsmeade, não é dia de esquentar a cabeça, é dia de passear.

Harry, com a ajuda de Rony, Hermione e Christine, estocou alguma comida. Ela estranhou a situação, mas mesmo assim ajudou, colocando alguma comida em sua mochila, que, como muitas coisas suas, trazia ainda a letra Sigma de sua Irmandade em Salem.

Os quatro subiram então em uma carruagem para Hogsmeade. Foi quando Christine falou:

- Vocês vão fazer compras?

- Sim! - disse Rony - Quero comprar umas bombas de bosta na Zonko's...

- Francamente! - disse Hermione - Depois você reclama que tem que usar os livros do Harry emprestado. Podia comprar um livro decente para você.

- Bombas de bosta vêm primeiro, Hermione!

- Você pretende comprar alguma coisa, Christine? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Uma segunda coruja.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade, Christine percebeu que Hogwarts e Hogsmeade eram praticamente um mundo à parte. WitchHaven, o vilarejo bruxo próximo ao Instituto de Salem, sempre foi projetado para evoluir em aparência conforme os trouxas evoluíam: era uma medida para que os muito ocasionais trouxas que conseguissem entrar em WitchHaven não estranhassem. Na verdade, WitchHaven parecia-se com qualquer uma das milhares de cidadezinhas do interior dos Estados Unidos: um posto de gasolina, um bar/cafeteria/restaurante/lanchonete, com o típico fliperama de _Double Dragon_ ou _Street Fighter_ em um dos cantos, uma loja de ferragens que tem de tudo, uma mercearia devidamente abastecida de cerveja, um doutor que faz de tudo em medicina trouxa e tudo o mais. A maior diferença talvez fosse o Empório de Coruja, as lojas de itens de magia (ocultas no MagiMall, uma espécie de "shopping Beco Diagonal" americano) e um _cybercafe_, coisa extremamente rara em cidades do interior, mas ainda assim nada que um trouxa não acharia inusitada demais. Luz elétrica, telefonia fixa e celular: tudo isso convivia lado a lado com vassouras, caldeirões e etc.

Já Hogsmeade era totalmente o contrário de WitchHaven: não havia qualquer coisa que aparentasse ser trouxa. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado em Hogsmeade. Mesmo coisas como a Taverna Três Vassouras e a loja de roupas Trapobelo mais pareciam algo saído de um "conto de fadas" do que uma cidade. Parecia que luz elétrica nunca chegaria lá, e até mesmo que a imprensa era algo de um "futuro distante" lá.

Christine desceu com os demais e começaram então a caminhar pelo vilarejo. Para surpresa de Christine, até mesmo os bruxos de lá pareciam mais amistosos que os bruxos americanos: em WitchHaven, sempre tinha-se o mesmo sentimento até xenofóbico dos interioranos em relação a forasteiros. Já em Hogsmeade, todos eram mais calorosos e gentis, e as crianças brincavam nas vielas de pedras sem interferir no caminho dos que passavam.

Christine passou com os demais no Três Vassouras, aonde compraram algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Na Zonko's, para desprezo de Hermione, Rony comprou algumas bombas de bosta e Fogos do Doutor Filibusteiro, que não soltavam calor e acendiam molhados. Na Dedosdemel, repuseram seus estoques particulares de sapos de chocolate e de outros doces (as varinhas mil-folhas recheadas de damasco eram particularmente gostosas na opinião de Christine). Foi quando Christine passou na loja de Corujas do vilarejo e comprou uma segunda coruja, macho, à qual chamou de Gedeão.

Depois de todas as compras feitas, Christine percebeu que havia um grande cachorro preto a cheirando de cima a baixo, como se suspeitasse dela:

- O que esse cachorro tem?

- Ah, Christine: não se preocupe com o _Snuffles_ aqui. Ele vai nos levar até o amigo de quem eu te falei.

- Ah... E então, _Snuffles_, vamos nessa? - disse Christine, balançando o pelo do mesmo, como em uma carícia. Esse, por sua vez, passou a lamber carinhosamente a mão de Christine.

Os quatro seguiram o cachorro por um caminho em meio a um bosque. Christine então notou algo errado com o cachorro: por algum motivo, sua coruja recém-comprada Gedeão não podia ficar perto do cachorro. E Christine sabia que corujas bruxas eram treinadas para nunca, JAMAIS temerem o inusitado. _"Tem algo MUITO errado com esse cachorro. Melhor eu me cuidar!"_, pensou Christine.

Foi quando o cachorro conduziu Christine, Harry e os demais para dentro de uma caverna. Lá, Christine perguntou:

- Mione, cadê o seu amigo?

Foi quando Christine percebeu que o cachorro começou a crescer e a ficar ereto, as patas dando lugar a mãos e pés, o focinho desaparecendo para dar lugar a um rosto um tanto envelhecido, com cabelos lisos. Atrás do homem, encontrava-se um hipogrifo.

- Quem... é... você? - disse Christine.

Bem, é uma história bastante longa, mas posso contar ela para você. Afinal de contas, parece que Harry confia em você, e aprendi a confiar no discernimento do Harry. Além disso, quando na minha forma de cachorro, farejei você e vi que é confiável... Quando se tem instintos animais, pode-se descobrir coisas muito interessantes sobre as pessoas. Mas, eu vou lhe dizer quem sou eu...

Foi então que aquele homem, que era um animago, um bruxo capaz de se transformar em animal, apresentou-se como sendo Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, um bruxo foragido da justiça bruxa por um crime que não cometeu... Atualmente, ele fazia parte de um grupo de bruxos que procuravam informações sobre Voldemort.

- Você acredita em minha história, Christine? - disse Sirius.

- Claro que sim. Apesar dela parecer fantástica demais, acredito.

- Padrinho, existe alguma coisa que você queira nos contar? - perguntou Harry

- Sim. O que você sabe sobre a Chave de Daniel?

- A Chave de Daniel? - disse Harry.

- Sim. Acho que descobri porque Lupin queria tanto que você lesse aquele livro de Aritmancia: você tem consciência da importância que a Chave de Daniel tem?

- Não... Pelo que sei, parece ser apenas um apanhado de profecias, algumas delas que não fazem o menor sentido.

- A verdade é muito maior que isso, Harry. A Chave de Daniel talvez seja o maior livro de profecia que já tenha sido criado por alguém. E com a grande vantagem de que você pode saber profecias sobre qualquer pessoa ou evento, com maior ou menor grau de precisão.

- Existe uma coisa sobre a história do Lupin que você não sabe. Como você sabe, ele é um lobisomem. Isso causava problemas para ele quando o assunto era animais: os animais desconfiam de animagos, como essa coruja que Christine trouxe desconfiou de mim, mas eles simplesmente fogem de puro pavor e pânico quando frente a frente com um lobisomem. Por isso, ele não fez Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Nesse horário, eu, seu pai e ele estudávamos Estudos dos Trouxas.

- Lupin talvez tenha sido o melhor aluno de Estudos dos Trouxas que já passou por Hogwarts. Dedicar-se a entender o pensamento trouxa foi o que o ajudou a entender seu lado animal, o que o impediu de ter as piores circunstâncias de ser um lobisomem: o que um lobo pensa de um ser humano em geral é o mesmo que um bruxo pensa de um trouxa. Portanto, entendendo o que um bruxo pensa de um trouxa, ele entendia o que um lobo pensava de um bruxo. Isso, ao menos, foi o que ele me disse. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Bem, Lupin sabia da existência da Chave de Daniel, e que cientístas trouxas acreditavam que isso poderia surgir de uma tal _tamecatima_...

- Matemática, você quer dizer! - disse Christine.

- Isso mesmo: matemática. Ele descobriu isso há muito tempo atrás, ainda quando estudava em Hogwarts, fuçando em partes da Seção Reservada aonde ficam o que eles chamam tecnicamente de "Conhecimentos Trouxas Avançados".

- Tecnologia! - disse Hermione.

- Isso. Claro que Lupin fez isso com a ajuda de Tiago: os dois esconderam-se na Capa de Invisibilidade e, com o uso do Mapa do Maroto, queriam na verdade encontrar alguma coisa que os ajudasse a sair da recuperação de Estudo dos Trouxas. Mas o que eles encontraram foi muito, muito mais que isso!

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma série de anotações e estudos de matemáticos trouxas que pareciam comprovar a existência da Chave de Daniel, e seus comentários bruxos.

- Lupin era bom em Estudo dos Trouxas, mas aqueles cálculos eram muito avançados para ele: pareciam até mesmo aritmância. Mas antes que você me pergunte, Harry: não, aquilo não era aritmância, ou pelo menos não algo com o que possa lidar-se atualmente.

- Bem, seja como for, imaginando que a coisa seria útil, Lupin copiou o material em um caderno, ao qual guardou. Apenas ele e Tiago tinham cópias: durante duas semanas eles saíram todos os dias, para copiarem tudo o que podiam, até que ficou arriscado demais continuar a pesquisa. A cópia de Tiago foi desintegrada quando a sua casa foi destruída no acidente que permitiu que você sobrevivesse, Harry. Eu mesmo vistoriei a casa, antes de ir lutar contra Pettigrew: tinha medo que Voldemort ou algum de seus homens tivesse tido acesso ao caderno, e utilizado essas informações, assim como muitas outras coisas que seu pai guardava, como a Capa de Invisibilidade e coisas do gênero.

- Agora, fiquei sabendo que existem provas concretas, e que alguns desses trouxas já teriam até mesmo obtido a Chave de Daniel.

- Isso é verdade, Sirius! - disse Christine.

- Como você sabe? - disse Sirius.

- Já vou contar para vocês tudo o que sei...

Christine então passou quase uma hora contando tudo que sabia sobre a Chave de Daniel, o Código da Bíblia. Hermione olhava-a pasma, num misto de admiração e espanto. Rony tinha dificuldades para entender, assim como Sirius, pois boa parte dos termos trouxas não eram de conhecimento dos dois. Para Harry, porém, ficou extremamente claro.

- Então, deixa eu ver se entendi, Christine! - disse Sirius - Uma série de equações matemáticas, quando corretamente programadas no tal do computador, pode apresentar a quantidade de vezes que uma determinada seqüência de caracteres hebraicos aparecem no texto da _Torah_, a Bíblia Judaica. E, dependendo do número de repetições e do tanto de caracteres pulados, pode-se dizer o quão precisa e verídica é a previsão?

- É isso, mas não é só isso: é necessário um operador que tenha sido treinado corretamente no Código da Bíblia, ou que consiga decifrar corretamente o que quer dizer as seqüências. Por exemplo: se uma frase e um nome se cruzam, pode ser que aquilo aconteça, ou pode ser um alerta. Imagine se por exemplo aparece "Ronald Weasley" cruzado com "Encontrará riquezas". Pode ser que ele ficará rico financeiramente, mas pode ser que seja um alerta para ele se esforçar, que acabará conseguindo a riqueza.

- Interessante... - disse Sirius - Agora, Christine, que mal lhe pergunte, como sabe tanto sobre a Chave de Daniel?

- Eu não posso explicar agora, mas logicamente pretendo contar tudo para vocês. Apenas espero que confiem em mim, pois ainda não é o momento para comentar-se essas coisas com vocês. Da mesma forma que você está confiando em mim, Sirius, espero que eu possa confiar em você.

- Bem, eu por mim tudo bem. - disse Sirius - Acho que o Gedeão poderá ficar tranqüilo em me fazer entregas, agora que sabe o que eu sou, não é, Gedeão?

A coruja de Christine confirmou meneando a cabeça.

Todos então voltaram para Hogsmeade, de onde voltaram para Hogwarts.

Christine então pareceu entender que seu destino estava cada vez mais próximo...


	9. Longbottom

**Capítulo 9: Longbottom **

* * *

Os dias continuaram a passar: Christine já tinha se recuperado do acidente na aula de Snape, sem nenhuma cicatriz. Ela, utilizando-se de sua ótima vassoura _Silent Hill_e vestindo as roupas de quadribol dos Chicago Ghostriders (um traje branco, com uma grande tarja vermelha, aonde um fantasma com a forma de um avião trouxa aparecia e acima do qual estava escrito o nome do time), conseguiu a vaga de artilheira, aberta pela saída de Angelina Johnson por formatura de Hogwarts e, portanto, do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Rony Weasley era o goleiro, assumindo a vaga do antigo capitão Olívio Wood: ele continuava a tradição dos Weasley de sempre terem jogadores no time de quadribol da Grifinória com um verdadeiro baile no gol.

Os treinos iam de vento em popa: Christine já se dava bem com suas companheiras de ataque Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell. Harry era o capitão, e ele permitiu que Christine mostrasse às outras duas atacantes as manobras do quadribol norte-americano, como o Ataque dos Cavaleiros Fantasmas (quando os três artilheiros voam juntos até os limites da pequena área, com aquele que porta a goles no meio e os outros dois de lado. Os que estão de lado voam então para cima, cruzando-se em xis, e o artilheiro que está de posse da goles pega e atravessa entre os dois, cruzando-se pelo meio dos dois artilheiros. Durante um _loop_ rápido, o artilheiro opta por passar a goles para um dos outros dois ou por avançar até a pequena área, lançando a goles). Isso estava estimulando o time a pensar novas estratégias, e parecia que Harry agora era mais maduro, ao mesmo tempo estimulando e sendo otimista e também corrigindo defeitos e sendo realista. Isso estimulava a todos.

Christine também passou a ir melhor em suas matérias mais fracas, que eram Herbologia e Poções. Na verdade, Christine e Neville vinham melhorando em Poções: por algum motivo, Snape sempre a deixava junto com Neville. Era como se Snape quisesse ver Christine tendo problema por causa de Neville. Mas o tiro inevitavelmente estava saindo pela culatra. Agora, Christine na verdade estava fazendo Neville entender que não era difícil Poções: se alguém com dois anos de atraso podia recuperar o tempo perdido, porque Neville que, apesar dos pesares, estava com a matéria em dia, iria ter problemas em Poções?

Mas a grande verdade é que, depois da "demonstração de força", Neville voltou a ser o mesmo esquecido e desastrado de sempre. Certo final de semana, Neville sentou-se perto do lago, de costas para uma árvore. Christine estava saindo do treino de quadribol, um dos mais intensos de todos os tempos, pois era para a partida mais aguardada do ano: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Ela estava cansada, carregando sobre os ombros sua vassoura _Silent Hill_. Foi quando viu então o jovem grifinório e decidiu se aproximar dele:

- Oi, Neville! - disse Christine.

- Oi... - disse Neville, um pouco cabisbaixo, arremessando uma pedrinha no lago, com toda a sua força.

- Se importa? - disse Christine, sentando-se ao lado dele, de contra a árvore.

- Tudo bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Chris...

- Olha, não é muito bom mentir para mim. Você viu o que eu fiz com o Draco no começo do ano. Posso muito bem fazer em você. - disse Christine, sorrindo.

Neville sorriu rapidamente e disse:

- Tem razão. Na verdade, meu problema é comigo mesmo.

- O que foi?

- Sabe, eu não sei porque... Sempre esqueço alguma coisa. É fogo! Eu penso: "não posso esquecer que bezoar é usado em antídotos", "não posso esquecer que bezoar é usado em antídotos", "não posso esquecer que bezoar é usado em antídotos"... Chega no dia de fazer o antídoto... Cadê o bezoar, o Snape me pergunta! É impressionante! Isso sem falar no tanto de vezes que fiquei para fora do Salão Comunal por esquecer a senha, mais os problemas na aula da professora McGonagall, mais os do professor Flitwick...

- Entendi.

- Sabe, eu sou um desastre mesmo. - disse amuado Neville, arremessando mais uma pedrinha - Desde o primeiro ano é assim. Começou com o caldeirão do Simas que eu derreti. Depois, foi eu perder o controle da vassoura e acabar caindo, dessa eu nem sei como escapei! Depois... Bem, são tantas coisas que nem me lembro direito.

- Neville, você tem algum problema fora de Hogwarts?

- Nenhum... Porque?

- Bem, eu não vejo sua avó mandar cartas para você. Só materiais esquecidos e Berradores.

- Ela não tem muito tempo para ficar ouvindo meus problemas... - disse Neville

- Bem, Neville, sabe que acho você um cara super _cool_, como dizemos lá em Salem? - disse Christine.

- Como assim?

- Olha, você não tem nada de semelhante com nenhum dos outros garotos do 5° Ano. Draco é um metido, Finch-Fletcher é um babaca, Boot é totalmente estranho, o Simas é um verdadeiro tarado galinha sem noção... Bem, você é bem diferente dos demais.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntou Neville.

- Depende de como você vê isso. Olha, Neville, eu estou sentindo que você não está contando toda a verdade para mim sobre você. E seus pais? Onde eles estão?

- Bem... Eu... Sabe... É que... - disse Neville, visivelmente incomodado com o fato de Christine ter lhe perguntado sobre os pais.

- Olha, eu não vou te forçar a falar nada que você não queira, mas se você quer fazer uma coisa... Aguarde aqui.

Christine correu para o castelo e voltou, com duas taças:

- Neville, beba isso.

- O que é? - disse Neville - Não é nenhuma poção, não? Você não colocou _Veritaserum_ aí?

- Você acha que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas? Claro que não! Na verdade, isso é vinagre.

- Vinagre? Como...

- Na Sigma, minha Irmandade em Salem, tínhamos uma brincadeira que era uma espécie de ritual. Chamávamos de "Roda do Vinagre". Funcionava assim: todos os que participavam pegavam cálices cheios de vinagre e tomavam. Depois, cada um de nós fazia uma pergunta para o outro, e o outro tinha que responder a verdade, por mais íntima que fosse a pergunta. O vinagre era uma forma de lembrarmos que nessa roda podiam estar sendo contados segredos íntimos, e que seria doloroso para a pessoa que o contou ser traída pelos demais. Entendeu?

- Sim. Você então...

- Depende de você.

- Tudo bem.

Neville e Christine viraram os cálices de vinagre de chofre. Christine viu Neville fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto ácido do vinagre descendo por sua garganta. Ela tinha certeza que ele também viu quando a mesma fez uma cara de ânsia quando terminou seu cálice.

- OK! Então Neville, pode perguntar.

- O que você veio fazer em Hogwarts? Por que saiu dos Estados Unidos, de sua Escola de Magia e veio para a Inglaterra? Imagino que isso não seja fácil, afinal de contas, você tá longe dos país, da família e tudo o mais.

- Queria estudar em uma boa Escola e... proteger Harry.

- Por que?

- Bem, posso lhe dizer que acredito que ele esteja em perigo, e tenho fontes seguras de que ele pode ser alvo, ainda esse ano, de um ataque dos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Entendi.

- Agora sou eu, Neville: por que você esconde tanto as coisas sobre seus pais?

Neville ficou um pouco nervoso, mas então percebeu que não podia voltar atrás: Christine tinha sido totalmente sincera nas duas perguntas, e provavelmente teria sido em outras, mesmo que ela tivesse segredos capazes de custar sua vida. Então, Neville decidiu abrir o jogo:

- É uma história muito, muito longa...

Neville contou então para Christine tudo, absolutamente tudo sobre seus pais, sem esconder nada. Christine ouviu horrorizada: ela já sabia muito mais sobre Neville do que ela imaginava.

- Então é isso... Eu os visito vez por outra no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, mas eles não sabem quem eu sou. - disse cabisbaixo Neville.

- E por isso você odeia tanto Draco Malfoy?

- Sim: claro que Malfoy sabe alguma coisa que não quer me contar. Mas seja como for, não sei se gostaria de saber o que Malfoy pensa. Sabe, eu tenho sangue puro, e minha família faz parte de um pequeno grupo de famílias de sangue puro altamente tradicionais, como os Weasley, os Malfoy e os McMillian, para citar algumas. E não é de hoje que os Malfoy se atracam com os Longbottom.

- Rixa de família?

- Mais ou menos...

- Agora, Neville, queria fazer uma pergunta bem íntima. Portanto essa vou deixar ao seu encargo responder ou não: você sente falta de seus pais?

Neville pensou um pouco, até que decidiu por responder:

- Claro! - disse Neville - Queria um pai que visse eu em cima de uma vassoura jogando quadribol, que tivesse visto minhas primeiras E.I.M.s e por aí afora. Alguém que me levasse a cinco anos atrás no Beco Diagonal para comprar minha primeira varinha na Olivaras, e que tivesse me levado à Plataforma Nove e Meia no dia 1º de Setembro, torcendo para que tudo corresse bem em Hogwarts. Alguém que depois receberia minha coruja e comemoraria o fato de eu ter entrado na Casa de Grifinória. Talvez seja por isso que eu seja tão desastrado...

- Isso sem falar que vovó, apesar de sempre ter sido muito boa comigo, achava que eu era um aborto, que eu era totalmente trouxa. Ela me colocava em cada roubada: isso até o dia em que meu tio me segurou de cabeça para baixo na casa da vovó e me soltou acidentalmente. Se não tivesse disparado magia acidental, teria me esborrachado de cabeça...Parece até que eu só seria importante em minha família se fosse bruxo!

- Bem, nem sei o que dizer, pois sou filha de pais trouxas, e só fui descobrir que era bruxa aos 11 anos, com a carta da coruja de Salem. Até lá, sempre achei que tinha sobrevivido a tudo que me aconteceu por mera sorte. E meus pais me entenderam e me amaram, do jeito que eu sou. - disse Christine.

Christine e Neville se olharam:

- Neville, posso te dizer uma coisa? - disse Christine.

- Sim.

- Se precisar de um ombro amigo, para desabafar a qualquer momento, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado.

Neville e Christine se encostaram na árvore, enquanto via o sol frio de inverno descendo... E quando o mesmo terminou de descer, os dois voltaram para a Torre de Grifinória.


	10. Quadribol

**Capítulo 10: Quadribol **

* * *

Naquele seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Christine passou a sentir uma tensão que apenas catorze pessoas em Hogwarts sentiam, e graças a _Adonai_apenas uma vez por ano: a tensão entre os jogadores de quadribol que iriam fazer a partida de Grifinória contra Sonserina. Ainda mais agora que Harry e Draco eram os capitães, parecia que a qualquer momento um conflito iria incendiar-se em Hogwarts entre as Casas do Leão e da Cobra.

Christine sentia a tensão aumentando dia após dia, conforme os treinamentos e os comentários e fofocas de bastidores fossem aumentando. Essa tensão ficava cada vez maior, até o ponto de ficar quase incontrolável. Ela própria estava muito envolvida, principalmente pelo fato de ser a substituta de Angelina Johnson, que tinha sido uma das maiores artilheiras de todos os tempos da Casa de Gryffindor. Claramente, os sonserinos ficavam se perguntando se aquela americana realmente levava jeito em quadribol:

- Eu li em _Quadribol através dos tempos_ - disse Pansy Parkinson, uma das mulheres, bruxas ou trouxas, mais fúteis que Christine já tinha conhecido - que os americanos não sabem jogar quadribol... Então, Potter fez uma péssima escolha em colocar essa sangue-ruim no time.

Claro que todas as sonserinas riram da cara de Christine. Foi quando Christine, que sabia ser venenosa quando necessário, disse:

- Ei, Parkinson, você acha que eu não sei jogar quadribol? - disse Christine - Que interessante... Que tal provarmos isso? Um joguinho amistoso, você contra eu, só que com todas as bolas, ou seja: goles, balaços e pomo. Podemos ver se isso é interessante para você...

Pansy não era louca de desafiar Christine. Claramente, o desafio incomodou outra sonserina, Emilia Bulstrode:

- Ei, garota, o que você pensa que é para desafiar a Pansy assim? Ela arrebenta você no quadribol a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar...

- Então, que prove. - disse Christine.

Bulstrode estava tentando avançar para cima de Christine, quando o resto do time de Grifinória se aproximou, inclusive com a intimidante visão dos gêmeos Weasley portando os bastões para rebater balaços:

- Então, Bulstrode? - disse Fred - Que tal você e a Pansy mais alguém da sua corja, contra eu, o Rony e a Chris? Nem precisamos do Harry...

Bulstrode pensou (!) e decidiu que não valia a pena arriscar:

- Lembre-se que sou batedora, Tanenbaum. - disse Bulstrode - Você nem vai conseguir ver o que a atingiu...

- Se você ver o que atingir primeiro, você quer dizer, Bulstrode.

Claro que Bulstrode estava a ponto de explodir, mas era temerário lutar contra a Grifinória ali. Ela então virou-se e voltou para as Masmorras da Sonserina.

No dia do jogo, Christine acordou cedo, retirou a _Tanahk_, sua vassoura e sua veste de quadribol e desceu em direção do Salão Comunal. Vestiu então as vestes e abriu a _Tanahk_, meditando em muitos salmos e textos sagrados para inspirá-la. Claro que ela não percebeu que Harry, Rony e Mione desceram e a viram fazendo tal meditação:

- Chris, o que é isso? - perguntou Rony.

- A _Tanahk_, o livro sagrado que contem as leis que _Adonai_ deu a Moises quando ele retirou meu povo das mãos de Faraó e as profecias que foram colocadas por _Adonai_ na boca de seus profetas por todos os tempos passados, e as canções de inspiração que _Adonai_ colocou para que os homens glorificassem Aquele Que Os Criou.

- Puxa... - disse Hermione - E você está meditando no livro?

- Sim... Para que _Adonai_ inspire em nós a vitória.

- Então, vamos tomar café e esperar pelo melhor. - disse Harry.

Os quatro desceram ao Salão Principal: Harry ainda tinha sua _Firebolt_, que tanto lhe ajudara no passado, entre outras coisas (conforme Christine descobrira conversando com os três amigos) na primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Rony vinha com sua novíssima _Nimbus XL_, um modelo que era muito mais estável, embora fosse um pouco mais lenta que as _Firebolt_. E Christine carregava sua _Silent Hill_, uma vassoura simples e eficiente, bem ao estilo da dona.

- Pronto para perder, Potter? - disse uma voz bastante conhecida dos quatro. Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida e para de nos encher o saco? - respondeu rispidamente Rony.

- Weasley, você andou roubando Gringotes? Ou será que aquela sua irmãzinha andou se oferecendo para o Harry e ela te comprou a vassoura?

- Ora, seu... - ia dizendo Rony, avançando para cima de Draco. Os outros Weasley, Gina incluída, foram partir para cima do loirinho aguado.

- Não esquentem com ele! - disse Hermione.

- Guardem a raiva para o quadribol! - disse baixinho Harry.

- O sábio respeita o próximo, mas a discórdia é semeada pelo ímpio. - disse Christine para Draco, ainda tomando seu café, olhando para sua tigela de flocos de milho. Christine não colocara entonação nem força na voz, deixando que ele corresse límpido.

- Já lhe disse, e vou repetir, Tanenbaum: profecias trouxas nada significam para mim! - disse Draco.

- E quem disse que isso é uma profecia? Isso são palavras de sabedoria...

- E eu tenho uma palavra de sabedoria para você, sangue-ruim: não me enche!

Christine simplesmente tirou Rony de perto, junto com Harry e Hermione.

Depois de um café da manhã bastante inspirador, e com um dia claro e límpido, os sete jogadores da Grifinória foram ao vestiário. Harry colocou a braçadeira dourada com o brasão do Leão e foi dar a última preleção:

- Por mais incrível que possa parecer, esse é o jogo mais importante do quadribol desse ano. Espero que vocês estejam dispostos a tudo para vencer! Estão prontos? Vamos lá!

Os sete jogadores montaram em suas vassouras. Foi quando Lino Jordan, o locutor oficial das partidas de quadribol de Hogwarts anunciou:

_- E entra em campo o time de Grifinória! Após um ano sem o Torneio de Quadribol, os times voltaram bem diferentes, e Grifinória não foi exceção: os Leões não contam mais com Olívio Wood e Angelina Johnson. Vamos saber então a escalação para esse ano: no Gol Ronald Weasley; Artilheiras: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet e Christine Tanenbaum; Batedores: os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley; e apanhador: o capitão Harry Potter. _

As casas de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa apoiaram uma salva de palmas e vivas para o time de Grifinória. Christine sentia-se contagiada pela alegria das torcidas: em Salem, mesmo tendo ganhado as quatro Taças de Quadribol que disputara pela Sigma, os alunos não se importavam com isso. Na verdade, Christine nunca ganhou por méritos próprios, embora reconhecidamente fosse uma boa jogadora de quadribol, e sim pelo fato de os times das outras Irmandades serem simplesmente terríveis, jogando um Quadribol xoxo e sem personalidade.

As sete vassouras dos sonserinos apareceram. Sete vassouras _Firebolt_, Harry percebeu.

_- E o time de Sonserina entra. Agora tendo como capitão Draco Malfoy, o time foi totalmente modificado, comportando uma estrutura ainda mais violenta e eficiente que a dos tempos de Marcos Flint. A escalação é: no gol Bletchy; Artilheiros: Goyle, Mortague e, de última hora, Parkinson; Batedores: Bulstrode e Crabbe; e Apanhador: Malfoy. _

As vaias intensas cobriram das demais casas cobriram os aplausos da Sonserina para seus "atletas".

Quando a Madame Hooch pediu para que Harry e Draco se cumprimentassem, eles deram as mãos, mirando nos olhos como se um tivesse disposto a matar o outro a qualquer instante! Christine não sabia o que aconteceria, e temia que pudesse ver a ocorrer algo mais sério, mas claramente ela não temia Draco Malfoy. Montou em sua _Silent Hill_ e esperou a goles ser lançada.

Quando a goles começou a se mexer, Goyle e Mortague se emparelharam ao lado de Christine, tentando pressioná-la, mas deram-se mal: Grifinória conseguiu apanhar a goles antes de Sonserina.

_"E o jogo começa bastante nervoso: Tanenbaum passa para Spinnet, que carrega a goles, mas é bloqueada por Mortague. Tanenbaum avança em velocidade pelo lado e recebe o passe longo de Spinnet, até que é bloqueada por Parkinson..."_

- Vejamos agora, sangue-ruim, o que você pode fazer. - disse Parkinson.

- Se não quiser ter a língua arrancada, é melhor não me encher. - respondeu Christine.

Christine percebeu que Alicia e Katie estavam do seu lado, e a idéia lhe passou pela cabeça:

- Garotas, como treinamos!

_"Christine passa a goles para Alicia, que carrega rapidamente a goles. Ela estão se aproximando da pequena área e... O que é isso? Katie e Christine estão voando como de encontro contra Alicia!"_

- Agora, Chris! Manda ver! - disse Alicia, passando rapidamente a goles para Christine no momento em que as três vassouras se cruzaram.

_"E... INCRÍVEL! QUE GOLAÇO! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! O primeiro da atacante Tanenbaum, em uma manobra de tirar o fôlego, e também o goleiro da jogada, completada por um ótimo passe rápido!"_

- Esse é o poder dos Chicago Ghostriders! O Ataque dos Cavaleiros Fantasmas! - disse Christine, apontando para todos, mas metralhando Parkinson em especial com os olhos.

_"A goles retorna ao jogo, e Goyle a apanha, quando avança rapidamente contra o gol da Grifinória. Ele chuta e... DEFENDE WEASLEY! Christine pega a goles e passa para Alicia!"_

- Agora, a segunda manobra! - gritou Katie.

_"Dessa vez é Katie Bell que voa no meio do Ataque dos Cavaleiros Fantasmas!"_

- Nada feito, Bell! - disse Bletchy, indo em direção da mesma baliza aonde Christine marcou da outra vez - Dessa vez você não vai me enganar!

- Gotcha! - sussurrou Christine.

_"E é novamente GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! Spinnet marca arremessando a goles no aro do lado oposto ao que a goleira Sonserina estava! Grifinória 20, Sonserina 0, em, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das maiores apresentações de Quadribol desde a época de Tiago Potter!"_

- Manda ver, Chris! - disse Hermione.

- Acaba com a Sonserina, Harry! - gritou Gina.

- Vamos arrasar a Sonserina, Chris! - disse Neville, com um entusiasmo atípico.

_"E a goles está novamente na mão da Grifinória! Spinnet, Bell e Tanenbaum carregam a goles pelo meio da defesa Sonserina, com uma rápida troca de passes, que a defesa Sonserina não consegue acompanhar. Elas se aproxima, da defesa adversária!"_

- Agora é minha vez! - disse Christine, pegando a goles e indo para o meio da formação do Ataque dos Cavaleiros Fantasmas.

- Deixa a sangue-ruim comigo! - disse Crabbe, rebatendo um balaço contra Christine.

_"UUUFFF! Christine foi atingida no braço no momento da virada, mas ela tinha passado a goles em segredo para Alicia, que chuta cruzado e MARCA! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! Grifinória 30, Sonserina 0!"_

- Isso aí! - gritou Harry, quando viu um ponto dourado.

- Chris, você tá legal? - perguntou Katie, passando ao seu lado.

- Tou! - disse Christine, mesmo com a mão no braço não indicando isso.

- Olha lá, Chris! - disse Katie, enquanto os jogadores percebiam que Harry e Draco faziam a corrida pelo pomo.

_"Draco e Harry disputam a corrida pelo pomo de ouro!"_

- Droga, não estou vendo nada! - disse Christine.

- O que foi?

- Isso não está certo... Essa corrida está estranha.

- Deixa de ser paranóica, Chris. - disse Katie.

- Agora estou vendo! O Draco está quase pegando! - disse Christine.

- Aonde? - disse Bell, parando sua vassoura logo ao lado da de Christine.

- Ali! - disse Christine, apontando para um ponto dourado, deslocando-se rapidamente.

- Boa visão! - disse Spinnet, que posicionava-se do outro lado.

- O Harry vai emparelhar e passar! - disse Rony.

- Vai nessa Harry! - gritaram em coro os gêmeos

Christine reparou então que Bulstrode se posicionou de forma a esperar um balaço e o mandar contra Harry. Ao mesmo tempo, o outro, rebatido por Crabbe, vinha na direção da própria Christine.

- A Bulstrode vai tentar rebater o balaço no Harry! - disse Rony.

- Droga! Não vamos chegar a tempo nos dois. - disseram os gêmeos em coro.

- Sai da frente! - disse Christine, virando sua _Silent Hill._

Foi a vez de Christine dar o show.

_"Christine vira-se e rebate o balaço com a cauda da vassoura, que atinge violentamente Bulstrode no braço."_

- Cadela! - gritou Bulstrode.

_"E Harry apanha o pomo! Grifinória atropela Sonserina em 150 a 0!"_

Todos os jogadores grifinórios desceram ao chão para comemorar, enquanto Harry ainda segurava o Pomo de Ouro nas mãos. Christine, tão logo desceu, isolada dos demais, desmontou de sua vassoura, e, ajoelhada e olhando aos céus, apontou-o com os dedos indicadores e gritou:

- O Senhor dá, o Senhor tira! Bendita seja a Sua Vontade! Ouve, ó Israel! O Senhor, seu Deus, o Senhor é o Único!

E a comemoração daquela primeira e importantíssima vitória do quadribol foi uma das lembranças mais marcantes daquele primeiro ano de Christine em Hogwarts.


	11. O primeiro Hanukkah em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 11: O primeiro Hanukkah em Hogwarts **

* * *

A vitória no quadribol animou Christine, que notou que Draco agora estava mais quieto em relação a Christine do que seu orgulho inicial. Agora ele parecia estar mais na sua do que antes.

Claro que o tempo foi esfriando mais do que Hogwarts já era frio, e com aproximação do frio, Christine estava sofrendo mais do que o normal, e ainda mais que o frio daquele ano estava ainda mais intenso que o normal. Isso para Christine foi terrível, ainda mais pelo fato do Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria ser em um lugar muito quente, mesmo no inverno: ela não estava acostumada a sentir muito frio.

- Que lugar frio. - disse Christine, subindo do lugar mais frio de Hogwarts, as masmorras aonde ficavam a sala de aula de poções - Como pode existir um lugar frio desse tanto? Parece que estou na Antártica! Só faltava os pingüins...

- Simples. - disse Rony, irônico - Como pode existir alguém com um coração tão gelado quanto o do Snape? Isso aqui apenas reflete o coração daquele seboso!

- Você tem razão, Rony! - disse Christine - Ele tem um coração de nitrogênio líquido!

- Ei, vamos parar de falar de coisas tristes? - disse Harry - Lembrem-se: agora começa o recesso de Natal. Duas semanas para nos divertirmos.

- E duas semanas sem ter que encarar aquele cara-de-passa do Malfoy. - disse Rony.

- Vocês vão ficar? - perguntou Hermione - Papai e mamãe vão para um congresso no Japão, mas me disseram que vão dar um jeito de me comprar o presente por lá.

- O pessoal vai todo para a Noruega, auxiliar o Carlinhos em algumas pesquisas sobre o Dragão Norueguês...

- O Norberto? - perguntou Harry.

- Como? - perguntou Christine

Os três explicaram a história do Bebê Norberto, o dragão que Hagrid quase criou em Hogwarts, mesmo isso sendo proibido por lei.

- Entendi...

- Então, vou ficar. Mas pelo menos vai ser bom, porque a Gina e os Gêmeos vão: a Gina sente falta do Carlinhos, enquanto os Gêmeos vão é para farrear: dizem que as bruxas norueguesas são um espetáculo...

- Francamente, Rony! - disse Hermione.

- Tem gente que não aprende mesmo! - brincou Christine.

- E você, Chris? - perguntou Rony.

- Bem, vou ficar... Distância, sabe como é? Além disso, voar o Atlântico é demorado e perigoso, mesmo com vassouras como a _Wuthering Highs_, que tem um sistema anti-colisão contra aviões trouxas...

- Entendi. Bem, vamos ser quatro... - disse Rony, chegando na Torre de Grifinória.

- Ou melhor, cinco! - disse Christine, ao ver que Neville estava na Torre, quando todos os outros tinham corrido e pegado suas coisas para passarem o recesso em seus lares.

- Neville, o que houve? - disse Rony.

- Vovó vai viajar. Um tio meu da Holanda parece que está doente e a vovó foi visitar ele.

- Bem, vai ser legal! - disse Christine - Neville, a gente vai se divertir bastante, você vai ver.

Os três outros olharam-se com uma expressão de surpresa: não entendiam como Christine podia achar alguma coisa em um cara apagado como Neville.

Mas conforme o recesso foi passando, eles começaram a entender o que Christine via: depois que "quebraram o gelo" com Neville, eles perceberam que Neville é apenas tímido. De resto ele é como todo e qualquer Grifinório: honrado, corajoso e muito sincero. Além disso, conseguia sorrir e divertir-se, mesmo quando mantinha sua timidez.

Neville e Christine participavam de todas as atividades que o grupo mantinha. Pela primeira vez, todos viram Neville dar um sorriso sincero e espontâneo, enquanto eles participavam de uma guerra de bolas de neve.

Aquilo foi interessante para Christine, que percebeu que Neville estava se integrando aos demais, e era parte de sua missão que Neville passa-se a ser mais bem visto por Harry, Rony e os outros.

Foi quando no Natal, Christine sentiu alguém lhe arrancando a coberta em um dia estupidamente frio:

- Ei, sua preguiçosa, acorda! Feliz Natal! - disse Hermione, com seu roupão.

_- Shalom Hanukkah_ para você também, Hermione! - disse Christine, ainda meio sonolenta, enquanto procurava os óculos e o roupão.

- Como assim? - disse Hermione.

_- Shalom Hanukkah_! Feliz dia dos Tabernáculos! - completou Christine.

- É isso?

- Na verdade, o Hanukkah não é comemorado no dia de hoje, mas vou aproveitar e comemorar com vocês!

- Bem, vamos tomar um banho e descer, que os garotos devem estar esperando!

- Certo.

As duas garotas então aproveitaram que só elas estavam de garotas no quarto das Quinto-Anistas de Grifinória e tomaram um banho caprichado, quando elas ouviram alguém gritar:

- Ei, vocês duas, vão demorar?

- Já vamos, Rony! - disse Hermione - Só um minuto!

- Vocês têm presentes?

- Sim! - gritou Christine

- Peguem eles e desçam no Salão Comunal! Estaremos esperando vocês lá!

- Certo!

Após o banho, as duas recolheram todos os seus presentes e desceram as escadas. Chegando no Salão Comunal, elas viram que os meninos tentavam entender um jogo que Neville ganhou:

- Memória Explosiva? O que é isso? E quem me mandou?

- Fui eu! - disse Christine - Memória Explosiva funciona como uma espécie de _card game_ trouxa e é muito popular nos Estados Unidos.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rony.

_- Card games_ são uma mistura de baralho e figurinhas colecionáveis. No caso do Memória Explosiva, cada caixa traz as figuras de 60 bruxos famosos, duas de cada, em um total de 120 figuras. O jogo é assim: depois de embaralhar as cartas e espalha-las sobre a mesa, viradas para baixo, o jogador puxa duas. Se as imagens forem iguais, o jogador recolhe o par, marcando um ponto, e pode tentar de novo. Senão, deve devolver as cartas à posição original e passar a vez para o seguinte. Quem marcar mais pontos ganha.

_-_ Ah, é só isso?

- Nada disso: se você virar uma carta que já tenha virado antes, e errar, ela causa uma explosão, que nem o baralho de Snap Explosivo...

- P-p-puxa! - disse Neville assustado - Quer dizer que...

- Olha, agora você vai aprender a guardar as coisas na cabeça, nem que seja na marra. - disse Christine.

Todos deram risada da situação, até mesmo Neville. Foi quando Rony perguntou:

- O que vocês ganharam?

- Não sei... - disse Christine.

- Vejamos. - disse Hermione.

Hermione abriu seu primeiro pacote: de dentro saiu um ovo.

- Espera aí... Não é páscoa...

Ela então escutou o ovo quebrando:

- Esse negócio tá chocando! - disse Christine.

- Deve ser um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro! - disse Rony, apavorado - O Carlinhos me disse que os ovos deles são assim!

- Nem brinca, Rony! - exclamou Harry - Não quero ver um outro daquele na minha vida!

- O que será? - perguntou-se Hermione.

O ovo quebrou todo, e de dentro saiu uma coruja muito marrom, que deixou cair sobre o colo de Hermione o seguinte cartão:

* * *

_"Filhinha: _

_Como prometemos, demos um jeito de comprarmos seu presente de Natal. Aquele senhor ruivo, pai do seu colega de escola Rony foi bem gentil em nos conduzir pelo Beco Diagonal até Gringotes para trocarmos algumas libras por dinheiro bruxo. Então decidimos comprar para você essa coruja. Esperamos que você goste. _

_Feliz Natal _

_Seus Pais" _

* * *

- Puxa vida! Foi muito legal o presente dos seus pais! - disse Christine.

- O pai do Rony foi bem legal em auxiliar seus pais, Mione! - comentou Harry.

- Dá para perceber de onde o Rony herdou seu coração de ouro! - disse Hermione, fazendo o jovem ruivo corar.

- E você, Chris? Ganhou o que? - perguntou Rony.

- Deixe-me ver, tem vários presentes... Alguns são de amigos meus da Sigma: pode-se ver porque eles marcaram os presentes com a letra Sigma de minha Irmandade em Salem. Outros são de mais pessoas de Salem. Vejamos esse aqui... Parece ser lá de casa...

Christine abriu um pacote que parecia um tridente. Quando o papel de presente desfez-se nas mãos dela, ela não pode esconder a surpresa:

_- Adonai Jire_! Um tabernáculo de prata! Que lindo... - disse Christine, empunhando o castiçal de sete pontas, três de um lado, três do outro e um central, todas de um prateado límpido, lustroso e exuberante.

- Espera um pouco! - disse Rony - Eu sei sobre isso. Meu avô tinha um em casa...

- Como assim? - perguntou Christine - Isso aqui é trouxa. Se teu avô tinha um em casa...

- Vovô gostava das coisas dos trouxas da mesma forma que papai. E dizem também que, utilizando-se velas corretamente produzidas, um tabernáculo de prata portado por uma pessoa que acredite no seu poder pode produzir um círculo de proteção tão forte que é capaz de resistir até mesmo à _Avada Kedavra_!

- Sério? Não sabia disso...

- Seja como for, pode ser bem útil no futuro. - disse Harry - Veja o próximo presente seu, Christine.

Então Christine pegou um pacote disforme. Quando bateu o olho nele, Rony exclamou:

- Não pode ser! Isso não pode ser verdade!

- O que? - disse Christine, enquanto abria o pacote. De dentro dele, uma suéter tricotada a mão branca, semelhante à bandeira de Israel, caiu sobre as mãos de Christine. Dentro da Estrela de Davi da bandeira, um C estilizado em uma letra hebraica. Rony, em um misto de espanto e vergonha, disse:

- Ah, não! Até você, Chris! Mamãe lhe mandou uma suéter Weasley! Que nem eu e o Harry! - disse Rony, apontando para sua suéter cor-de-tijolo com um R na frente, e a suéter verde-garrafa com um H na frente.

- Ahn, Rony... E acho que não é só a Chris que ganhou sua primeira suéter Weasley esse ano não. - disse Harry, enquanto apontava Hermione, que desempacotava uma suéter cor de trigo, aonde um livro com as letras H e G estava bordado.

- Ah, não! - disse Rony, amuado - Desse jeito, TODA a Hogwarts vai receber suéteres Weasley no Natal...

- Ei, Rony! - disse Chris - Não esquenta a cabeça com isso. Afinal de contas, a sua mãe apenas está demonstrando que é legal. Além de tudo, é lindo! As cores e os símbolos de Israel!

- Mas depois vem aquele imbecil do Malfoy e diz que...

- Manda aquele filisteu do Malfoy ir tomar no ... - disse Christine, completando com algo que fez todos dizerem _"Chris!"_

- É isso mesmo! - disse Hermione - O Malfoy não pode humilhar impunemente pessoas. Se aquele babaca acha que pode mandar em todo mundo, bem, ele vai descobrir que em mim ninguém manda.

Foi quando então Harry abriu um presente dele e Christine um dela, ambos sem nome: quando abertos, revelaram a ambos dois cadernos semelhantes: de capa vermelho carmesim, com o emblema de Hogwarts nas costas e o de Grifinória na frente. Neles, dois nomes: "Remus J. Lupin" e "Tiago Potter".

- Ei, que cadernos são esses? E porque são iguais? - disse Harry.

- Ei, tem um cartão aqui! - disse Neville, pegando o caderno de Christine e puxando um pequeno cartão branco que estava dentro do mesmo. Foi quando ele leu-o e ficou espantado com o que leu:

* * *

_"E aí, Christine, como vai? _

_Bem, eu estou aqui com o Aluado (não posso dizer aonde), mas decidi lhe mandar um presente que pode lhe auxiliar: _

_Lembra que eu te falei sobre a Chave de Daniel e sobre como o Aluado e o pai do Harry descobriram informações sobre ela na Seção Reservada. Bem, dei uma pressionada no Aluado aqui e descobri que ele também pegou algumas teorias de aritmânticos de todo o mundo, principalmente judeus, sobre a Chave de Daniel. Como achei que o meu afiliado Harry também poderia se interessar no assunto e dar uma força, decidi passar uma duplicação (**Dupplio** é um feitiço fantástico quando bem utilizado) das anotações para ele. _

_Bem, espero que seja útil. _

_De seu amigo, _

_Sirius Black" _

* * *

- Vo... cê... é... afilhado de Sirius Black, Harry? - ficou apavorado Neville.

- Não vá fazer besteira, Neville! - disse Rony.

- Tenho que contar a McGonagall. Não podemos deixar um fugitivo bruxo ficar impune! - disse Neville, correndo para a passagem secreta da Grifinória.

_- Petrificus Partiallis: Podos_! - disse Christine, antes que Neville saísse de perto.

As pernas de Neville ficaram petrificadas, coladas ao chão. Neville então pegou a varinha. Hermione disse:

_- Expelliarmus_! - fazendo a varinha de Neville voar. Antes que Neville conseguisse esboçar reação, Christine apontou a varinha de Neville e disse:

_- Accio_ varinha! - recolhendo a varinha de Neville.

- Chris, o que...

- Neville, você confia em mim?

- Claro, é que...

- Pode lançar o _Verita Vocallis_ em mim, Neville, se acha que estarei mentindo. - disse Christine.

- E em nós! - disseram os outros três.

- Está bem. Mas espero que não estejam mentindo! - disse Neville

Christine pessoalmente entregou a varinha para Neville que então utilizou-se do Feitiço da Voz Verdadeira:

_- Verita Vocallis_!

Os quatro estavam agora sobre efeito do Feitiço da Voz Verdadeira: eram agora incapazes de mentir, mesmo que desejassem.

- Vamos ver então! - disse Neville, em algo que não lembrava o atrapalhado bruxo de sempre, e sim um poderoso Auror com sangue Longbottom - Quero saber, palavra por palavra, toda a história.

Para sorte de Harry, Rony e Hermione, apenas Christine e Neville estavam lá: os demais tinham ido tomar café cedo. Isso porque os três contaram, tintim por tintim, o que se passou na época da fuga de Sirius de Askaban, inclusive sobre o Vira-Tempo que Hermione utilizava e sobre o Feitiço do Patrono.

- UAU! - disse Neville - Mas porque o resto do pessoal...

- Cai na real, Neville! - disse Rony - Teria que ser muito crédulo para cair em uma história dessa sem uma comprovação! Por isso permitimos que você usasse _Verita Vocallis_: não nos preocupávamos conosco, pois iríamos contar a história verdadeira de uma forma ou de outra. Nos preocupávamos em você acreditar no que falávamos.

E se eu contar aos outros...

- Neville! Lembre-se do vinagre! - disse Chris.

- O quê? - disse Hermione - Como assim, "lembre-se do vinagre"?

Christine então contou a eles sobre a "Roda do Vinagre" que fez com Neville. Obviamente, Christine não contou sobre os segredos que Neville lhe revelara.

- Entendi. - disse Rony - Quer dizer que...

- Neville, se minha amizade vale alguma coisa para você, por menos que seja, você NÃO IRÁ contar esse segredo para mais ninguém! - disse Christine, segurando Neville nos ombros.

- Sim, Chris! - disse Neville.

- Bem, vamos esquecer tudo isso, e aproveitar o Natal... - ia dizendo Harry.

- Hanukkah. - cortou Christine, enquanto ela desfazia o Feitiço da Petrificação dos Pés que lançara em Neville.

- Que seja, vamos aproveitar e nos divertir! - completou Harry, descendo com todos para o café.

Depois do café, os cinco jovens foram disputar uma rápida partida de Snap Explosivo. Além do Snap Explosivo, todos experimentaram o verdadeiro _card game_ trouxa: Christine trouxera tudo que conseguira de _cards_ para Hogwarts, e isso foi o suficiente para divertir a todos até o almoço de Natal.

Para Christine, almoços de Natal sempre lembravam a muito refrigerante e churrasco à beira da piscina olímpica do Instituto de Salem. Na verdade, essa piscina servia para lembrar aos bruxos de Salem sobre como era a morte dos que se afogavam no lago: diferentemente dos Inquisidores que, à exceção dos que seguiam informações coletadas por São Cipriano, eram extremamente ineficientes, os seguidores de Cotton Mather, o maluco que quis caçar os bruxos no novo continente estavam extremamente bem armados de conhecimento e técnicas. Aparentemente, Mather era um aborto com tanto rancor e ódio de seus pais bruxos que declarou uma guerra contra os bruxos, que só teve fim vários anos após sua morte.

Já em Hogwarts, as mesas das casas tinham desaparecido: como haviam apenas os cinco amigos e alguns alunos da Grifinória, uns cinco ou quatro da Lufa-Lufa e uns dois ou três de Corvinal e Sonserina, apenas a mesa dos professores foi usada. Além do mais, quase todos os professores haviam sido convocados para missões especiais: em Hogwarts estavam apenas Flitwick, Hooch, Sprout e McGonagall, além do próprio Dumbledore.

Foi um almoço bastante divertido, mesmo com os olhares da professora McGonagall tentando pedir moderação dos jovens. Obviamente, as tradicionais bombas de bruxo estavam lá: Christine, ao puxar uma, deu a sorte de ganhar um _charud_ (o chapéu que os judeus usam na cabeça) nas cores de sua tribo, Benjamim (curiosamente, o mesmo vermelho e dourado da Grifinória) e um conjunto de peças de xadrez de bruxo, o que garantiu muita diversão por muitos dias que se seguiriam.

Mas em momento nenhum, Christine esqueceu que, primariamente, aceitou a missão que _Adonai_ colocou na Bíblia, a três mil anos atrás, e que uma bruxa encontraria com o uso do computador:

_"Christine bas Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"_


	12. O Ataque a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 12: O Ataque a Hogsmeade **

* * *

Christine decidiu mandar para Sirius, através de Gedeão (Esther estava fazendo uma entrega em Salem e, além disso, teria problemas com o Animago), uma duplicata da matéria da _Statistical Science_ que falava sobre "o experimento de Rips", "Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis". Claramente a resposta de Sirius foi muito mais cética que a Filha de Benjamin esperava:

* * *

_"Christine: _

_Olha, apesar de acreditar que haja algo sério na questão da Chave de Daniel, devo admitir que estou um tanto cético. Pelo que entendi, exigiria uma capacidade de perceber-se letras específicas em uma grande seqüência com muita complexidade, mas acho que um trouxa não seria capaz de perceber isso. Agora, se você acha que é válido, o Aluado aqui está dando uma analisada nesse seu material. _

_Ah, quanto ao garoto Longbottom, não se preocupe. Apesar de atrapalhado, o danado tem bom coração, isso eu sei. Afinal de contas, é um Longbottom. _

_Venha com o Harry no próximo fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade, para colocarmos o assunto em dia com mais calma. _

_De seu amigo, _

_Sirius Black. _

_**PS:**Sei que, como dizem os trouxas, se conselho fosse bom não se dava, vendia, mas acho que você deveria tacar fogo nessa carta após ler... Vai saber quem pode acabar nos traindo nessa vida." _

* * *

Christine achou por bem seguir o conselho de Sirius e ateou fogo na carta em um dia, quando jogou fora alguns rascunhos errados de equações aritmânticas que não resolviam os problemas propostos: ela sempre teve a mania de tacar fogo em tudo que ela encontrava de errado dela.

O final de semana em Hogsmeade seria uma semana após o jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, que foi vencido pela Grifinória, por um placar de 340 a 220. O pomo de ouro pego por Harry salvou a todos. Christine vestiu-se para ir a Hogsmeade com as mesmas roupas que usou da primeira vez que foi para o vilarejo, embora agora usasse a jaqueta aberta, aonde uma camiseta mostrava a coruja com a letra Sigma de Salem:

- Sente saudades, Chris? - perguntou Hermione.

- Algumas, para falar a verdade, mas acho que agora estou mais para Hogwarts do que para Salem.

As duas amigas encontraram os três amigos: Neville também tinha sido "convocado" por Sirius, agora que ele sabia da situação. Eles desceram juntos e estavam tomando café da manhã, quando uma voz fria disse:

- Talvez, sangue-ruim judia, você não devesse ir para Hogsmeade hoje. - era Draco Malfoy, junto com seus armários.

- O sábio oferece conselhos retos, mas as palavras do ímpio são tortuosas. - respondeu em seu estilo bíblico Christine.

- Já cansei de lhe dizer, Tanenbaum, que suas profecias ou conselhos trouxas nada significam para mim!

- Talvez hoje não, mas lembre-se que _Adonai Jire_, o Senhor dos Exércitos, ainda não mandou o Juízo Final, e que a batalha de Megido não aconteceu ainda. Lembre-se que no Dia do Senhor, os ímpios receberão o salário da morte em paga de seu pecados! Lembre-se sempre disso, filho de Gog e Magog. - terminou Christine, enquanto saia de perto para ir à habitual estocagem de comida para levarem a Sirius. Agora, com cinco pessoas, eles podiam pegar bastante comida sem que eles ficassem muito carregados.

Os cinco subiram e dirigiram-se a Hogsmeade, aonde o cachorro _Snuffles_ encontrou eles.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Os cinco mais _Snuffles_ estavam subindo a estrada que ia dar no esconderijo de Sirius, quando Christine sentiu um calafrio estranho:

- Sentiram isso? - ela perguntou.

- Eu senti! - disse Neville, assustado.

- Caracas, será que... - disse Rony.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos! - disse Harry.

_Snuffles_ latiu em aprovação. Os cinco e o cachorro desceram de volta a Hogsmeade, quando eles viram o que estava sucedendo-se, ao se aproximarem da cidade:

Homens encapuzados e usando máscaras negras atacavam a todos em Hogsmeade. Os professores de Hogwarts tentavam fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo eram atacados por monstros que tinham uma pele parcialmente decomposta. Criaturas semi-translúcidas eram disparadas por todos os lados pelos professores, enquanto eles tentavam lutar contra essas criaturas, mas ao mesmo tempo os bruxos encapuzados atacavam os professores.

Foi quando eles ouviram alguém dizer:

_- Morsmordre_! - e viram um raio verde subir aos céus

Ao olhar para o céu Christine viu uma das figuras mais horripilantes que já vira: uma caveira, com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, como uma língua.

- É a Marca Negra! - gritou Neville em desespero.

Foi quando Harry começou a desmaiar, de dor e desespero, sua cicatriz queimando de dor. Hermione parecia estar desesperada, com algum medo interno. Neville estava paralisado de puro pavor, enquanto Rony não sabia o que fazer.

Christine começou a se sentir muito fraca, ao mesmo tempo que sentia que aquela luta poderia ser o fim. Nunca ela tinha passado por tanta dificuldade antes, e o desespero nunca a tomou de forma tão patente quanto naquele momento. Foi quando Christine ergueu as mãos aos céus e perguntou em pensamento: "_Adonai,_ então foi para isso que me mandou para Hogwarts? Para perecer e ser enviada ao _sheol_?"

Então Christine, sem saber porque, começou a entoar um poderoso Salmo, como Davi fizera milênios antes, antes das batalhas:

_"O Senhor é o meu pastor, nada me faltará. _

_Faz me deitar em verdes pastos, guia-me mansamente a águas tranqüilas." _

De súbito, Christine ouviu Hermione unir-se a seu coro:

_"Refrigera minha alma, guia-me pelas veredas da justiça, por amor do seu nome." _

Então, foi a vez de Harry entrar no coro:

_"Ainda que eu andasse pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temeria mal algum, porque tu estás comigo; a tua vara e o teu cajado me consolam." _

Neville então, encorajado pelas palavras, entrou também no coro:

_"Preparas uma mesa perante mim na presença dos meus inimigos, unges a minha cabeça com óleo, o meu cálice transborda." _

Rony e uma sexta voz, que Christine reconheceu como a de Sirius, entraram no coro:

_"Certamente que a bondade e a misericórdia me seguirão todos os dias da minha vida; e habitarei na casa do Senhor por longos dias." _

Nessa hora, Christine reparou que havia figuras se aproximando deles, com mãos cinzentas e viscosas aparecendo de sob capuzes.

- Que droga! - gritou Harry - São dementadores!

- Por isso nos sentimos estranhos! - disse Neville.

Foi quando Christine apanhou sua varinha, pensou na sua última visita à Sinagoga de Londres, quando _Rabi_ Albrecht lhe dera a _Tanakh_ e como aquilo tinha-lhe deixado feliz e, dotada de grande vigor agora, entoou sem pestanejar:

_- Expecto Patronum_!

Uma versão angelical da própria Christine, armada de uma espada flamejante saiu de sua varinha. Quando passou pelo monstro, o patrono de Christine cortou em dois a criatura, que desfez-se sem pestanejar:

- Belo patrono, Christine! - disse Sirius.

- Quase tão bom quanto o do Harry! - disse Hermione.

- Mas ainda vem vindo mais! - disse Neville, apavorado.

Mais alguns dementadores vinham na direção de Christine e os demais. Mesmo tendo o dementador de Christine abatido um e colocado medo nos demais, eles ainda avançavam. Foi quando Harry voltou-se para os dementadores e, pensando em quando ganhara a Taça das Casas de Quadribol dois anos antes, pegou sua varinha e disse:

_- Expecto Patronum_!

Um cervo prateado semi-translúcido surgiu da varinha de Harry e, juntamente com o "anjo" de Christine fez os monstros fugirem.

- Esses nunca mais vão nos dar trabalho! - disse Rony

- Agora vamos, pois acho que tem algo muito errado! - disse Harry.

Então os seis chegaram em Hogsmeade, quando viram os bruxos que estavam atacando o vilarejo. Eles eram muitos, muitos mesmos, fazendo baderna e atacando tudo e todos:

- Sirius Black! - disse alguém, ao ver Sirius. Era Snape, que estava em fuga.

_- Estupefaça_! - disse Sirius, mandando Snape a nocaute.

- Pelo menos ele não perde sua única função para nós...

- Então está aqui, Longbottom! - disse uma voz mais grossa e bruta. Quando Neville se virou, a voz disse:

_- Crucio_!

Ao mesmo tempo, Christine disparou seu feitiço:

_- Protegis_!

A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor explodiu no escudo de proteção mágica criado por Christine. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry disse:

_- Estupore_! - mandando o pequeno Comensal ao chão.

Um outro Comensal gritou:

- Ninguém faz isso conosco, seu esquisito! Principalmente com a ajuda de uma sangue-ruim judia! _Imperio_! - disse ele, apontando Christine como alvo do Feitiço.

Christine esquivou-se para o lado, jogando-se e caindo no chão, deixando o Feitiço explodir no ar. Na queda, ela gritou, apontando o chão próximo ao outro pequeno Comensal:

_- Gaea Furiosis_!

Um pequeno tremor de terra pode ser sentido, e o Comensal foi derrubado ao chão. Neville, que já estava recuperado do ataque, gritou:

_- Petrificus Totalus_! - petrificando o Comensal.

- Bom trabalho, Neville! - elogiou Christine, começando a se levantar.

- Está bem, Chris? - perguntou Sirius.

- Sim! - disse Christine, levantando-se e batendo as roupas. - Só um pouco suja, mas tudo bem!

- Comensais da Morte! - disse Hermione, ao ver os dois bruxos.

- Os dois devem ser de Hogwarts! Afinal de contas, sabiam o nome de Neville e o tipo da Christine! - disse Rony.

- Bem, vamos para o centro do vilarejo. A situação parece estar muito feia lá!

Chegando ao centro de Hogsmeade, os seis viram que Hermione estava certa. Muita destruição havia sido feita no vilarejo: a Zonko's estava em chama, ocasionalmente soltando Filibusteiros para todos os lados. As estruturas da Casa dos Gritos pareciam danificadas, assim como as da Dedosdemel. A porta do Três Vassouras foi arrombada e parecia ter sido depredada. Foi quando Harry levou a mão a sua cicatriz, gemendo de dor:

- Ele... está... aqui! - disse Harry, enquanto sentia fortes dores.

- Quem está aqui? - perguntou Christine.

A resposta apareceu logo depois, quando dois homens entraram pela saída oposta. Um era parcialmente careca, com olhos aguados e chorosos, um nariz que parecia cheirar a tudo que estava próximo, como um rato que caça comida. Ele tinha um braço prateado, que de certa forma parecia uma armadura ou _cyber_-braço para Christine. O outro não era humano, ao menos não inteiramente: seu rosto lembrava uma cobra, com olhos e língua fendida, pele escamosa e verde e nariz achatado.

- Essa não! - disse Rony. Neville estava paralisado.

- Corre, Neville! - disse Hermione - Chame Dumbledore! Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda que pudermos!

Neville saiu em disparada por uma viela, procurando Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo, um Comensal entrou pelo lado por onde os dois bruxos anteriores entraram. Dava para ver-se que era mais alto que os dois contra quem Christine lutara, o que indicava ser um bruxo formado. Apesar disso, também ocultava o rosto com uma máscara e um capuz pretos.

- Rabicho! - disse Sirius quase rosnando, olhando o homem com olhos aguados. Christine agora reparara que ele tinha alguma coisa "roedora" nele: o homem mantinha um tique de farejar as coisas ao redor e um olhar de um rato encostado contra a parede por um gato.

- Voldemort! - disse Harry, com os olhos fervendo em fúria.

- Pensei que tivesse reavaliado as coisas, Potter! Devia ter tomado o que aconteceu ao Diggory! - disse uma terceira voz, entrando por uma viela no meio da praça aonde todos estavam.

Draco Malfoy apareceu, acompanhado de dementadores:

- Seu sujo! - disse Rony - Agora resolveu dar as caras?

- Ora, ora! - disse o Comensal - Vejo que fez um bom serviço com os dementadores, fazendo-os voltar até aqui, garoto... Agora, se me permite, _milord_, eu mesmo exterminarei Potter para você!

- Nada disso! - disse Voldemort - Eu o quero vivo!

- Vivo ele é uma ameaça!

- A quem? A mim? - disse Voldemort, em tom zombeteiro - Lucio, pensei que você me conhecesse melhor... Ou acho que me conhece bem demais. Sabe que não gosto de pessoas com poder e capacidade de me trair como você. Ou pensa que não sei de seu joguinho? Bem, eu tenho uma surpresinha para você. - disse Voldemort, abrindo uma pequena cápsula.

De dentro dela, um dementador saltou. A visão daquilo foi mais assustadora para Christine do que o fato de ter visto a Marca Negra: uma boca saiu debaixo do capuz do ser, e um barulho, como se milhões de turbinas de jatos F-14 tivessem sido ligadas juntas. A boca então se aproximou e beijou Lucio Malfoy, que debatia-se, como se tentasse fazer alguma coisa. Em segundos, a reação acabou, junto com o barulho. Os olhos vítreos de Lucio Malfoy, combinados com os olhos chorosos de seu filho, denunciavam o resultado:

- Voldemort, seu traidor! Nós sempre obedecemos você fielmente... - disse Draco.

- E devo admitir que os serviços de seus pais foram muito bem feitos. Digo seus pais pois sua mãe também recebeu uma visitinha especial agora... Queria que vocês servissem de exemplo...

- Filho-da-...! - gritou Draco, a plenos pulmões.

- Ora, Draco, convenhamos: se estivesse em meu lugar, não faria diferente. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Rabicho, se quiser cuidar de Black, divirta-se com ele e com seus amigos. Quanto a mim, me interessa apenas Potter. Dementadores, divirtam-se com o Último dos Malfoy.

Um dos dementadores que estava ao lado de Draco agarrou-o, enquanto o outro ia descendo seu capuz lentamente e aproximando-se de Draco, que recuava de medo e desespero, ao mesmo tempo que Rabicho partiu para o ataque contra Sirius e Voldemort foi aproximando-se lentamente de Harry. Foi quando Christine, que percebeu estar sendo ignorada por Voldemort, decidiu agir:

_- Turbinae_! - disse baixinho Christine, apontando discretamente sua varinha contra si própria.

Christine sentiu seus reflexos e corpo acelerados. Sua primeira parte foi ajudar Draco. Ela sabia que ninguém merecia aquele destino, mesmo um babaca arrogante como Draco Malfoy:

_- Expecto Patronum_! - disse Christine, fazendo sua forma angelical dispersar os dementadores.

Draco então ergueu-se e avançou contra Voldemort, varinha em punho. Ele gritou:

_- Avada Kedavra_!

Um raio verde saiu da varinha de Draco e atingiu Voldemort, tirando de seu objetivo, que era tocar Harry. Mas o efeito não foi suficiente para matar, embora com o ódio que Draco sentia do assassino de seu pai, ele conseguiu machucar Voldemort um pouco. Harry aproveitou esse instante para recuar um pouco. Christine ficou um pouco ofegante: o Feitiço do Turbinamento costuma desgastar seu usuário.

Nesse meio tempo, o embate entre Sirius e Rabicho estava muito duro. Rabicho então pensou em transformar-se em rato para fugir. Em meio a sua transformação, Rony pegou sua varinha e, apontando Rabicho e fazendo um gesto circular rápido, disse:

_- Prisionis_!

O agora rato Rabicho tentou correr, mas bateu em uma parede invisível.

- Consegui fazer esse feitiço! - disse Rony.

- Parabéns, Rony. Agora você descobriu aonde amarrou seu pufoso. - disse Christine, brincalhona, para risada de Hermione, que aproveitou e, apontando para a Dedosdemel, disse:

_- Accio_ pote de doces!

Um pequeno pote de sapos de chocolate voou rapidamente às mãos de Hermione. Harry completou o efeito e disse:

_- Estupore_! - nocauteando o rato.

Sirius pegou o pote de doces, esvaziou-o nos bolsos de Rony e pegou o rato, guardando-o no pote vazio:

- Rony, os doces são um presente. Depois eu pago a Dedosdemel. O que me interessa é esse rato traidor. Quero ver agora fugir agora, seu rato desgraçado! Agora você paga pelo que você fez a mim e a todos aqueles que o amavam e confiavam em você, seu rato maldito! - disse Sirius.

- Um reforço. - disse Christine, apontando o vidro - _Indestructo_!

O Feitiço da Invulnerabilidade atingiu o vidro, deixando-o inquebrável.

Foi quando todos voltaram-se para Harry e perceberam que Voldemort não o queria mais. Foi quando eles viram que Voldemort levantou-se na direção de Draco.

Voldemort voltou-se para Draco e disse, apontando sua varinha:

- Você está me irritando, Malfoy! _Crucio_!

O raio de dor atingiu Draco com muita violência, fazendo-o gritar de uma forma capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa. Aquele grito chocou Christine, que sentiu uma grande piedade de Malfoy naquela hora: apesar de tudo, Draco já tinha pago por seus crimes. Não merecia tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. E acima de tudo, tinha Voldemort: com amigo ou inimigo, ele não importava. Ele sentia prazer em fazer QUALQUER UM sofrer!

Draco caiu no chão gritando de dor quando Voldemort terminou o feitiço. Draco levantou-se com grandes dificuldades e respirando de forma ofegante, como se estivesse a ponto de ter uma parada respiratória ou estivesse tendo um infarto. Voldemort parecia cheio de prazer em ter feito aquilo a Draco:

- Pelo menos provou ser resistente. Vai ser ótimo isso! - Voldemort apontou a varinha para Draco.

- Droga! - disse Christine, apontando a varinha para si mesma - _Turbinae_!

_- Avada Kedavra_!

Antes que o raio da morte que emanou da varinha de Voldemort pudesse atingir Draco, Christine saltou e jogou Draco para o lado, ela próprio escapando por pouco de ser atingida:

- Porque fez isso, Tanenbaum? Ficou louca? - disse Draco, surpreso com a ação desinteressada de Christine.

- Ninguém merece o que se passou a você. Nem mesmo um crápula como você, Malfoy! - disse Christine, em meio à respiração já esperadamente falha na qual estava.

Foi quando Voldemort percebeu a aproximação de Dumbledore, McGonagall e Hagrid, trazidos até o local por Neville e fugiu:

- Dessa vez, Potter, você escapou! Mas aguarde... O seu dia logo chegará.

Dumbledore não teve tempo para fazer qualquer coisa antes que Voldemort aparatasse.

Christine auxiliou Draco a se levantar:

- Deixa que sei me levantar sozinho, Tanenbaum! - disse Draco.

- Você tem que parar de ser um panaca arrogante, Malfoy! E tem que aprender também a ver quem são seus verdadeiros amigos. - disse Christine

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou o professor Dumbledore.

- Sim... Tem dois Comensais na entrada de Hogsmeade. Um tá estuporado e o outro petrificado. Pelo tamanho, devem ser alunos de Hogwarts.

- Hagrid, recolha os dois Comensais, volte a Hogwarts e verifique se realmente são alunos. Se forem, mantenha-os vestidos nas capas e erga-lhes as máscaras, e me diga quem são. Pode utilizar _Férula_ para prender as mãos e _Expelliarmus_ para tomar-lhes as varinhas, e quaisquer feitiços para impedir-lhes que fujam ou sejam libertados, até que eu retorne a Hogwarts. - disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, professor. - respondeu Hagrid, como um soldado que recebe uma missão importantíssima do mais alto general de seu exército. Christine sentia que o respeito de Hagrid a Dumbledore era quase tão grande quanto ao de Christine por duas bandeiras: a azul, branca e vermelha dos Estados Unidos e a branca e azul de Israel.

- E também pegamos isso aqui! Acho que esse tipinho covarde não vai mais dar trabalho. - disse Hermione, pegando o pote de doce com Rabicho dentro. Ele tentava a todo custo sair de dentro do pote, mas não podia, pois o pote estava indestrutível e fechado. Ele não podia tentar também quebrar o pote revertendo à forma normal, pois tudo que conseguiria com isso seria sua própria morte espremido dentro do mesmo. E mesmo sabendo que seria mandado para Askaban ou acabaria recebendo um "beijinho doce", Rabicho era medroso demais até mesmo para se matar.

- Parece então que agora você vai ser inocentado, Sirius. - disse Dumbledore, olhando para Sirius - Dessa vez acho que o Rabicho não escapa de você.

- Não dessa vez! Esse rato idiota vai pagar pelo que fez a Tiago e a mim! - disse Sirius, pegando o pote e olhando diretamente nos olhos de rato de Rabicho - Nessas horas, tenho que admitir que gostaria de ser como a McGonagall, que é uma animaga de gato...

- Não estão esquecendo de algo? - disse Draco, interrompendo - Meu pai está morto! Ou antes: está MAIS DO QUE MORTO! - gritou ele, aos prantos.

McGonagall se aproximou do "corpo" de Lucio e, após retirar-lhe máscara e capuz, observou nos olhos e virou com uma face triste para Dumbledore, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- Parece que é tarde demais para o senhor Malfoy, professor Dumbledore. Ele realmente foi "devorado".

Dumbledore virou para Draco e disse:

- Infelizmente, senhor Malfoy, nada posso por ele...

Draco caiu em um pranto terrível, abraçando-se à primeira pessoa que viu, curiosamente Christine.

Christine sentia algo muito estranho com Malfoy, uma piedade que Christine nunca sentira por ninguém antes, então ela começou a cantar um Salmo que ela conhecia para quando estava-se triste, enquanto deixava Malfoy repousar a cabeça dele no seu ombro:

_"Tem misericórdia de mim, ó Deus, segundo a tua benignitude; apaga as minhas transgressões, segundo a multidão das tuas misericórdias. _

_Lava-me completamente da minha iniqüidade, e purifica-me do meu pecado. Porque eu conheço as minhas transgressões, e o meu pecado está sempre diante de mim. _

_Contra ti, contra ti somente pequei, e fiz o que é mal à tua vista, para que seja justificado quando falares e puro quando julgares. _

_Eis que em iniqüidade fui formado, e em pecado me concebeu minha mãe. Eis que amas a verdade no íntimo, e no oculto me fazes conhecer a sabedoria. _

_Purifica-me com hissope, e ficarei puro; lava-me e ficarei mais branco que a neve. Faze-me ouvir júbilo e alegria, para que gozem os ossos que tu quebraste. _

_Esconde a tua face dos meus pecados, e apaga todas as minhas iniqüidades. Cria em mim, ó deus, um coração puro, e renova em mim um espírito novo. _

_Não me lances fora da tua presença, e não retires de mim o teu Espírito Santo. Torna a dar-me a alegria da tua salvação, e sustêm-me com um espírito voluntário. _

_Então ensinarei aos transgressores os teus caminhos e os pecadores a ti se converterão. Livra-me dos crimes de sangue, ó Deus, Deus de minha salvação, e a minha língua louvará altamente a tua justiça. _

_Abre, Senhor, os meus lábios, e a minha boca entoará o teu louvor . Pois não desejas sacrifícios, senão eu os daria; tu não te deleitas em holocaustos. _

_Os sacrifícios para Deus são o espírito quebrantado; a um coração quebrantado e contrito não desprezarás, ó Deus. Faze o bem a Sião, segundo a tua vontade; edifica os muros de Jerusalém. _

_Então te agradarás dos sacrifícios de justiça, dos holocaustos e das ofertas queimadas; então se oferecerão novilhos sobre o teu altar." _

Ao terminar de cantar, Christine percebeu que Draco estava mais calmo, embora a infelicidade pela morte de seu pai ainda não tinha desaparecido: na verdade, Draco sentia-se como uma criança que não tinha mais o colo de sua mãe. Tudo que Draco queria era chorar.

- Acho que é hora de todos voltarmos para Hogwarts. Sirius, talvez fosse bom você voltar conosco. Quanto ao seu pai, senhor Malfoy, seu corpo será conduzido a Hogwarts, de forma que seja feito o seu velório. Mandaremos comunicar sua mãe e parentes...

- Não há mais parentes, professor Dumbledore. Voldemort mesmo me disse que matou todos os Malfoy, exceto eu. E apenas não me matou porque, antes de me atingir com a _Avada Kedavra_, Christine arriscou sua vida para me salvar.

- Um ato de coragem, diga-se de passagem. Senhorita Tanenbaum, você merece por causa disso...

- Não quero pontos para a Grifinória, professor Dumbledore. Existem coisas mais imediatas e importantes a serem feitas do que distribuir pontos... - disse Christine, para espanto dos demais.

- Se ela aceitasse, acho que o Dumbledore daria uns 200 pontos. - sussurrou Rony para Hermione.

- Francamente, Rony! Isso não é hora para esse tipo de coisa. - respondeu Hermione, que em certo ponto até entendia a atitude de Christine.

Todos iam voltando para Hogwarts, Draco sempre ao lado do corpo mais que morto de Lucio Malfoy, conduzido com um Feitiço de Movimentação de Corpos. No caminho Draco se aproximou de Christine e disse:

- Tanen... Christine?

- Pois não?

- Obrigado. - disse Draco, com um meio-sorriso sincero.

- Sem problemas. - Christine respondeu, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa.

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, Draco desceu às Masmorras de Sonserina para velar o corpo de seu pai. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry e os demais subiram à Torre de Grifinória.

Lá chegando, Christine pegou seu _notebook_ escondido, chamou o _Código da Bíblia_ em segredo e rodou novamente com o nome Draco Malfoy. Deixou o Código sendo processado durante o jantar. Durante o mesmo jantar, Dumbledore ergueu-se e disse:

- Hoje, fomos vítimas de um ataque em Hogsmeade, provocado pelas forças de Voldemort. E muito me dói dizer que dois alunos dessa Escola compactuaram com o mal e auxiliaram-no, permitindo assim que um de nossos alunos tivesse um familiar vitimado por esse mal. Agora, eles entenderão porque nosso lema é _"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tintilannus"_! Nunca cutuque um Dragão adormecido! Professores Hagrid, Flitwick e McGonagall, conduzam os dois alunos.

Hagrid e McGonagall conduziam, amarrados pelas mãos os dois. Para surpresa de todos, tratava-se de Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, os "armários" de Draco Malfoy. Flitwick trazia, em uma almofada encarnada, as varinhas de ambos, que escondiam seu rosto tanto quanto possível.

- Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, alunos do 5º Ano da Casa de Sonserina, vocês hoje cometeram o mais grave e talvez único delito imperdoável em Hogwarts! - disse Dumbledore, com uma voz que não lembrava em nada o velho bondoso que Dumbledore normalmente era, e sim um terrível general de guerra - Vocês compactuaram com as forças do mal, mesmo após alertados das conseqüências por todos os professores, ignorando mais de 1000 anos de conselhos, e ignorando os princípios segundo os quais Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin fundaram essa escola. E, graças à sua atitude, um companheiro de Casa de vocês e de Escola de todos perdeu o pai. Flitwick, rasgue-lhes as mangas esquerdas das vestes para apresentar a Mácula.

Tão logo Flitwick rasgou as vestes, saltaram aos olhos de todos as Marcas Negras, em ambos os Antebraços, apresentadas por Flitwick.

- Eis a prova, alunos, de que eles compactuaram com o mal. Sendo assim, eu, Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin da Primeira Classe, segundo os direitos, deveres e responsabilidades impostos pelo cargo de Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, expulso vocês dois de Hogwarts e da comunidade mágica, e encaminho os dois para julgamento pelo Ministério da Magia. Flitwick, as varinhas.

Em momento nenhum Dumbledore colocou ódio, raiva, desprezo ou rancor em sua voz, apenas uma piedosa decepção. Mas, quando pegou a varinha de Crabbe, este a olhou como se pedisse clemência. Mas foi em vão. Com um gesto rápido e seco, Dumbledore partiu-lhe a varinha em dois pedaços.

No momento em que a varinha partiu-se, todos em Hogwarts, Christine entre eles, sentiram uma sensação terrível. Era como se uma parte da pessoa tivesse se dissolvido. Christine sentia em sua alma o que era aquilo. Aquele estalido seco de madeira quebrando-se era muito mais do que significava: significava que Crabbe era um proscrito, era menos que um trouxa. No momento seguinte, foi a vez de Goyle ver sua varinha desfazendo-se em pedaços. Quando Dumbledore pegou os pedaços da varinha de Goyle e jogou-os ao chão, Crabbe gritou, entre risos ensandecidos:

- Velho caquético! Sua hora ainda não chegou! E se Lucio Malfoy morreu, foi porque mereceu! E muitos aqui vão se arrepender do que fizeram e do que dizem! Lord Voldemort voltou, e vocês sabem disso! E nada pode pará-lo agora, nem mesmo o Potter!

Dumbledore virou-lhe as costas, gesto seguido por todos os alunos de todas as casas. Christine ainda pode ouvir Goyle gritar:

- Vocês vão se arrepender! Hogwarts está condenada! O fedor dos sangue-ruins contaminou essa Escola! Por ter aceito trouxas, Alvo Dumbledore, você acabará tendo o mesmo fim destinado a eles!

- Hagrid, leve-os ao Expresso de Hogwarts e entregue-os às autoridades do Ministério em Londres. McGonagall, Flitwick e Hooch, acompanhem Hagrid nesse serviço como escolta. O sr. Lupin estará os esperando em Londres. Hagrid...

- Sim.

- Está autorizado por mim a, dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, utilizar-se de magia para conter os alunos expulsos, até que sejam entregues para custódia em Londres.

- Sim, senhor.

O restante do jantar foi silencioso, e mesmo os sapinhos de chocolate não fizeram Christine se animar. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Christine e Neville não trocaram uma palavra, apenas olhares. Não foi necessária qualquer palavra. Nenhum deles estava arrependido do que fez, mas nenhum gostou de fazer o que fez, também.

Ao voltar e conferir os resultados do Código da Bíblia, a surpresa. Ao terminar o processamento, todos os resultados apareceram iguais, exceto que a frase "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você mudará?" estava seguida por "Você o mudou." e ao lado da parte "Beijado para a destruição" estava escrito "Adiado".

"Qual será a importância de Draco na minha missão? Afinal de contas, não apareceu como os outros, cruzando-se com o nome de Harry ou com o meu... _Adonai_, me inspire a fazer a coisa certa.", pensou Christine, quando escondeu seu _notebook_ novamente no Malão de Contravolume. Nesse momento, Hermione chegou, um pouco depois de Christine, pois tinha acompanhando os demais alunos.

- Vai dormir?

- Sim... Estou cansada... Preciso descansar, senão amanhã estarei um bagaço! Isso é que dá lutar no _sabbath_ sagrado... - disse Christine, puxando as cobertas de sua cama para dormir.

Mas aquela mensagem continuava na sua cabeça:

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?"


	13. A revelação do Segredo

**Capítulo 13: A revelação do segredo **

* * *

Por causa de todas as matérias e mudanças que aconteceram em sua vida, Christine nem teve tempo de checar todos os presentes que recebera dos diversos amigos que tinha em Salem.

Christine era bem popular em Salem, fato que não era negado pelos presentes que recebera: muito carregavam o Sigma de sua antiga irmandade, enquanto outros uma montanha aonde um coiote uivava, o Símbolo da Catskills. Um relva esbranquecida pela neve, com lobos prateados desenhados, estavam desenhados em alguns poucos pacotes, presentes de amigos da Irmandade Gilgul, enquanto um urso pardo sobre um céu azul-escuro noturno mostrava os presentes da Irmandade Galleus.

Com o passar do tempo, conforme lembrava-se de abrir seus presentes, Christine ia abrindo-os: muitas das coisas que recebia eram trouxas: livros, CDs, _software_ para computador (_"aquele sistema operacional Linux é realmente de matar!"_, pensava Christine), roupas, bijuterias, etc...

Foi quando, certo dia, resolveu abrir o presente que ganhara de Eric McGuyver, o último que ainda estava. Ela se lembrava muito bem do integrante da Catskill: sincero, amigo, um ombro para a pequena e frágil Christine. Muito do que ela era hoje ela devia a Eric. Atualmente ele estava no último ano de Salem, pronto para os N.I.E.M.s. Ele contou na carta que acompanhava o embrulho que, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, Sigma não estava na frente do Campeonato de Quadribol: parece que a artilheira substituta de Christine, Winona Stardust não era muito ligada no jogo. _"Incompetente!"_, pensou furiosa Christine. Mas então relaxou e decidiu abrir o presente. Ela sabia que Eric era um incrível produtor de artefatos de magia, tanto que tinha tirado a melhor nota em N.O.M.s na matéria Artefatos Mágicos. Mas ao desembrulhar o presente ela jamais imaginou que teria algo como aquilo:

_- Adonai Jire_! - disse Christine, apalpando a capa prateada que deslizou do pacote. Quando ela olhou para aonde sua mão estava, ela sumiu. - Uma Capa de Invisibilidade!

- Como? - Christine ouviu alguém dizer.

Ela olhou para trás e viu Hermione observando o tecido que estava em suas mãos:

- Hermione...

- De quem você ganhou isso, Chris? - disse Hermione, curiosa.

- Um ex-amigo meu de Salem. Aqui está o cartão.

Hermione leu o cartão bruxo que Christine entregou:

* * *

_"E aí, Chris: _

_Pensou que ia ficar longe de nós só porque mudou para Hogwarts? Mina sortuda! A coisa mais difícil é alguém de Salem conseguir ir para Hogwarts transferido. E ainda por cima da famosa Casa de Grifinória e no mesmo ano de Harry Potter! Desde que Harry Potter venceu o Torneio Tribruxo o mundo inteiro sabe sobre ele e que ele está agora no 5º Ano de Grifinória! Só espero que esteja estudando para valer. Afinal de contas, você é de Sigma, tem que honrar Salem e a sua Irmandade aí em Hogwarts! _

_Bem, a turma da Catskills aqui (eu, Maureen, Gilbert e Marcella) decidiu comprar um presente junta, mas algo que fosse especial. Compramos então algum tecido especial e fizemos essa Capa para você. Uma Capa de Invisibilidade! Faça bom uso disso. _

_Espero que esteja tudo legal aí em Hogwarts com você e que seus novos amigos, sejam quais forem, sejam legais com você. _

_Feliz Natal, ou como você diz, Shalom Hanukkah para você e beijos! _

_Eric McGuyver" _

* * *

- Puxa vida, são legais mesmo esses seus amigos de Salem, Chris.

- Se são... - disse Christine, pensando então que aquele momento era adequado para revelar a Hermione e aos demais os segredos que ela vinha escondendo.

- Hermione, você sabe se tem alguma sala vazia aonde possamos conversar?

- Claro! Tem muitas hoje, afinal de contas é fim-de-semana. - disse Hermione - Mas por que?

Christine não respondeu: apenas abriu seu Malão de Contravolume e, utilizando-se de habilidade manual, ocultou o seu _notebook_ e seu PDA com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Queria mostrar uma coisa... Chame Neville, Harry e Rony. Tenho que revelar algumas coisas...

- Certo! - disse Hermione, descendo.

Christine colocou o volume na bolsa e desceu, encontrando-se com os demais. Depois de algum tempo, e com ajuda do Mapa do Maroto de Harry, encontraram uma sala segura e devidamente afastada do restante de Hogwarts.

- Bem, Chris, - disse Hermione - o que você queria nos mostrar.

- Isso! - respondeu Christine, abrindo o pacote com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Ao mostrar os dois itens Harry ficou impressionado, Rony e Neville estranharam e Hermione não entendeu:

- Um _notebook_! - disse Harry - O Duda ganhou um treco desse de aniversário!

- Isso é trouxa? - perguntou Neville.

- Papai já me falou sobre isso! - disse Rony - É um pocuntador!

- Computador, Rony! - corrigiu Hermione - Mas Chris... O que tem isso demais? Isso não vai funcionar em Hogwarts... Nenhum aparelho trouxa é capaz de funcionar em Hogwarts! Os feitiços anti-trouxa são potentes demais: nada trouxa funciona ou detecta Hogwarts!

- Bem, então vamos ver! - disse Christine.

Acionou os botões de liga/desliga dos dois, tanto do PDA quanto do _Notebook_. E para espanto de todos, os mesmos funcionaram:

- O que é isso? - perguntou Hermione - Como esses equipamentos funcionaram? Estamos em um local anti-trouxa: deveria ter falhado!

- Isso porque você não considerou a tecnomancia.

- Tecno... o quê! - espantou-se Harry.

- Tecnomancia. A arte mágica de contornar os efeitos anti-trouxa em aparelhagem eletrônica. É uma das artes mágicas ensinadas em Salem. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora: basta vocês saberem agora que eu já contava com o Código da Bíblia!

- COMO? - os quatro se perguntaram.

Christine então explicou toda a sua história, desde quando leu o artigo da _Statistical Science_ até o momento no qual descobriu a possibilidade de Harry está ameaçado e sobre a mensagem que sempre seguia a todas as coisas que ela interpretava no Código da Bíblia:

- Se é assim, - pensou Neville - podemos prever o próximo ataque de Voldemort...

- Na verdade, Neville, isso não é tão simples assim. Leva uma média de 5 a 20 minutos para que o computador processe as informações. Além disso, algumas vezes, para termos uma "previsão" eficiente, temos que puxar todas as primeiras ocorrências de um termo e analisar com as ocorrências do segundo termo. Isso sem falar nas análises que são necessárias de serem feitas...

- Bem, a coisa é interessante. - disse Rony - Mas se o Ministério da Magia descobre, Chris, você está enrolada! Isso é uma violação cabal das Leis de Restrição da Magia e das Leis de Mau Uso de Artefatos dos Trouxas.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Christine - Não pretendo utilizar o _notebook_ para sempre. Na verdade, venho analisando possibilidades de encantar uma _Tanakh_, que é a _Torah_ mais os livros dos profetas e as Escrituras de forma que, escrevendo-se sobre ela, ela revelasse as seqüências e permitisse uma análise profunda do que estaria interligado ou não...

- Meu nome está na Chave de Daniel? - perguntou Harry.

- O de todos aqui estão... Quando vi o seu nome Harry, aquela frase que eu disse para vocês que aparecia direto...

_- "Christine bas Tanenbaum, você o mudará?"_ - disse Rony.

- Sim... Bem, seu nome completo, Rony e o de Hermione cortavam a frase.

- Então... Você sabia que tinha que se aproximar de nós de alguma forma. - disse Hermione, em sua atitude conclusiva típica.

- Isso mesmo. Eu já tinha alguma idéia de como proceder... Mas o desafio mesmo é tentar impedir o que está codificado na Bíblia...

- Espera um pouco. - disse Neville - Se realmente foi Deus quem codificou essa coisa na Bíblia, como podemos impedir?

- Livre-arbítrio. - disse Christine - Todas as coisas que achei codificadas na Bíblia estavam seguidas da frase _"Christine bas Tanenbaum, você o mudará?"_... Isso quer dizer que _Adonai_ queria saber se tinha coragem de lutar contra os desígnios que ele determinou. E antes que vocês pensem ser isso loucura, o Grande Patriarca Jacó, pai de Benjamin, de quem sou filha, lutou contra Deus, na forma de seu Anjo de Força. Agora, é tudo uma questão de desejarmos mudar as coisas.

- Se pudermos mudar - disse Harry - então vamos ao menos tentar!

- Nós iremos conseguir... - disse Christine - Se todos nós aqui tivemos nossos nomes lacrados e selados no Livro, de forma que apenas com a Chave de Daniel pudéssemos decodificar a Bíblia, temos chances de mudar as coisas. Agora, uma coisa importante: tudo isso tem que ser mantido em segredo... Depois comentarei com Sirius e Dumbledore em segredo, de forma que não haja problemas para nós, entenderam?

- Certo, Chris! - disseram todos.

- Ótimo... Então vamos voltar para a Torre. - disse Chris, aliviada por ter confessado seu maior segredo a seus amigos.


	14. Malfoy ou O Aliado Inusitado

**Capítulo 14: Malfoy (ou O Aliado Inusitado) **

* * *

Desde a morte de seu pai, Draco aparentava ter passado por uma mudança de comportamento, ou ao menos assim Christine imaginava: ao invés do ar arrogante e prepotente que Draco invariavelmente carregava em relação a tudo e a todos em Hogwarts, havia um menino triste e cabisbaixo. De certa forma, lembrava a Christine o Neville que ela conhecera no início do ano, antes do vinagre e das pedrinhas no lago.

Com a expulsão de seus dois "capangas", Crabbe e Goyle, Draco pela primeira vez ficou também preocupado com as conseqüências de seus atos. Todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, praticamente sem exceção (talvez com a dos alunos da Sonserina), metralhavam Draco todos os dias com o olhar: mesmo os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, em geral tão pacíficos e alegres, não deixavam de ter uma satisfação diabólica em deleitar-se no fato de Draco agora estar sozinho e desprotegido.

Draco sentia muito medo dos Weasley, principalmente. Além da vantagem numérica, eles contavam com a popularidade: se alguém não gostava dos Weasley (fato raro), ao menos respeitava-os como bruxos de alto gabarito, linhagem puríssima (tão ou mais pura que a dos Malfoy, ninguém sabia dizer) e pela respeitabilidade (apesar de pobres, os Weasley exerciam funções importantes no Ministério da Magia e eram membros ordeiros da sociedade bruxa).

Christine percebeu certa vez, na biblioteca, que Draco parecia sozinho: mesmo os sonserinos, como Pansy Parkinson e Emilia Bulstrode, não se aproximavam dele.

- Ei, Hermione?

- Que foi, Chris?

- Você notou alguma coisa diferente no Malfoy desde que aconteceu do pai dele?

- Olha, senti. Mas não estou nem aí para isso. - disse Hermione conclusiva - Ele está colhendo o que plantou... Você mesmo não falava sobre "salário do ímpio"? Tá aí.

- Mione, eu não quis dizer isso!

- O que está acontecendo, Chris? Não vai me dizer que você vai bandear para o lado de Draco?

- Não... É que... Ah, você quer saber de uma coisa, Hermione? Se o seu coração está tão endurecido assim, Hermione, talvez você deva repensar as coisas... Talvez deva pensar até que ponto você ser bruxa não acaba tornando seu coração duro... - disse de forma doce Christine, para espanto de Hermione, enquanto ela dirigia-se sozinha para a mesa de Draco.

- Posso sentar? - disse Christine

- Talvez você queira ficar com o pessoal de sua própria casa, Tanenbaum. - respondeu Draco, de certa forma lembrando o antigo Malfoy.

- Na verdade, precisava de uma ajuda nessa Poção do Sono Profundo aqui... - disse Christine, pegando o livro de Poções - Eu nunca fui muito boa de Poções e, bem, imaginando que você é da Casa que tem Snape como Diretor, talvez você pudesse me dar uma ajuda.

- E por que deveria?

- Motivo nenhum... Eu te pedi. Se não quiser, posso perguntar para alguma outra pessoa.

Christine acertou diretamente aonde mais doía Draco naquele momento: a falta de companhia. Draco nunca sentira-se tão solitário em sua vida:

- Desculpe, Tanenbaum... Pode sentar. Qual é o problema?

- É que eu não sei o que posso colocar no lugar desse sumo de losna aqui...

- Bem, vamos ver então para que serve losna... - disse Draco, de certa forma lembrando a Christine a amiga Hermione, enquanto sacava de sua mochila seu livro "1001 Ervas e Fungos Mágicos".

Draco e Christine gastaram algum tempo naquela discussão. Nesse meio tempo, Harry, Rony e Neville chegaram, os três discutindo quadribol, quando viram a cena e dirigiram-se para mesa aonde Hermione estava sentada:

- O que catzo deu na Chris? Ficar do lado, daquele... daquele... daquele... sangue-ruim nojento do Malfoy! - disse Rony.

- Eu também não estou entendendo? - disse Harry - Depois de tudo que ele aprontou para gente?

- Olha, eu não sei... - disse Neville - Mas algo me diz que a Chris está fazendo alguma coisa correta.

- Vai defender o Malfoy agora, Neville? - perguntou Rony.

- Olha aqui, Rony! Eu acredito no que Christine faz. Se não fosse por ela, eu era ainda aquele atrapalhadinho que todo mundo vivia zoando. Além disso, nunca tive notas tão boas nas aulas de Snape... Ou ao menos não perco mais tantos pontos!

Nesse meio tempo, Draco e Christine chegaram a uma conclusão:

- ... bem, então podemos entender que podemos mudar o sumo de losna pela vesícula de mandrágora cristalizada e aumentarmos a dosagem do arsênico para obtermos os mesmos resultados.

- Bem, obrigada, Draco!

- Agora, Tanenbaum, queria saber... Porque você não perguntou isso ao Longbottom? Se existe alguém que entende de Herbologia em Hogwarts é ele.

- Bem, não vou mentir... Queria me aproximar de você.

- E por que razão? - disse Draco - Para tentar me usar? Já basta Voldemort! Nunca vou permitir que minha família seja usada por mais ninguém.

- Draco, não precisa se exaltar. Sei como se sente...

- Não sabe! Você não faz nem idéia do que é ser um Malfoy, garota de sangue-ruim! - rosnou Draco.

- Que tal me contar então? Eu tenho a versão do Potter: ser um Malfoy é ser um sacana arrogante que acorda de manhã, olha-se no espelho e diz: "Hoje eu vou arruinar com a vida de alguém"! Que tal você me dar a sua versão, heim, Draco Malfoy? - disse Christine, em tom de desafio, seu olhos castanhos entrando BEM FUNDO nos olhos azul-acizentados de Draco.

- Você quer realmente saber? Tem certeza que está pronta para saber o que é ser um Malfoy? - respondeu Draco, em um misto de desafio e incredulidade.

- Tudo! Cada pingo no i! Quero a sua versão da coisa! - disse Christine.

- Beleza! Só te digo uma coisa: você vai ter que ter estômago forte para suportar! - disse Draco, em um misto de resignação e contida alegria.

Draco começou a contar toda a sua história: desde seu nascimento, que ocorreu apenas alguns meses antes da queda de Voldemort, até aquele momento. Christine ficou impressionada, mas ao mesmo tempo confirmou uma suspeita que lhe surgira depois da morte de Lucio Malfoy: na verdade Draco era "treinado" para ser maligno. Isso lembrava a Christine _Star Wars_: sempre alguém queria que o filho se bandeasse para o lado do Mal.

Cada minuto de história que Draco contava era mais um motivo que Christine via para não deixar o remorso e o ódio que ela tinha pego daquele loirinho metido no início do ano nublasse seu julgamento. Ela queria avaliar se Draco era confiável pelos seus valores, e não por uma babaquice idiota que ele tinha feito no início do ano. Afinal de contas, nas palavras do sábio Yoda: _"Medo do Lado Negro o Caminho é! Medo à raiva leva, raiva ao ódio leva, ódio ao sofrimento leva!"_.

- E é isso! Agora você entende? Ninguém em Hogwarts vai acreditar em minhas palavras! Não sem razão, é claro! Mas se até aquele pobretão do Weasley quer dar orgulho ao pai e ter carinho dele, porque eu não iria querer ter? Não sou alguém frio e calculista ao ponto de ter desejo de matar os pais, que nem aquele maníaco do Voldemort! Entende?

- Claro... Mas você tem que admitir que criou essa situação, Draco: sei que seu pai queria que você desejasse poder e tudo o mais mas, catzo, querer ter poder não é o mesmo que pisar nos outros!

- Mas era o que esperavam de mim em minha família: que levasse o nome Malfoy até píncaros de glória e renome!

- Sei, e veja o que lhe custou: agora você é tão órfão quanto Harry!

- Na verdade, - disse Draco, resignado - sou MAIS órfão que o Potter: ele ainda pode contar com os pobretões Weasley e com a amiguinha de sangue-ruim...

- Ela tem nome: Hermione Granger! - disse de forma até um tanto ríspida Christine - Escuta aqui, _man_! Se você pensa que as coisas são assim, que você pode pisar em todo mundo e falar besteira de todos e sair incólume... espelhe-se ao menos uma vez em seu pai: você quer ter o destino dele? Viver odiado, ser alvo de desconfianças e acabar mais que morto?

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Draco ouviu uma repreensão sincera vinda de alguém que não fosse seus pais, e provavelmente até mesmo de QUALQUER pessoa. E aquela discussão continuou. E enquanto ela continuava, do outro lado da biblioteca, os demais ficavam se questionando da validade do que Christine estava fazendo:

- Eu não compreendo... Christine tem algum objetivo com o Draco? - perguntou-se Harry.

- Ah, ela não tem tanto mau-gosto! - respondeu rispidamente Rony.

- Francamente, Rony! Você só pensa besteira! - disse Hermione.

- E o que você acha então, se é tão esperta?

- Acho que eu faço uma idéia... - pensou alto Neville.

- O que, Neville?

- Será que o nome de Draco também não está na Bíblia, codificado?

- Quem seria o maluco que colocaria o nome daquele cara-de-passa em algo tão importante? - perguntou Rony, abismado.

- Simplesmente o mesmo maluco que criou todas as pessoas, bruxos e trouxas! - respondeu Hermione.

- Não faz sentido! - disse Rony - Além disso, qual é a da Christine? Ela acha tão importante assim defender esse cara-de-passa?

- Ela não está defendendo o Malfoy de nada, seu babaca! - disse Neville, demonstrando certa irritação, para surpresa dos outros - Ela nunca escondeu de mim que me achava desastrado e esquecido, mas nem por isso deixou de me ajudar! Se estou certo, é o que ela está fazendo com Draco.

E realmente, Christine estava esfregando Draco no chão:

- Olha, eu não vou pedir para você se tornar um doce com os outros, principalmente se você for falso para isso. Agora, será que é difícil demais para você ser um cara um pouco mais humilde e educado? Ou pelo menos não ser tão esnobe e andar por aí com o nariz de um jeito que parece que enfiaram bosta debaixo dele? Ou será que o teu pescoço tá com um tremendo de um torcicolo e você não consegue olhar para baixo?

Draco parou para pensar no que acabara de ouvir. Para espanto geral, a resposta foi simples e crua:

- Sim. Mas espero que isso valha a pena! - disse Draco.

- Olha Draco, - foi a vez de Christine maneirar - se você quer realmente saber, só tive muita raiva de você por causa da poção. Eu só não contei pro Dumbledore que sabia quem tinha aprontado comigo porque não sou do tipo delatora. Agora, se você pensa que todos vão te perdoar de uma hora para outra como eu estou fazendo, deixa eu te preparar para a decepção: muitos vão imaginar que o seu comportamento só mudou porque agora você não tem mais Crabbe, Goyle e seu pai para te dar "costa-quente", como dizia um colega brasileiro meu, e que você continua tão falso quanto sempre foi. Não vai ser nem um pouco fácil de convencer os outros que você mudou, principalmente aqueles que tem sangue puro e estão acostumados a ouvirem o nome Malfoy em rumores e intrigas. Mas você vai ter que dar tempo ao tempo.

- Tudo bem... - disse Draco - Agora, deixa eu ir indo, que quero dar uma descansada. Preciso pensar em tudo isso.

- Só vou te dizer mais uma coisa, e é uma proposta: você sabe que o que Voldemort mais quer é Harry, não sabe? E agora, pelo que estou sentindo, o que você mais quer é acabar com aquele cara-de-cobra, não é isso? Então... Pense em como seria vantajoso para você aliar-se a Harry. Claro que os riscos são grandes, mas pense nas vantagens... É tudo que tenho a lhe dizer agora.

Draco saiu da biblioteca, e Christine retornou a mesa aonde Rony perguntou-lhe, com a maior braveza do mundo:

- Chris, qual é a sua? Uma grifinória e um sonserino! Até parece que esqueceu qual é a sua Casa!

- Não, Rony. Minha Casa é Grifinória, fundada por Godric Gryffindor, atual campeã de quadribol e Casa do atual Campeão do Torneio Tribruxo! Ora, Rony, acha que minha lealdade está com essa ou com aquela Casa? Não! Minha lealdade é com Hogwarts, com todos os bruxos e com todas as pessoas livres desse mundo! E juro por _Adonai Jire_ que se qualquer um se colocar entre mim e minha lealdade, que _Adonai_ tenha piedade dele, porque provavelmente eu NÃO terei!

Rony ficou assustado ao ver que Christine tinha força. Foi quando Hermione perguntou, ao mesmo tempo curiosa e tentando esfriar os ânimos:

- O que você queria falar com Malfoy?

- É uma história bastante complicada, mas vou explicar-lhes certinho o que sucedeu-se, tintim por tintim.

Christine explicou sobre como achara o nome de Draco no Código da Bíblia, sobre como o destino dele estava marcado e como ela tinha o alterado:

- Espera um pouquinho! Draco seria Beijado e você impediu isso? - disse Rony - Chris, aonde você estava com a cabeça?

- Aonde está com a cabeça eu te pergunto, Ronald Weasley! - disse Christine, já não suportando mais, deixando a diplomacia de lado (ou antes, chutando a diplomacia para escanteio), como boa filha de Benjamin que era - Você não se tocou não! Ele tem algum destino importante, para o bem ou para o mal, mas que não podia ser ligado ao do pai! E se sua guerrinha de família está deixando você tão amargo, aconselharia você a repensar sua vida!

Christine pegou seu material e voltou para a Torre de Grifinória, muito pê da vida, imaginando se comseguiria unir Draco aos demais. Foi quando uma coruja, de um branco puríssimo, mas mais encorpada, deixou-lhe um bilhete:

* * *

_"Tanenbaum: _

_Pensei no que me disse, e se eu puder acabar com aquele maldito Voldemort, estou disposto a tudo, até mesmo a me unir ao Potter. _

_Diga-me o que fazer. _

_Espero respostas. _

_Draco Malfoy" _

* * *

Foi aí que Christine descobriu que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo correto. E ela sabia que poderia com a ajuda de todos impedir que Harry morresse e que Voldemort fizesse as coisas malignas que desejava fazer com todos.


	15. A chave para a Chave

**Capítulo 15: A chave para a Chave **

* * *

Aritmancia sempre foi uma matéria que Christine adorava. Ainda mais agora com uma amiga boa em Aritmancia como Hermione. As duas conseguiam trocar muitas idéias e preparavam-se juntos para os N.O.M.s, que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Christine e Hermione teriam apenas mais 5 meses para estudar, antes que chegassem os N.O.M.s. E as aulas de Vector eram cada vez mais intensas e interessantes para ambas. Ela estava falando sobre a teoria da Manipulação de Objetos Relacionados Vibracionáveis. Ela dizia que objetos de um mesmo tipo ou envoltos em uma mesma circunstância podem ser manipulados de várias formas. Ao tocar o sinal, Vector liberou a todos da aula (Christine e Hermione eram as únicas de Grifinória a estudarem Aritmancia), dizendo:

- Lembrem-se: quando Objetos Relacionados Vibracionáveis são manipulados, uma chave aritmântica pode ser utilizado para distribuí-las. Dispensados.

Christine e Hermione então ajuntaram-se aos três garotos, Harry, Rony e Neville, que vinham da sua aula de Adivinhação (também "carinhosamente"conhecida entre os cinco como a aula de "Vamos prever a morte de Harry Potter"), e comentavam sobre os bichinhos que estavam vendo em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, os _cabbits_, misturas de coelho com gato (**N.A.:** _cabbit_ é o tipo de animal da Ryo-oh-ki de Tenchi Muyo!) enquanto dirigiam-se para o Salão Principal, para a janta.

- Eles são umas gracinhas! - disse Christine. - Quase tão gostosos quanto um pufoso...

- Você conhece pufosos? - perguntou Rony.

- Claro! Ano passado ganhei um da Helen Dyson, uma sextoanista da Sigma. Claro que tive que usar um Feiticinho Desilusório nele para impedir que os trouxas que freqüentam a casa percebesse. Mas meus pais sabem do pufoso e deixam ele à vontade em casa. Agora mesmo são eles que cuidam do Levi.

- Esses tais _cabbits_ são realmente interessantes! - disse Hermione - Parecem realmente serem muito mais inteligentes que um coelho ou um gato normal, e não duvidaria que eles sejam tão inteligentes quanto o meu Bichento, e olha que ele é bem inteligente...

- Mas é psicótico... - disse Rony brincalhão.

Ronald Weasley, mais uma vez que você falar algo do meu Bichento, e você vai se arrepender amargamente! - respondeu brincalhona também, mas com um pingo de ameaça, Hermione.

- O mais estranho é que esses _cabbits_ não possuem dentes, garras, lâminas e outras "coisinhas legais" às quais Hagrid nos acostumou a esperar de bichos que ele traz. - disse Harry.

Enquanto comiam, Hermione perguntou a Christine:

- E Dumbledore, já sabe sobre a Chave de Daniel?

- Já! Contei a ele tudo o que sabia, e ele disse que já esperava que algum bruxo tivesse usado tecnomancia para utilizar um computador encantado em áreas mágicas e contar com o Código da Bíblia. Mas também disse que nunca se preocupou com Você-Sabe-Quem tentar a manobra.

- Por que não? Você-Sabe-Quem não conhece essas artes? - perguntou Neville - Dizem que ele é versado em quase todas as Artes Mágicas.

- Cai na real, Neville! - disse Rony - Ele ODEIA trouxas! Ele JAMAIS utilizaria algum tipo de coisa trouxa na vida, mesmo que sua vida dependa disso!

- Além do mais - disse Christine - a tecnomancia depende de três coisas fundamentais. A primeira é um grande conhecimento de Teoria da Magia. A segunda é um grande conhecimento de Eletrônica. E a terceira é uma capacidade de abstração imensa...

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry.

- Abstração, Harry! - disse Hermione - Formulação de Teorias, análise e coisas do gênero. A maior parte dos bruxos só consegue fazer magia porque conhece os gestos e Fórmulas Mágicas necessárias. São poucos que conseguem realmente fazer uma magia. E quando falo fazer uma magia é fazer uma magia MESMO, do zero!

- Espera um pouco... Abstração... Abstração... - disse Christine, enquanto eles terminavam de almoçar e dirijiam-se de volta à Torre de Grifinória - Eureka!

- O que?

- Hermione, um pergaminho, rápido!

- Claro, mas o que você vai fazer...

De repente, viu Christine formulando algumas equações aritmânticas no pergaminho, enquanto ainda dirigiam-se para a torre de Grifinória. Foi quando ela sentiu alguma coisa batendo-lhe no tornozelo e ela caindo no chão.

- Está bem, Chris? - perguntou Hermione.

- Há! Há! - ouviram uma risadinha aguda rir.

- Maldito Pirraça! - disse Rony.

- Esse bicho vai me pagar! - disse Christine, apontando a varinha na direção de Pirraça.

_- Gravitius_! - disse Christine, começando a fazer o demoninho achatar como se fosse uma panqueca.

- Para... sua...

_- Expellicorpus_! - disse Christine, arremessando Pirraça rapidamente contra a parede, voando em altíssima velocidade e transpassando a parede.

- Chris, porque você ficou tão pê da vida com o Pirraça?

- O desgraçado matou minha linha de raciocínio! E eu tava quase fechando o círculo! Eu ia conseguir abrir a Chave de Daniel por meios mágicos!

- Como! - exclamou Rony - Pirraça filho-da-... - Rony completou com algo que obrigou Hermione a dizer _"Rony!"_

- Deixe-me ver. - disse Hermione, pegando o pergaminho - Chris, essas equações são avançadas demais! Eu olhei alguma coisa sobre elas no livro _Teorias da Aritmancia_ lá na biblioteca, mas são muito avançadas! São coisa do sexto ou sétimo ano, se não forem de cursos de especialização em Aritmancia...

- Eu não sabia disso! Só consegui fazer isso porque consegui abstrair os cálculos combinatórios que Eliyahu Rips propunha no artigo dele "Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis" em chaves aritmânticas. Estava quase conseguindo quando esse maldito Filho de Gog e Magog do Pirraça me tirou a linha de raciocínio.

- Mas falta pouco, pelo que estou vendo! - disse Hermione.

- Alguém pode me explicar que catzo está acontecendo aqui? - disse Rony.

- Se você tivesse optado por largar aquelas aulas ridículas da Trelawney e ficado com Aritmância, como eu sempre lhe sugeri, você teria entendido com certeza.

- Talvez seja por isso que o Sirius tenha me mandado esse bendito livro... - pensou alto Harry.

- Que livro? - perguntou Hermione.

- Esse tal _Teorias da Aritmancia_...

- Empresta ele, Harry! - praticamente implorou Hermione.

- Tem uma condição!

- Qual?

- Você explicar para mim e para o Rony o que diabo vocês duas estão fazendo...

- OK! Mas chame o Neville também. Algo me diz que ele vai ser chave importante nesse quebra-cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

Os quatro então decidiram que iriam começar a pensar isso no dia seguinte e foram aproveitar o restinho da noite para colocarem suas tarefas e divertimentos em dia. Foi quando Christine foi dormir. E teve um sonho muito estranho...


	16. Diggory

**Capítulo 16: Diggory **

* * *

Christine estava caminhando por um cemitério muito escuro, tanto que ela não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada à sua frente. Para além de um grande teixo à direita Christine podia ver os contornos escuros de uma igrejinha. Um morro se erguia à esquerda. Muito mal, Christine conseguia discernir a silhueta escura de uma bela casa antiga na encosta do morro. Christine estava cega pela escuridão, mas com certeza sentia sua varinha em sua mão. Foi quando ela disse:

_- Lumos_!

Ela então viu então na lápide à sua frente o nome "Tom Riddle" escrito. Foi aí que Christine ouviu uma voz um tanto suave lhe dizer:

- Estava te esperando, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum.

Ela virou-se e viu uma figura estranha: era um garoto de mais ou menos uns 17 anos, mais alto que o normal, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos escuros. Mas o mais estranho era que ele era semi-translúcido, com estranhas asas de pássaro. Ele vestia uma veste de Hogwarts com o brasão da Lufa-Lufa nele. Uma auréola estava sobre a cabeça dele. Claro que a visão a fez colocar a face na terra, de puro pavor:

_- Adonai Jire_! Não posso ver o...

- Não precisa temer, Christine... Não sou um enviado de Deus. Pelo menos, não diretamente. Erga sua face, Chris! - disse o anjo, sorridente para ela, enquanto Christine temerosamente levantou o rosto. Os seus olhos cruzaram os do anjo, que lhe disse de forma doce - Realmente você é bem bonita... Harry merece uma ajuda do seu tipo...

- Quem é você? Onde estou? Isso é um sonho? - perguntou Christine, erguendo o rosto e sentando-se no chão.

- Bem, sim e não. Acho que Harry te contou sobre o que aconteceu na última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, não contou, Chris? - disse o anjo, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Você... é... Cedric Diggory? - perguntou Christine. - Mas você está morto, ou pelo menos deveria estar, não?

- Sim... e não.

- Como assim?

- Na verdade, eu estou morto... mas minha "sombra", uma espécie de "forma angelical primordial", meu "espírito", se preferir chamar assim, ainda vive. Na verdade, digamos assim que sou um "anjo-em-treinamento", mas não posso lhe dizer muito mais, exceto que sou subordinado de Tsaphkiel...

- O Trono!

- Vejo que é versada no conhecimentos dos anjos... Isso é bom, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum, pois quer dizer que dedicou-se muito ao estudo das Leis de Deus.

- E o que você quer comigo?

- Talvez você já saiba a resposta.

- A Chave de Daniel?

- Sim. Você imagina o risco de criar uma versão do Código na forma de magia?

- Acho que sim. A única coisa que impede que Volde... quer dizer...

- Não se preocupe. Pode chamar o nome Dele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado entre os bruxos. Na verdade, não estamos na Terra, e sim em um Sonho. Esse local foi criado pois eu sempre devo aparecer no local aonde morri, seja em sonho ou na realidade, até que passem-se os dias de meu treinamento. Mas os anjos, da Hierarquia ou força que forem não temem Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pois existe Um Poder Maior que o Dele que nos dá a Força para lutarmos contra Ele.

- Entendi... Como eu dizia: a única coisa que impede que Voldemort utilize-se da Chave de Daniel para descobrir e mudar o destino dele é o fato que ele odeia coisas dos trouxas e, atualmente, apenas com o computador pode-se revelar o Código da Bíblia. Mas Diggory, eu não posso sempre ter acesso ao meu _notebook_, mesmo compatibilizado. Se for pega, posso até mesmo ser presa por Mau-Uso de Artefatos dos Trouxas, você sabe disso!

- Sim. E não disse em momento nenhum que você não deva fazer uma versão mágica da Chave. Mas mesmo assim, deve se cuidar, embora outros como eu, mas subordinados a Raphael, o grande das Virtudes, e a Raziel, o que esconde e revela os Mistérios, estejam lhe protegendo. Mas não conte sempre com isso... Agora, deve ir.

- Espere, Diggory!

- O que?

- Queria tirar algumas dúvidas com você...

- Se é sobre a vida e a morte, infelizmente isso não posso lhe dizer. Posso ter ficado mais falante depois de morto, principalmente com aqueles a quem observo, mas mesmo assim, _Adonai Jire_ não permite que certos segredos sejam revelados antes da hora, mesmo por Raziel, o que Esconde e Revela os Mistérios de Deus.

- Não é sobre isso que quero saber, e sim sobre como proteger Harry...

- Sei que aceitou essa missão de Deus, que estava oculta na _Torah_ de bom grado e coração aberto, como uma legítima filha de Benjamim. Mas não posso lhe ajudar muito...

- Como não! Deve saber um pouco mais sobre os desígnios que se seguem que eu! Por favor, Diggory, me de sugestões de como proceder.

- Se está pedindo para eu lhe ensinar magias e formas de defesa mágicas, sinto muito, pois não fui capaz de defender a mim mesmo. Mas talvez deva utilizar o que já ganhou, unir os inimigos e então lutar. Deixo-lhe, antes de partir, apenas uma rima:

_"Três e três_

_Essa é a forma._

_A amiga, o cavaleiro e o vencedor._

_O traído, o desprezado e a defensora._

_Três e três_

_Fechando a Estrela_

_Chave de Salomão_

_Para fechar o Inimigo._

_Três e três_

_Símbolo Antigo_

_Para auxiliar nova força_

_A vencer para sempre o mal._

_Três e três_

_Dois Inimigos_

_Em lados opostos_

_Para o Destino final._

_Três e três_

_Três puros, dois comuns_

_E o Mestiço_

_Para purificar o mundo._

_Três e três_

_É o número de pessoas_

_E mais um_

_Forma o objeto necessário"_

- Espero que faça o melhor que você puder, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Tudo que posso lhe fazer é isso. Adeus! E agradeça a Harry por mim, por ele ter me levado de volta a meus pais, para ser sepultado entre os meus antepassados.

Diggory desapareceu. Na mesma hora, Christine viu uma névoa de cheiro adocicado erguer-se e induzi-la ao sono...

_- "Ei, Chris! Acorda! Você vai perder a hora!"_ - Christine ouviu alguém dizer.


	17. Dumbledore ou Alavancando o grupo

**Capítulo 17: Dumbledore (ou Alavancando o grupo) **

* * *

Christine ouviu Hermione dizer:

- Ei, Chris! Acorda! Você vai perder a hora!

- Ah, droga! Que horas são?

- Oito da Manhã, e a não ser que você esteja pretendendo uma dieta radical para perder peso, é melhor vestir-se e descer para o café! - disse Parvati, irônica. Claro que tanto Christine quanto Hermione a fuzilaram com o olhar.

Christine então levantou-se e rapidamente vestiu-se. Neville e Rony já estavam vestidos e ambos conversavam com Harry:

- Harry, você precisa conversar com Dumbledore! Esse sonho pode ser muito importante! - disse Rony.

- Não queria incomodar o diretor agora.

- Mas você PRECISA! Se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver realmente com esse plano, temos que ser mais rápidos, se quisermos impedir uma desgraça. - disse Neville

- Que sonho? - perguntou Hermione - Harry, você andou tendo novamente aqueles sonhos com o Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Sim... - disse Harry - Agora, vamos tomar café, depois decidimos o que fazer.

- Espero que esteja vazia a Mesa da Grifinória... - disse Hermione - Acho que você comentar esses assuntos diante de todos da Grifinória poderia causar problemas.

- E logo hoje temos Transfiguração com a McGonagall! - disse Neville - Ela me dá arrepios!

- Continua tendo medo dela, Neville? - disse Christine.

- Não é medo, é apenas respeito... - disse Neville, desconversando.

- Bem, vamos descer e deixar de papo furado.

Os cinco desceram e chegaram ao Salão Principal. Para sorte deles, a mesa de Grifinória estava vazia.

- OK, Harry! - disse Hermione - Hora de abrir o jogo! Que sonho foi esse?

- Bem... Eu sonhei que estava no mesmo lugar aonde fui parar depois de pegar a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo com o Diggory, lembram-se?

- Sim... E? - perguntou Hermione.

- Bem...

* * *

_"Harry estava caminhando por um cemitério muito escuro, tanto que ele não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada à sua frente. Para além de um grande teixo à direita Harry podia ver os contornos escuros de uma igrejinha. Um morro se erguia à esquerda. Muito mal, Harry conseguia discernir a silhueta escura de uma bela casa antiga na encosta do morro. O céu estava intempestivo, raios e trovões anunciando a tempestade elétrica que se aproximava. Um raio cruzou o céu e Harry pode ler a lápide diante dele: _

_'TOM RIDDLE' _

_Harry viu uma figura vestindo uma capa negra com capuz correndo por uma trilha aberta na encosta do morro. Harry também começou a correr naquela direção. Ele percebeu que corria em direção da velha Mansão dos Riddle, aonde Tom Marvolo Riddle cresceu fomentando seu ódio contra os trouxas e contra todos os que ele considerava indigno. _

_Ele então percebeu que o homem encostou a sua varinha em uma espécie de buraco e, fazendo um gesto rápido, disse: _

_- Abrir a Herança! _

_O buraco cresceu, de uma forma que lembrava a Harry a entrada para o Beco Diagonal. O homem entrou e continuou correndo. De tempos em tempos, o mesmo tocava sua varinha em certos pontos e continuava a correr. De certa forma, Harry estranhava o fato que aquele homem não percebera até aquele momento que estava sendo seguido. Foi quando o mesmo chegou em uma espécie de antiga sala de recepções, mas que lembrava a Harry agora uma grande catedral do mal... _

_Harry pode reconhecer, pelo pouco que sabia dos antigos símbolos da magia do mal, um pentagrama desenhado em sangue no chão. Harry não sabia que sangue que era, e tão pouco desejava saber. Ele viu um homem dormindo no sarcófago, mas aquele homem não era humano. Ao menos não totalmente. O rosto serpentino denunciava quem era aquele monstro. O homem se aproximou do centro do pentagrama e disse: _

_- Confirmei os boatos, senhor... _

_- Então, os trouxas já têm acesso à Chave de Daniel! Como pode seres menos evoluídos que uma barata terem o direito de acessar a Chave de Daniel? Eles deveriam perecer em minhas mãos com o poder selado pela Chave! - disse a figura serpentina. _

_Harry colocou sua mão sobre sua cicatriz, que fervia como se tivesse sido tocada por ferro líquido. Só com um esforço sobre-humano de força de vontade de sua parte que Harry não gritou de dor, denunciando sua posição ao Lord das Trevas. Harry ocultou-se atrás de uma coluna, observando por entre uma das tenebrosas gárgulas que ficavam no chão: _

_- Isso não importa! Acho até que será mais divertido... Traga-me um dos trouxas que você disse possuir a Chave de Daniel e force-o a destrancar o Poder selado por Daniel. Depois, ele será seu, para divertir-se como achar melhor. _

_Harry então correu, enquanto uma risada maligna e ensandecida, como a Caixa de Pandora sendo aberta, ecoou pelos céus. Foi quando Harry despertou de seu sono." _

* * *

- E foi isso!

- Harry, também tive um sonho com o local aonde você foi parar depois de pegar a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo com o Cedric. E o vi! - disse Christine

- Sério? - perguntou Hermione.

- Conta o que aconteceu no seu sonho de uma vez, Chris. - disse Rony.

Christine contou sobre o sonho que teve com Diggory, sobre como ele falou da importância dela ajudar Harry, e disse a Harry que Cedric estava agradecido por Harry ter levado seu corpo de volta a seus pais:

- Ele também me deixou uma rima estranha, mas que provavelmente Dumbledore possa nos ajudar a desvendar. - disse Christine, contando a eles a rima que Diggory lhe deixou:

_"Três e três_

_Essa é a forma._

_A amiga, o cavaleiro e o vencedor._

_O traído, o desprezado e a defensora._

_Três e três_

_Fechando a Estrela_

_Chave de Salomão_

_Para fechar o Inimigo._

_Três e três_

_Símbolo Antigo_

_Para auxiliar nova força_

_A vencer para sempre o mal._

_Três e três_

_Dois Inimigos_

_Em lados opostos_

_Para o Destino final._

_Três e três_

_É o número de pessoas_

_E mais um_

_Forma o objeto necessário._

_Três e três_

_Três puros, dois comuns_

_E o Mestiço_

_Para purificar o mundo."_

- Rima estranha... - disse Hermione - Não parece nenhum tipo de dica mágica, nem muito menos com uma profecia antiga.

- Ah, vai enganar, Hermione! - disse Rony - Como você sabe que não é uma profecia! Você sequer continuou no curso de Adivinhação...

- Para seu governo, Ronald Weasley, - disse Hermione, deixando transparecer na voz o tom de ofendida - eu só larguei Adivinhação porque aquela Trelawney é uma charlatã e você sabe disso. Mesmo assim, continuei lendo o livro que vocês usam em Adivinhação e sei que normalmente profecias são muito diferenciadas, com duplas interpretações e outras características, para ocultar da mente dos curiosos e mandar a profecia apenas para aqueles que devem a receber.

- Bem, seja como for, - disse Christine, tentando acalmar os ânimos - talvez devêssemos procurar Dumbledore após as aulas da McGonagall. Acho que ele poderá nos auxiliar a entender o que essa rima vem nos dizer, e qual a importância do sonho de Harry.

Todos os cinco concordaram e, depois de terminar o café recolheram seus livros e mochilas e foram para a aula da professora de Transfiguração.

Normalmente as aulas de McGonagall, embora puxadas, eram rápidas, mas justo naquele dia parecia que as aulas seriam lentas como corrida de lesmas. Os cinco amigos tinham problemas em manter sua concentração nos exercícios de revisão de Transfiguração animal. Mesmo Hermione, sempre tão boa nessa matéria (e em Aritmância, Poções, DCAT...) não estava conseguindo fazer a transfiguração que a professora McGonagall solicitou (transformar um rato em um pingüim), coisa que era tão rara quanto o Inferno congelar.

Quando o sinal tocou, a professora McGonagall voltou-se para os cinco e disse:

- Muito me espanta que a senhorita Granger esteja tão mal... Serei obrigada a passar matérias extras aos cinco.

- Como? - perguntou Rony.

- Vocês deverão entregar-me um trabalho de quatro metros sobre esse assunto e mais dois sobre conseqüências da transformação inadequada de animais...

- Ora... - ia reclamar Rony, mas Hermione tampou-lhe a boca.

- Desculpe... - disse Hermione - É que o Rony está empolgado demais.

- É bom mesmo. Lembrem-se que falta menos de três meses para os N.O.M.s. Dispensados.

Os cinco então decidiram ir até a sala do Diretor Dumbledore, com Rony reclamando horrores do trabalho que teriam que fazer. Ao chegar perto da gárgula que protegia a sala de Dumbledore, Harry disse:

- Chris, qual a senha?

- Varinhas mil-folhas! - disse Christine.

A gárgula abriu-se e os cinco puseram os pés na escada que, deslocando-se sozinha, conduzia-os para a sala de Dumbledore. Neville estava um pouco assustado. Christine apenas apreensiva: nunca tinha conversado com Dumbledore em sua sala, embora ele tenha lhe dado a senha quando conversaram reservadamente após um jantar alguns dias antes.

Foi quando eles entraram por uma porta de madeira e viram que Dumbledore estava ocupado alimentando sua ave. Christine reparou então que aquela não era uma ave comum: suas penas eram incandescentes e ela era altiva e nobre, na maneira própria dos animais. De um lado, Chris viu o Chapéu Seletor, que ela tinha utilizado ainda naquele ano para ser selecionada para o quinto ano da Casa de Grifinória. Do outro lado da sala, uma espada jazia guardada em uma redoma de vidro. Pelo que Chris descobriu das aventuras de Harry Potter e dos demais em Hogwarts antes de sua chegada, aquela era a espada de Godric Gryffindor, fundador da Casa do Leão, que foi utilizada por Harry para abater o basilisco, a Fera de Slytherin, que vinha petrificando bruxos de sangue comum a mando do espectro de Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou Lord Voldemort.

Foi então que o velho diretor de Hogwarts notou que vinha sendo observado:

- Ah, desculpem, não os notei aí. Sentem-se, por favor.

Os cinco sentaram-se nas confortáveis cadeiras azuis e prateadas que Dumbledore providencialmente tinha ali.

- Bem, sei que vocês não costumam me incomodar apenas para reclamar que os gêmeos Weasley explodiram alguma privada de algum banheiro feminino, ou que andaram atirando bombas de bosta próximo às entradas secretas das demais casas. Devem ter algo muito sério para comentar. Por favor, falem.

Os cinco então explicaram dos sonhos de Harry e de Christine, o que cada um deles viu e ouviu, e falaram sobre o fato de que Voldemort já sabia da Chave de Daniel e da rima que o "espírito de luz" de Cedric Diggory deixou para Christine. Claro que Dumbledore ouvia a tudo com interesse e com uma capacidade de concentração maior do que eles imaginavam para um velho como ele:

- Humm... Bastante interessante. - disse Dumbledore, resumindo tudo. - Senhorita Tanenbaum, já se perguntou porque teríamos aceitado a sua transferência de Salem para Hogwarts?

- Não... Quero dizer, não que eu precisasse, sou muito grata pela oportunidade e...

- Bem, senhorita Tanenbaum, queria dizer-lhe apenas que imaginava que alguém, para afastar-se de sua terra e vir de tão longe para estudar em um local estranho, em uma terra estranha, com pessoas estranhas e com um mar separando-a de seus entes queridos, não deve o pretender por um motivo fútil. Seja como for, você deve estar se perguntando sobre minhas fontes... Na verdade, desde que a senhorita mesmo me revelou que sabia da existência da Chave de Daniel ou do, como os trouxas chamam, Código da Bíblia, e que tinha acesso a ele e sabia utilizá-lo, fiquei imaginando o porque a senhorita veio. Ao ver o que a senhorita fez em relação ao senhor Malfoy, ficou mais claro ainda. Mas agora, vejamos sobre a rima que você recebeu de Cedric Diggory. Você disse que ela era assim, se entendi:

_"Três e três_

_Essa é a forma._

_A amiga, o cavaleiro e o vencedor._

_O traído, o desprezado e a defensora._

_Três e três_

_Fechando a Estrela_

_Chave de Salomão_

_Para fechar o Inimigo._

_Três e três_

_Símbolo Antigo_

_Para auxiliar nova força_

_A vencer para sempre o mal._

_Três e três_

_Dois Inimigos_

_Em lados opostos_

_Para o Destino final._

_Três e três_

_É o número de pessoas_

_E mais um_

_Forma o objeto necessário._

_Três e três_

_Três puros, dois comuns_

_E o Mestiço_

_Para purificar o mundo."_

Não é isso?

- Sim, foi exatamente essa a rima que Diggory me passou e do jeito que ele me passou, sem ser em nenhuma língua exótica para vocês, como o Hebraico.

- Na verdade, ela não rima muito. - disse Harry para si mesmo.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Harry. Vamos analisar a rima e ver o que podemos extrair dela:

_"Três e três_

_Essa é a forma._

_A amiga, o cavaleiro e o vencedor._

_O traído, o desprezado e a defensora."_

- Bem a primeira parte é clara: serão necessárias seis pessoas para vencer Voldemort, mas parece que há um simbolismo no três e três.

- Numerologia bíblica. - disse Hermione - A Bíblia diz que o três é o símbolo da trindade de Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo!

- Acho que deve ter mais coisas para frente. - disse Rony

- Ei! - disse Neville - Tem dois grupos de referências a pessoas no final dessa parte:

_"A amiga, o cavaleiro e o vencedor._

_O traído, o desprezado e a defensora."_

- Bem, o vencedor é bem claro que trata-se de Harry! - disse Rony - Afinal de contas, ele é o "Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu"!

- Rony, não é hora para auto-piedade! - disse Christine

- Bem, o cavaleiro pode ser referência ao Rony. - disse Hermione - Nós te contamos sobre a Pedra Filosofal, não te contamos, Chris?

- Sim.

- Na parte do Xadrez Humano, Rony entrou como o Cavaleiro (**N.A.:** em inglês, a pedra do Cavalo do Xadrez é chamada de _Knight_, ou Cavaleiro). Pode ser por isso.

- Se o Harry é o vencedor e eu sou o cavaleiro, você então deve ser a amiga, Hermione. - disse Rony

- Eu?

- Faz sentido, Mione. - disse Harry - Se não fosse você, não teríamos sobrevivido a muitos perigos que enfrentamos, como a prova do Snape na Pedra Filosofal, o Visgo do Diabo e as tarefa do Tribruxo!

- E os outros três? - disse Harry.

- O desprezado deve ser o nosso senhor Longbottom aqui. - disse Dumbledore - Nem mesmo os alunos de sua casa davam algum valor para ele até a chegada da senhorita Tanenbaum.

- Se eu sou o desprezado, a defensora deve ser Christine. - disse Neville - Afinal de contas, foi quem que percebeu algum valor em mim. Nem eu mesmo me valorizava.

- E o traído? Quem será? - disse Hermione.

- Acho que é o Sirius! - disse Harry - Afinal de contas, ele foi traído por Rabicho.

- Não... - disse Christine - Eu tenho certeza de quem é o traído, por menos que vocês gostem da idéia: Draco Malfoy.

- O que? - disse Rony - Aquele cara de passa? Chris, você ficou maluca! Tomou Poção de Lustrar Móveis? Jamais que seria o Draco!

- Concordo com o Rony! - disse Harry - Ele é da Sonserina, a mesma casa na qual o Você-Sabe-Quem se formou...

- E para a qual o Chapéu quase te mandou, Harry. - disse de forma suave Dumbledore.

- Como assim? - disseram Rony, Hermione e Neville em coro.

Harry nunca contou a seus amigos que o Chapéu Seletor quase o mandara para Sonserina, durante a Seleção. Harry ainda ouvia na sua mente o eco das palavras: _"Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar tal grandeza!"_, enquanto ele implorava em pensamento _"Sonserina não! Sonserina não!"_

Naquele momento Christine também disse que poderia ter sido mandada para Sonserina, mas também disse que Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa também poderiam ser a sua casa em Hogwarts.

- Bem, eu pensei no Draco - disse Christine - pelo fato que ele foi traído por Voldemort. De certa forma, temos que lembrar que ele não tem mais o pai por causa de Voldemort, e que ele seguia seus princípios de forma fiel. Isso não deixa de ser, de certa forma, uma traição do Voldemort contra o Draco.

- Chris... Sem querer ser chato, mas DÁ-PARA-DIZER-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS! - explodiu Rony como um berrador.

- Bem, vejamos a parte seguinte. - disse Dumbledore.

_"Três e três_

_Fechando a Estrela_

_Chave de Salomão_

_Para fechar o Inimigo."_

- Bem, que Estrela é essa que ele fala? - disse Harry.

- Não deve ser uma estrela comum, pois provavelmente exigirá 6 pontas! - disse Rony.

- Espera um pouco! A Estrela de Davi é desenhada com 6 pontas. - disse Christine.

- Além disso, Chris, muitos chamam a Estrela de Davi de Chave ou Selo de Salomão. - disse Hermione.

- Isso quer dizer que devemos nos posicionar de forma que fechemos Vocês-Sabem-Quem em uma Estrela de Davi.

- Faz sentido... - disse Dumbledore - A Estrela de Davi é um dos símbolos de maior proteção que se conhece na atualidade, mas exige todo um planejamento para ser feito corretamente. Mas vejamos então a terceira parte da rima:

_"Três e três_

_Símbolo Antigo_

_Para auxiliar nova força_

_A vencer para sempre o mal."_

- É apenas a confirmação do que Christine e Dumbledore disseram. - disse Harry. - Vamos ter que nos posicionar de forma a traçar uma Estrela de Davi para fechar Vocês-Sabem-Quem dentro dela e com isso termos uma chance de acabarmos com ele.

- Então vamos passar à quarta parte. - disse Dumbledore.

_"Três e três_

_Dois Inimigos_

_Em lados opostos_

_Para o Destino final."_

- Se a disposição da estrela já foi descoberta, as duas pontas principais devem ser formadas por Harry e Draco. - disse Neville.

- Por que? - perguntou Rony, meio a contragosto.

- Simples. - disse Hermione - Se existe alguém que Draco Malfoy realmente não suporta nesse mundo é Harry.

- É... Faz algum sentido. - disse Harry.

- E a parte seguinte, o que diz mesmo? - perguntou Rony.

_"Três e três_

_É o número de pessoas_

_E mais um_

_Forma o objeto necessário."_

- Aqui apenas confirma que são necessárias seis pessoas para vencer-se Voldemort. - disse Harry.

- Não é apenas isso! - disse Hermione. - As duas últimas frases parecem dizer algo sobre um item que deverá ser usado: _E mais um / Forma o objeto necessário._

- O que será que quer dizer isso aí de mais um formar o objeto... - ia dizendo Neville, quando foi cortado por Christine.

- Saquei. Seis pessoas mais um, sete. Um objeto de sete pontas... Um tabernáculo! É isso! Por isso Diggory disse que eu deveria usar o que tinha e unir os aliados, para depois lutar!

- Bem, seja como for, já temos alguma coisa no que pensar! - disse Dumbledore - Vamos terminar então de entender a rima.

_"Três e três_

_Três puros, dois comuns_

_E o Mestiço_

_Para purificar o mundo."_

- Apenas confirmação! - disse Harry - Três puros: Neville, Draco e Rony. Dois comuns: Mione e Christine, e o Mestiço, que sou eu, para purificar o mundo.

- Boa intuição, Harry! - disse Dumbledore - Sirius realmente vai gostar de saber que você está tão bem.

- E quanto a ele? - disse Harry.

- Está em custódia no Castelo. Desculpe, Harry, mas ele está incomunicável até o julgamento dele esse final de semana. Mas com o Rabicho preso por elos de Ferro Frio que impedem o uso de Animagia, ele não poderá escapar. Dessa vez, você pode ter certeza que ele será preso e seu tio solto. - disse Dumbledore.


	18. Black ou Explicações e Liberdade

**Capítulo 18: Black (ou Explicações e Liberdade) **

* * *

(**N.A.:**Provavelmente esse será o capítulo maior da Fic. Isso se deve ao fato de ser necessário explicar o que aconteceu antes dos livros, ao menos na visão da fic. Se não bater com a idéia que cada um faz dos personagens citados, peço desculpa.)

O resto da semana foi de imensa expectativa em Hogwarts: todos já sabiam que o foragido Sirius Black estava preso junto com um Comensal da Morte chamado por todos apenas de Rabicho em uma torre cuja entrada secreta era através da sala de Dumbledore, da qual era totalmente impossível sair, e cujas paredes podiam lançar "tentáculos" que transformavam-se em grossas correntes de Ferro Frio, que impediam o uso de Animagia e que não podiam ser Transfiguradas diretamente (apenas o Feitiço da Sala era capaz de transfigurar as correntes). Dumbledore expulsou os dementadores enviados pelo Ministério para "tomarem conta" de Sirius e disse a Fudge, em uma carta que "se fossem comprovados atos criminosos por parte de Black, suas penas deveriam ser de acordo. Agora, se ficar comprovado de que Rabicho tem algum, com perdão do trocadilho infame, 'rabo preso' com o passado, que Black não pague pelos crimes cometidos por Rabicho."

O julgamento seria transmitido pela Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos, diretamente de Hogwarts, o que excitou ainda mais a todos. Christine queria ver o julgamento por motivos mais "técnicos": ela já tinha lido alguma coisa sobre Advomagia, mas não sabia como seria uma defesa em um caso como aquele.

- Chris... - disse Harry, na noite do julgamento, enquanto tentavam relaxar.

- Sim? - disse Christine.

- Será que você... han... como posso dizer. - disse Harry.

- É sobre Black? - disse Christine. Um pacto dos cinco que sabiam a verdade sobre Sirius foi feito, dizendo que eles deveriam demonstrar tanta tranqüilidade e estranheza quanto ao assunto Black quanto possível. Mas naquele momento, os cinco estavam jogando uma partida de _Magic: The Gathering_, card game trouxa que estava ficando popular entre os amigos, em uma mesa mais isolada no Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

- Acho que vou passar isso aqui para os gêmeos! - disse Rony - Do jeito que eles são, é capaz deles criarem uns jogos desse tipo bem realistas. Bem, viro uma montanha e mando um Raio em você, Hermione! - disse Rony, virando a carta com o desenho da montanha e apresentando a Hermione a carta de Raio.

- Sem querer ser chata, Rony, mas isso aqui não é xadrez de bruxo. - disse Hermione - Viro três ilhas e uso um Sorvedouro de Mana em seu Raio. - terminou Hermione, virando três cartas com o desenho de uma ilha e apresentando a carta Sorvedouro de Mana, para espanto de um frustrado Rony.

- Agora você entende porque odeio esses baralhos azuis. - disse Christine.

- Voltando ao assunto Black - disse Harry - você não poderia...

- Consultar o Código da Bíblia? Já lhe disse que sim... Mas precisaria tirar a Parvati e a Lilá de perto do meu Malão de Contravolume, e então eu poderia ocultar o _notebook_ e o PDA e executar o Código dentro do malão mesmo.

- Bem, acho que isso não vai ser muito difícil: o Simas e o Dino estão dando em cima das duas e acho que isso vai garantir o tempo que você precisa. - disse Harry, enquanto comprava uma carta do seu maço, ou _grimório_, como era chamado o maço em _Magic_.

- Certo... Já volto.

Christine correu para o quarto das quinto-anistas, abriu o Malão de Contravolume com a sétima chave, abriu disfarçadamente o notebook e o iniciou. Hermione entrou no quarto e o trancou por dentro.

- Como você conseguiu a chave?

- Tenho a chave de todos os quartos da Grifinória. Esqueceu que sou Monitora? - disse Hermione - Seja rápida! Isso aqui é totalmente contra os regulamentos.

- Estou quase terminando... Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew, Rabicho, Tiago Potter, Lillian Potter. OK. Pode abrir! - disse Christine, fechando o Malão de Contravolume. - Agora podemos nos preparar para o julgamento do Sirius.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Hermione - Lembre-se de que Harry, Rony e eu somos testemunhas.

- Beleza. Mesmo assim, vai ser legal eu ir vestindo alguma coisa bonita.

Christine e Hermione foram tomar banho, após terem aberto o quarto. Tomaram um banho bem legal, enquanto isso ouviam os comentários das suas colegas de quarto Parvati e Lilá (que praticamente tinham declarado guerra às duas amigas):

- Espero que tranquem esse Black em Askaban e joguem a chave fora. - disse Parvati.

- Eu também! Dizem que ele é padrinho do Potter.

- Acho que ele também é maluco, que nem o Black. Viu com quem ele anda? O Weasley esquisito, a Granger cabelo-de-vassoura, a judia Tanenbaum e o atrapalhado do Longbottom. - disse Parvati em meio a risinhos.

- Jezebéis! - disse Christine baixinho, ao ouvir os comentários das duas.

- Todas as duas! - concordou Hermione.

Depois as duas saíram e puseram seus trajes de gala. Christine vestia uma veste encarnada, com detalhes dourados e uma capa de veludo também encarnada por sobre os ombros, aramelas douradas prendendo-a por sobre o pescoço. Como não podia deixar de ser, aquelas vestes também carregavam o Sigma prateado da antiga Irmandade de Christine em Salem.

Hermione também vestiu suas vestes (azul-escuras com faixas prateadas) e desceram, procurando encontrar-se com os três garotos. Harry se aproximou de Christine e perguntou:

- E então? Algo sobre ele?

- Ainda não terminou de processar. Eu avisei que era demorado. E para combinar ainda com várias coisas como você me pediu, vai demorar um pouco. - disse Christine.

Hermione, Rony e Harry desceram junto com Christine e Neville, que vestia uma camisa em estilo semi-japonês preta (presente de Natal de Christine para Neville, junto com o baralho de Memória Explosiva) por sob uma veste escura. Por algum motivo, Neville ficava bem naquela cor.

Os cinco separaram-se na frente do Salão Principal. Harry, Rony e Hermione dirigiram-se para a sala das testemunhas (a sala pela qual os competidores do Torneio Tribruxo saiam da Escola, Harry sabia bem disso) e Neville e Christine foram procurar um lugar legal no Salão Principal (que havia sido transfigurado em um Tribunal de Júri). Sentaram-se em dois lugares vagos na fileira da frente. Foi quando...

- Posso? - disse um garoto carregando em suas vestes verde-musgo e prateadas o brasão da Casa de Sonserina.

- Malfoy? - disse Neville.

- Algum problema, Longbottom? Ou será que não se pode mais ser educado sem esperar alguma reação estranha?

- Claro que não. É que...

- Pode sentar, Draco! - disse Christine.

- O que você tá querendo... - sussurrou Neville.

- O traído, a defensora e o desprezado! - disse baixinho Christine.

Neville entendeu, exatamente na hora em que o juiz nomeado pelo Ministério da Magia entrava. Christine, Draco e Neville não viram Harry, Rony e Hermione entrarem. Foi quando os dois prisioneiros entraram. Um era Sirius Black: estava bem encorpado e tinha barba feita e cabelos aparados e bem cuidados, embora ainda assim bastante longos. Vestia-se com uma veste verde-folha aveludada (ainda era frio em Hogwarts, apesar da proximidade do verão, principalmente à noite) e usava um tradicional chapéu de bruxo na mesma cor verde-folha.

O outro prisioneiro era Rabicho, ou melhor, Pedro Pettigrew: estava esquálido, embora tenha lhe sido oferecida a mesma quantia de comida que a Sirius, os olhos aguados de um rato pendiam em uma posição que obrigaria um observador menos acostumado com suas maldades a sentir pena dele. Mas ele era um rato acuado. Suas roupas ainda eram exatamente as mesmas que ele usava no dia de sua captura em Hogsmeade, o que incluía as vestes negras de Comensal da Morte. Para muitos foi um espanto o fato de Pedro Pettigrew ainda estar vivo e, pior, ter aliado-se a Voldemort: muitos daqueles bruxos e bruxas, principalmente os com sangue puro, cresceram imaginando Pettigrew como um mártir e Black como um traidor. Ver Pettigrew vivo e aliado a Voldemort foi um impacto chocante para os jovens.

- Acha que vão prender o tal do Black, Christine? - perguntou baixinho Draco, enquanto os três se sentavam.

- Não sei, Draco. Até onde saiba, Black era um animago não registrado, e isso dá Askaban, com certeza. Mas pode ser que, por ele ter ficado durante 12 anos preso sem dever nada à Justiça, isso amenize a pena.

- O juiz pode fazer isso?

- Claro. Isso o impediria de entrar com uma Ação contra o Ministério por prisão ilegal.

- Christine...

- Me chame só de Chris.

- Você não respondeu minha coruja sobre ajudar o Potter para acabar com aquele maldito cara-de-cobra. Mudou de idéia ou o Potter recusou minha ajuda?

- Claro que não nas duas hipóteses. Apenas não sabemos exatamente o que fazer... Quando tivermos maiores informações a gente passa. Até lá... Acho que o seu comportamento vai funcionar como o período de teste. Se errar esse quinquinho... Vai acabar pilotando uma vassoura de carga cheia de banana podre para Hong Kong! - disse Christine, fazendo troça com um filme que ela gostava muito. Claro que Draco não entendeu muito bem a piada, mas riu de forma tão ampla quanto a situação ali permitia.

- Ei, vocês dois! Silêncio! Vai começar! - repreendeu Neville, quando o julgamento começou.

Pettigrew estava sendo acusado de associação com o crime e falsa comunicação de óbito, pois tinha fingido-se de morto por anos. Já Sirius estava sendo acusado de Uso de Magia Ilegal e Uso Ilegal de Animagia. Um dos primeiros a depor foi Rony Weasley, que explicou coisas que Christine não sabia. E nem Draco:

- Então Pettigrew era aquela ratinho ridículo do Weasley, o tal Perebas? Esse cara é realmente um rato, em todos os sentidos! - disse Draco enojado.

- Acho que ele é mais rato que um rato! - disse Neville - Ocultar-se durante 12 anos na forma de um rato apenas para não pagar por seus crimes!

- Vamos ver agora o que acontece. - disse Draco, de certa forma interessado. Tecnicamente interessado, podemos dizer.

Depois Harry explicou todo o caso dele com Sirius Black, em seguida foi a vez de Hermione explicar sua situação, e como seu gato Bichento descobriu que tanto Black quanto Pettigrew eram animagos.

- Então a Granger e o Potter sabiam que Black estava foragido? - disse Malfoy.

- Sim... Mas temos que lembrar que quase Snape matou-o.

- Também, ele aprontou para cima do Black...

- Que nem você fez para o Harry, quase mandando o Filch em cima dele.

- Tem razão... Mas que foi divertido foi! - disse Malfoy.

- Ora, seu... - disse Christine, demonstrando seu desagrado.

Como os dois estavam sendo julgados ao mesmo tempo, tanto Pettigrew quanto Black, algumas coisas que serviam como prova à favor de um iam contra o outro e vice-versa. Foi quando o Promotor chamou Sirius Black:

- Jura dizer a verdade, apenas a verdade, e nada mais do que a verdade, com a ajuda de Deus e da Magia? - disse o escrivão, colocando a mão de Black sobre a Bíblia (que tinha a mesma importância, ou similar, entre bruxos e trouxas).

- Juro. - respondeu Sirius, de uma forma muito calma.

Pettigrew olhava Black como se implorasse alguma coisa para ele: Christine sempre soube que Pettigrew era uma sombra que ficava atrás dos demais Marotos: o pai de Harry Tiago Potter, o ex-professor de Hogwarts lobisomem Remo Lupin e o foragido Sirius Black. E havia algum segredo mais profundo que Christine não sabia. Ela sentia isso:

- Chris, o que você acha... - disse Draco.

- Silêncio, Malfoy! - disse Christine. - Preste atenção.

- Por favor, senhor Black, queria que nos contasse como e porque tornou-se um animago, e mais, porque não revelou que tinha essa habilidade a nenhuma pessoa, exceto ao diretor de Hogwarts Alvo Dumbledore. - disse o Promotor

- Na verdade, senhor Promotor, nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia de começo sobre nosso intento, embora depois veio a descobrir de nosso estado exótico. - começou Sirius.

Como já foi comentado nesse processo, Pettigrew e eu fazíamos parte de uma mesma turma aqui em Hogwarts. Nós nos autodenominávamos "Os Marotos" e éramos quatro: Pettigrew, eu, Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin. Entramos juntos em Hogwarts e sempre estudamos juntos, fazendo tudo junto. Como todos são capazes de imaginar, nasceu um forte elo de amizade entre nós.

- Protesto, meritíssimo! - disse o defensor de Pettigrew (ele tinha direito a um advogado: os bruxos respeitam os Direitos de Miranda) - O senhor Black está desvirtuando o assunto!

- É necessário entender esse lado da história para entender o que nos levou a nos tornarmos animagos ilegais. - completou Sirius, calmamente.

- Protesto negado! - disse o juiz - Continue, senhor Black.

- Bem, senhor juiz, conforme fomos crescendo, percebemos que Lupin tinha um comportamento estranho: todos os meses costumava se ausentar das aulas por alguns dias, o que definitivamente não permitiria a ele acompanhar as aulas. Mas ele, "inexplicavelmente", conseguia acompanhar as aulas.

- Depois de algum tempo, e começando a comparar datas, descobrimos que Lupin saia na lua cheia. Isso era muito estranho. Foi quando...

* * *

"_- Ah, droga! - disse o jovem de cabelo negros compridos, em seus 11 ou 12 anos de idade. - Ei, Tiago! Tá dormindo?_

_- Não, Sirius. - disse o jovem de cabelos espetados à sua frente - Para falar a verdade, não tou conseguindo dormir. _

_- Estou preocupado com o Lupin. - disse Sirius - Será que ele está tendo uma daquelas suas "ausências misteriosas"? _

_- Acho que sim. Só tem um jeito de descobrir._

_- Tiago, você sabe que é arriscado! Da última vez que usamos a Capa, quase que a Nor-r-a nos achou. _

_- Ah, vai enganar que tá com medo do Filch, Sirius? _

_- Não tou com medo de ninguém, Tiago! Mas não quero é vacilar e perder pontos... Você sabe que aqueles babacas da Sonserina estão doidos para ferrar conosco. _

_- Bem, quer saber de uma coisa, Black? Eu vou, você vindo comigo ou não. _

_- Certo! - disse Sirius, levantando-se da cama e apanhando sua varinha. - Você sabe que simplesmente NÃO AGÜENTO ficar fora de enrosco. _

_- Se tudo der certo - disse Tiago, retirando de dentro de seu malão a sua Capa de Invisibilidade - não vai haver enrosco nenhum. _

_Tiago colocou sobre os dois a Capa e os dois saíram da torre de Grifinória e foram, andando pelos corredores escuros do castelo de Hogwarts: _

_- OK, manda-chuva! - disse Sirius, quando os dois pararam no meio de um corredor qualquer de Hogwarts - Agora, para que lado! _

_- Pensei que pudesse me dar uma idéia! _

_- Droga, Tiago! Você vai acabar enfiando a gente em roubada! _

_- Ah, vai... - ia dizer Tiago, quando pensou ouvir alguém. _

_- Silêncio! - disse baixinho Tiago. _

_- Agora me lembrei: estamos perto da torre de Dumbledore! _

_- Oh, m$#a! - xingou baixinho Tiago - Com tanto lugar para ir parar, tinha que ser perto da Torre do Dumbledore! _

_- Silêncio... - disse Sirius - Acho que ouvi a gárgula se mexer. _

_A gárgula abriu-se, quando um senhor com óculos de meia-lua e barbas prateadas saiu de dentro da gárgula, acompanhando um garoto de 12 anos de idade, mais ou menos. Mas o mais estranho era o fato de que o garoto tinha algumas poucas mechas de cabelo branco em meio aos seus cabelos castanhos: _

_- Professor, eu não queria ter que ir! - disse o garoto. _

_- Sim, eu sei, e eu também gostaria de não ter que te mandar para lá, mas o problema é que você não pode ficar em Hogwarts nesse período. Você pode acabar tornando-se uma ameaça a si próprio e aos demais. Sei que compreende isso muito bem, e que não vai me desobedecer. _

_- Tudo bem, professor Dumbledore. Tudo bem... - disse o garoto. _

_- É o Remo! - disse Tiago baixinho. _

_- Como? - disse Sirius. _

_- Aquelas mechas de cabelo branco eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar! _

_- Bem, vamos seguí-lo. _

_Sirius e Tiago puseram os pés para fora de Hogwarts, quando viram uma coisa impressionante: _

_- Ah... Droga... Professor Dumbledore... Afaste-se... - disse Lupin, tendo espasmos. _

_- O que diabos está acontecendo? - perguntou Sirius baixinho, mas temendo pela seqüência. _

_- Veja ali, Sirius! - respondeu Tiago. _

_O garoto de cabelos brancos começou a crescer e ganhar pelos pelo corpo. Suas mãos e braços foram adquirindo massa muscular, enquanto tornavam-se menos humanas, transformando-se em garras. Seu rosto foi ficando cada vez mais bestial, como o de um lobo. Um uivo seguiu-se pouco depois. Dumbledore se afastou e, apontando Lupin com sua varinha, disse: _

_- Estupore! _

_O raio de luz vermelha mandou o homem, lobo ou seja-lá-o-que-era a nocaute. _

_Tiago e Sirius apenas viram ele utilizar-se de um Feitiço de Deslocamento até na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, aonde Dumbledore pegou um graveto e tocou um nó na base do Salgueiro, fazendo-o parar. Então Dumbledore entrou por uma passagem, desaparecendo com a criatura por dentro da mesma, para visão de dois jovens grifinórios embasbacados escondidos sob uma Capa de Invisibilidade." _

* * *

- Dessa forma, eu e Tiago descobrimos que Lupin era um lobisomem. Claro que, inicialmente, temíamos por nossa própria segurança: Tiago é quem fez a idéia de nos afastarmos de Remo cair. Ele achava, com o perdão do termo, uma p... sacanagem a gente desprezar o Remo por ser um lobisomem. Tirando esse "pequeno problema", ele sempre foi um grande amigo, talvez melhor do que alguns que tivemos. - disse Sirius, deixando claro que as últimas palavras dirigiam-se a Pettigrew.

- Continue! - disse o juiz.

- Bem, foi então que, certa vez, nós estávamos conversando sobre nossas famílias, quando...

* * *

_"- Gente, vocês não acreditam! - disse Tiago, agora já no imbatível time de quadribol da Grifinória, certo dia, enquanto estudavam no Salão Comunal. _

_- O que? - disse Pedro Pettigrew, que sempre foi curioso demais da conta. _

_- Meu tio Aesclepius é animago! _

_- Como? - disse Sirius - Você tá falando que ele transforma-se em um animal? _

_- Isso mesmo. Ele me contou esses dias atrás. _

_- Caracas! Deve ser muito legal ser animago! Andar por aí, sem ninguém reparar em você. _

_- Seus pirados! - disse o quarto Maroto, Remo Lupin, que sempre era o "caxias" da turma - Esqueceram o que a McGonagall disse? Para ser um animago, tem que passar por um treinamento rigorosíssimo, estudar muito, passar em uma prova e registrar o fato no Ministério da Magia. _

_- Ah, mas acho que isso pode ser legal para resolver o nosso probleminha... - disse Sirius. _

_Remo sabia que os três amigos Tiago, Pedro e Sirius sabiam que ele era um lobisomem. Claro que ele sentia-se infeliz, mas mesmo assim voltou-se para os três e disse: _

_- Vocês estão malucos? Aquela poção de confusão do professor Gilsmay derreteu o cérebro de vocês? Vocês vão entrar bem se fizerem isso! Podem ser expulsos, e até mesmo mandados para Askaban! - disse Remo. _

_- Ah, Remo, vai enganar que você não gostaria de ter companhia naquele problema! - disse Tiago - Além disso, não deve ser difícil. Tanto que já pedi pro meu tio me dar umas dicas sobre como virar animago. _

_- Tiago, você realmente pirou! - disse Lupin - Tá pensando que é que nem magia normal! Se liga: é complicado pra caramba! E um único erro é MAIS DO QUE O SUFICIENTE para te deixar em um estado animal irreversível! _

_- Você quer saber do que mais? - disse Tiago - Você tá certinho demais atualmente! Acho que vou entrar sozinho nessa, a não ser que vocês me acompanhem ou que o Remo "Eu sou certinho" Lupin resolva me estuporar aqui mesmo! _

_Sirius e Pedro riram, enquanto Lupin ficou com aquela cara de ofendido, como quem diz: "Não teve graça, Potter!"" _

* * *

- Alguns dias depois, o tio do Tiago, que era animago registrado, mandou-nos um livro por coruja explicando todo o processo de uso da animagia.

- Sei, continue. - disse o juiz, interessado.

- Bem, nós passamos a estudar esse livro, e realmente levou muito tempo para conseguirmos desenvolver animagia. Mas com o tempo, todos fomos tendo progressos, inclusive esse maldito... - Sirius deu uma rosnada na direção de Pettigrew e começou a gritar alguma coisa incompreensível: na verdade, ele _latia_ incoerentemente de raiva. Christine já tinha estudado a algum tempo em Salem sobre a animagia: ela sabia que algumas vezes o animago fica sujeito às reações típicas do animal, como tentar avançar em pessoas ruins para animagos de cachorro, e por aí afora, mesmo quando estava em sua forma humana, principalmente se ficou em forma animal por muito tempo.

- Ordem! Ordem! - gritou o juiz, enquanto os bruxos da lei que o Ministério da Magia mandou para cuidar do caso seguravam Sirius. - Senhor Black, se o senhor não parar de manifestar esses comportamentos não convencionais, serei obrigado a suspender seu depoimento.

- Desculpe, meritíssimo. Bem, como eu ia dizendo, todos nós apresentávamos progressos na animagia, mas nenhum de nós conseguia a transformação completa. Isso demorou algum tempo. Foi quando, no quarto ano...

* * *

_"- Acho que devíamos desistir! - disse Pedro. _

_- Você desiste fácil demais das coisas, Rabicho! - retorquiu Tiago. _

_- Sem querer ser chato e do contra, mas já sendo, Tiago, você tá esquecendo de um detalhe: não estamos tendo nenhum resultado! Vamos desistir dessa m... que a gente ganha mais! - disse Sirius. _

_- Resultado temos, Sirius! - disse Tiago - Você mesmo não apareceu com aquelas patas de cachorro, Almofadinhas? _

_- Ah, tá! E aqueles chifres de cervo ridículos, heim, Pontas? - disse Sirius _

_- Ei, vamos largar mão disso! - disse Pedro. _

_- Se liga, Rabicho! Você também fez aquele rabo de rato nascer, não fez! - disse Tiago. _

_- Mas ninguém conseguiu se transformar totalmente! Apenas aparece uma parte, a gente começa a virar alguma coisa, mas quando vê, tá de volta à forma humana. - disse Sirius _

_- É complicado... Espera um pouco. _

_- O quê? _

_- Se dessa vez falhar, desisto! _

_Tiago se concentrou, fechou os olhos e começou a mentalizar alguma coisa. De repente, os chifres de cervo foram nascendo na testa de Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que, lentamente, sua cabeça ia ganhando a forma da de um cervo. Suas mãos perderam o polegar opositor e viraram cascos. Seu corpo lentamente reclinava-se, ao mesmo tempo em que a coluna adaptava-se para a horizontal. Seu corpo cobriu-se de um pelo castanho fino e lustroso. Uma pequena cauda branca apareceu por detrás dele. Foi quando aquele cervo abriu os olhos leitosos e observou seus amigos. _

_- Tiago! - disse Sirius, assustado. _

_- Deus do céu! - disse Pedro, caindo para trás de susto - Ele virou um cervo de verdade! _

_- Como assim... Tiago, se é você mesmo, bate com o casco no chão uma vez. _

_O cervo fez o gesto que Sirius pediu. _

_- Tiago, volta logo a ser gente e diz qual é o segredo! _

_O cervo fechou os olhos e o processo foi lentamente sendo desfeito. Os chifres recuaram e desapareceram testa adentro de Tiago. Sua cabeça voltou a ser humana, e os cascos voltaram a ser mãos e pés. Ele foi erguendo-se lentamente, enquanto sua coluna voltava à posição vertical típica dos bípedes. Os pelos desapareceram. Ao terminar isso, Tiago sentou-se no chão: _

_- Cara, isso cansa! _

_- Pontas! Não acredito! Você conseguiu! - disse Sirius. _

_- Você é simplesmente demais! - disse Pedro. _

_- É, mas isso arrebenta com a gente! - disse Tiago - Deve ser por falta de costume... _

_- Qual é o segredo? _

_- Pedro, só podemos nos transformar em certos animais, pois depende de nossas características pessoais. A hora na qual todos travamos é na hora em que os instintos animais fundem-se com a mente humana. _

_- Como? _

_- Não dá para ser um rato sem ter medo de gatos, ou um cervo sem ter vontade de correr pelo mato. Isso é instintivo. Podemos até manter um certo controle mental sobre isso, mas é um instinto do animal no qual vamos nos transformar que não pode ser totalmente barrado. Mas mesmo assim, é na hora da fusão da mente com os instintos que nós entrávamos bem. Agora, consegui fazer a fusão de instinto com mente. É só deixar a mente limpa no momento certo, sem perder o controle da situação. O resto é deixar fluir, como diz no livro. _

_- OK! Vou tentar. - disse Sirius _

_Sirius então fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na transformação. Começou a sentir o seu corpo tremer por dentro, enquanto as células se reorganizavam. Sua mente ia ficando mais simples, seus objetivos e sentimentos menos complexos. Sentia as orelhas crescerem e penderem para baixo, o rosto deformando-se na forma de um focinho. Essa hora sempre deu algum medo para Sirius. Foi quando ele decidiu deixar a mente limpa. Ele sentia uma vontade enorme de dar um latido: sem motivo, apenas latir. Seu corpo foi ficando menor e ficando em posição quadrúpede. Já podia sentir um cheiro de medo. Ele não sabia como explicar, mas sabia que era cheiro de medo. Havia um segundo cheiro, de amizade e expectativa. Os cheiros passavam a ter mais significado para ele do que sempre tiveram: sentia um ar de tensão e expectativa enquanto ele se transformava. De repente, sentiu uma coisa muito estranha, como se precisasse por a língua para fora: ele não conseguia expirar pelo nariz! Colocou a língua para fora, e sentiu as mãos almofadadas. _

_Sirius deu um latido de vitória. Conseguira! Era um animago. _

_- Vai, Pedro! Tenta você. - disse Tiago _

_Sirius viu, com sua visão desbotada e borrada de cachorro, uma massa corporal começando a desfazer-se. Ele podia saber que o rosto de Pedro estava deformando-se, enquanto os dentes incisivos cresciam. "Bigodes" cresciam-lhe pela lateral do nariz e um pelo ralo aparecia por todo o corpo dele. Uma cauda fina e pequena apareceu e suas mãos tornaram-se patas. O cheiro de medo aumentou, conforme Sirius notava que Pedro sentia-se mais "rato". Após o mesmo ter se transformado, Tiago voltou à sua forma de cervo: _

_- Conseguimos! - disse Sirius. _

_- É verdade! Nunca imaginei que conseguiríamos! - disse Pedro. _

_- Vocês desistem rápido demais! - disse Tiago. _

_- Agora, como estamos falando? _

_- Na verdade, isso é uma espécie de "elo telepático" que um animago forma com outros animais e pessoas em situação de animal: pessoas transfiguradas, animagos, lobisomens e etc... _

_- Agora vamos poder falar com o Aluado? - disse Sirius. _

_- Isso mesmo! Não vamos mais deixar o Aluado sozinho!" _

* * *

- E foi assim que nos tornamos animagos. Como Rabicho era pequenino, ele passava pelos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador e apertava o nó que o parava, junto com a abertura da passagem secreta. Depois nós três descíamos pela passagem para encontrar Lupin, normalmente já na forma de lobo. Dessa forma, nós conseguíamos manter as lições do Lupin ainda mais em dia e podíamos conversar numa boa com ele, reduzindo a tristeza que o mesmo sentia: ele não era todo lobo e isso mantinha-lhe a consciência de quem éramos, mesmo na forma animal. Há uma parcela muito significativa do Remo Lupin naquele lobisomem.

- Sei que parece loucura, mas foi esse nosso motivo para virarmos animagos: auxiliar um amigo.

- Bem, e quanto a Dumbledore? - perguntou o Promotor.

- Dumbledore não sabia de nossas escapulidas: para falar a verdade, os segredos mais bem guardados dos Marotos eram quatro: a Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago, o Mapa que desenhamos e encantamos de Hogwarts, o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem e o fato de sermos animagos. Isso na seqüência de importância: o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa nunca foram ilegais; talvez exóticos, mas não ilegais. Filch sabia da existência deles, assim como Dumbledore e alguns outros professores. O fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem era um segredo que apenas nós e Dumbledore sabíamos. Quando Dumbledore descobriu que nós sabíamos do segredo de Lupin, nos colocou sobre juramento de não revelarmos isso. Já quanto ao fato de sermos animagos ilegais, ninguém sabia, só os quatro Marotos. Nem mesmo nossas famílias sabiam disso.

- Foi quando, no quinto ano...

* * *

_"- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Almofadinhas! Cara, que burrice animal! - disse Tiago, certo dia, visivelmente irritado. _

_- Ah, Pontas! Vai enganar que você não queria ferrar algum daqueles nojentos sonserinos? - disse Sirius. _

_- Tentar ferrar é uma coisa! Agora, você tem ao menos a mínima noção do que você está fazendo, ou andou tomando Poção de Tira-Manchas? Ou da última vez que fomos com o Lupin para a Casa dos Gritos, você bebeu água da privada? - disse Tiago. _

_Pedro estava assustado. Sirius e Tiago já tinham batido boca muitas vezes desde que os quatro entraram em Hogwarts, mas agora a coisa parecia REALMENTE séria: nunca Pedro tinha visto Tiago tão assustado e irritado. E aquilo era realmente algo terrível, ainda mais considerando-se que ao menos um Potter por geração tornava-se Auror. E sendo Tiago o ÚNICO Potter de sua geração até agora, era meio óbvia a carreira que ele iria seguir: _

_- Foi só uma brincadeira, Tiago, é sério... _

_- Cara, será que você não sabe o suficiente de DCAT para saber que lobisomens atacam humanos à mera percepção deles? E que eles matam no primeiro golpe um bruxo adulto SE ELE TIVER SORTE? E que o ataque dele passa licantropia, ou seja, torna quem é atacado um lobisomem? E o que você acha que vai acontecer com o Lupin se por um acaso ele atacar o Snape e o matar, ou pior, o contaminar com a licantropia? Expulsarem ele vai ser o menor dos problemas dele! E se descobrirem sobre nós? _

_- Nós nunca tivemos problemas com o Lupin, Tiago! _

_- Claro que não! - disse Pedro - Foi para isso que nos tornamos animagos: para que ele não nos atacasse à mera visão! Mas lembre-se que para todos os efeitos técnicos, em forma animal, nós somos ANIMAIS! Não somos humanos: mesmo manter a lógica é difícil e extenuante na forma animal. Agora, se o Snape entrar lá, é capaz de ele ficar que nem sushi de hipogrifo! _

_- OK, OK! - disse Sirius _

_- OK o caramba, Almofadinhas! Agora vamos ter que armar um plano para salvar o imbecil do Snape. - disse Tiago. Em seguida ele, que sempre foi o mais inteligente e "rápido na varinha", como dizem os bruxos, entre os "Marotos", disse - Vou precisar de você, Rabicho! Você vai abrir a passagem, e eu vou em forma humana até a Casa e vou estuporar Snape e Lupin, e torcer para que o pior não tenha acontecido! E se acontecer de a gente ser expulso por tua causa, Sirius, você vai ter que se esconder em um canil trouxa, porque se eu te achar, eu te mato e continuo te matando até você gritar, seu xarope! - disse Tiago, pegando sua Capa de Invisibilidade - Pedro, vamos nessa! Se estou certo, Lupin já está na Casa dos Gritos e aquele babaca do Snape já deve estar a caminho. Quanto à você, Sirius, faz alguma coisa de útil e conta para o Dumbledore a burrice que você fez! E faça isso por vontade própria, não me obrigando a usar a Maldição Imperio! _

_Os dois deixaram para trás um Sirius preocupadíssimo com a situação que provocou de forma tão inconseqüente." _

* * *

- Claro que a coisa foi muito menos séria do que Tiago pensou: Snape mal tinha chegado na Casa quando ele chegou, e foi fácil estuporar Lupin, mesmo em forma de lobo. Mas isso nos custou esse segredo e quase nos custou Hogwarts: Snape estava disposto a contar tudo a Lucio Malfoy e pedir para que o pai dele acabasse conosco e denunciar a todos em Hogwarts a circunstância especial de Lupin, mas Dumbledore o impediu. Quanto a nós, recebemos uma detenção e perdemos mais de 40 pontos cada um para Grifinória. Sorte nossa que tínhamos tido um ano bom no Quadribol e ganhamos a Taça das Casa, mas isso não importa.

- O importante é que foi assim que Dumbledore descobriu nosso maior segredo.

- Dumbledore foi conivente com vocês? - disse o defensor de Pedro (nos processos bruxos, tanto o advogado de Defesa quanto o de Acusação podem fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo, desde que uma esperasse a resposta completa da outra)

- Sim... e não! Antes que me entenda mal, espero que entenda que Dumbledore foi a única pessoa que se preocupava com Lupin em Hogwarts, e quando digo preocupar-se, digo PREOCUPAR-SE mesmo. Ele se preocupava, e ainda se preocupa, com os destinos de cada um dos milhares de alunos que se formaram em Hogwarts, desde que ele assumiu como professor na cadeira de Transformação a muito tempo atrás. Basta ver os exemplos de Lupin, Snape e Hagrid: os três seriam pessoas que ninguém no mundo em sã consciência contrataria para qualquer coisa, até mesmo para Vigilância Avançada dos Trouxas. Mas Dumbledore os contratou... contra as expectativas de muitos, inclusive de alguns aqui presentes. E eles provaram que Dumbledore sabe em quem confiar.

- Bem, ele nos observava de perto, e disse que, caso nos usássemos da animagia para qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar próximo a Lupin, poderíamos ter certeza de que iríamos ganhar uma viagem sem escalas e só de ida para Askaban, se é que o senhor nos entende...

- Sim, continue. - disse o juiz.

- Então ficou decidido que nós nos usaríamos da animagia apenas para isso, juramento que cumprimos à risca enquanto estudantes de Hogwarts.

- E foi mais ou menos nessa época que Pettigrew entrou em contato com os Comensais, através do falecido Lucio Malfoy e de Severo Snape, não? - perguntou o juiz.

- Sim, foi mais ou menos nessa época. Eu sentia que os Marotos estavam se desintegrando, com a chegada da formatura. Tiago já tinha se apaixonado por Lílian, contra todas as expectativas da comunidade bruxa. Deu até reportagem no _Semanário das Bruxas_, vejam só... Desculpe, meritíssimo, mas se você tivesse visto isso, acho que entenderia.

- Mantenha-se nos fatos, por favor, senhor Black. - disse o juiz, mantendo sua paciência de Jó.

- Desculpe, meritíssimo. Voltando ao assunto: eu estava estudando para assumir um cargo no Ministério da Magia, que depois abandonei para participar da luta contra Voldemort, Tiago preparava-se para o exame de seleção para a Academia de Aurores e namorava Lílian, e Lupin pesquisava alguma forma de amenizar seu sofrimento e o de muitos outros como ele em todo o mundo. E, claro, tínhamos que pensar nos N.I.E.M.s. Bem, ninguém reparou que, naquela época, principalmente por causa de Lílian, a quem Pedro no fundo amava de uma forma doentia, começou a surgir um sentimento em Pedro de ódio pelos trouxas. Deve ter isso nessa época que Voldemort resolveu se aproximar de Pettigrew. Isso tudo aconteceu, obviamente, sem eu ou os outros dois Marotos sabermos. Mais ou menos nessa época, Pedro começou a tornar-se um grude com relação a tudo que era relacionado a Tiago e Lílian Potter. Imagino que nessa época é que ele começou a agir junto com os Comensais.

- O primeiro alvo foi Frank Longbottom. Rabicho entregou-o aos Comensais, "queimando-o". Ele tinha tomado uma Polissuco para fingir ser um antigo Comensal e acabou quase morto em sua primeira missão.

- Papai... - disse Neville. Christine percebeu que uma lágrima correu pelo rosto do jovem grifinório.

- Ele era forte, Neville! E você ainda vai conseguir curá-lo! Oráculo de _Adonai_! - disse Christine.

Draco apenas observava Neville com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Christine. Respeitava a dor de Neville: agora ele entendia o que Harry e Neville sentiam. Agora que ele não tinha um pai.

Os três voltaram-se novamente a Sirius Black, que passou a contar o que estava acontecendo naquela noite fatídica, aonde os Potter foram atacados e mortos:

- Bem, eu estava com a minha moto na casa de Lupin, em Stratford-upon-Avon. Tinha ido mais cedo naquele dia... Queria matar as saudades e discutir a guerra contra Voldemort: eu estava tentando angariar forças secretamente para Dumbledore, enquanto Lupin fazia a investigação pós-ataques, procurando angariar o máximo de informações que nos auxiliassem a ter uma idéia do poderio dele. Tudo em segredo, claro. Eu estava na casa de Lupin, quando...

* * *

_"- Sirius, ainda não sei se foi uma boa idéia você fazer aquela troca... Algo me diz que não foi bom! - disse Lupin, usando as mesmas velhas e rasgadas vestes (que ele próprio consertava e tornava fashion). _

_- O que, por exemplo? - disse Sirius, vestido como um punk trouxa: jaqueta de couro escrito "Hellfire UK", camisa branca estampada com um crânio usando um chapéu, bandana com a bandeira da Inglaterra na cabeça e botas de couro nos pés. Munhequeiras pretas completavam o "uniforme" de Sirius, junto com um porta varinha absolutamente discreto, embutido em um colete de couro. _

_Os dois conversavam dentro da casa de Lupin, Rome's Outpost. Lupin sempre sério, varinha sempre próxima, como quem espera um ataque a qualquer momento. Já Sirius sempre descontraído, um garotão, pernas cruzadas atiradas sobre a mesinha de centro aonde um Profeta Diário estava aberto, noticiando alguma das atrocidades de guerra de Voldemort. No mesmo Profeta Diário, noticiava-se também a primeira vitória dos Chudley Cannons em mais de 50 anos de má fase do time de quadribol, e também o batizado do filho de Tiago e Lílian, amigos de Remo e Sirius. _

_- Não sei... Alguma coisa lupina, eu diria para você! _

_- Você precisa relaxar mais, Aluado! Vai acabar que nem o 'Olho-Tonto'! - disse Sirius, enquanto abria a cerveja amanteigada e saboreava-a calmamente - Se tem uma coisa que não se pode negar, Remo, é que você tem bom gosto para a cerveja amanteigada! Tá no ponto... _

_- Você precisa colocar na cabeça uma coisa, Sirius: não somos mais estudantes! - disse Lupin - Já tá na hora de crescer. Ou quer ficar que nem um Peter Pan? - disse Lupin, usando a gíria bruxa para "bruxo irresponsável". _

_- Até que a idéia não é ruim... Nunca crescer e sempre ser livre! 'Born to be wild!' - disse Sirius, relembrando o refrão da música da banda Steppenwolf, um verdadeiro hino da tribo trouxa que adotara, os Hell's Angels. Um bom disfarce, quando tinha que se correr a Inglaterra sem ser identificado pelos bruxos de Voldemort: eles procurariam um bruxo em meio a um grupo de trouxas maltrapilhos e "primitivos"? _

_- Cai na real, Sirius! Tenho suspeitas que o Pettigrew está envolvido com os Comensais! - disse Lupin _

_- O Rabicho! Não! Aquele cara não teria peito para isso... Pelo menos se ele sabe o que é bom para ele! _

_- Olha, eu tenho informações de que ele foi visto na Mansão Malfoy recentemente... _

_- O que aquele rato foi cheirar lá? - disse Sirius. _

_- Não sei. Quem me passou isso foi o próprio Dumbledore. E você sabe que ele tem seus contatos do lado de lá... _

_- Bem, agora que você falou... Eu ouvi ele comentar alguma coisa sobre trabalhar para o pai do Lucio... _

_- O Andraas? _

_- Isso! _

_- Isso é MUITO mal! Sabe da última? Dizem que a queda do último bastião bruxo que estava do nosso lado na Irlanda, Caer Masar, foi arquitetada pelo Andraas Malfoy e pelos McKinsey, do Kyle McKinsey, lembra-se dele? _

_- Aquele que andava direto com o Snape, o Malfoy e o Pulskas? _

_- Sim, ele mesmo. _

_- Relaxa... O Rabicho sabe o que é bom para ele. Sabe que se trair o Fidelius que fizemos nele, eu vou pessoalmente fazer um sushi dele em tirinhas BEM finas! _

_Uma cabeça apareceu na lareira: Sirius e Remo sabiam que era comunicação via flu. E isso normalmente não era nada bom. Uma cabeça redonda e com cabelos marrons e olhos verdes apareceu. Estava bem assustada e cansada. _

_- Remo, Sirius, que bom que os encontrei! Venham para Godric's Hollow! Rápido! Toda a turma tá sendo chamada, inclusive Arabella, Mundugo e os outros! _

_- Droga! Que aconteceu, Frank? - disse Remo. _

_- Os Potter... Foram atacados! - disse Frank. _

_O barulho de duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada estilhaçando-se refletiu o barulho feito por dois corações traídos pela amizade." _

* * *

- Minha indignação foi tremenda: como pude ser tão tolo ao ponto de confiar o _Fidelius_ que deveria ser meu para um rato fraco e traiçoeiro como Pedro? Lupin e eu subimos na minha moto e voamos o mais rápido que pudemos até Godric's Hollow. No caminho encontramos muita festa, por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Mal sabia eu que estava indo descobrir o que aconteceu...

* * *

_"- Ali! A Marca Negra! - disse Remo. _

_- Droga! Voldemort esteve aqui! - disse Sirius. _

_- Vamos descer, rápido! _

_A Harley-Davidson voadora desceu e cantou pneus nas ruas de terra de Godric's Hollow, em frente aos destroços de algo que algum dia foi chamado de lar. Na frente dos destroços, um homem de aspecto selvagem e tamanho e porte físico equivalente a PELO MENOS dois atletas de levantamento de pesos segurava um pequeno bebê em seu colo. Ao lado dele, um homem vestia uma espécie de armadura, com uma capa vermelha e dourada, com aramelas douradas prendendo a capa a dragonas prateadas, com o símbolo do Ministério da Magia e da Ordem dos Aurores, o mesmo que aparecera na casa de Lupin pelo Flu, segurava uma espada comum. Ao lado do mesmo, uma mulher já bem madura, beirando seus 35 anos, senão mais. Ao lado da mesma, um senhor, já com seus 38 anos, empunhava sua varinha com força constante, como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento. Todos pareciam estar de certa forma satisfeitos, embora não estivessem felizes, exceto pela mulher, que parecia estar abalada e comia compulsivamente algum doce da Dedosdemel, provavelmente um sapinho de chocolate, e segurava outras embalagens de doces, como as Varinhas Mil-Folhas de damasco e creme, as Bombas de bruxo e uma pequena barra de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo. Sirius abriu o "baú" em formato de caixão da moto e retirou de dentro dele um par de soco-ingleses e sua varinha. _

_- Oi, Frank! - disse Sirius, sem emoção. _

_- Parado aí! - disse o homem da varinha. _

_- Calma, Mundugo. - disse Lupin - Somos nós. _

_- Quem garante? _

_- Você tem como descobrir! - disse Sirius, em tom de desafio. _

_- Certo! Verita Imago! - disse Mundugo, apontando para Sirius. _

_Um raio de luz amarelada acertou Sirius: ele sabia que aquele era o Feitiço da Imagem Verdadeira, que revelaria se um dos dois fosse um Comensal disfarçado. Desenvolvido pelo próprio Mundugo, o Verita Imago era tão potente que desfazia qualquer tipo de mudança de forma: animagia, Poções Polissuco, metamorfose dos doppelgäenger, nada podia vencer esse Feitiço. _

_Lupin também recebeu sua dose de paranóia Fletcher do dia, antes de se aproximarem das ruínas. A Marca Negra ainda era visível: _

_- Essa marca maldita me dá calafrios! - disse Hagrid. _

_- Eu também me sinto mal perto dela! - disse a mulher madura. _

_- E então... Os dois... Tiago e Lílian... - disse Sirius, como se já soubesse a resposta. _

_- Mortos. - disse Mundugo, com uma sutileza de um trasgo em uma loja de louças. _

_Sirius começou a chorar. _

_- E o bebê dos dois? Harry, acho que é o nome dele? - disse Lupin, frio como era seu hábito, sem transparecer raiva, ódio, tristeza ou pavor. _

_- Está aqui! - disse Hagrid, desembrulhando a pequena criança que estava sobre seu colo. A visão do garoto pareceu confortar Sirius de alguma forma - Até agora não acredito que conseguiram retirá-lo inteiro dos escombros. _

_- Essa marca... - disse Sirius, apontando para a cabeça de Harry, enquanto se recompunha, apontando para a estranha marca em forma de raio que o garoto trazia na testa. _

_- Não sabe-se como surgiu. - disse Frank - Acreditamos que tenha surgido no momento em que tudo aconteceu. _

_- E os tomos de magia que os dois guardavam? - disse Lupin. _

_- Destruídos, todos! - disse Mundugo - Checamos tudo. E devo dizer felizmente, imaginando o tipo de poder que Você-Sabe-Quem, ou melhor, seus seguidores teria ganho com isso. _

_- Não diga mais esse nome, Mundugo! - disse Hagrid, apavorado. _

_Sirius começou a caminhar pelos destroços da antiga casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow. _

_- Dumbledore sabe do ocorrido, Frank? - disse Lupin, enquanto observava o local, como que procurando alguma prova. _

_- Sim! Ele já sabe de tudo, até os pingos nos is. - disse Frank - Sabe que você daria um ótimo Auror, Lupin? Frio como hidrogênio sólido até mesmo quando dois de seus melhores amigos estão mortos! _

_- Bem, chorar agora não vai mudar nada. _

_- E Voldemort? - disse Sirius, com um princípio de fúria batendo em seu coração, uma fúria fria, pronta para explodir como uma explosão solar. _

_- Aí está o curioso de toda a história. - disse Mundugo - Encontramos sua capa esfumando. Encontramos um Comensal aqui que resgatou a varinha de Você-Sabe-Quem e levou-a consigo, aparatando daqui. Porém não encontramos nenhum corpo. _

_- Como! - disse Sirius. _

_- Parece que ele sofreu uma reversão da Avada Kedavra! - disse Arabella. _

_- Espera um pouco, Arabella! Isso é teórico, mas uma reversão da Avada Kedavra seria quase uma desintegração! - disse Lupin. _

_- E foi o que aconteceu. _

_- Você... viu! - disse Sirius. _

_- Psicometria, Sirius! - disse Lupin - Se tivesse lido corretamente os dossiês do resto do grupo, como eu te aconselhei, saberia que Arabella possui poderosos Dons psicométricos. _

_- E o que você viu? _

_- Foram imagens esparsas. Você-Sabe-Quem entrou, dirigindo-se ao berço de Harry. Tiago barrou-lhe o caminho, e Você-Sabe-Quem duelou contra ele, matando-o. Lílian fugiu com Harry, Você-Sabe-Quem tentou-a tirar do caminho, ela colocou-se no caminho, e ele a matou. Quando ele foi fazer o mesmo a Harry, porém, uma espécie de escudo de proteção se ergueu e rebateu o Avada Kedavra contra o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem... _

_- O efeito Materna Protegis! - disse Lupin conclusivo. _

_- A proteção da mãe? - disse Frank - Isso é mito! _

_- Se tiver alguma explicação melhor, aceito. _

_Frank sabia que brigar contra Lupin nesse quesito, o de investigar efeitos mágicos estranhos, era como tentar enfrentar o professor Flitwick em um Duelo de Bruxos: suicídio moral certo! _

_- Bem, seja como for, a verdade é que acabou! - disse de certa forma aliviado Mundugo. _

_- Hagrid, e o garoto? - disse Lupin, curioso. _

_- Dumbledore disse que tem planos para ele. _

_- E que planos são esses? - preocupou-se Sirius. _

_- Não sei! Mas se Dumbledore tem planos para ele, tenho certeza que é coisa boa! - disse Hagrid. Lupin sentia que a admiração de Hagrid por Dumbledore beirava o fanatismo. _

_- E é só impressão minha ou todo o mundo mágico já sabe do ocorrido? - disse Sirius. _

_- Sim! - disse Hagrid - Tão logo o Frank aqui soube do ataque, ele correu para tentar ajudar. _

_- Quando cheguei, porém, encontrei apenas os escombros e a Marca Negra no céu. Peguei algumas corujas rápidas e mandei-as para Mundugo e Dumbledore. Depois procurei encontrar algum sobrevivente no meio dos escombros. Em vão, eu imaginava. Na verdade, achar os corpos deles era o que eu imaginava ser mais provável. Devo admitir que foi uma surpresa para mim achar o bebê Harry vivo, principalmente estando ele ao lado da capa esfumada de Você-Sabe-Quem. Tinha medo que os fumos negros liberados pela capa o contaminasse com alguma maldade antiga libertada pelo Senhor dos Comensais. _

_- Quando chegamos, eu e Dumbledore, - disse Hagrid - Frank estava com o garoto no colo. Foi quando aquelas aves de rapina do Profeta Diário aparataram para cá. Parece que a notícia da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem tinha vazado para eles. Inclusive tinha aquela chata daquela novata, Rita Skeeter, acho que é o nome dela. Aquela garota tem uma língua terrível! _

_- Não olhem para mim! - disse Mundugo - Recebi a coruja no meu escritório na Central do Ministério. Bem, acho que alguém viu a Emergencial que eu estava lendo, e um comentou com o outro, e o outro comentou com o um, e no final das contas caiu na boca do Profeta. _

_- Bem, em resumo foi necessário que Dumbledore afastasse as aves de rapina daqui. Isolou magicamente a região com um Feitiço Anti-Aparatação especial: é possível aparatar de dentro para fora, mas não de fora para dentro e impediu a entrada de pessoas que não fossem do nosso grupo ou do Ministério por meio de uma Magia de Selo. _

_- Depois, eu e Frank - disse Mundugo - fizemos uma investigação rápida sobre o ocorrido. Como não achamos nada que esclarece-se o que ocorreu, decidimos conversar com o Dumbledore. Ele pediu para que chamássemos vocês e analisássemos o ocorrido. _

_- Bem, seja como for, - disse Frank - a verdade é que ainda não acabou. Ainda. Porque os homens de Você-Sabe-Quem ainda estão espalhados por aí. _

_- Então, ainda temos que acabar com o restante dos Comensais! - disse Sirius - Ótimo! Quero arrancar algumas cabeças, rachar algumas cabeças, esfolar algumas cabeças, fatiar algumas cabeças, explodir algumas cabeças, desintegrar algumas cabeças, afundar algumas cabeças no tórax... _

_- Relaxa, Sirius! - disse Lupin. Parecia naquele momento que Sirius era o lobisomem. _

_- Agora, como é que Você-Sabe-Quem encontrou a casa dos Potter? - disse Mundugo, quase dando a entender que Sirius entregou os Potter. _

_- Não olhe para mim, Fletcher! - disse Sirius - Vocês sabem muito bem que eu morreria, mas não entregaria os Potter nem por todo o ouro e poder do mundo. _

_- Sei... - disse Mundugo, com um tom de "vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, garoto!" _

_- Gente, não é hora de brigarmos entre nós! - disse Lupin - Temos algo a fazer! Lembre-se de que temos uma missão a cumprir! Vamos aproveitar o desaparecimento de Você-Sabe-Quem e desmantelar os Comensais, antes que eles consigam se reorganizar! _

_- Lupin está certo! - disse Frank Longbottom - Temos que aproveitar o momento, antes que eles elejam o novo Você-Sabe-Quem entre eles. _

_- OK, OK! - disse Mundugo, com uma cara de voto perdido. - Vamos então pelo menos fazer com que os Potter sejam os últimos mártires dessa luta. Agora, se me dão licença... _

_Mundugo aparatou de lá. _

_- Bem, acho que eu e Arabella já vamos indo! - disse Frank - Vou deixá-la em Hogsmeade e vou voltar ao Ministério. Agora que todos sabem que Você-Sabe-Quem foi destruído, é o momento de destruirmos sua organização! Com licença. _

_Iam desaparatar, quando Lupin interveio: _

_- Deixa que eu levo Arabella, Frank. Você tem coisas mais importantes para resolver no Ministério, e precisa comunicar Alastor do ocorrido. _

_- Tudo bem, Remo! _

_Os três desaparataram, sobrando apenas Sirius e Hagrid. _

_- Sei que deve estar triste com a morte de Tiago e Lílian, Sirius, mas não é hora de fazer loucuras. Lembre-se: você tem um afilhado para cuidar. E o garoto vai ser famoso como o próprio Merlin! E filho de quem é, vai ser um bruxo e dos bons!- disse Hagrid, de certa forma sentindo orgulho e inveja do bebê que segurava ao colo. _

_- Sei... Liga não, mas precisava extravasar. _

_- Bem, tenho que ir... Puxa, se ainda Dumbledore me tivesse dado autorização para ir de vassoura... _

_- Que vassoura que ia te agüentar, Hagrid... Sem ofensas, claro! - disse Sirius. _

_- Não me ofendeu. - disse Hagrid, rindo - Você não é o primeiro que me diz isso, e com certeza não vai ser o último. Tenho uma Aasgard Juggernaut X que é boa para caramba. Não é o mesmo que uma Comet 360, mas resolve o problema básico, que é ir de um lugar para outro sem cair no meio do caminho. - comentou Hagrid. _

_- Sei... Faz o seguinte: leva ele na minha moto! - disse Sirius. _

_- Mas... _

_- Nada de mas, Hagrid! - disse Sirius - Você disse que eu tenho que pensar no meu afilhado. Bem, estou começando agora. Seja o que for que Dumbledore queira com Harry, deve ser importante! E algo me diz que vou dar um tempo... Não preciso dela agora. Qualquer coisa, eu a pego com você! _

_O garoto abriu o berreiro. _

_- Ah meu Deus! Como vou cuidar dele... _

_- Você já deu de mamar até para filhotes de quimera que eu sei! Um bebê comum não deve ser algo tão difícil. _

_- Tudo bem! - disse Hagrid. _

_- Vá nessa! Ah... - disse Sirius, arremessando um capacete para Hagrid. - Tá certo que você tem cabeça dura, Hagrid, mas nunca se sabe quando vai se cair da moto. Apenas cuide para que Harry não caia. Ah! E não beba e depois dirija! _

_- Pode deixar! - disse Hagrid, rindo, enquanto montava na moto e dava a partida. A moto então partiu. _

_Sirius olhou a moto desaparecer ao brilho da lua minguante, então disse para si mesmo: _

_- Se cuida, Harry! Quanto a mim... Tá certo que não sou um animago gato, mas tá na hora de caçar um rato!_

_E desaparatou, deixando para trás ruínas, tanto da casa dos Potter quanto do seu coração."_

* * *

- E depois... - disse o juiz, obviamente interessado.

- Bem, eu procurei Pettigrew o dia inteiro: devo admitir que esse rato sabe se esconder muito bem, mais até que qualquer outro rato que eu tenha conhecido. Mas acabei o encontrando, então nos enfrentamos em batalha. Consegui o encurralar, ele explodiu a rua de trouxas, fui preso e o resto é história, com perdão do termo.

- A Promotoria não tem mais perguntas.

- A Defesa também não.

- Pode voltar ao seu lugar, senhor Black.

Sirius retornou ao seu lugar em um dos bancos dos réus (no outro, estava Pedro Pettigrew). Foi a vez de Pedro Pettigrew ser julgado. Como seu crime era em teoria mais grave que o de Black (apenas julgado por Uso Ilegal de Animagia), foi-lhe administrado _Veritaserum_. Ele confessou todos os seus crimes, inclusive a traição do _Fidelius_, o que acabou horrorizando a todos ao redor. Foi quando o juiz decidiu promulgar suas sentenças, quando o júri decidiu que ambos eram culpados:

- Eu, Raymond Filmore, Ordem de Merlin da Terceira Classe, juiz dos casos O Povo contra Sirius Black e O Povo contra Pedro Pettigrew, declaro ambas as ações procedentes.

- Declaro o réu Sirius Black culpado pelo crime de Uso Ilegal da Animagia, mas o inocento do crime de Assassinato e Uso Ilegal de Magia Destrutiva. Sua pena seria de 4 anos em Askaban mais o pagamento de multa equivalente a 1000 Galeões por ano de uso ilegal de Animagia, totalizando 20000 galeões, mas como o réu pagou injustamente por um crime que não cometeu durante 14 anos, reduzo a pena a 1 ano de serviços comunitários na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a serem cumpridos da forma e segundo os termos que o Diretor da mesma, o professor Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin da Primeira Classe, achar mais conveniente.

- E declaro o réu Pedro Pettigrew, também conhecido como Rabicho, réu confesso, culpado por Assassinato, Uso Ilegal de Magia Destrutiva, Falsa Comunicação de Óbito e Associação ao Crime. Sentencio-o ao banimento da sociedade bruxa e à prisão perpétua na Ala de Segurança Máxima do presídio de Askaban.

- Lavre-se, registre-se e cumpre-se imediatamente as sentenças. Caso encerrado!

De certa forma, a sentença foi um alívio para Harry, Christine imaginou, enquanto ela, Neville e Draco se aproximavam de Sirius, Harry, Rony e Hermione, indo para fora do Salão Principal:

- Parabéns, Harry! Você conseguiu o que queria, que era ver seu padrinho livre!

- Obrigado, Christine! Ele não tá totalmente livre, mas tá ao menos solto, e livre daquele pesadelo chamado Askaban!

- Parabéns, Potter! - disse Draco, mas sem nenhum tipo de arrogância, o que obviamente impressionou a todos. - Parece que livrou a cara do seu padrinho e mandou aquele maldito cara-de-rato para Askaban.

- Obrigado, Malfoy! - disse Sirius, agradecendo. - Agora, fez-se justiça.

- Engraçado, Malfoy! Pensei que me odiasse! - disse Harry.

- Não se preocupe, Potter, que nossas contas nós acertamos depois, de homem pra homem: agora o que eu quero é acabar com Voldemort.

- Bem, então está certo. - disse Harry, sem emoção.

- Se me dão licença... - disse Draco, voltando para as Masmorras da Sonserina.

- Christine, Neville, o que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? - disse Rony.

- O que alguém deveria ter feito: tentando aproximar o Malfoy! - disse Christine.

- Você é louca, garota. Agora entende-se porque os americanos são considerados malucos... - ia dizendo Rony.

- Ela está certa! - disse Sirius - Algumas vezes não sabemos de onde virá o aliado, como algumas vezes também não sabemos de onde virá o inimigo. Veja o caso de Rabicho: eu não imaginei que esse maldito rato iria me trair, e a todos nós, mas ele nos traiu, e ele era da mesma casa que nós. Acho que o Malfoy não irá nos trair.

- Instinto? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim... Senti algo estranho nesse garoto, desde que o pai dele morreu nas mãos de Voldemort. Acho que ele está _mudado_.

- Sim... Ele está! - disse Christine com uma convicção absurda.

E Christine sabia que realmente Draco estava mudado. Mas haviam outros que ainda precisariam mudar...


	19. O segundo ataque

**Capítulo 19: O segundo Ataque **

* * *

Os seis voltaram para o Salão Principal, aonde foi servido um magnífico jantar para os convidados, quase todos grandes autoridades do Ministério da Magia e parentes e amigos dos envolvidos nos julgamentos, além dos próprios alunos de Hogwarts, a partir do 4° Ano. Neville e Christine ficaram conversando animadamente junto com Gina e os gêmeos Weasley, enquanto em outra mesa, Rony, Mione, Harry, Sirius e um jovem de cabelos castanhos com muitas mechas brancas, que Christine sabia tratar-se de Remo Lupin (que tinha sido testemunha a favor de Sirius e contra Pedro), conversavam animadamente. Foi quando:

- Ei, Christine! - disse Parvati Patil, que praticamente tinha declarado guerra contra ela - Que aconteceu? Não tem ninguém mais interessante para ficar do que com o Neville "Desastre" Longbottom?

Lilá Brown, que estava ao lado de Parvati e de dois belos (e fúteis!) garotos da Corvinal, deu risadinhas. Claro que Christine não deixou por menos:

- Não, acho que o Neville é interessante o bastante para mim... Pelo menos, procuro um cérebro, e não um rosto.

Claro que a "podada" da Christine tinha sido venenosa. E claro que Parvati não deixou por menos:

- Ao menos os meus amigos não derretem caldeirões, quase matando seu amigo de casa!

Foi quando Neville ficou muito chateado, correndo do jantar. Christine metralhou Parvati com os olhos e disse:

- Só não te arrebento a fuça, garota, porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer... Mas se você falar qualquer asneira, garota, juro que vou abrir-lhe um talho no rosto bem grande! Oráculo de _Yaveh_!

Christine correu para o jardim, por onde ela viu Neville correr. Ela o encontrou perto do lago, como quem queria atirar-se nele. Ela apontou a varinha para Neville e disse:

_- Impedimenta_!

Neville ficou paralisado. Ele olhou para Christine, com olhos chorosos e disse:

- Chris, não precisa ter pena de mim!

- E quem disse que eu tenho pena de você?

- Por que você quis então ficar com um perdedor como eu?

- Perdedor? Quem te disse que você é um perdedor?

- Parvati, Snape, todos!

- Manda esse bando de filisteus irem tomar no meio do ...! - disse Christine.

- Chris!

- Olha, Neville, se eu pensei que tinha ensinado alguma coisa para você é o seguinte: não fique com auto-piedade.

- Mas, Chris, eu não quero que ninguém fique perto de mim por piedade! - disse Neville.

- E quem disse que estou ficando perto de você por piedade?

- Como assim?

- Neville, o que eu te disse naquela vez é sério: você é diferente dos demais quinto-anistas. Você tem mais alma, mais vida, entende? As pessoas apenas não descobriram isso em você!

- Chris...

- Neville, se você pular nesse lago, acha que vai acabar com seus problemas?

Pela primeira vez, Neville teve consciência do que ia fazer:

- Desculpe, Chris... Eu fui tolo!

- Não, você não foi tolo em demonstrar seus sentimentos: Parvati é que é tola ao ponto de te desmerecer por algo que aconteceu há cinco anos!

- Mas e Snape?

- Snape é outro tolo: ele não percebeu que você tem um potencial preso, pronto para ser liberado.

- Mas...

- Faça um favor para você mesmo e ouça o que vou te dizer agora. São palavras de sabedoria, consolo e força que meu povo carrega desde a época do Grande Rei David. Meu povo sobreviveu a muitas guerras, perdeu e reconquistou sua terra, e agora procura reconquistar a paz. Com essas palavras, sobrevivemos a todo tipo de agonia e dor. E graças a essas palavras, que _Adonai_ colocou nos lábios de meus antepassados, resisti a toda dor que se passou desde que abandonei Salem e vim para Hogwarts...

- Sim.

Neville ainda estava triste: os dois sentaram-se debaixo da mesma árvore aonde tiveram sua primeira conversa como amigos. Neville encostou a cabeça no colo de Christine: de certa forma, para o garoto de rosto redondo e gordinho, Christine era a mãe que ele nunca teve. Para Christine, Neville era como um irmão que também nunca teve (a mãe de Christine ficou estéril após o parto dela, por complicações na gravidez, o que era considerado sinal de mal agouro entre os judeus). Christine acariciou lentamente a cabeça de Neville e retirou o chapéu pontudo encarnado, com detalhes em dourado (cores de Grifinória e da Tribo de Benjamin) e observou o _Mezzuzah_, o pequeno livro que _Adonai_ ordenara a todos a carregar em seus _charud_ até o Fim dos Tempos. Olhando para ele e pedindo inspiração, Christine disse:

* * *

_"Louvarei ao Senhor em todo o tempo; o seu louvor estará continuamente em minha boca. _

_A minha alma se gloriará no Senhor; os mansos o ouvirão e se alegrarão. _

_Engrandecerei ao Senhor comigo; e juntos exaltemos o seu nome. _

_Olharam para ele, e foram iluminados; e os seus rostos não ficaram confundidos. _

_Clamou este pobre, e o Senhor o ouviu, e o salvou de todas as suas angústias. _

_O anjo do Senhor acampa-se ao redor dos que o temem, e os livra. _

_Provai, e vede que o Senhor é bom; bem aventurado é o homem que nele confia. _

_Temei ao Senhor, vós, os seus santos, pois nada falta aos que o temem. _

_Os filhos dos leões necessitam e sofrem fome, mas àqueles que buscam ao Senhor bem nenhum faltará. _

_Vinde, meninos, ouvi-me; eu mesmo ensinarei o temor ao Senhor. _

_Quem é homem que deseja a vida, que quer largos dias para ver o bem? _

_Guarda a tua língua do mal, e os teus lábios de falarem o engano. _

_Aparta-te do mal, e faze o bem; procura a paz, e segue-a _

_Os olhos do Senhor estão sobre os justos, e os seus ouvidos atentos ao seu clamor. _

_Os justos clamam, e o Senhor os ouve, e os livra de todas as suas angústias. _

_Perto está o Senhor dos que têm o coração quebrantado, e salva os contritos de espírito. _

_Muitas são as aflições do justo, mas o Senhor o livra de todas. _

_Ele lhe guarda todos os seus ossos; nem sequer um deles se quebra. _

_A malícia matará o ímpio, e os que odeiam o justo serão punidos. _

_O Senhor resgata a alma dos seus servos, e nenhum dos que nele confiam será punido." _

* * *

Enquanto Christine e Neville continuavam à beira do lago, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram:

- O que aconteceu, Christine? - perguntou Hermione.

- Aquela Jezebel da Patil! - disse Christine.

- Chris, você deve estar com muita raiva dela! Chamar alguém pelo sobrenome não é do seu feitio. - disse Rony

- Depois de humilhar o Neville como ela fez, ela merecia todos as Sete Pragas que _Adonai_ mandou a Faraó!

- Quanto à Parvati, pode deixar que eu ponho ela na linha! - disse Hermione - Afinal de contas, sou Monitora pra que? Quanto a você, Neville, nós todos sabemos que você é um cara mais pacífico, então vamos deixar que as coisas sigam um rumo certo.

- Obrigado, gente! - disse Neville.

Christine sentiu então uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação que não a deixava nada feliz. E ela teve a idéia de olhar para o céu.

_- Adonai Jire_! - disse Christine.

O crânio com a cobra como língua estava sobre Hogsmeade novamente.

- A Marca Negra! - disse Rony.

- Gente, vamos para dentro de Hogwarts, agora! - disse Hermione, autoritária, como uma verdadeira Monitora de Grifinória.

- Ce-ce-certo! - disse Neville, apavorado com a possibilidade do ataque extender-se a Hogwarts.

E ele estava certo em seu temor.

Bruxos e bruxas chegavam montados em vassouras, com varinhas atirando feitiços de Magia Negra para todos os lados. Os quatro amigos corriam, enquanto os professores saiam para formar a linha de defesa de Hogwarts. Os quatro então chegaram à entrada principal do Castelo:

- Cadê o Harry? - disse Hagrid, que também corria para fora de Hogwarts.

- Não sabemos! - disse Rony - A última vez em que o vimos, ele estava com o Sirius.

- E o resto dos alunos? - perguntou Hermione.

- Os monitores-chefe já deslocaram-os de volta às torres! - disse a professora Minerva.

- Desculpe, professora McGonagall...

- Tudo bem, agora volte para a torre...

- Tenho que encontrar o Harry! - disse Hermione, correndo para dentro de Hogwarts.

- O que está acontecendo? - disse Malfoy, subindo a escada da masmorra, preocupado.

- Como se você não soubesse! - disse Rony.

- Cala a boca, Rony! - disse Christine - Ele está do nosso lado agora!

- Sei não... Acho muito estranho um ataque dos Comensais que um Malfoy não esteja envolvido!

- Agora escuta aqui, Weasley! - disse Draco, literalmente rasgando a manga esquerda de sua veste e apresentando o antebraço. - Se você não sabe, e parece que os seus pais escondem esse tipo de segredo dos "queridos filhinhos deles", se eu fosse um Comensal tinha que ter uma Marca Negra aqui para todo mundo ver! Se isso não é o suficiente para mostrar que estou contra esse maldito Cara-de-Cobra do Você-Sabe-Quem, eu não vou fazer mais nada.

- Vamos! Parem de briga vocês dois! - disse Neville - Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver.

Os cinco agora corriam em direção ao Salão Principal, aonde viram uma cena chocante:

Sirius Black estava caído no chão, estuporado, assim como Remo Lupin. O estuporador não podia ser outro, senão Rabicho. Os dois dementadores que estavam o segurando o largaram, e mais uns 10 se aproximavam rapidamente. Harry estava caído no chão, gritando de dor, enquanto um outro Comensal da Morte se aproximava de Harry.

- Só pode ser McNair! - disse Draco - O maldito é do Ministério e o julgamento foi feito em Hogwarts para impedir que Comensais se aproximassem de Rabicho! Mas ele estava aqui! Só pode ser ele!

- Temos que salvar o Harry! - exclamou Rony.

- Mas como? - disse Hermione.

- Christine, espero que você saiba o que fazer...

- Quem aqui sabe fazer o Feitiço do Patrono?

- Eu sei! - disse Hermione - Li em um livro!

- Eu também! - disse Draco - Papai me ensinou: nunca confiou nesses dementadores.

- Neville, Rony, vocês acham que podem duplicar de alguma forma?

- Como faz ele? Lembro-me do Harry comentando sobre ele. - disse Rony.

- Pense em algo muito bom, que deixou ou deixa você muito feliz. Depois, com essa energia, apontem a varinha na direção dos dementadores e digam _Expecto Patronum._

- OK, sem querer ser chato e atrapalhar a aula de DCAT, - disse Malfoy - mas aqueles dementadores já estão chegando perto do Potter!

- OK, vamos tentar! - disse Christine.

Os cinco sacaram suas varinhas e disseram:

- Harry, vamos te ajudar.

- Droga! Amiguinhos do Potter! - disse o Comensal.

_- Expecto Patronum_! - disseram os cinco em uníssono. Mas apenas dois Patronos saíram: o anjo de Christine e o Patrono de Draco, que parecia uma versão das imagens que Christine vira de Salazar Slytherin, o fundador de Sonserina.

- Salazar Slytherin?

- Mais forte que ele, só o próprio Merlin! - disse Malfoy, orgulhoso por ser um Filho de Slytherin.

- Vocês não conseguiram? - disse Christine aos demais

- Não sei o que deu errado! - disse Hermione.

- Nem eu! - disse Rony.

- Acho que não consegui pensar em nada feliz! - disse Neville

- Droga! - disse Christine, desesperada. - Só tem um jeito! Segurem o McNair para mim um pouquinho e acordem Lupin e Sirius: vamos precisar de ajuda.

- E o Harry? - disse Hermione

- Espero que dê certo, mesmo que isso exploda o meu Malão de Contravolume! - disse Christine.

- Mas e aquelas coisas...

- Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer!

Ela concentrou-se rapidamente e disse:

_- Accio_ Tabernáculo!

Alguns segundos depois, o Tabernáculo caiu em suas mãos, com alguns pedaços de madeira nele, indicando que seu malão tinha de alguma forma se danificado.

- Um Tabernáculo de Prata! - disse Draco, impressionado.

- Rony, Mione, Neville, acordem Sirius e Lupin! Draco, me dê cobertura...

- Tá querendo que eu lute sozinho contra os dementadores?

- Não, seu pirado, é só até afastarmos eles de perto do Harry.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Assim! _Conjurae_ velas para tabernáculo! - disse Christine, conjurando as velas por magia.

Sete velas caíram em sua mão:

- Draco, vai lá e tira o Harry de perto dos dementadores e do McNair.

- E você?

- Preciso colocar as sete velas e acendê-las! - disse Christine, colocando as velas rapidamente.

- Tá!

- Uma dica e um favor! - disse Christine, apontando a varinha para Draco - _Acceleratis_!

- Estou mais rápido! - disse o garoto, percebendo que seus reflexos e corpo estavam mais acelerados.

- Agora vá, Draco!

Draco correu em alta velocidade, atravessando o Salão Principal de ponta a ponta em poucos segundos. Foi quando McNair disse:

- Agora você está morto, Harry Potter! _Avada Kedavra_!

Draco saltou e desviou Harry da Maldição Imperdoável, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia escapar por milésimos de segundo do raio verde mortal, que explodiu no ar.

- Malfoy?

- Já te disse, Potter: ninguém vai te matar, senão eu! - disse Draco, cansado, mas com um certo sorriso nos lábios. Depois voltou-se para McNair e disse - _Expelliarmus_! _Locomotor Mortis_!

McNair ficou com as pernas presas, logo após a sua varinha ter voado longe. Ele foi arrastando-se para pegar a varinha, o que deu tempo tanto para Christine preparar o tabernáculo quanto para Harry e Draco fugirem dos dementadores.

Nesse meio tempo, os três outros grifinórios se aproximaram de Remo e Sirius:

- Deixa comigo! - disse Neville - _Enervate_!

Ele despertou Lupin:

- Senhor Longbottom... O que aconteceu? - disse Remo, um tanto grogue.

- Não dá para explicar agora, professor! McNair nos traiu e está para entregar Harry a Voldemort... Eu disse o nome dele? - questionou-se Neville, sem ter noção da própria coragem.

- Agora é comigo! - disse Hermione, convencida - _Enervate_!

Sirius foi desperto na hora. E recebeu a notícia de que seu afilhado estava sendo atacado:

- Eu não vou deixar ele morrer! - disse Sirius, sacando sua varinha, entregue-lhe em sinal de liberdade condicional, e correndo na direção de Harry.

Nesse momento, Christine encaixou a sétima vela no tabernáculo de prata:

- Agora sim! _Incendio_! - disse Christine, acendendo a vela com o Feitiço das Chamas.

Então Christine apontou a luz do tabernáculo na direção dos dementadores e disse:

- Ei, vocês, seus dementadores degenerados! Filhos de Sodoma e Gomorra! Filhos de Gog e Magog! Filhos de Shaitan, Lucifer e Baalzebub! Eu, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Perez _ben_ Yussef _ben_ Eliyahu _ben_ Benjamin, em nome de _Adonai Jire_, o Deus Verdadeiro, o Deus de Abraão, o Deus de Isaac, o Deus de Jacob, o Deus de Judah e de seus irmãos, o Deus de David, o Deus de Salomão, Aquele Que É, digo: voltem ao _sheol_, local de onde nunca deveriam ter saído!

Em seguida, cantou um salmo poderoso, conclamando a força de sua fé para auxiliar na sua batalha e de seus amigos. Mesmo cantando em hebraico, ela não se importava, pois a força da fé move montanhas, não foi o que disse aquele carpinteiro estranho de Nazaré?

* * *

_"Pleiteia, Senhor, com aqueles que pleitem comigo; peleja contra os que pelejam contra mim. _

_Pega do escudo e da rodela, e levanta-te em minha ajuda. _

_Tira da lança e obstrui o caminho aos que me perseguem; dize à minha alma: Eu sou a tua salvação. _

_Sejam confundidos e envergonhados os que buscam a minha vida; voltem atrás e envergonhem-se os que contra mim tentam mal. _

_Sejam como a moinha perante o vento; o anjo do Senhor os faça fugir. _

_Seja o seu caminho tenebroso e escorregadio, e o anjo do Senhor os persiga. _

_Porque sem causa encobriram de mim a rede da cova, a qual sem razão cavaram para a minha alma. _

_Sobrevenha-lhe destruição sem o saber, e prenda-o a rede que ocultou; caia ele nessa mesma destruição. _

_E a minha alma se alegrará no Senhor; alegrar-se-á na sua salvação. _

_Todos os meus ossos dirão: Senhor, quem é como tu, que livras o pobre daquele que é mais forte do que ele? Sim, o pobre e o necessitado daquele que o rouba. _

_Falsas testemunhas se levantaram; depuseram contra mim coisas que eu não sabia. _

_Tornaram-me o mal pelo bem, roubando a minha alma. _

_Mas, quanto a mim, quando estavam enfermos, as minhas vestes eram o saco; humilhava a minha alma com o jejum, e a minha oração voltava para o meu seio. _

_Portava-me como se ele fora meu irmão ou amigo; andava lamentando e muito encurvado, como quem chora por sua mãe. _

_Mas eles com a minha adversidade se alegravam e se congregavam; os abjetos se congregavam contra mim, e eu não o sabia; rasgavam-me, e não cessavam. _

_Com hipócritas zombadores nas festas, rangiam os dentes contra mim. _

_Senhor, até quando verás isto? Resgata a minha alma das suas assolações,e a minha predileta dos leões. _

_Louvar-te-ei na grande congregação; entre muitíssimo povo te celebrarei. _

_Não se alegrem os meus inimigos de mim sem razão, nem acenem com os olhos aqueles que me odeiam sem causa. _

_Pois não falam de paz, antes projetam enganar os quietos da terra. _

_Abrem a boca de par em par contra mim, e dizem: Ah! Ah! Os nossos olhos o viram. _

_Tu, Senhor, o tens visto, não te cales; Senhor, não te alongues de mim. _

_Desperta e acorda para o meu julgamento, para a minha causa, Deus meu e Senhor meu. _

_Julga-me segundo a sua justiça, Senhor Deus meu, e não deixes que se alegrem de mim. _

_Não digam em seus corações: Ah! Alma nossa! Não digam: Nós o havemos devorado. _

_Envergonhem-se e confundam-se à uma os que se alegram com meu mal; vistam-se de vergonha e de confusão os que se engrandecem contra mim. _

_Cantem e alegrem-se os que amam a minha justiça, e digam continuamente: O senhor seja engrandecido, o qual ama a prosperidade do seu servo. _

_E assim a minha língua falará da tua justiça e do teu louvor todo o dia." _

* * *

Christine sentiu uma grande força sair pelo tabernáculo. Nesse momento, o tabernáculo explodiu em um brilho prateado, que fez todos os seres do mal tremerem: mesmo Malfoy, que agora tinha saído do lado das trevas, tremia frente à luz emanada pelo tabernáculo. Christine então dirigiu-se até o lado de Harry e de Draco. Os que lutavam contra os dementadores sentiam-se cada vez mais forte pela presença do brilho prateado, mesmo Draco, que tremia de pavor e força.

- Draco, você não precisa temer a luz. Essa luz é a Luz Pura.

- A Luz Pura? - disse McNair, tremendo, a voz embargada pelo desespero, pouco depois de pegar novamente a varinha e livrar-se da Azaração das Pernas Presas lançada por Draco.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Harry, que sabia do que se tratava - A mesma Luz Pura que exterminou seu mestre, a mesma Luz Pura invocada pela proteção do amor de minha mãe, agora criada por Christine pela força da Amizade.

- É verdade! - disse Lupin, atrás de todos. - Esse é o poder do _Teophilus Protegis_! A Proteção do Fiel a Deus!

- Nenhum poder é maior que o de Lord Voldemort! - disse McNair, tentando demonstrar força.

- Venha então, Filho de Gog e Magog! Eu não temo a você, pois em _Adonai_ está a minha morada! _Adonai_ tomou do escudo e da espada em favor de sua filha e de seus aliados! - disse Christine.

- Voldemort não vai me derrotar! - disse Harry.

- Agora aquele cara-de-cobra vai se dar mal! - disse Draco.

- Vejamos então! E como você me desafiou, garota intrometida, será a primeira! - disse McNair apontando sua varinha. _- Crucio_! - disse McNair então.

A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor explodiu no escudo de Luz Pura formado pelo Tabernáculo e retornou na direção de McNair:

- Ahhhhh! - gritou McNair em desespero, enquanto sentia como se o sangue tivesse virado ácido e os nervos arame farpado, sua varinha voando longe.

- Ouve, ó Israel! _Adonai_, seu Deus, _Adonai_ é o Único! - gritou Christine, explodindo em raiva e em gratidão a Deus.

- Não posso contra ela! - disse McNair, tentando aparatar.

- Esqueceu que daqui não podemos aparatar? - gritou Rabicho, apanhando a varinha de McNair (a sua própria havia sido destruída, marcando-lhe o ostracismo e sua condenação). - Mas isso não tem importância! Agora essa fedelha me paga! _Estupore_!

A Azaração do Estuporamento teve o mesmo destino da Maldição _Cruciatus_ de McNair: voltar ao seu invocador. Com isso, Rabicho foi mandado a nocaute.

- Agora ele vai me pagar pelos anos... - disse Black.

- Ainda não acabou, Sirius. - disse Lupin - Os dementadores estão se aproximando deles para protegê-los.

- Mas não vão conseguir! - disse Neville, decidido - _Expecto Patronum_!

A imagem de um homem maduro, de rosto redondo como o de Neville apareceu de sua varinha, atacando os dementadores.

- Bela escolha, Neville! - disse Lupin - Ele ficaria muito satisfeito em vê-lo assim.

- Obrigado, professor! - disse Neville, no seu tom baixo habitual.

- Se o Neville conseguiu, eu também consigo! - disse Rony - _Expecto Patronum_!

A imagem de um jogador de quadribol montado em uma vassoura, perseguindo o pomo de ouro, saiu da varinha de Rony e voou na direção dos monstros. O jogador vestia vestes cor-de-tijolo com um duplo C com um canhão atirando:

- Chudley Cannons? - disse Draco.

- Não enche, Malfoy! _"Nós vamos vencer!"_ - disse Rony, relembrando o lema dos Cannons campeões.

- Agora é comigo! - disse Hermione. - _Expecto Patronum_!

Da varinha de Hermione, saiu uma espécie de hamster grande com um rabo em formato de raio, que liberava trovões de sua cauda e bochechas na direção dos dementadores:

- Um _pikachu_, Hermione? - disse Christine.

- Não sei explicar porque saiu! - disse Hermione, estranhando a sua "escolha" para a forma do patrono.

Os três patronos já libertados estavam lutando contra os dementadores. McNair retomara sua varinha da mão de Rabicho e lutava contra Sirius, e quando este estava levando a melhor, Christine apontou o tabernáculo contra a mão de McNair. Um raio de luz atingiu-lhe a mão direita diretamente, dissolvendo-a:

- Minha mão! Maldita! Você a destruiu!

- Agora você vai me pagar, McNair! _Estupore_! - disse Sirius, mandando McNair a nocaute com um único golpe.

- Só faltam os dementadores. - disse Lupin.

- Vamos nessa, Harry? - disse Christine para Harry.

- Só se o Malfoy estiver junto. - disse Harry, com um sorriso de desafio.

- Não pense que tenho medo de você, Potter! Mas nessa tenho que admitir que estamos juntos. - disse Malfoy, respondendo a Harry com o mesmo sorriso de desafio que o mesmo lhe dera.

_- Expecto Patronum_! - disseram os três em coro.

O cervo prateado de Harry, o anjo de Christine, e a figura de Salazar Slytherin de Draco surgiram de suas varinhas e, junto com os outros três patronos, derrotaram os dementadores, obrigando-os a fugir.

- Beleza, vencemos! - gritou Christine.

- Bom trabalho, garotos! - disse Sirius.

- Parabéns, Potter! Você realmente é bom! - disse Draco.

- Você também, Malfoy, parece ter mais debaixo desse cabelinho loiro do que se imagina! - disse Harry.

- Vamos lá fora! - disse Lupin - A coisa parece que não acabou.

Lupin estava errado. Muitos bruxos corriam para a Floresta Proibida, outros tantos voavam em vassouras de volta para seus locais de origem. Muitos estavam caídos no chão, vassouras ao lado:

- São vassouras _Firebolt_! - disse Hooch - Não sei como Vocês-Sabem-Quem conseguiu tanto dinheiro assim para armar cada um de seus Comensais de uma vassoura de corrida desse porte, mas com certeza a coisa foi planejada com muita antecedência!

- Snape, você não sabia desse ataque? - disse Black - Ou será que se esqueceu de contar?

- Você acha que se eu soubesse eu não teria contado? - disse Snape.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - disse Sirius.

- Parem vocês dois! - disse Dumbledore, autoritário - Agora, eu quero que vocês seis, - disse Dumbledore, aos seis jovens que estavam nos gramados - retornem às suas Torres e vão descansar. Mas antes...

Dumbledore pegou seis das vassouras caídas e entregou uma para cada um deles:

- Acredito que Voldemort não irá se sentir ofendido se vocês carregarem tais vassouras...

- Elas podem estar azaradas! - disse Hermione.

- Não estão. É muito difícil fazer um feitiço seletivo tão forte em uma vassoura desse tipo. E Voldemort não perderia seu tempo com isso.

- Bem. Vai ser legal ter uma vassoura _Firebolt_! - disse Christine, que já tinha visto as vassouras daquela série em jogo.

- Seja como for, - disse Harry - houve alguma morte?

- Sim, Harry. O professor Dominique Lyonhane foi morto por uma _Avada Kedavra_. - disse Dumbledore com pesar.

Harry não pode deixar de esconder sua tristeza: Lyonhane era professor de DCAT, matéria que Harry mais amava no currículo de Hogwarts, e que só perdia nas atividades que Harry fazia para o quadribol.

- Harry, acho melhor subirmos de volta para a torre. Estamos todos muito cansados... Temos que descansar um pouco. - disse Christine, ao perceber que Harry estava chateado.

- Eu vou voltar para Sonserina... Se me dão licença... - disse Draco.

- Acho melhor a gente também ir dormir um pouco! - disse Christine.

Quando chegaram no quarto das quinto-anistas de Grifinória, Christine e Hermione viram Lilá e Parvati comentando:

- Será que foi o Longbottom quem liberou o ataque? - disse Parvati.

- Lembre-se que ele saiu pouco antes de aparecer a Marca Negra! - disse Lilá, entre risinhos.

- E lembre-se também que a Tanenbaum, o Weasley e a Granger saíram pouco depois...

- Do que, Patil? - disse Christine, enquanto ela entrava acompanhada de Hermione, pegando de surpresa as duas, que ficaram sem reação.

- Bem, acho que vou ter que detê-las... - disse Hermione, não sem esconder uma certa satisfação.

- Por que, Granger?

- Que tal ofensa gratuita a um companheiro de casa e acusação sem prova?

- E como você irá provar?

- Que tal assim? - disse Christine, pegando uma Armazenadora (equivalente bruxo a um gravador de fita).

- Sua...

- Eu não parei ele... - disse Christine.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... - disse Hermione - Já sei! Para vocês aprenderem a valorizar os outros, eu tenho uma idéia bem legal: vocês vão ajudar os elfos domésticos na cozinha a prepararem o jantar do Sábado para os alunos da Grifinória. E sem usar magia!

- Ficou louca? - disse Lilá

- Ou isso, ou levamos a Armazenadora para a McGonagall.

As duas se remoeram de ódio, mas não podiam fazer nada contra Hermione, que era Monitora, então foram dormir.

- E o seu Malão? - disse Hermione para Christine, bem baixinho.

Vou ver... - disse Christine, abaixando-se.

O Malão de Christine era encostado ao lado da parede, com um pequeno vão entre ele e a mesma e próxima à janela. Foi por aquele vão que o tabernáculo saiu, explodindo a parte de trás do malão. Os itens guardados no mesmo ficaram esparramados no chão.

Só explodiu a parte de trás... Vai dar algum trabalho, mas vai dar para improvisar e guardar as coisas que não posso mostrar em Hogwarts antes dessas duas sequer imaginarem... - disse Christine, baixinho e aos risinhos para a amiga Hermione.

As duas também foram dormir, agora mais unidas do que nunca.


	20. Folhas e Chaves

**Capítulo 20: Folhas e Chaves **

* * *

A preparação para os N.O.M.s. estava começando a se intensificar de vez, principalmente agora que faltava apenas mais dois meses para a realização das provas. Christine sentia a dificuldade de acompanhar o ritmo dos demais grifinórios, principalmente em Poções e Herbologia. Mesmo com a ajuda (e intimidadora presença) de Hermione, estava complicado para Christine acompanhar a preparação para os N.O.M.s., exceto em Feitiços, aonde Christine era mais ela. Foi quando, em uma aula de herbologia com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa:

Bem, alunos, hoje teremos uma aula diferente, para prepará-los para os N.O.M.s... Vou dividi-los aos pares, e vocês deverão procurar algumas ervas para mim. Os pares serão: Granger e Finnigan, Weasley e Potter, Abbott e Flinch-Fletcher, Brown e Patil, Tanenbaum e Longbottom...

- Parece que estamos nessa juntos. - disse Neville.

- Você vai ter que me ajudar, Neville. Eu nunca fui muito boa em Herbologia...

- Sem problemas. Deixa que em Herbologia eu dou um jeito.

- Agora, cada uma das equipes venha até aqui e apanhe um envelope: poderão procurar as ervas mencionadas em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts, à exceção da Floresta Proibida. Poderão procurar na orla da Floresta, mas se forem vistos andando NA Floresta, estarão encrencados. Procurem nos gramados e jardins, debaixo das plantas e por aí afora. Vocês NÃO poderão utilizar-se de seus livros de herbologia. Portanto tomem muito cuidado. Terão a aula inteira para pesquisar. Cada item encontrado valerá um ponto para a sua casa, e a dupla que trouxer o maior número de ervas corretas primeiro receberá um presente, e mais 25 pontos para sua casa. Agora vão. - disse a professora Sprout.

Neville e Christine saíram e abriram seu envelope:

- Mandrágora, Acônito, Bubotúberas, Jasmim Solar, Samambaia-gilete... Vai ser moleza. - disse Neville, bastante confiante, ao analisar sua lista com 10 itens.

Christine percebeu que, desde o combate após o julgamento de Sirius Black (atualmente auxiliar do professor de DCAT Remo Lupin), Neville era outro cara. Parecia mais compenetrado e ativo. "O sapinho de chocolate saiu da caixinha", disse Christine.

E realmente foi fácil, até encontrar a samambaia-gilete:

- A samambaia-gilete cresce em locais aonde o clima seja mais tropical... O problema é que os únicos locais que eu conheço que tenha tal clima são as estufas e a parte oeste da orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Bem, então vamos até na parte oeste. Se não acharmos nada, paciência... - disse Christine.

Os dois dirigiram-se à orla da Floresta Proibida ao oeste. Procuraram no meio de todo o mato. Foi quando Christine pisou acidentalmente em uma planta, que liberou um cheiro adocicado e pungente:

- Que cheiro bom tem essa planta! - disse Christine.

- Que será? - disse Neville, pegando algumas folhas e as observando. Depois cheirou-a rapidamente e roçou os dedos sobre ela - Não conheço essa erva. E ela libera esse cheiro, mas de forma mais fraca, mesmo quando ela está inteira. Acho que vou levar um punhado, mesmo que seja só para ver. Algum livro de Herbologia deve ter algo sobre essa planta.

- Acho que também vou levar um pouco. Acho que pode ser útil. - disse Christine.

Os dois procuraram por mais alguns segundos, quando:

- Ali! - disse Christine, apontando uma moita próxima - Samambaia-gilete!

- Deixa comigo. - disse Neville, pegando uma pequena foice e cortando com ela a samambaia-gilete.

- Certinho. Parece que fechamos a lista.

- Bem, vamos ver se estamos corretos. - disse Neville para Christine.

Os dois retornaram até as estufas, aonde entregaram a lista e as ervas à professora; apenas Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown tinham chegado:

- Vamos ver o que o "atrapalhado" Longbottom aprontou dessa vez. - sussurrou de sua bancada Parvati. Christine quase não conseguiu se segurar.

- Muito bem, vocês dois. Vocês conseguiram acertar todas as ervas. São então 35 pontos para a Grifinória, e o presente de vocês está aqui.

Sprout entregou duas pequenas mochilas e as abriu em frente dos dois, com Lilá e Parvati vendo aquilo. Harry e Rony e Mione e Simas chegaram em seguida, a tempo de ver os dois receberem o presente:

_- Adonai Jire_! - disse Christine.

- Uau! - exclamou Neville.

Era um conjunto de ferramentas de jardinagem novíssimo em um estojo de madeira, uma pequena bolsa de ervas para atar-se ao cinto das vestes e dois livros: _"Jardinagem mágica para o dia-a-dia"_ e _"Ervas lendárias: mito ou realidade"_, que saíram de cada uma das mochilas, que eram grandes e pareciam de _hippies_ trouxas, mas eram mágicas:

- Sempre que colocarem uma coisa aqui, pensem no que desejam retirar e sairá da bolsa nas suas mãos. Só que isso só vale para ferramentas de jardinagem, ervas, plantas e outras coisas do gênero. - disse Sprout - Gosto particularmente delas por serem ótimas para retirar-se ingredientes de poções que se necessita.

Neville parecia o "antigo Neville", encabulado, murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível, com as mãos para trás e os pés cruzados, corado de vergonha. Já Christine era só alegria:

- Obrigada, professora.

Os dois foram para seus lugares, recolhendo as ervas (que eram deles agora):

- Não acredito! - disse Lilá, mordendo os dentes.

- Como eles conseguiram? - disse Parvati, sem acreditar no que vira.

- Talvez isso - disse Christine - sirva para vocês aprenderem a nunca mais subestimarem ninguém, Filhas de Sodoma e Gomorra.

Claramente Lilá e Parvati odiaram o jeito que Christine as chamou, mas não fizeram nada. Depois das aulas daquele dia, Christine estava pesquisando o livro _Teorias da Aritmancia,_ para ver se conseguia reencontrar a linha de raciocínio que Pirraça havia lhe cortado sobre a Chave de Daniel. Aproveitava, com isso, e estudava para os N.O.M.s:

- Alguma novidade? - perguntou Harry.

- Nada. - suspirou Christine - Mas estou quase lá. Falta só uma função chave! Se conseguir achar ou desenvolver uma similar, pronto. Mas tá complicado...

- Ei, Christine! - disse Neville - Você não vai acreditar! Lembra aquela erva que encontramos?

- Sim.

- Olha só! - disse Neville, apanhando sua cópia do livro _Ervas lendárias: mito ou realidade_, que ganhara da professora Sprout na aula de Herbologia.

- Andou lendo sobre ela nesse livro?

- Sim. - disse Neville, abrindo em uma página marcada. Hermione e Rony se aproximaram dos três.

- Aqui! - disse então Neville, encontrando uma página. Pegou sua bolsinha de ervas e retirou uma das folhas que encontrou - _Athelas_, ou Folha-do-Rei: uma erva lendária, nunca vista exceto em gravuras antiguíssimas guardadas pelo Ministério da Magia Inglês. Acredita-se que tinha o poder de curar e aliviar dores pelo cheiro doce e pungente que libera ao ser amassada. O mesmo cheiro podia auxiliar a limpar a mente para processos mentais que exijam reflexão. Também acredita-se que tenha sido usada no passado para curar Maldições de todos os tipos, ou ao menos amenizando seus efeitos. Podia também ser usada como cicatrizante e para limpar feridas locais, desde que aplicada amassada e molhada em água fervente sobre o ferimento. Todas as informações foram obtidas mediante a análise das gravuras supracitadas. Nenhum exemplar encontrado. Folhas aparentadas: _Church Herb_ (erva da Igreja, anti-coagulante) e Folha de Vento (usada em poções de agilidade mental, também lendária).

- Será que essa erva... é _Athelas_? - perguntou Christine.

- Parece para mim _Church Herb_. E ela também libera uma fragrância doce e pungente quando apertada. - disse Hermione.

- Pode ser. Mas não se parece com nenhuma erva que eu já tenha visto antes...

Quando disse isso, Neville acidentalmente espremeu a folha:

- Ah não! - disse Neville.

- Você não tem mais delas? - disse Rony.

- Sim, mas pouco... E queria estudar elas. Vai saber se não podem realmente curar Maldições.

- Está pensando em curar seus pais com ela? - disse Harry.

- Sim.

Christine estava desligada desse assunto. Sua mente parecia mais leve e tranqüila depois de inalar o cheiro adocicado liberado pela folha esmagada. Foi quando...

- Yes! Fechei! - disse Christine.

- O que? - estranharam os quatro.

- Rápido, a pena!

Neville entregou a pena. Christine começou a rabiscar partes das equações aritmânticas e reescrever ou cancelar outras.

- Conseguiu? - disse Rony, ansioso.

- Silêncio! - disse Hermione - A Chris está terminando.

Christine terminou de escrever no pergaminho.

- Aqui! - disse Christine - Consegui terminar a Chave de Daniel.

- Como assim?

Christine correu até o seu quarto e pegou a _Tanakh_, uma pena de pomba e a cópia do artigo _"Seqüências Alfabéticas Eqüidistantes no Livro do Gênesis"_. Voltou e disse:

- Agora vamos ver... - disse Christine se concentrando.

- Revele-se diante da serva de _Adonai Jire_ o segredo guardado em Suas Palavras Sagradas. Em nome de _Adonai Jire_, o Deus de Abraão, o Deus de Isaac, o Deus de Jacob, o Deus de Judá e seus irmãos, o Deus de Benjamin, pai dessa serva de _Yaveh_, Aquele Que É, eu, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Perez ordeno que se libertem as Palavras Secretas do Livro Selado por Daniel. _Liberae Verba Dei_! - disse Christine, apontando a varinha na direção do _Tanakh_.

Depois tomou de uma pena de pomba que não tinha usada anteriormente e disse:

- Que essa pena seja utilizada para revelar verdades importantes, para que o Mal desapareça e o Bem sempre vença. _Verba Localitas_! - disse Christine, apontando a varinha para a pena.

- O que você fez? - disse Rony.

- O meu erro foi pensar em algo como um livro mágico, no qual se escreveria e ele diria as coisas. Mas a _Tanakh_ é complexa. Então, tive que dividir o encantamento em duas partes, ou melhor, o item em dois: o primeiro é a _Tanakh_, que está encantada para receber as procuras, enquanto que a segunda é a pena, que deve ser encantada para ser usada com a _Tanakh_. Ela deve ser nova, nunca tendo sido usada, e preferencialmente de pomba, embora de coruja possa servir. Mas vamos ver se funciona. - disse Christine, tocando com a pena e escrevendo o primeiro teste, que era o nome de um antigo _Rabi_ de Israel.

O livro se reorganizou, mostrando trechos destacados em uma cor com o nome do _Rabi_. Em outras cores, cruzando o nome do _Rabi_, estavam o nome da cidade aonde ele nasceu e suas datas de nascimento e morte. Tudo batendo com a experiência de Rips:

- Deu certo! - disse Christine, emocionada - Ouve, ó Israel! _Yaveh_, seu Deus, _Yaveh_ é o único!

- Conseguiu? - disse Harry.

- Sim! - disse Christine. - Funcionou como na experiência original. Bem, agora deixa eu fazer um teste envolvendo vocês.

Christine fez um gesto com a pena, como se tivesse rabiscando a _Tanakh_, que era a forma de indicar que ela ia fazer um novo teste.

- Harry Potter!

Harry então viu as previsões que motivaram Christine a ir para Hogwarts.

- Hermione Granger!

Apareceu: "A Filha dos comuns", "Muitos a humilharão", "Crescerá para a vitória".

- Ronald Weasley...

- Põe Rony.

- Não funciona! Tem que ser o nome completo.

Apareceu: "Filho do sangue puro", "Muitos serão seus irmãos", "Será diferente dos demais".

- Como eu serei diferente deles? - perguntou Rony

- Não sei... Mas vai ser! Agora, Neville Longbottom.

Falava as mesmas coisas que antes, mas acrescidas de: "Seu nome será famoso" e "Seus pais terá de volta":

- Oráculo de _Adonai_? - perguntou Neville.

- Oráculo de _Adonai_! - disse Christine.

- E você, Christine?

- Não me importo... Meu futuro a _Adonai_ pertence.

- Escreve uma coisa aí, Chris. - disse Hermione.

- O que?

- Chave de Daniel!

- Por que?

- Não sei... Vê o que acontece!

- OK! - disse Christine, pegando a pena e escrevendo - Chave de Daniel!

O resultado foi surpreendente:

Estava escrito: "É o Código da Bíblia", "Selado por Deus", "Codificado pelo Computador", "Revelado pela Magia", "Christine _bas_ Benjamin o revelou", "A Serva de Deus dotada do Dom Antigo".

- Sou eu! - disse Christine. - Meu nome está na Chave!

- Você não sabia? - perguntou Rony.

- Não... Nunca tentei por "Chave de Daniel" no Código.

- Bem, seja como for, foi um dia cansativo esse! - disse Neville.

- Neville, continue pesquisando se aquela erva é realmente _Athelas_. Se for, você poderá ter encontrado a sua resposta.

Obrigado, Christine.

Foi quando Christine subiu ao seu quarto e viu um Malão de Contravolume semelhante ao seu antigo, que estava destruído, mas maior, feito em madeira de lei, com dobradiças e detalhes em latão, e os mesmos sete cadeados também de latão reforçado magicamente. Sobre a tampa, um grande brasão de Hogwarts preso por rebites prateados. Duas maçanetas laterais permitiam a carga do malão.

- UAU! - disse Hermione. - Quem te deu isso?

- Não sei! Tem uma carta aqui em cima!

Christine pegou o bilhete sobre o Malão, que dizia:

* * *

_"Christine bas Tanenbaum ben Perez ben Benjamin: _

_Creio que isso vai ser útil para você a partir de hoje. Suas pesquisas serão muito visadas por muitos. _

_Tome muito cuidado. _

_Lembre-se: _

_"Nem todo leão é leal / Nem toda Cobra morde / Veneno frio é letal / A Faca na sombra se esconde" _

_Um amigo _

_**P.S.:** Não se preocupe: o malão não está azarado." _

* * *

- Que estranho... Quem será que me mandou?

- Deixe-me ver... - disse Hermione - Seja quem for, tem muito dinheiro e gosta de você!

- Bem, seja como for, acho que vou guardar as coisas no malão novo, antes de ir dormir. Hermione... Aproveita que as duas Jezebéis estão fora e tranque o quarto só um instante.

- Claro... Mas seja rápida! - disse Hermione, sabendo do que se tratava.

Christine transferiu todas as coisas para o seu novo Malão, começando pelos itens tecnomânticos até chegar nos seus livros de Salem.

Depois ela foi dormir... E novamente teve sonhos estranhos.


	21. A nova aparição de Diggory

**Capítulo 21: A nova aparição de Diggory **

* * *

Christine estava caminhando por um cemitério muito escuro, tanto que ela não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada à sua frente. Para além de um grande teixo à direita Christine podia ver os contornos escuros de uma igrejinha. Um morro se erguia à esquerda. Muito mal, Christine conseguia discernir a silhueta escura de uma bela casa antiga na encosta do morro. Christine estava cega pela escuridão, mas com certeza sentia sua varinha em sua mão. Foi quando ela disse:

_- Lumos_!

Ela então viu então na lápide à sua frente o nome "Tom Riddle" escrito. Ela já tinha estado naquele lugar:

- Diggory! Você está aí? Precisa falar comigo?

O anjo-em-treinamento desceu. Dessa vez desceu utilizando as vestes amarelas de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.

- Continua bonita, Christine Tanenbaum! - disse Diggory, com um sorriso doce.

Christine percebeu que Diggory tinha asas mais sólidas do que da primeira vez, quando elas não passavam de uma espécie de holograma. Sua auréola também parecia ter um azul mais intenso.

- Você está... diferente.

- Sei. Está falando das asas, não é? Digamos assim que é um prêmio...

- Prêmio?

- Quanto mais próximo estou de alcançar a conclusão da minha missão, mais perto de um anjo completo eu estarei.

- Diggory, qual é sua missão? E por que você tem que me ajudar?

- Vamos voar. Me sinto mais a vontade nos céus agora do que nunca. É lua crescente... Não deixe que a proximidade da Mansão dos Riddle lhe atrapalhe a visão e o julgamento: aonde os filhos de _Yaveh_ estão, força nenhuma pode abalar. - dizendo de forma tranqüila, quase displicente, tudo aquilo.

- Você não tem medo de falar o Santo Nome? A Palavra Impronunciável? - disse Christine, espantada.

- Não. Acho que Ele não irá se aborrecer enquanto um Filho Dele não tomar Seu Santo Nome em vão.

- Bem, mas como poderei voar? Você é um anjo, mas eu ainda sou humana. E mesmo em sonho não posso voar, posso?

- Bem, se prefere assim... - disse Diggory - Atrás daquela moita tem uma vassoura. Monte nela.

Christine apanhou a vassoura: era uma Zaxxon R-Type 2000. Não era uma vassoura de corrida, Christine sabia muito bem: para falar a verdade, a Zaxxon R-Type era uma série de vassouras extremamente lentas, alcançando no máximo 80 Km/H em velocidade de cruzeiro e 120 Km/H em velocidade máxima, velocidades que uma Firebolt alcançava e ultrapassava brincando. Mas era uma vassoura de carga: enquanto uma Firebolt agüentava seu piloto e mais uma pessoa a muito custo sobre ela, a R-Type era capaz de carregar seis pessoas em seu cabo auto-dimensionável e mais de 15000 quilos e quase 12 metros cúbicos de carga numa boa, dentro de seu pequeno compartimento de carga (na verdade um bolsão dimensional, pelo qual o piloto pode entrar e sair, guardando a carga dentro dele). Era uma das vassouras de carga mais caras do mundo, principalmente pela sua resistência e manobrabilidade, e já há alguns anos desbancara as Aasgard Juggernaut X como vassoura de carga.

- Posso?

- Claro! Está aí para isso mesmo.

Christine montou na vassoura e sentiu a maravilhosa manobrabilidade da R-Type: ela guiava praticamente na velocidade do pensamento dela. Se queria parar, parava. Se queria descer, descia. Não era rápida, mas era gostosa de guiar.

Diggory ergueu vôo, usando-se de suas asas angelicais:

- Diggory, ainda não me respondeu. - disse Christine.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Cedric, Christine...

- Só se me chamar apenas de Chris. - disse Christine.

- Tudo bem, Chris.

- Não vai me responder, Cedric? Ou _Adonai_ não lhe permite?

_- Yaveh_ me permite isso, sim. Já ouviu falar em Anjos Guardiões?

- Já! São Anjos que protegem um local ou tipo de pessoa. E...

- Se eu lhe dissesse que Hogwarts nunca teve um, você acreditaria?

- Sério?

- Parece que Voldemort está cada vez mais ousado. Os ataques no dia do julgamento não será a última vez que lutou contra Voldemort, Christine.

- Como assim?

- Voldemort colocou espiões e aliados dentro de Hogwarts...

- Faço idéia: no primeiro ataque, os "comparsas" do Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, foram expulsos de Hogwarts por terem participado dos ataques.

- Bem, tenho mais uma rima para você:

_"Nem todo leão é leal _

_Nem toda Cobra morde _

_Veneno frio é letal _

_A Faca na sombra se esconde" _

- Foi você que me mandou o Malão de Contravolume novo?

- Não. Como poderia, se estou morto?

- Desculpe...

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Chris. Apenas tome muito cuidado. Sua vida agora está sendo visada e pode ser ceifada a qualquer momento. Voldemort já desconfia do seu segredo e já imagina que você é capaz de abrir a Chave de Daniel.

- Mas quem desejaria me ceifar? - perguntou Christine, referindo-se ao termo judaico que quer dizer "ser assassinado".

- Apenas lhe dou um aviso: o ódio é como o fel. Quanto mais velho, mais terrível é o seu gosto.

- E porque me ajuda?

- Se eu for capaz de lhe proteger, poderei ser o Anjo Guardião de Hogwarts...

- Porque não protege diretamente Harry?

- A força de Voldemort sobre Harry é grande demais. Lembre-se que ele divide certos dons com Voldemort, como a Ofidioglossia...

_- Adonai_! Harry... é... Ofidio... glota! Ele fala com seres impuros?

Christine odiava cobras, principalmente por serem seres considerados impuros pela _Torah_.

- Não julgue como impuro aquilo que vem das mãos de _Yaveh_! - disse Cedric, agora visivelmente irritado - Tem tão pouca fé assim, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum?

O susto e temor que surgiu em Christine naquele momento foi o suficiente para quase a derrubar da vassoura.

- Desculpe! Não me...

- Eu que tenho que lhe pedir desculpa, Chris. Me exaltei!

- Mas Harry é Ofidioglota mesmo?

- Sim. Eu não sabia disso, até que o vi falando com aquela cobra maldita do Voldemort, que queria me devorar!

- Bem, e é só isso?

Não. Mais uma rima para você:

* * *

_"Três e três _

_Forma descoberta _

_O Sétimo é um item _

_Força eterna. _

_Dos três primeiros _

_O Vencedor empunha a varinha _

_Sua coragem patente _

_Não teme força daninha _

_A Amiga carrega _

_A Harpa doce _

_Roça com os dedos _

_A Cítara alegre _

_O Cavaleiro empunha _

_A Espada para defesa _

_Não haverá inimigo _

_Que quebre sua firmeza _

_Dos três últimos _

_A Defensora carrega o Sétimo _

_Luz Pura e Força Eterna _

_Que não aceita descrédito _

_O Desprezado carrega consigo _

_Fumaça dos Reis para garantir abrigo _

_E a erva queimada em aroma agradável a Yaveh _

_Será a certeza de futuro promissor e de fé. _

_O Traído _

_Se une ao Vencedor _

_Varinhas em punho _

_Coragem e vingor _

_Três e Três _

_Assim vencerão _

_Se da maldade _

_Não terem temeridão" _

* * *

- Vá! - disse Cedric, após terminar a rima, como quem nota e teme alguma coisa.

- O que?

- VÁ! Não se preocupe comigo! Não pode matar-se o que está morto! - disse Cedric, na hora em que uma espécie de adaga cerimonial rasgou-o em dois. Christine pegou rapidamente a mão com a adaga com as suas duas mãos, e sentiu seu olho abrir...


	22. A adaga no escuro

**Capítulo 22: A adaga no escuro **

* * *

Christine viu um rosto coberto por uma máscara! Pela primeira vez viu um Comensal cara-a-cara.

- Agora você morre, judia desgraçada! - disse a mascarada, percebeu Christine ser uma menina.

- Chris! - disse Hermione na cama ao lado.

- Deixa ela comigo! - disse Christine, sem olhar para o lado. - Corre e chama a McGonagall!

- Eu não estou conseguindo segurar a minha! - disse Hermione.

Christine olhou para o lado e viu que do outro lado estava uma garota mais ou menos como a primeira, também tentando degolar Hermione com uma faca cerimonial. A outra foi mais bem sucedida, rasgando o braço de Hermione, no momento em que a mesma tentou desviar-se.

- Ahhh! - gritou de dor Hermione.

- Droga! - disse Christine.

Foi quando ela lembrou-se da primeira rima daquele sonho e disse:

- "_Nem todo Leão é leal / A Faca na Sombra se esconde!_" - disse ela, lembrando-se da voz da menina.

Christine encaixou um bom golpe de kungfu com uma das mãos no braço da adaga, enquanto torcia-o com sua outra mão. Apertou um ponto de pressão na mesma, que gritou de dor como se tivesse recebendo a Maldição _Cruciatus_:

- Ahhhhhhh! - gritou a garota.

Christine fez uma coisa um pouco cabeluda de fazer: pegou o braço da garota e, utilizando-se de técnicas de judô, colocou-se em cima dela e trocou a mão que apertava o ponto de pressão da garota. Encontrou a varinha da garota que a atacou e a tomou. Apontando na direção da cabeça da mesma, disse:

_- Estupore_!

- Chris, me ajuda! - disse Hermione, a voz embargada - Não vou conseguir me proteger por muito tempo.

- Sua cadela de sangue-ruim. Desde que você entrou é que eu venho morrendo de vontade de fazer isso! _Crucio_! - disse a outra garota.

Hermione soltou um grito que nunca mais se apagou da mente de Christine. Ela já tinha ouvido McNair gritar por causa de uma _Cruciatus_, mas nunca tinha visto um inocente gritar por causa da Maldição.

- Vagabunda! - disse Christine. - _Turbinae_!

Com o Feitiço de Turbinamento e tomada de uma fúria insana, que podia cair sobre os filhos de Benjamin, Christine voou sobre a outra Comensal dando-lhes golpes dignos de super-heróis japoneses. Afinal, foi dito no testamento de Israel: "_Tu, Benjamim de cabelo de fogo, é como o lobo rapace. De tarde, alimenta-se da caça e de noite luta pelos despojos!_"

Quando a Comensal caiu no chão, estava ferida e inconsciente. Hermione não estava muito melhor:

- Hermione! - gritou Christine, apavorada. Hermione não parecia nada bem, escorregada na quina da cama, o braço ferido profundamente e sangrando muito. Mas o pior era a visão de seu rosto: esbranquecido e macilento, estava parcialmente cadavérico, os olhos castanhos opacos e escurecidos, como se a própria Morte a tivesse tocado.

- Chris... Quem... eram...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora! - disse Christine, vendo o estado de Hermione. Na hora, apenas uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça, e foi o que ela fez: pegou a pequena bolsa de ervas que ganhou da professora Sprout e disse:

_- Athelas_!

A folha apareceu em sua mão como que por mágica. Christine então pegou a bacia de cobre próxima à sua cama, despejou água e, tocando com a varinha na borda da bacia, disse:

_- Incendio_!

O cobre avermelhou-se e aqueceu rapidamente a água.

_- Conjurae_ gazes! - disse Chris, fazendo gazes surgirem em suas mãos.

Então ela pos a _athelas_ na água e a apertou. Um cheiro adocicado apareceu no quarto, quando Harry, Rony e Neville apareceram pela porta:

- Garotas, o que aconteceu aqui? - disse Rony - Que zona é essa?

- Ouvimos barulho de briga. - disse Neville - Aconteceu algo?

- Chamem a McGonagall! A Hermione está ferida! Estou usando uma das minhas folhas de _athelas_ nela! - disse Christine.

- Eu vou! - disse Harry.

- Rony, não deixe ele ir sozinho! Pode ser mais um ataque dos Comensais! - disse Christine - Por via das dúvidas, peguem minha Capa da Invisibilidade e vão!

- OK! - disse Rony.

- Eu vou na minha! - disse Harry.

- Faça como quiser, - disse Christine, começando a ficar nervosa - mas por _Adonai_, sejam rápidos!

Harry e Rony correram. O cheiro pungente de _athelas_ amassada imersa na água tomou conta do ambiente, limpando a mente de Christine do horror que vira. Hermione também parecia menos aterrorizada, mas não menos ferida do que estava:

-Vai precisar de mais _athelas_? - disse Neville.

- Acho que não. Apenas cuide para que essas duas não acordem. Se derem sinais de despertarem, pode estuporá-las sem piedade! - disse Christine. Imediatamente Neville sacou a varinha e manteve-a em mãos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione.

- Espero que não seja o que estou imaginando. - disse Christine, colocando a _athelas_ sobre o ferimento.

- Droga! Não é o bastante! - disse Christine, apanhando mais _athelas_ de sua bolsa.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem... - disse Hermione.

- Essas adagas deviam ter algum veneno ou malefício... Parece que nem mesmo a _athelas_ está resolvendo.

- Vou morrer? - perguntou Hermione, sem desespero ou medo, sua voz desesperadoramente calma.

- Oráculo de _Yaveh_! Você não irá morrer! - disse Christine, amassando a segunda folha de _athelas_ e prendendo ao ferimento.

- Estou começando a melhorar... Esse _athelas_ parece que realmente vai melhorando a gente, tirando a dor e o desespero.

_- Yaveh_ seja louvado! Graça a _Yaveh_ pisei naquela moita de _Athelas_ na orla da Floresta Proibida.

Nesse momento entraram McGonagall, Harry e Rony, mais uma pequena multidão de pessoas que aguardavam do lado de fora:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a diretora de Grifinória - E onde diabos estão as senhoritas Patil e Brown?

- Aqui, professora! - disse Christine.

Christine pegou a máscara da Comensal que ela arrebentou com técnicas marciais e a retirou. O rosto de surpresa de todos denunciou o espanto dos mesmos:

- Lilá Brown! Uma Comensal? - disse Simas Finnigan.

- Se isso não é o suficiente, vejam isso! - disse Christine, rasgando-lhe as mangas do braço esquerdo das vestes. No antebraço apareceu a Marca Negra, extremamente bem visível.

- Por Deus! - disse McGonagall - Como pode...

- O ódio é como o fel. Quanto mais velho, mais terrível é o seu gosto. E tem mais, professora.

Christine fez o mesmo processo nas vestes e na máscara da outra Comensal. A surpresa de todos também não foi pouca:

- Parvati Patil!

- Elas nos atacaram por ódio de nós duas. Não sabemos o que eu e Hermione fizemos para que elas nos odiasse ao ponto de nos atacar... _Adonai_!

Christine foi apanhar a faca cerimonial à qual Lilá Brown utilizara-se para ferir Hermione. Foi quando ela viu do que ela era feita e a largou, como se estivesse tocando a própria Morte:

- Aço Estígio! Aço vindo do _sheol_! - disse Christine, horrorizada.

- Aço... Infernal! - estranhou Rony - Mas esse material é lendário! E se a lenda for verdade, quem é golpeado por ele morre em minutos!

- A sorte é que, para aço lendário, erva lendária! Hermione foi ferida pelo Aço Estígio, mas utilizei-me de _athelas_ para curá-la.

_- Athelas_! A Folha-do-Rei! - disse McGonagall - Mas é uma lenda!

- Não é! - disse Neville - Encontramos um pouco na orla da parte oeste da Floresta Proibida. Dentro da Floresta deve ter bem mais da _athelas_.

Christine pressionou uma folha de _athelas_ na água e deixou-a em imersão. O cheiro adocicado de infância pura entrou em todos, retirando-lhes parte do terror das descobertas que fizeram naquela noite. Para aproveitar a folha, colocou-a sobre uma segunda atadura de gaze, para alívio de uma Hermione não menos assustada com o que aconteceu a ela.

- Muito bem... Seja como for, todos voltem aos seus quartos. As senhoritas Patil e Brown estão sob minha custódia agora. Senhorita Tanenbaum, leve a senhorita Granger até a Ala Hospitalar. Entregue isso ao Senhor Filch caso ele os encontre! - disse McGonagall, entregando um papel para Christine.

- Eu vou com elas! - disse Neville.

- Muito bem, senhor Longbottom. Senhores Weasley e Potter, chamem o professor Dumbledore! Ele deve ser informado do caso o quanto antes! - disse McGonagall.

- Sim! - disseram eles.

Os cinco saíram da torre de Grifinória com a roupa que tinham no corpo. Hermione ainda sentia dores, mesmo com a _athelas_ reduzindo-lhe tais dores a níveis suportáveis:

- Aquelas duas miseráveis! Jogavam do lado do Vocês-Sabem-Quem! - disse Hermione, caminhando apoiada em Neville e Christine.

- Hermione, você ainda está fraca! Precisa relaxar. O ferimento não está todo curado. Deixe a _athelas_ fazer mais efeito em você.

- Bem, garotas, nos separamos aqui. Se cuidem! - disse Harry e Rony.

- Vamos, Hermione! - disse Christine. Neville as acompanhava.

Ao chegarem na Ala Hospitalar, explicaram a situação à Madame Pomfrey:

- Aço Estígio? E vocês utilizaram _athelas_ para curá-la? Estão imaginando coisas?

- Veja o braço dela! - disse Christine.

A Madame Pomfrey abriu o curativo. As folhas de _athelas_ já não emanavam um cheiro tão pungente, mas ainda assim tinham um cheiro adocicado e reconfortante, como o de primaveras com muitas rosas, e de comida e bebida de boa qualidade, e o de ganhar um Campeonato de Quadribol, e o cheiro de uma tarde de sol em frente ao lago de Hogwarts.

Removendo as folhas de _athelas_, a Madame Pomfrey viu a marca feita pelo Aço Estígio: era negra e horrenda, como carne podre com larvas de moscas crescendo dentro da mesma. Mesmo a _athelas_ não podia remover aquela marca totalmente:

- Deus! Era realmente Aço Estígio! E as ervas parecem realmente serem _athelas_!

- Viu?

- Tudo bem, senhorita Tanenbaum. Agora volte à Torre da Grifinória e descanse. A senhorita Granger estará bem, amanhã cedo.

Christine então voltou para seu quarto. Parvati e Lilá já tinham sido retiradas, junto com suas coisas. Foi quando Christine viu, caída ao lado de sua cama, uma vassoura. A Marca era _Zaxxon R-Type 2000_. Ela sorriu, como se adivinhasse a intervenção de Cedric Diggory.


	23. A última intervenção de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 23: A última intervenção de Dumbledore **

* * *

Naquela manhã, todas as aulas foram canceladas por causa do incidente envolvendo Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown. A irmã de Parvati, Padma, também tornou-se suspeita de ser Comensal, mas logo ficou provado que ela não tinha nenhum envolvimento com Voldemort.

Todos os alunos ficaram isolados em suas torres, exceto os seis amigos: Harry, Rony e Mione e Neville, Draco e Christine. Os seis tinham sido convocados pelo próprio Dumbledore para encontrarem-no na sua Sala. Parecia praticamente um conselho de guerra: Dumbledore os observava com o olho clínico de um general de guerra. Parecia entrar no coração de cada um dos seis, saber os defeitos e qualidades que cada um carregava em seu peito.

- Bem, fiquei sabendo do incidente envolvendo as senhoritas Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown.

- Quem diria, hem? Duas Comensais na "honrada" casa do Leão. - disse Draco, provocando.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - gritou Rony - Foram apenas duas. Se vistoriarem a Sonserina, vão encontrar mais de dez vezes isso em Comensais. Não há bruxo que não tenha virado mal que não tenha se formado em Sonserina!

- Esse é o grande erro de vocês, grifinórios: generalizam demais. Pelo menos esse erro eu não cometo: observo com cautela meus aliados e inimigos, e sei quando tirar proveito de ambos os lados.

- Está nos usando? - disse Harry.

- E se eu estiver? - disse Draco.

- Parem de brigar, vocês três! - disse Christine.

- A senhorita Tanenbaum está certa! - disse Dumbledore - Não é hora para brigarmos. Seja quais forem os objetivos futuros de cada um, agora temos que lutar todos do mesmo lado.

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. - disseram Harry e Rony. Draco em certos pontos ainda era o velho Draco: insolente, arrogante e prepotente. Mas Christine sentia uma mudança na vida de Draco. Não sabia explicar, mas Draco não era o mesmo Draco do início do ano.

Naquela reunião estavam Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, preocupados com as resoluções de Dumbledore:

- Bem, todos aqui sabemos que foi profetizado de certa forma por Christine, usando-se de rimas e da Chave de Daniel, que os seis alunos aqui presentes deveriam lutar contra Voldemort. Christine, trouxe o que eu lhe pedi?

- Sim!

Christine pegou um livro de capa vermelha aveludada, com detalhes em amarelo e inscrições hebraicas em dourado na capa:

- Escrevi aqui, na capa desse livro: "Esta é a Palavra de Deus, que pode ser aberta com a Chave de Daniel, descoberta por Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Perez, da Tribo de Benjamin, Filha de Abraão, de Isaac e de Jacó, como escrito pelo próprio Senhor dos Exércitos no seu Livro Secreto, revelado pela Chave de Daniel."

- E o que tem dentro desse livro? - perguntou Sirius.

- Apenas com o livro, é só uma _Torah_ padrão, sem que haja quaisquer diferenças com a _Torah_ legítima.

- E no que isso nos ajuda? - perguntou então Remo.

- É que o encantamento desse livro é dividido em duas partes: o Livro e a Pena.

- Como assim?

- Usar apenas o Livro não funciona, e nem apenas a Pena, e ainda não pode-se utilizar a Pena sobre qualquer _Torah_ ou qualquer pena sobre essa _Torah_. Apenas a combinação Pena-Livro permite o acesso à Chave de Daniel.

- Muito interessante. - disse Sirius, bocejando, em sua veste de bruxo pseudo-_punk_, entupida de presas de dragão e garras de hipogrifo (para desgosto de Bicuço, o hipogrifo que auxiliou Sirius em sua fuga de Hogwarts, dois anos antes) - mas quais são os resultados práticos.

- Vejamos! - disse Christine - Sirius Black!

Estava escrito "Traído e abandonado", "Pagará pelo que não fez", "Será salvo da morte", "Capturará o traidor", "Será lembrado como herói".

- UAU! - disse Sirius - Tudo isso nesse livro?

- Sim. - disse Christine - Claro que deve ter muito mais, mas mesmo utilizando por meios mágicos, respostas claras demoram algum tempo.

- Espera um pouco! - disse Draco - Como vamos saber se você não está mentindo? Está tudo com essas letras estranhas.

- Para seu governo, Draco Malfoy, - retrucou Christine - essas "letras estranhas" são escritas em Hebraico, idioma do meu povo, o povo Judeu. E é assim que a Chave de Daniel pode ser usada corretamente. O uso de Traduções da _Torah_ pode provocar distorções na interpretação do resultado da Chave de Daniel.

- E quem nos garante que você não irá errar em suas traduções? Ou antes, quem nos garante que você não irá armar traduções?

- Eu, Draco! - disse Hermione - Em Runas Antigas nós vemos o Hebraico e sua variante antiga, o Iídiche. Antes dessa divisão idiota entre bruxos e trouxas que você e alguns babacas de cérebro atrofiado inventaram, era comum entre os trouxas o uso de idiomas que os bruxos criavam, e o contrário também. Muitos bruxos utilizaram-se do alfabeto e do idioma hebraico para marcar runas e escrever encantamentos em armas e objetos.

- Não é hora de brigar! - disse Lupin - Draco, eu e Sirius tivemos formação de Runas Antigas: somos capazes de apresentar-lhe todas as características sobre o hebraico que desejar, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Agora, terá que confiar em Christine, a não ser que esteja pensando em desistir de sua ambição.

- Está certo! - disse Draco - Mas é bom ficar esperta, Tanenbaum! Espero que não esteja mentindo.

- Não estou mentindo Malfoy, mesmo que não acredite nisso.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto principal... - disse Dumbledore - Christine, você teve algum sonho diferente recentemente?

- Se está querendo dizer se sonhei com Diggory... Sim! Ele me contou mais duas rimas. Pela primeira foi que eu desconfiei que Parvati e Lilá eram Comensais:

_"Nem todo leão é leal _

_Nem toda Cobra morde _

_Veneno frio é letal _

_A Faca na sombra se esconde" _

- Então o Diggory sabia dessa rima? - perguntou Draco.

- Como você sabia dessa rima? - disse Christine.

- Eu escrevi essa rima.

- Como? Então foi você que me mandou o Malão de Contravolume novo?

- Sim! Mas se não tiver afim, pode mandar de volta que vai ser útil...

- Não quis dizer isso! Muito obrigada, Draco. - disse Christine. - Foi muito útil!

Por algum motivo, Draco deu uma corada.

- OK, vamos parar com a seção Love aqui e continuar a parte do sonho? - disse Rony.

- Bem, depois o Diggory me passou uma Zaxxon R-Type 2000 e me explicou o motivo pelo qual eu deveria ser ajudada por ele. Segundo o que o Diggory falou, Hogwarts não possui um Anjo Guardião, e se ele conseguir que tudo dê certo agora, ele se tornará o Anjo Guardião de Hogwarts...

- Por que Hogwarts não tinha um Anjo Guardião? - perguntou Neville.

- Não sei, mas acredito que, como os bruxos conseguem se cuidar sozinhos, as grandes Hierarquias Angelicais não precisaram colocar Anjos Guardiões em Hogwarts... até agora. Segundo Diggory, Voldemort está mais ousado e ambicioso, e por isso que Hogwarts precisa de um Anjo Guardião.

- O segundo ataque dele é uma prova disso. - disse Lupin - Ele sabia que não poderia atacar Hogwarts aparatando diretamente, então aparatou para Hogsmeade e voou direto para Hogwarts com vassouras _Firebolt_. A escolha não foi à toa: em pouco mais de um minuto, é possível voar do monte aonde o Sirius se escondia até Hogwarts.

- Bem, depois ele me disse a segunda rima, um pouco mais longa e que lembra aquela rima do três e três que todos aqui sabem.

- Aquela que você passou para mim por coruja, Christine? - disse Draco, um pouco menos hostil.

- Sim... A segunda rima era:

_"Três e três _

_Forma descoberta _

_O Sétimo é um item _

_Força eterna. _

_Dos três primeiros _

_O Vencedor empunha a varinha _

_Sua coragem patente _

_Não teme força daninha _

_A Amiga carrega _

_A Harpa doce _

_Roça com os dedos _

_A Harpa alegre _

_O Cavaleiro empunha _

_A Espada para defesa _

_Não haverá inimigo _

_Que quebre sua firmeza _

_Dos três últimos _

_A Defensora carrega o Sétimo _

_Luz Pura e Força eterna _

_Que não aceita descrédito _

_O Desprezado carrega consigo _

_Fumaça dos Reis para garantir abrigo _

_E a erva queimada em aroma agradável a Yaveh _

_Será a certeza de futuro promissor e de fé. _

_O Traído _

_Se une ao Vencedor _

_Varinhas em punho _

_Coragem e vingor _

_Três e Três _

_Assim vencerão _

_Se da maldade _

_Não terem temeridão" _

- Interessante... - disse Dumbledore. - Aqui parece dizer o que cada um precisará usar na luta contra Voldemort. Se entendi bem, apenas Draco e Harry deverão utilizar-se das varinhas, embora todos devessem levá-las.

- Hermione, sabe tocar Cítara ou Harpa?

- Tive algumas aulas quando criança.

- Pelo que entendi, você vai ter que tocar uma... Mas não pode ser qualquer coisa: o termo "harpa doce" é utilizado na _Torah _com o sentido de canção sagrada. Talvez algum salmo, não sei... Vou ter que pesquisar com mais carinho.

- Bem, e quanto a mim? - disse Neville.

- Neville, o que você já sabe sobre _athelas_? - disse Christine.

- Crescem com muita velocidade quando utilizam-se Poções de Crescimento de Plantas nela e em terrenos mágicos e se reproduzem por brotação. Já consegui fazer minhas folhas brotarem e espalharem-se rapidamente. Mas por que você quer saber isso?

- Bem, se eu entendi direito, - disse Christine - vamos precisar de toda a athelas que conseguirmos.

- Vocês dois estão se referindo à lendária erva athelas, a Folha-do-Rei? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, professor! - disse Neville, explicando o caso no qual descobriu a athelas.

- Admirável! Então realmente a athelas existe. Mas voltemos ao assunto...

- Bem, vamos ter que preparar incenso de athelas e queimá-lo com um turíbulo, em suave odor a Adonai. (**N.A.:** turíbulo é um outro nome para incensório. Consiste em uma espécie de tigela com tampa, feita de metal, aonde é colocado o incenso e aceso o fogo. Depois segura-se uma corrente metálica que prende os dois lados da tigela e balança-se levemente o turíbulo de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um pêndulo. Com o incenso queimando, começa-se a erguer-se uma fumaça que levanta-se da tigela - na falta de uma definição melhor - do turíbulo e espalha-se por um ambiente. É muito usado em rituais da Igreja Católica, sendo utilizado também por várias outras regiões, como os budistas e os cultos afro)

- Tá, entendi, Chris. - disse Neville.

- Bem, falta você e o Weasley! - disse Malfoy - A não ser que o ruivinho seja peso morto nessa história...

- Se você não prestou atenção - disse Rony - a rima fala que eu estarei carregando uma espada:

_"O Cavaleiro empunha _

_A Espada para defesa _

_Não haverá inimigo _

_Que quebre sua firmeza" _

- Bem, deve ser uma espada importante... - disse Christine - Acredito que nada aqui vá ser simples.

- Bem, acho que tenho a arma na medida certa para tal missão. - disse Dumbledore, entregando a Espada de Godric Gryffindor para Rony.

- Rony, essa arma não está lhe sendo dada. Ela é uma relíquia de Hogwarts que Harry liberou do Chapéu Seletor. Use com sabedoria e a devolva intacta para nós!

- Uau, a Espada de Godric Gryffindor! - disse Rony, estupefato.

- OK, vamos deixar de lero. E você Christine. - disse Draco.

- O meu é simples: o Tabernáculo de prata. A minha parte da rima diz:

_"Dos três últimos _

_A Defensora carrega o Sétimo _

_Luz Pura e Força eterna _

_Que não aceita descrédito" _

- Entendi: o efeito da Luz Pura. - disse Draco - Mas ele será capaz de parar Voldemort? Ele é muito forte.

- Não há força que possa superar a de _Adonai_! - disse Christine.

- Christine é capaz, Draco, - disse Lupin - de liberar um dos efeitos _Protegis_.

- Efeitos _Protegis_? - perguntou Draco.

- Sim. São quatro: o primeiro é o Feitiço de Proteção, o _Protegis_. Mas é necessário ser um bruxo muito poderoso para defender-se de Maldições e Azarações potentes com o uso do Feitiço _Protegis_.

- Os outros três efeitos são produzidos por sentimentos fortes: o primeiro é o _Materna Protegis_, a Proteção da Mãe. Quando uma mãe, em geral bruxa, vê seu filho em risco e coloca-se para salvá-lo, em geral com seu sacrifício cria um campo de proteção ao redor do filho. Esse é o _Materna Protegis_. Foi o que protegeu Harry do ataque de Voldemort, na primeira vez que ele o derrotou, e como Harry provou, é forte o suficiente para proteger alguém da _Avada Kedavra_.

- O segundo dos efeitos fortes é o _Cordialla Protegis_, a Proteção do Amor. É um pouco mais fraca que o _Materna Protegis_, mas é mais do que o suficiente para proteger o alvo de todas as Maldições Imperdoáveis, exceto a _Avada Kedavra_. Mas ela pode ser aplicada em qualquer pessoa pela qual a pessoa que cria o efeito é apaixonada. Mas não pode ser feita por trouxas, apenas por bruxos, diferentemente da _Materna Protegis_, que pode ser feita até por trouxas.

- E o terceiro e último é o que nós vimos, o _Teophilus Protegis_, A Proteção do Fiel a Deus. Acreditamos que apenas quando alguém tem uma fé profunda em Deus, acima até mesmo dos preceitos de sua religião, essa fé é capaz de gerar um campo defensivo incrivelmente poderoso, tão poderoso quanto a _Materna Protegis_ e mais genérico que o _Cordialla Protegis_. Esse efeito depende de algum foco, normalmente um objeto da religião à qual o bruxo é pertencente: pode ser uma cruz, um tabernáculo, como a Christine faz, um _yin-yang_, uma cópia de um livro religioso, enfim, tem que ser algo que inspire no bruxo a confiança em sua fé e naquela Força Maior na qual ele crê.

- Então quer dizer que qualquer bruxo pode fazer isso? - disse Draco.

- Na verdade não, Draco. - disse Lupin. - Christine, eu sei que você é muito mais avançada que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts em Feitiços, mas alguma vez já utilizou as Maldições Imperdoáveis?

- Nunca, mesmo em sala de aula. - disse Christine - O professor Krycek de DCAT em Salem quase me reprovou por isso, por não ter conseguido utilizar-se de _Imperio_, _Crucio_ e _Avada Kedavra_.

- Não se deixe abalar, Christine. Você não está errada. Muito pelo contrário, é esse fato que lhe garante ser uma bruxa capaz de produzir o _Teophilus Protegis_.

- Espere um instante, Professor. - disse Draco - Só por não ser capaz de executar um Feitiço ela vai ganhar esse poder?

- Não é apenas por causa disso, Draco. - disse Lupin - Christine tem poder mágico e habilidade mais do que suficientes para utilizar-se das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas ela não se utiliza dos mesmos por uma forte crença latente de que nenhuma vida deve ser destruída. Ela o salvou da morte por isso, ela protege Harry por isso, ela luta contra Voldemort por isso.

- Além disso, - disse Sirius - pesquisei sobre esse dom em _Dons e Habilidades Mágicas Naturais dos Bruxos: um guia para poderes exóticos_, aonde dizia que um bruxo com _Teophilus Protegis_ que utilize-se das Maldições Imperdoáveis perde o seu poder na hora.

- E quanto ao Feitiço da Voz Verdadeira? - perguntou Draco - Ela usou-o em mim no início do ano.

- Na verdade, _Verita Vocalis_ não é uma Maldição, - disse Lupin - e mesmo que fosse, não é forte o suficiente para impedir você de resistir aos seus efeitos.

- Mas agora, temos que prever quando e como será o ataque. Pedi para que Trelawney tentasse ver alguma coisa com Adivinhação, mas acredito que ela não se saiu bem.

- Bem, então vamos ver por algo que realmente funciona. - disse Draco.

- Tem razão, Draco! - disse Hermione - Não confiaria naquela charlatã de marca maior.

- Bem, senhor Malfoy e senhorita Granger, eu resguardaria suas opiniões sobre a professora Trelawney para si próprios. - disse Dumbledore, em tom de conselho.

- Bem, seja como for, - disse Harry - temos que recorrer à Chave de Daniel.

- Antes, quero deixar claro uma coisa a todos aqui: - disse Dumbledore - A Chave de Daniel só deve ser conhecida por nós nove, pois acredito que você, Harry, saiba o motivo.

- Sim, professor! - disse Harry, cabisbaixo - Tive outro sonho com o Vocês-Sabem-Quem!

- Como? - disse Draco - Você sonha com aquele cara-de-cobra? Potter, você é mais esquisito do que eu imaginava.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - disse Hermione - Para seu governo, aquelas coisas que você ficava parodiando para a Skeeter eram a única forma que o Harry tinha de saber que Voldemort estava perto.

- Gente, temos coisas mais importantes para pensarmos agora que rixas de casas! - disse Christine - Harry, conte o seu sonho para nós.

- Tudo bem. Começou assim, logo após irmos dormir depois da confusão toda com Parvati e Lilá...

* * *

_"Harry estava caminhando por um cemitério muito escuro, tanto que ele não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada à sua frente. Para além de um grande teixo à direita Harry podia ver os contornos escuros de uma igrejinha. Um morro se erguia à esquerda. Muito mal, Harry conseguia discernir a silhueta escura de uma bela casa antiga na encosta do morro. O céu estava intempestivo, raios e trovões anunciando a tempestade elétrica que se aproximava. Um raio cruzou o céu e Harry pode ler a lápide diante dele: _

_'TOM RIDDLE' _

_Harry viu uma figura vestindo uma capa negra com capuz correndo por uma trilha aberta na encosta do morro. Harry também começou a correr naquela direção. Ele percebeu que corria em direção da velha Mansão dos Riddle, aonde Tom Marvolo Riddle cresceu fomentando seu ódio contra os trouxas e contra todos os que ele considerava indigno. _

_Ele então percebeu que o homem encostou a sua varinha em uma espécie de buraco e, fazendo um gesto rápido, disse: _

_- Abrir a Herança! _

_O buraco cresceu, de uma forma que lembrava a Harry a entrada para o Beco Diagonal. O homem entrou e continuou correndo. De tempos em tempos, o mesmo tocava sua varinha em certos pontos e continuava a correr. De certa forma, Harry estranhava o fato que aquele homem não percebera até aquele momento que estava sendo seguido. Foi quando o mesmo chegou em uma espécie de antiga sala de recepções, mas que lembrava a Harry agora uma grande catedral do mal... _

_Harry pode reconhecer, pelo pouco que sabia dos antigos símbolos da magia do mal, um pentagrama desenhado em sangue no chão. Harry não sabia que sangue que era, e tão pouco desejava saber. Ele viu um homem dormindo no sarcófago, mas aquele homem não era humano. Ao menos não totalmente. O rosto serpentino denunciava quem era aquele monstro. O homem se aproximou do centro do pentagrama e disse: _

_- Mestre, as duas garotas falharam... _

_- Sempre imaginei que não deveria confiar em grifinórios. Gryffindor era fraco e inútil. Não é à toa que eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin! E quanto ao resto? _

_- Sobre a Chave de Daniel? - disse o homem - Sim, Mestre, o boato está confirmado. _

_- Então, aquela garota forasteira de quem me falaram, a maldita Judia de Salem, realmente sabe sobre a Chave de Daniel? - disse a criatura _

_- Sim, Lord Voldemort! - disse o homem. _

_- E as garotas, conseguiram descobrir algo? _

_- Não senhor... A Judia de Salem é muito esperta. Ela sabia que podiam estar interessada no seu segredo. _

_- Maldita! - gritou Voldemort - Essa garota está interferindo em meus planos! _

_- Senhor, parece que ela até mesmo já usou a Chave de Daniel! As garotas tentaram roubar-lhe o Segredo da Chave de Daniel, mas ela o ocultou em um Malão de Contravolume com selos mágicos. _

_- Como? - disse Voldemort, sua ira crescente - Você são incompetentes! Como puderam deixar que alguém se apoderasse da Chave de Daniel antes de mim! Agora vocês vão pagar por sua incompetência! Crucio! - disse Voldemort, apontando o Comensal. A rajada de luz verde explodiu no peito do Comensal, que gritou de dor, ao mesmo tempo que Harry começo a grita, conforme despertava em Hogwarts..." _

* * *

- Então, eles já sabem sobre a Chave de Daniel? - perguntou assustada Christine.

- Sim. - disse Dumbledore - Tudo leva a crer que sim.

- Aquele Malão de Contravolume novo é especial. - disse Draco, com um certo orgulho - Ele possui selos mágicos, que não podem ser abertos por _Alorromora_ ou qualquer outro feitiço de abertura, só podendo serem arrombados. E para serem arrombados, é necessário um bruxo de grande poder que o consiga fazer sem denunciar o evento a mais ninguém.

- Então foi por isso que as duas Jezebéis não conseguiram por as mãos nas minhas anotações: o malão estava protegido. - disse Christine.

- Pelo menos algo de bom que esse cara-de-passa fez. - disse Rony.

- É fácil quando se tem acesso a recursos, Weasley. - respondeu Draco.

- Ora...

- Parem vocês dois! AGORA! - gritou Dumbledore. Os dois pararam de imediato. - Temos muito mais o que fazer do que ficarmos gastando nossas energias brigando uns contra os outros!

- Dumbledore tem razão! - disse Neville - Malfoy, eu sei que você me acha um nada, e não vou mentir dizendo que o acho a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, mas se é necessário isso para que possamos vencer Voldemort, vou lutar do teu lado. E acho que todos aqui estão dispostos a isso.

- Acho - disse Lupin - que a melhor coisa agora era a gente descobrir como e quando será o próximo ataque de Voldemort. Christine, tem como você ver isso para nós?

- Claro! - disse Christine, abrindo a _Tanakh_ e tomando da pena.

E a partir daí, revelações apareceram.


	24. Oráculos de Daniel

**Capítulo 24: Oráculos de Daniel **

* * *

- Agora essa pesquisa é complexa, então vamos por partes. Primeiro, vamos escrever Voldemort e Guerra.

As letras da _Tanakh_ começaram a se remanejar como por encanto. Harry reconheceu o efeito ao vê-lo. Era exatamente a mesma coisa que acontecia para formar os textos e mapas no Mapa do Maroto, tão logo jurasse solenemente não fazer nada de bom. As letras viravam em blocos, lentamente, como um tecido abrindo-se diante dos olhos deles. Algumas partes apareciam em cor amarela ou azul, como se tivessem sido marcadas com canetas para marcar-textos trouxas, como as que Hermione e a própria Christine usavam para marcarem notas de aula.

Alguns segundo depois, que pareceram séculos, tudo parou:

- Ótimo. - disse Christine, folheando a _Tanakh_ - Apenas 4 entradas...

- Isso é bom? - perguntou Draco.

- Claro! Quanto menos repetições, mais próximos da previsão correta e total estamos.

- E agora? - perguntou Sirius.

- Aqui a coisa vira um jogo de palavras-cruzadas...

- Isso é trouxa? - disse Rony.

- Sim... - então Hermione explicou rapidamente o que eram as palavras cruzadas.

- Bem, então vamos ver. - disse Christine - Aqui! Achei o local. Hogsmeade. - disse ela, contornando com a Pena uma região que, em caracteres hebraicos, formavam o nome do único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Inglaterra. Tão logo ela acabou, a região preencheu-se de um verde-limão fosforescente e as letras começaram a se reorganizar novamente.

- Christine, o que está acontecendo? - disse Hermione.

- Realimentação... As seqüências aritmânticas são recombinadas conforme opções são selecionadas. Aqui já caiu para apenas 2 entradas. Agora vejamos se há mais alguma palavra... Estranho... - disse Christine.

- O que? - disse Hermione.

- Aqui! - disse Christine, apontando a Pena para o Livro - Aqui está falando "Três e Três".

- Como nas rimas do Diggory? - perguntou Draco.

Sim. Mas o mais esquisito é que, cruzando o "três e três" aparecem os seguintes nomes: "Harry Potter", "Hermione Granger", "Rony Weasley", "Draco Malfoy", "Neville Longbottom", "Christine Tanenbaum"...

- Até aí, normal! - disse Sirius.

- Não acabei! - disse Christine - Aparece aqui ainda: "Sirius Black", "Remo Lupin" e "Alvo Dumbledore"!

- Como?

- Espera um pouco... - pensou Draco - Três e três! Três Trios. Nove pessoas.

- Mas não fecha o símbolo antigo... - disse Rony.

- Deixe-me ver! - disse Christine, circulando rapidamente as dez seqüências.

Alguns minutos depois, que passaram em um silêncio terrível, Christine obteve a resposta:

- Aqui. Os nossos nomes estão cruzados por "Lutarão para vencer o mal". Mas os de Sirius, Lupin e Dumbledore estão cruzados por "Apoiarão, mas não lutarão".

- Como assim? - disse Sirius.

- Nós deveremos fazer a luta direta contra Voldemort. - disse Harry.

- Ficou maluco, Harry? Voldemort irá o matar.

- Não dessa vez! - disse Christine - Oráculo de _Adonai_, Voldemort não irá nos vencer.

- Bem - disse Rony - já sabemos que Vocês-Sabem-Quem irá atacar Hogsmeade, mas agora a pergunta é quando e como?

- Vejamos então aqui... Aqui tem algo como "ataque", cruzando Hogsmeade. Vamos ver. - disse Christine, enquanto circulava as partes desejadas com a Pena.

Não parece ser tão difícil quanto aparenta isso! - disse Draco.

- Aprenda hebraico... - disse Christine, meio de sopetão - Desculpe a ignorância, mas tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que dar importância a seus comentários sem nexo.

Draco ficou aturdido com as palavras de Christine. Poucos tinham a coragem de peitar um Malfoy.

- Bem, vamos deixar de conversa - disse Lupin - e vamos continuar pesquisando... Tem alguma coisa aí sobre quando ele irá atacar?

- Deixe-me ver... Aqui parece estar escrito: "Nos três dias depois do Grande Rito" e "Nos três dias de _sabbath_".

_Sabbath_? Christine, isso não é o Sábado?

- Sim, mas aqui está sendo usada como uma referência à Lei do _Sabbath_, dos dias de descansos. Pelo que entendi, após esses "Grandes Ritos", haverá três dias de descanso. E em um deles é que Voldemort irá atacar.

- Grandes Ritos? - disse Rony - Quais serão esses Grandes Ritos?

- Deixe-me ver... - disse Christine, enquanto circulava as duas citações com a Pena.

A _Tanakh_ novamente se reorganizou:

- Aqui... "Os Grandes Ritos" está marcado aqui, cruzando eles está... "As grandes provas dos bruxos".

- Os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s! - exclamou Sirius - A tradição de Hogwarts determina que após os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s haja três dias de descanso aos alunos.

- Então, como Diggory disse, Voldemort está cada vez mais ousado. - disse Christine.

- Mas então é verdade isso? Quer dizer que agora nem o Potter nem mesmo Dumbledore pode o parar? - disse Draco.

- Não... Isso provavelmente é o que Voldemort imagina... Que agora, "ressuscitado", tendo "vencido a morte", ele irá vencer qualquer inimigo. Bem, vamos provar a ele que ele não pode conosco. - disse Harry.

- E tem a hora do ataque? - disse Rony

- Deixe-me ver... - disse Christine, procurando alguma coisa nas páginas da _Tanakh_ - Aqui... "Eles descerão à aldeia, descansarão e haverá terror". Esse tipo de construção quer dizer que irá haver grande pânico em Hogsmeade... Provavelmente um ataque surpresa por parte de Voldemort... Seja como for, vamos ficar sabendo. O ideal será andarmos juntos nas visitas à Hogsmeade.

- O que? - exclamou Rony - Peraí, eu não vou ficar pendurado com um cara-de-passa como o Malfoy!

- Você também não é nenhuma princesa élfica, Weasley, mas eu vou topar a parada para acabar com o maldito cara-de-cobra do Voldemort.

- Odeio dizer isso, Rony, mas o Malfoy está certo! - disse Hermione - Só tem um jeito de pegarmos o Você-Sabe-Quem, que é andando junto com ele! Lembre-se, "três e três"!

- Tá bem! Tá bem! - disse Rony, amuado - Já que não tem jeito...

- Pelo menos tá aprendendo a ser mais racional, Weasley! Ainda vai me agradecer por isso... - disse Malfoy, com um sorriso irônico, mas não maligno.

- Mudando de assunto, - disse Dumbledore - como será que iremos vencer?

- Deixe-me ver... Aqui está "vitória"... Deixe-me circular para ver se consigo algo mais.

Christine circulou o trecho... E as respostas foram estranhas:

- "Usar o que obteve...", "Unir os aliados...", "Seguir o anjo...". Normalmente a Chave de Daniel é bem clara, mas isso aqui é tão críptico quanto as mais duras profecias.

- Não é... - disse Draco - Observe: "Usar o que obteve" quer dizer que todos os conhecimentos que tivermos devem ser usados. Por exemplo... Eu posso ensinar coisas para vocês sobre a Magia Negra que matariam vocês de medo...

- Eu posso pesquisar... - disse Hermione

- ... junto comigo! - disse Rony.

- Meu conhecimento em ervas pode ser útil! - disse Neville.

- E o meu nas tradições de _Adonai_ irá se mostrar precioso! Oráculo de _Adonai_! - disse Christine.

- Quanto à minha parte, - disse Harry - acho que só poderei entrar com a coragem.

- Isso é mais do que suficiente, Harry! - disse Rony.

- É, Potter. Você já conseguiu vencer o maldito cara-de-cobra pelo menos três vezes! - disse Draco.

- Bem. - disse Lupin - Vamos continuar: aqui diz "Unir os aliados".

- Com dificuldade estamos unindo... Mas vamos conseguir! - disse Christine.

- Fale por você! Nunca me aliaria a um Malfoy! - disse Rony.

- Por mim, eu voltaria para as minhas Masmorras de Sonserina numa boa! - disse Draco.

- Rony, Draco, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer! - disse Neville - Guardem sua vontade de brigar para o Vocês-Sabem-Quem!

- Neville tem razão! - disse Hermione - Não vamos conseguir vencer sozinhos. Por mais que eu odeie a idéia, precisamos do Draco agora.

- Pelo menos a cabelo-de-vassoura disse algo que valha! - disse Draco.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Malfoy! - disse Hermione.

- OK... - disse Sirius - Agora, aqui diz "Seguir o Anjo". A que anjo que ele se refere?

- Meio óbvio, Sirius. - disse Lupin - É Diggory! Christine vem sonhando com Diggory faz algum tempo.

- Isso mesmo. Mas ainda falta alguma coisa... Espere um pouco. Aqui está escrito "Não deve-se derramar o seu sangue", "Não deve-se queimá-lo", "Ele não é oferta pura de suave odor a _Yaveh_".

- O que isso quer dizer? - disse Draco.

- Essas são construções poéticas típicas da Bíblia... Em Levítico, quando menciona-se os sacrifícios que o povo deveria prestar a _Adonai_, mencionava-se muito "Isso é oferta queimada, de suave odor a _Adonai_". Isso queria dizer que era uma oferta de uma criatura, como um boi, pura, que era sacrificada em nome de _Adonai_, em agradecimento a graças ou pela redenção dos pecados. A criatura tinha que ser morta e queimada no fogo do altar de _Adonai_, mas parece que não é isso que deve ser feito a Voldemort...

- Quer dizer... que não podemos matar aquele idiota? - disse Draco, erupto de raiva - Aquele monstro precisa morrer!

- É verdade! - disse Harry - Ele merece morrer!

- Sim, Harry e Draco! Vocês estão certos! - disse Dumbledore, em tom suave - Voldemort merece morrer. Muitas pessoas vivas merecem morrer, e muitas pessoas mortas, como seus pais, mereciam viver. Você pode dar-lhes a vida? Não. Então sejam mais cautelosos e não desejem a morte de outros por segurança.

- E como iremos barrá-lo? - disse Neville.

- Ele não será morto! - disse Christine - Não deve ser sacrificado. Além disso, matá-lo apenas dissiparia-o: Voldemort não é mais uma pessoa. Voldemort é uma força do mal. Tom Marvolo Riddle apenas foi uma "larva", um principio de Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle está morto, em definitivo, e foi morto por Harry. O que existe agora é uma essência do mal, dotada de corpo e poder. E é essa essência que devemos destruir.

- E como faremos isso? - disse Draco.

- Temos até os três dias após os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s para descobrirmos... - disse Christine.


	25. O Ataque Decisivo

**Capítulo 25: O Ataque Decisivo **

* * *

Desde aquela reunião, oito semanas se passaram: os seis continuavam a pesquisar formas de luta. Christine instruía Hermione na Harpa e em seu toque especial para os Salmos. Draco ensinava a todos Magia Negra antiguíssima, da qual nem mesmo Remo Lupin, professor de DCAT de Hogwarts tinha ouvido falar. Hermione e Rony eram vistos andando na biblioteca pesquisando o máximo de informações possíveis sobre Magia Negra e sua Contra-Magia, e suas pesquisas eram auxiliadas por Malfoy, que via naquela situação uma vantajosa vingança contra Voldemort, que matara seu pai.

Christine e Neville continuavam a produzir a _athelas_. Neville conseguiu descobrir meios de reprodução altamente acelerada da _athelas_, sem que a mesma perdesse seus valores curativos. Ao mesmo tempo, Christine e Neville pesquisaram a melhor forma de produzir pó de incenso com ela e o começaram a produzir. Todos treinavam feitiços e Azarações que pudessem lhe dar proteção em combate. De certa forma, tornaram-se aliados, mesmo que rixas ainda existissem entre os dois grifinórios Rony e Harry e o sonserino Malfoy.

Os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s também chegavam. Snape acabou desistindo do terrorismo típico que fazia contra Neville e Christine, não os aterrorizando mais (ao menos não mais do que fazia com o resto dos grifinórios). Malfoy continuava sendo o queridinho de Snape, mas este passou a ficar de "olho aberto" ao fato de Draco andar com Harry.

A vida de Hogwarts transcorria normalmente (ao menos para o padrão da Escola de Hogwarts), e cada dia parecia mais tenso que os anteriores. Rony treinava com Christine (que conhecia alguma coisa de artes marciais e esgrima) como usar "sua Espada". Hermione aprendia um Hebraico mais profundo e cotidiano com Christine, que por sua vez aprendia muito de Poções e Herbologia com Hermione (as duas fizeram um pacto de falarem Hebraico sempre que possível). Harry e Draco treinavam Duelo Mágico mutuamente, supervisionados por Sirius e Lupin. Neville preparava o turíbulo de prata recém-chegado de Salem (abençoado por _Rabi_ Johnson, da comunidade de Christine) com o incenso de _athelas_ que Hermione e Christine auxiliaram a produzir.

Isso foi se seguindo até à época dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, quando todos foram fazer suas provas. A expectativa em Hogwarts era enorme, mas as dos três tinham ainda mais expectativa, pois todos sabiam que a batalha iria acontecer para cima e para baixo.

Como ficou combinado entre eles, todos os itens que seriam utilizados na batalha deveriam ficar dentro do "compartimento de Carga" da Zaxxon R-Type 2000 de Christine, de forma que ficassem facilmente carregáveis. Era fácil abrir o compartimento de carga, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito difícil, praticamente impossível, roubar-se os conteúdos de uma Zaxxon R-Type: o procedimento envolvia o dono tocar sua varinha no compartimento de carga, dizer seu nome e uma chave de código, uma frase ou expressão que liberaria os Feitiços Anti-Ladrão do compartimento de carga. Se o mesmo fosse aceito (e aparentemente nem uma polissuco podia impedir o sistema Anti-Ladrão de se ativar), uma portinhola se erguia e permitia ao bruxo entrar no compartimento de carga: na verdade, se o objeto fosse maior, a portinhola magicamente se ajustava ao tamanho do objeto a ser colocado/retirado.

As provas dos N.O.M.s eram muito intensas, mas Christine notou que, em certas formas, eram semelhantes à algumas provas que tinham em Salem: primeiro havia um exame de múltipla escolha, que indicava se o bruxo tinha uma "base teórica" boa na matéria. Em seguida, uma prova dissertativa avaliava o domínio do bruxo na "linha de raciocínio" envolvida na matéria. Depois, uma prova oral, em geral não dada pelo professor da matéria, avaliava se o bruxo tinha uma "capacidade de discernimento" da matéria envolvida. E, por último, a prova prática, aonde, nas expressões de Christine, "a cobra fumava": era a hora de mostrar se havia alguma falha de aprendizado da matéria (a única matéria que não tinha a parte prática era História da Magia, por motivos óbvios).

As provas duraram oito dias, divididos em duas semanas de cinco dias, com um dia de folga no meio de quatro dias de prova, e foram feitas na seguinte ordem: História da Magia, DCAT, Aritmância (para Christine e Hermione) e Adivinhação (para os demais), Poções, no primeiro bloco; e Herbologia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Transfiguração e Feitiços no segundo bloco.

História da Magia pedia uma qualificação da Caçada às Bruxas de Salem, prova que foi dada por Snape. Christine sabia que Snape podia tentar pegar no pé dela, então regou com todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar sobre a matéria que o Dr. Vespucius, o professor de História da Magia de Salem, lhe dera.

DCAT teve como prova prática uma corrida de obstáculos mágicos. Muito do que aprendeu com Lupin, com seu antecessor Lyonhane e com o professor de DCAT de Salem, Professor Kim Krycek, foi bem aproveitado no teste.

Aritmância foi uma baba para Christine, que até se "deu ao luxo" de não estudar tanto quanto deveria, pois o que aprendera com Vector e com o professor Bhaskara de Salem foi mais do que o suficiente para passar tranqüila pelo N.O.M.s de Aritmância.

Já em Poções, foi necessário um grande esforço para ela produzir uma Poção Polissuco suficientemente boa para agradar Flitwick. Ele estava muito exigente com todos os alunos, quase tanto quanto Snape. Mesmo assim, o que ela sabia e o que aproveitou para estudar antes foi mais do que o suficiente para ela conseguir cumprir a tarefa sem problemas.

Na semana seguinte, a prova de Herbologia foi muito mais fácil que Christine imaginava: uma outra caçada a ervas, mas dessa vez, envolvia o fato que o bruxo deveria marcar em um mapa especialmente preparado o local aonde encontrara a erva e dizer por que ela estava lá, se o solo era bom, se o clima era adequado, enfim, toda a parte de se a planta adaptara-se ou era natural do local. Com as explicações que Neville lhe dera no final de semana que antecedera o N.O.M. de Herbologia, ela não sentia que devera nada a ninguém.

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas foi boa para Christine, pois envolvia criar os _cabbits_, que, apesar de ariscos, eram bichos bastante tranqüilos. Claro que isso não acontecia quando o _cabbit_ de Malfoy tentava avançar. Aí então, os bichos entravam no couro!

Transfiguração não foi fácil: o objetivo era transfigurar uma pessoa em uma cadeira. Claro que Christine não se sentiu nem um pouco à vontade quando a transformaram, mas sua transformação ficou excelente, na opinião de Sprout, que deu a prova.

Feitiços foi uma das mais difíceis, pois envolvia um labirinto por onde o bruxo deveria entrar e utilizar todos os feitiços que conhecesse e que correspondesse a feitiços incluídos nos Livros Padrões de Feitiços. Claro que isso tolheu Christine de muitas opções, mas ela seguiu à risca o desafio e se saiu bem (afinal de contas, ela sabia utilizar tais feitiços numa boa).

Foi quando os N.O.M.s acabaram que Christine e os demais começaram a se preparar para a batalha que estaria por vir. Por segurança, tanto deles quanto dos demais alunos e dos próprios professores, eles pediram para que não houvesse uma escolta especial para Harry e os outros. Acharam que isso chamaria a atenção de Voldemort e poderia fazer o "feitiço sair pelo cabo da varinha", como diziam os bruxos.

Três dias foram dados de folga entre os N.O.M.s e as provas de Hogwarts:

- Agora temos que ficar atentos a tudo. - disse Harry.

- Harry, vamos aproveitar e relaxar! - disse Rony.

- Weasley, sem querer ser chato - disse Draco - mas acho que temos que ficar espertos com a possibilidade de ataque do Voldemort.

- Malfoy, você sempre tem que jogar areia mesmo! - disse Rony.

- Na verdade, concordo em partes com o Draco. - disse Christine - Mas não precisamos ficarmos paranóicos.

- A Chris está certa! - disse Neville - Temos algo que Vocês-Sabem-Quem não sabe que temos: a Chave de Daniel.

- Concordo com Neville! - disse Hermione - Vocês sabem que o Vocês-Sabem-Quem sabe sobre a Chave de Daniel, e sabe que Christine já pode usá-la. Mas ele imagina que a Chave de Daniel guarde algum tipo de arma ou magia muito poderosa, e não que ela libere uma forma de conhecimento. E nem imagina que nós já estaremos esperando um ataque dele depois dos N.O.M.s. Ele avalia as pessoas segundo sua ótica de poder e ódio.

- Bem, seja o que for - disse Draco - vou mostrar àquele cara-de-cobra que não sou fraco...

Os três então desceram para Hogsmeade. Nos dois primeiros dias do recesso, a coisa toda foi muito tranqüila, exceto pelo zunzunzum dos comentários de todos os alunos pelo fato de Draco estar andando com grifinórios. Aquilo era muito estranho:

- Gostaria que essa gentalha parasse de me olhar como se fosse um animal de uma área de preservação. - disse Draco - Parece até que tenho alguma cicatriz idiota na testa como o Potter.

- Vai se acostumando à sensação, Malfoy! - disse Harry

- Era assim que se sentia quando os outros viam a sua cicatriz, Potter?

- Sim...

- Cara, isso é realmente chato! - disse Draco.

Foi no terceiro dia em que tudo aconteceu. Os seis se encontraram cedo e decidiram ir até a montanha aonde Sirius ficava escondido e aonde Bicuço, o hipogrifo que auxiliava-o a viajar pelo mundo como um foragido, ainda estava guardado. Draco claro que não gostou de ver a visão do hipogrifo, que por sua vez também não soltou fogos de artifício de alegria por ver o loirinho que quase o mandou para a morte.

- Esse monstro ainda tá vivo? - disse Draco.

- Malfoy, você sabe que o Bicuço o atacou porque você começou. Hagrid disse que ele atacava quando ofendido. Não foi culpa dele se você não se lembrou disso.

- Tá legal! - disse Draco, irônico.

Foi quando eles começaram a ouvir barulho de grama sendo amassada furiosamente e de árvores sendo derrubadas próximo à montanha aonde eles estavam. Barulho de gritos e de explosões vinham de Hogsmeade. Uma Marca Negra subiu aos céus.

Mas, por algum motivo, eles não estavam nem um pouco abalados por isso:

- Começou. - disse Harry.

- É agora! - disse Draco estralando os dedos, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo há muito tempo - Mal posso esperar para torrar aquele cara-de-cobra.

- Mantenham a calma. - disse Hermione - Temos que os pegar quando eles estiverem imaginando que nos vencerão.

- Oráculo de _Yaveh_: vamos vencer! _Accio_ R-Type! - disse Christine, sacando a varinha, e pegando suas armas.

Rony pegou sua espada, Neville o turíbulo e o incenso de _athelas_, Christine apanhou seu tabernáculo de prata e suas velas, Hermione tomou sua harpa, e Harry e Draco sacaram suas varinhas.

- Estão todos prontos? - perguntou Harry.

Os outros cinco olharam para Harry e fizeram um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Estava selado o pacto. Os seis disseram em conjunto:

- Três e três!

E desceram até Hogsmeade.

Se da vez em que Harry, Chris, Rony e Hermione lutaram, Hogsmeade estava um caos, agora então a coisa beirava o próprio Inferno a nível de desordem. Os Comensais causavam ainda mais estragos do que nas outras vezes, e agora estavam ainda mais ferozes em batalha. Lupin, Sirius e Dumbledore congelaram Snape: essa era parte da estratégia para iludir Voldemort, fazendo parecer a ele que Snape sempre esteve a seu lado. Depois, eles começaram a atacar todos os Comensais que podiam, sendo que esses gritavam coisas sem sentidos entre as Fórmulas Mágicas dos Feitiços que utilizavam, sempre agressivos e quase sempre mortais. Christine e os demais foram abrindo caminho a base de estuporamento por entre os Comensais, quando encontraram-no.

Seu rosto branco, com fendas no lugar aonde deveria haver o nariz e olhos vermelhos e fendidos, como os de uma cobra infernal, teriam feitos bruxos adultos mais experientes correrem insanos. Agora, os seis tinha a confiança no seu treinamento:

- Estava esperando vocês. - disse Voldemort, irônico.

- O que quer, cara-de-cobra? - disse Draco.

- Você sabe, Draco: quero poder. E a Chave de Daniel me dará esse poder.

- Quer a Chave de Daniel? - disse Christine - Então pegue: _Accio_ Chave de Daniel!

O livro de capa aveludada caiu nas mãos de Christine, que o arremessou para Voldemort:

- Aqui está o seu grande poder. - disse Christine para Voldemort

- Um livro trouxa? Essa é a Chave de Daniel? - perguntou abobado Voldemort.

- Sim.

- Eu não preciso de sabedoria trouxa! Mas não permitirei que você use a Chave contra mim! - disse Voldemort, arremessando ao ar o livro e tomando sua varinha.

_- Desintegrate_! - disse Voldemort, apontando para o livro, que desfez-se em um monte de cinzas.

- A Chave de Daniel! - gritou Hermione, exasperada.

Todos ficaram com expressão de choque no rosto, exceto Christine e Harry, que aparentemente esperavam essa reação de Voldemort:

- Acha que vai nos vencer desse jeito, Voldemort? - disse Harry.

- Como? Duvida do meu poder? - disse Voldemort.

- Existe Um Poder acima de todos os poderes, que codificou na sabedoria dos trouxas que você acabou de destruir tudo que aconteceu e acontecerá. - disse Christine.

- Maldita! - gritou Voldemort, que depois deu uma risada sarcástica - Tanto melhor! Assim vocês não terão como me enfrentar usando a Chave! Nem agora e nem nunca mais.

Foi a vez de Draco rir, uma risada sarcástica e fria:

- Voldemort... Parece que papai realmente foi fraco. Você é tão infantil que chega a dar pena.

- Como?

- Acha que não podemos reconstruir a Chave de Daniel? - disse Rony, entendendo aonde Draco e Christine queriam chegar - Desde que consigamos uma _Torah_, que foi o livro que você acabou de destruir, podemos fazer quantas Chaves quisermos.

Voldemort, em sua arrogância, não percebera que estava sendo lentamente envolvido em uma teia de seis pontas, criada pelos seis amigos. O Selo Antigo.

A Estrela de Davi:

- Você não vai fazer conosco o que fez com meus pais. - disse Neville, revolta e coragem misturados em uma única força.

- Aqui você terá o seu fim, Voldemort! - disse Harry.

- Oráculo de _Adonai Jire_, colocado na boca de sua serva, Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum _ben_ Perez _ben_ Benjamin _ben_ Israel: aqui será a Batalha de Megido para você, filho de Sodoma e Gomorra! Aqui, você terá o mesmo destino da besta Leviatã, filho de Gog e Magog! Aqui você descerá até os mais fundos níveis do _sheol_, filho de Baal e Astarte! Aqui, você terá sua ruína, filho de Lucifer, Shaitan e Baalzebub!

* * *

_"Três e três_

_Fechando a Estrela_

_Chave de Salomão_

_Para fechar o Inimigo."_

* * *

Após gritarem esse verso da rima, raios dourados saíram dos pés de cada um deles, emendando as pontas dos dois trios: Christine olhava para Rony, Hermione olhava para Neville, Draco olhava para Harry, e todos os seis olhavam Voldemort. Após a Estrela de Davi formar-se no chão, um círculo fechou-se, mantendo os sete combatentes dentro do mesmo.

- Muito bom, Potter! Vejo que pelo menos escolheu bons bruxos para acompanhá-lo ao Inferno.

- Como! - foi a vez de Harry demonstrar espanto.

- Pensou que não sabia de que sabiam que eu iria atacar em Hogsmeade após os N.O.M.s? Enganou-se, Harry Potter! Por que imaginou que escolhi logo Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown, quanto tantos jovens de Sonserina se matariam mutuamente pela honra de servir-me? Por que imagina que escolhi logo Rabicho, aquele incompetente, quando tinha Snape e Malfoy ao meu lado? Para observá-lo. Sim, para observá-lo, ver os seus passos. Sei o que cada um de vocês carregam para tentar me vencer. Sinto dizer que tudo isso é inútil, que não há poder maior que o meu, como provarei para todos vocês! _Legio Impedimentae_! - disse Voldemort, prendendo todos eles, impossibilitando-os de se mexerem.

- Droga! - disse Malfoy - A Azaração do Múltiplo Impedimento!

- Anda, Malfoy! - disse Rony - Faz o contrafeitiço!

- Não dá! Não o conheço! - disse Draco em desespero.

- Não conhece! Cadê o Mestre da Magia Negra Draco Malfoy? - disse Neville.

- Cala a boca, Longbottom! - disse Draco - Disse que conhecia Magia Negra, não os seus Contrafeitiços!

- Eu me lembro de ter lido sobre o Contrafeitiço! - disse Hermione - Mas eu não tou me lembrando a Fórmula...

- Tsk... Tsk... Decepcionante, Potter! Pensei que fosse mais preparado. Agora, senhorita Tanenbaum, vou provar a você que não há poder maior que o meu! _Crucio_! - disse Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Christine.

Christine nunca sentiu tanta dor em sua vida. Sentia como se sua pele estivesse sendo coberta lentamente por bronze incandescente, e que seu sangue tinha sido substituído por lava vulcânica. Parecia sentir cada artéria do seu corpo explodindo, como um tubo que não agüentou a pressão de água que passava por ele.

Christine berrou, um berro como nunca fez antes. Em sua mente, gritava: "_Adonai_! Meu Deus! Por que me abandona?". Ela sentiu seu joelho cair, de forma involuntária. Em seguida, sentiu o feitiço desaparecendo.

Harry também gritou, da mesma forma que os demais, ao verem Christine sendo alvejada pela Maldição Imperdoável:

- CHRIS! - disseram todos.

- Não se preocupem... - disse Voldemort - Vocês todos terão sua hora. Mas agora, é a hora da garota sangue-ruim judia! Renegue a teu Deus e morra, Tanenbaum!

- Christine percebeu a tentação. E não caiu nela!

- Nunca renegarei a meu Deus! NUNCA! Oráculo de _Adonai_!

- Você não compreendeu: seu Deus é fraco e covarde! - disse Voldemort - _Crucio_!

Novamente, Christine sentiu sua pele em chamas, sua carne cozinhando no suco do próprio sangue em ebulição. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se desprezada por Deus. Gritava em seu íntimo: "Por que viraste o rosto de mim, _Adonai_?". Mas ao mesmo tempo, Christine sentia que não devia renegar a Deus: "Deus, pode ter me abandonado, mas da mesma forma que Jó não o abandonou, eu não o abandonarei!".

- Devo admitir que você oferece uma diversão muito satisfatória, Tanenbaum! Mas vamos acabar de história! Renegue a teu Deus e morra, Tanenbaum!

- NUNCA! - gritou a plenos pulmões Christine - NUNCA... IREI... ABANDONAR... MEU DEUS! - gritou Christine.

- Agora chega! Irei matar você, e em sua morte entenderá o que eu disse! - disse Voldemort - _Avada Kedavra_!

Christine viu um pequeno ponto verde formar-se na varinha de Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry explodia em dor. Christine olhou para o chão e viu as velas apagadas... Aquilo seria o fim para ela, para Harry, para Draco, para Neville, para todos...

"Falhei, _Adonai_!", pensava Christine, enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam de seu olho fechado. Ela esperava que a Maldição da Morte acabasse com tudo rapidamente. Ela não abandonaria _Adonai_ na morte. Mas Christine ainda teve tempo de gritar:

- Porque na morte não há lembrança de ti, _Adonai_! No sepulcro, quem te louvará?

E fechou os olhos, ao ver o raio vindo em sua direção, esperando o destino que as coisas estavam lhe reservando...


	26. A Derrota da Soberba

**Capítulo 26: A Derrota da Soberba **

* * *

... e não sentiu nada.

Passou alguns segundos, quando criou coragem para abrir os olhos. E foi quando viu algo impressionante: o tabernáculo estava com as sete velas, cada uma em seu candelabro, e todas acesas. O raio verde estava amarrado ao tabernáculo, como se o tabernáculo estivesse sugando o poder de Voldemort.

- Parece que você precisa muito mais de um Anjo Guardião do que todos os bruxos do mundo, Chris. - disse uma voz.

Foi quando uma mão se materializou segurando o tabernáculo, segundo por um corpo alto e forte, com olhos bem castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor bem cortados. Uma auréola encimava a cabeça dessa forma e um par de asas pendiam-lhe às costas. Em uma mão, uma espada de fogo podia ser vista. As asas eram totalmente reais, e a auréola transpareciam poder.

Mas não qualquer poder, e sim Um Poder Maior.

O Poder dado por Deus a um Anjo:

- Diggory! - gritou Christine.

- Você sabe o que fazer, Chris! - disse Cedric, passando o tabernáculo para suas mãos.

- Sim...

- Você deve, junto com Harry e Draco, utilizar-se da _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Cedric.

- Mas... A _Avada Kedavra_ é uma Maldição Imperdoável! A pior dela! Não posso usá-la com o _Teophilius Protegis_!

- Você sabe o que significa _Avada Kedavra_?

- Não!

- "_Desapareça como essa palavra!_"

- Entendi. - disse Christine, como pescando a idéia. - Harry, Draco, ouviram?

- Sim! - disse Harry.

- Espero que esteja pronto para esse tipo de Feitiço, Potter. - disse Draco, em um tom ironicamente brincalhão.

- Malfoy, posso fazer tudo o que você faz! E melhor. - disse Harry, no mesmo tom.

- OK! - disse Christine - Vocês sabem o que fazer!

- Certo! - disse Neville, abrindo o turíbulo e tocando a varinha dentro dela. - _Incendio_!

O cheiro da _athelas_ em incenso reconfortou a todos. Mesmo Christine, que tinha sido vítima de dois _Crucio_ estava muito melhor. O único que parecia se incomodar com o cheiro do incenso era Voldemort:

- Que planta venenosa é essa? - gritou ele - Pretende matar a nós todos?

_- O Desprezado carrega consigo / Fumaça dos Reis para garantir abrigo / E a erva queimada em aroma agradável a Yaveh / Será a certeza de futuro promissor e de fé._ - disse Neville, relembrando sua parte da rima.

- Vou acabar agora mesmo com isso! - disse Voldemort, tomando sua varinha.

- Rony não pensou duas vezes. Armado da Espada de Gryffindor, atacou o ombro de Voldemort, cortando-o.

- Maldito Weasley! - gritou Voldemort, largando sua varinha.

_- O Cavaleiro empunha / A Espada para defesa / Não haverá inimigo / Que quebre sua firmeza_ - disse Rony.

- Malditos... Desgraçados... Não importa... Posso matar vocês todos com a força da minha mente! E vou começar por vocês, malditos Potter e Malfoy!

_- Dos três primeiros / O Vencedor empunha a varinha / Sua coragem patente / Não teme força daninha!_ - disse Harry, cheio de convicção.

_- O Traído / Se une ao Vencedor / Varinhas em punho / Coragem e vingor!_ - disse Draco, ódio e coragem em sua voz embargada.

_-_ Você caiu demais, Draco, unindo-se a uma sangue-ruim como a Granger! - gritou Voldemort. - Ela teme meu poder!

_- A Amiga carrega / A Harpa doce / Roça com os dedos /A Cítara alegre_! - disse Hermione. - Essa cítara alegre será o início da sua ruína, Voldemort!

Foi quando Hermione passou a entoar o salmo que Christine lhe ensinara em Hebraico. O som pareceu maravilhoso, e logo Hermione descobriu porque: às notas da cítara se uniu o canto de uma ave, e à sua voz uniram-se mais duas.

Mais exatamente, o canto de uma fênix, a voz de um anjo e a voz de uma pessoa de Alma Pura.

Mais exatamente ainda, o canto de Fawkes e as vozes de Diggory e de Christine:

* * *

_"Senhor meu Deus, em ti confio; salva-me de todos os que me perseguem e livra-me; _

_Para que ele não arrebate a minha alma, como leão, despedaçando-a, sem que haja quem a livre. _

_Senhor meu Deus, se eu fiz isso, se há perversidade nas minhas mãos. _

_Se paguei com o mal àqueles que tinha paz comigo (antes, livrei ao que me oprimia sem causa), _

_Persiga o inimigo a minha alma e alcance-a; calque aos pés a minha vida sobre a terra, e reduza a pó a minha glória. (Selá) _

_Levanta-te, Senhor, na tua ira; exalta-te por causa do furor dos meus opressores; e desperta por mim para o juízo que ordenaste. _

_Assim te rodeará o ajuntamento de povos; por causa deles, pois, volta-se para as alturas. _

_O Senhor julgará os povos; julga-me, Senhor, conforme a minha justiça, e conforme a integridade que há em mim. _

_Tenha já fim a malícia dos ímpios; mas estabeleça-se o justo; pois tu, ó justo Deus, provas os corações e os rins. _

_O meu escudo é de Deus, que salva os retos de coração. _

_Deus é um juiz justo, um Deus que se ira todos os dias. _

_Se o homem não se converter, Deus afiará a sua espada; já tem armado o seu arco, e está aparelhado. _

_E já para ele preparou armas mortais; e porá em ação as suas setas inflamadas contra os perseguidores. _

_Eis que ele está com dores de perversidade; concebeu trabalhos e produziu mentiras. _

_Cavou um poço e o fez fundo, e caiu na cova que fez. _

_A sua obra cairá sobre a sua cabeça; e a sua violência descerá sobre a sua própria cabeça. _

_Eu louvarei ao Senhor segundo a sua justiça, e cantarei louvores ao nome do Senhor altíssimo." _

* * *

- _Dos três últimos / A Defensora carrega o Sétimo / Luz Pura e Força eterna / Que não aceita descrédito_. - disse Christine - Seu destino está selado, Voldemort. Você cavou um poço de maldade e o fez fundo, para conter as vítimas de sua ambição. Mas você mesmo caiu em sua cova, e a sua violência descerá sobre a sua própria cabeça.

- Nunca vou ser derrotado! - disse Voldemort, que apanhou sua varinha com a outra mão, a que não estava ferida. - Você será a primeira a morrer! _Avada Kedavra_!

O raio verde explodiu em uma barreira mágica formada pela luz das sete velas acesas no tabernáculo.

- Você não pode vencer o _Teophilus Protegis_, Voldemort. - disse Cedric.

- Cale a boca, Diggory! Rabicho lhe matou, e eu irei lhe matar de novo! _Avada Kedavra_!

Voldemort apontou para o ar, mirando o Anjo. O raio verde simplesmente varou Cedric, como se ele simplesmente não estivesse lá:

- Pensei que soubesse que não pode matar o que está morto, Tom Riddle! - disse Diggory, rindo alegremente do esforço inútil e tolo de Voldemort.

- Agora você vai ver-se conosco! - disse Draco - _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Voldemort voou longe.

_- Lumino Focus_! - disse Harry, chamando o Feitiço do Foco Luminoso diretamente nos olhos de Voldemort.

Para Voldemort, o cheiro da _athelas_ era pior que o fedor de mil trasgos curtidos no excremento de dragão, o suave salmo cantado era mais enlouquecedor que o barulho de milhares de fiuuuns e agoureiros juntos. Voldemort sentia-se muito mal, como se estivesse para morrer.

- Agora vamos acabar com isso... - disse Harry.

- Meus pais terão sua vingança! - disse Draco.

- Nunca mais haverão órfãos como eu e Harry! - disse Neville.

- Bruxos e trouxas irão descobrir que se complementam! - disseram em coro Rony e Hermione.

- E o seu mal irá desaparecer como essa palavra. - disse Christine.

Christine apontou o tabernáculo para Voldemort, segurando-o como se fosse uma varinha. Harry e Draco apontaram suas varinhas para o tabernáculo:

_- AVADA KEDAVRA_! - disseram os três em coro.

Dois raios verdes saíram das varinhas de Harry e Draco e formaram uma bola de energia branco-azulada ao tocarem o tabernáculo. Voldemort nem teve grito ou palavra para expressar seu temor.

A Luz Pura tocou-o e dissolveu o seu corpo, junto com sua varinha. Em seguida englobou uma fumaça preta que ergueu-se do corpo morto. A fumaça, que tinha o formato de um homem, subiu aos céus, aproximando-se da Marca Negra que estava no céu e bateu nela, que se desfez em milhares de pequenos pontos verdes, que desceram dos céus acertando todos os Comensais que estavam em seu caminho. Apenas Snape foi poupado, por ter se redimido na hora certa.

Depois, tudo que Christine pode ver, foram várias formas demoníacas e bidimencionais agarrarem a sombra que estava dentro do globo de luz da _Avada Kedavra_ e puxarem-na ao chão, entrando nele com ela, que gritava como o grito de milhares de fiuuuns.

E Christine desacordou...


	27. Epílogo: Nova Vida

**Capítulo 27 - Epílogo: Nova vida **

* * *

Christine acordou na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Trazia faixas por todo o seu corpo. A dor da Maldição Imperdoável ainda existia em seu corpo, mas não mais em sua mente. Para Christine, importa apenas que _Adonai Jire_, o Senhor dos Exércitos estivesse ao seu lado.

- Até que enfim, Tanenbaum. - disse Draco, irônico. - Sabe quantos dias ficou desacordada? Sete.

_- Yaveh_! As provas de Hogwarts! Eu perdi? - disse Christine.

- Quem disse que teve provas? - disse Rony, que estava na cama ao lado - As provas foram canceladas.

- Hogwarts teve que receber um Feitiço Anti-Xereta especial do Flitwick para que as aves agoureiras do _Profeta Diário_ não viessem perturbar nem você nem Harry! - disse Hermione.

- E agora? E cadê o Harry? - disse Christine.

- Estou aqui! - disse Harry.

Christine olhou para o lado e viu Harry na cama ao lado. Foi acenar para ele quando viu que, em sua mão direita, havia uma cicatriz na forma da Estrela de Davi:

- Essa cicatriz...

- Pensei que jamais acordaria, senhorita Tanenbaum. - disse uma voz velha e doce.

Christine foi se apoiando lentamente e erguendo o corpo. Foi quando viu Dumbledore junto com Neville.

- Professor, o que é isso ...

- Eu tenho uma teoria - disse Dumbledore - que, da mesma forma que a cicatriz de Harry surgiu por causa da _Avada Kedavra_ que Voldemort disse quando tentou matá-lo, essa marca em sua mão surgiu quando você invocou a Luz Pura.

- Mas como poderia ter invocado a Luz Pura, quando sabidamente eu invoquei uma Maldição Imperdoável?

- Acho que você não entendeu totalmente o que Diggory lhe disse.

- Como sabe que Diggory apareceu na batalha?

- Agora Diggory é o Anjo Guardião de Hogwarts. E ele me contou tudo que aconteceu naquela batalha. Resistir a um _Crucio_ já é uma tarefa incrível, mas é necessária uma força moral e mental inacreditável para lutar contra dois _Crucio_, um após o outro.

Christine corou. Foi quando Neville perguntou-se:

- O que não entendo é: porque a _Avada Kedavra_, se no Chave de Daniel dizia "Não deve-se derramar o seu sangue", "Não deve-se queimá-lo", "Ele não é oferta pura de suave odor a _Yaveh_".

- Vocês não compreenderam: _Avada Kedavra_ vem de uma expressão em aramaico, _abhadda kedhabra_, que quer dizer "desapareça como essa palavra". Antigamente, _Avada Kedavra_ era um feitiço poderosíssimo, que muitos bruxos utilizavam inclusive para a cura.

Os seis ficaram espantados:

- Sim, vocês devem ficar imaginando o quão ilógico é isso. Mas bastava o bruxo pensar no que desejava eliminar e dizer: _Avada Kedavra_, e aquilo desaparecia. Podia ser uma doença, uma peste, azar... Ou um inimigo, como os bruxos do mal começaram a utilizar.

- Diggory apenas veio relembrar para nós esse sentido antigo, que a muito esquecemos... Mas ao mesmo tempo, temos que impedir que isso seja usado de forma sem sentido.

- Agora entendo: Desejava fazer o mal sumir. E o fiz desaparecer como a palavra. _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Christine.

- Sim... Mas não é sempre que pode-se fazer isso. Mesmo nos tempos antigos, dominar verdadeiramente a _Avada Kedavra_ era um exercício de Fé em Deus e de coragem abnegada. Você só o conseguiu por resistir bravamente a tudo que lhe aconteceu desde que chegou de Salem até Hogwarts. - disse Dumbledore.

- Entendi. Mas e agora, professor, Voldemort...

- Está morto, e sua essência foi destruída. Um Beijo de um dementador teria sido algo menos ruim do que o que lhe aconteceu.

Todos estavam ouvindo o barulho de comemoração. Era noite e chuvas de estrelas cadentes caíram dos céus...

- Dédalo Diggle realmente sabe como comemorar um grande feito. - disse Dumbledore, introspectivo.

- Professor - disse Harry, lembrando-se - eu vi uma chuva de pequenos pontos verdes, quando a Marca Negra se desfez nos céus.

- Aquelas marcas tocaram todos os Comensais, formando uma marca que nunca mais poderá ser ocultada neles. Antes, as Marcas Negras nos braços dos Comensais apenas apareciam realmente quando Voldemort os convocava para suas batalhas, aparecendo apenas levemente em outros momentos. Agora, elas ficarão para sempre marcados com a marca de Voldemort. Eles são mais proscritos que os proscritos, pois a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos declarou eles _persona non grata_...

- Mas ninguém era declarado _persona non grata_ desde Kolbur, o Insano, em 1256! - disse Hermione.

- O que é _persona non grata_? - perguntou Draco.

- Uma _persona non grata_, senhor Malfoy, é uma pessoa segundo a qual está um édito eterno de morte. Ao invés de mandarem Aurores caçarem os Comensais, eles perceberam que as marcas não podiam mais se apagar, e declararam todos os Comensais _persona non grata_. Qualquer um que ver a Marca Negra legítima, marcada em preto e vermelho, tem total direito de matar a pessoa, ou escravizá-la nos mesmos níveis de um elfo doméstico.

- Mas e Snape? - disse Draco. - Ele vai ser morto?

- Não, senhor Malfoy: por algum motivo, a Marca Negra simplesmente desapareceu do braço de Snape na hora em que Voldemort caiu. Acredito que tenha sido pelo fato dele ter se arriscado entre os Comensais como nosso espião duplo.

Dumbledore retirou um volume grosso, embrulhado ricamente em papéis verdes:

- Acho que isso pode lhe interessar, senhorita Tanenbaum.

Christine abriu-o e retirou de dentro um volume de capa aveludada vermelha. Quando abriu, estava escrito uma dedicatória:

* * *

_"Para Christine bas Tanenbaum, heroína dos bruxos: _

_Pensou que não sabia sobre seu 'estado exótico'? Quando você foi a Hogwarts (o 'Colégio Interno'), questionei o **Rabi** de sua sinagoga em Salem, que me explicou todos os segredos sobre o mundo dos bruxos que você contou a ele. Não fique brava com ele, filha de Benjamin, pois ele fez o que achava ser certo. _

_Você sempre seguiu corretamente os Mandamentos de **Adonai**, e como lhe disse, isso me basta. Quero apenas que você lembre-se de nunca, jamais utilizar os poderes que você tem para o mal. Lembre-se que, como tudo que existe, a magia é Dom de **Adonai** para ser usado em Seu Serviço. _

_Fiquei sabendo do que fez com a Torah que lhe dei, e ficou triste de saber que ela foi destruída, mas ao mesmo tempo fico feliz de saber que cumpriu a profecia de Daniel: "Tu porém, Daniel, conserva secretas as palavras e lacra o livro até o tempo final! Muitos vaguearão perplexos para que cresça o saber." Você conseguiu abrir o Livro Secreto de **Adonai**. Merece parabéns. _

_Claro que não contarei nenhum de seus segredos, mas espero que lembre-se sempre de que seu poder não deverá ser usado para o mal. E espero que esse presente lhe ajude a cumprir sua missão, Christine. _

_Que **Adonai** ilumine seus passos. _

_E que possamos nos encontrar novamente, seja na terra, seja na Casa de Deus. _

_**Rabi** Robin Albrecht ben Goldstein ben Yussef ben Judah _

_**Rabi** da Sinagoga Central de Londres" _

* * *

Ela olhou o volume: era uma _Torah_ainda mais rica que a anterior, com todas as explicações que ela poderia desejar, e muitas que ela sequer pensava ser possível.

- É linda! - disse Christine.

- Bem, seja como for, espero que você a use sabiamente... - disse Dumbledore, dando-lhe uma pena de pomba.

Christine encantou os dois como na Chave de Daniel. Abriu o livro e escreveu:

- Voldemort!

E a resposta que deu-se foi surpreendente.

Aparecia "Voldemort", "o maligno", "perigo para bruxos e trouxas" e "assassino que assassinará", este último cruzado com "Harry Potter". Embaixo de tudo isso, apenas uma frase:

"Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?", cruzada por dois nomes: "Hermione Granger" e "Ronald Weasley".

Mas o mais surpreendente era que, logo abaixo de "Christine _bas_ Tanenbaum... Você o mudará?", estava escrito: "Você o mudou". E diante de "assassino que assassinará", estava escrito: "que será assassinado antes de assassinar."

E Christine viu que tinha mudado o destino não apenas de Harry, mas o de muitas pessoas, do mundo todo. E ela só encontrou uma forma de expressar sua alegria.

- O Senhor dá, o Senhor tira! Bendita seja a Sua Vontade! Ouve, ó Israel! O Senhor, seu Deus, o Senhor é o Único!

E assim, Christine acabou seu ano em Hogwarts...

Se continuou em Hogwarts ou se voltou para Salem...

Isso é uma outra história.

**Fim**


End file.
